


An Evening Stroll

by StillWaters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse, Pets, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 101,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWaters/pseuds/StillWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the sweetest things come out of the simplest moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I'm quite intrigued with the character of Maria Hill and have several stories going where I've paired her off with different leading men. This is the story of the developing relationship with the man out of time. Hope you enjoy.

An Evening Stroll

 

Maria Hill shifted again, but still couldn't get comfortable. She sighed, admitting to herself that her discomfort had much more to do with the situation than it did with the inoffensive wooden chair. She looked around the table at the Avengers team, all talking and enjoying themselves.

Why was she here again?

Oh, yeah. Orders. Fury had insisted she attend this gathering. "Go," he said. "Liaise. Get to know everyone outside of a crisis."

"That's Coulson's job," she had argued.

"Then you can be his back up. I need you to function as part of the team. Besides, you might actually enjoy yourself," he told her.

She gave him a doubtful look.

"Also, it's an order."

Now, she found herself sitting in the dimly lit bar with earth's greatest heroes and the closest thing she had to a friend and feeling very alone. To her right, Phil leaned across the table discussing something with Tony Stark. At the other end of the table, laughter drowned out the end of someones story. She took another small sip of the beer that she had been nursing all evening, then focused on setting it back exactly in the water ring it had left on the table.

After a few more minutes, she stood up and leaned over to Phil.

"I'm going to step outside for some fresh air," she told him.

He nodded and returned to his conversation as she grabbed her lightweight jacket off the back of her chair. She shrugged into it, then weaved her way through the tables and chairs to the front door. Looking back at their table, no one seemed aware of her departure.

Except for the drunk leering at her from his perch by the bar. His gazed traveled up her shapely legs, clad in well worn blue jeans to the snug fitting red v-necked sweater that did little to conceal her curves. His smile grew...until he met her icy glare. Suddenly, his drink once again required his full attention.

Maria pushed the door opened and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She took a deep breath, appreciating the cleared air, stuck her hands in her pockets, and started to stroll down the sidewalk. She had only taken a few steps when she heard the door open and close and footsteps approaching her from behind.

Apparently, she hadn't discouraged the drunk as well as she thought she had. She put a hand on her sidearm and turned to face him.

"Captain Rogers," she said, surprise evident in her voice.

"Agent Hill," he nodded as he walked towards her. "I saw you get up and leave. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," she assured him, "I just needed to get a breath of fresh air."

"Oh. I thought you might be leaving."

"No. I rode over with Agent Coulson. Guess Fury wanted to make sure I didn't bug out too early."

"You don't want to be here," he stated.

She shrugged. "I'm not really much of a party person. Figured I'd take a little evening stroll."

"Okay," he replied, offering her his arm, "Let's go."

"Alone."

He looked puzzled. "Alone? But it's late...it's going to be dark soon."

"Yes..."

"And you're a woman."

"Yes, I am well aware of that..."

He looked down at the ground, then back up at her.

"In my day, a lady didn't walk the streets alone. It's just not safe."

She stifled a laugh. "You're offering to protect me?"

He shrugged.

"That's very kind of you, Captain Rogers, but I'm a well trained SHIELD agent and am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

His face fell. "Of course you are," he finally mumbled. "I keep forgetting how much things have changed." He sighed.

The statement tugged at her heart and she sighed, too. When he glanced up at her, she rolled her eyes, then told him, "Well, come on then. Can't have me walking these mean streets on my own."

A smile broke out on his face and he stepped over and offered her his arm again.

"Don't push it, Captain Ice Cube."

As they started down the street, he bumped her shoulder with his. "Yes, Agent Hill. Not pushing it, Agent Hill."

After a couple of blocks of comfortable silence, she glanced over at him. "So, what's it like? Waking up in a world totally different from everything you've ever known?"

He looked off into the distance. "I don't even know how to start to answer that, Agent Hill. So much of what was science fiction in my time is now obsolete. Things that were just accepted have now been tossed on the trash pile. People's roles are no longer what they once were."

"Like women?"

"Exactly. Used to, men worked, took care of their families. The women stayed home, raised the children. Now, women are doing everything. You get yelled at for simple courtesy like opening a door for someone."

"I know. And we have probably lost some in the area of courtesy. But don't you think it's a good thing for people to be able to do what they want...what they're good at? Not be limited to certain jobs because of their sex or their skin color? Take Director Fury. He worked hard to get to where he is and he is very good at it, but back in your day, he wouldn't have even had the chance."

He nodded, acknowledging the truth of her statement.

She continued. "As for women...there weren't a whole lot of options. Women usually went from their parents home to their husbands home without ever learning to fend for themselves. When their husbands went off to war or died, they had to find a way to provide for themselves and their children. They were with a man because they needed to be. The needed someone to provide for them, to protect them. When and if I ever get involved in a relationship, it will be because I choose to be with someone, not because I don't have any other choice."

He thought for a few minutes as they continued to walk. "When you say it like that, it sounds like something even more special."

"I like to think so," she agreed, "though that may just be because I don't plan on getting involved with anyone."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

They reached a corner and he pushed the button to cross the street. As they waited for the light to change, he offered his arm again. Maria laughed and shook her head.

"You're very persistent, aren't you?"

"One of my best qualities."

She finally threaded her arm through his and together they crossed to the other side.

He picked up their conversation again. "I'm not saying that all the changes are bad. I'm just saying that it's a major adjustment. Some days I think I'm doing okay and some days I want to stay in bed and pull the covers up over my head."

They both looked up as a few raindrops started to fall.

"Maybe we should head back," he suggested.

"No, a little rain never hurt anyone."

They continued a few more minutes and suddenly the sky opened up and it began to pour. They quickly ducked into a doorway, but the wind drove the rain in after them. Steve pointed at some lights down the block. She looked up at the sky, then nodded. He grabbed her hand and they made a run for the coffee shop. Moments later, they pushed through the door and stood dripping in the entryway. The young waitress and the three young ladies studying at one of the tables took one look at the handsome hero and immediately started primping.

"I'm going to the ladies room to see if I can dry off a little," Maria told him, heading towards the back of the shop.

He started to follow to find the men's room when he found himself surrounded by a group of girls. One of the students offered him a handful of napkins.

"Here, let me help you dry off," she offered.

"He's going to need more than that," the waitress retorted, reaching out with a hand towel.

Another young woman grabbed him by the hand and led him over to a table and pushed him down in a chair. She started pulling his jacket off. "You really should get out of those wet clothes."

The third member of the studious trio came over with a duffel bag. "I was planning on heading to the gym but never made it." She pulled out a towel and started drying his hair.

As he stammered and tried to escape his admirers, Maria came out of the bathroom, as dry as the weak hot air dryer in the bathroom could get her in a few minutes. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his predicament as he threw her a panicked look. Finally, she took pity on him.

She smiled broadly and in her best girly voice said, "Steve! I took the test in the bathroom! It's positive! We're having a baby!"

The girls all turned to her, their looks ranging from disappointed to utterly hateful.

Maria watched him, silently urging him to pick up his cue. After only a moment, he did.

He jumped up. "That's great...Maria." He took her hand and led her over to the table. As he pulled out the chair and helped her sit, the other four wandered off with a couple of muttered 'congratulations' and a few other words that they were probably better off not hearing.

He sat down next to her, his face still reflecting fear. "Those women..."

"A little like being the rabbit in the midst of a hyena feeding frenzy, huh?"

"Something like that. Looks like I'm the one that ended up needing to be protected. Thanks," he told her.

"My pleasure."

He looked up as the waitress came over with the coffee pot and a single mug. She filled the mug and set it down in front of Steve.

"Anything else I can get you, handsome?" she asked.

He handed the cup to Maria and smiled at the waitress. "I'd like some coffee as well, it it's not too much trouble."

She threw Maria a dirty look, then filled another mug and handed it to him. "If you need anything else, I'll be right over there at the counter. My name's Sherri."

After she left, Steve leaned over to Maria. "Are they all so...forward?"

"Not all. Even back in your days, a woman knew how to let a man know she was interested. Now days, she's just a little more...aggressive about it. Sometimes they feel the man is moving too slowly, sometimes he's too shy to make the first move, and some men just like being chased, I suppose."

She grinned at him. "Just part of the price you pay for being such a hunk."

"You think I'm a hunk?" he teased.

She studied him, running her eyes over him, then reaching out to squeeze his forearm, then his bicep.

"I suppose you could fall into that category."

He grabbed the hand she had laid on his arm.

"You're freezing," he exclaimed, suddenly noticing her shivering.

He took his jacket from the back of his chair and wrapped it around her. She started to push it away, insisting that she would be fine.

"Hey, I've got to take care of my...what is it they say?...my 'baby momma'"

She burst into laughter. "I never imagined those words coming out of your mouth, Steve Rogers."

"Just trying to get with the times," he shrugged.

"You're just fine just the way you are," she reassured him.

"Thanks."

They finished their coffees, noticed that the rain had stopped and stood to go. When he went up to pay, the waitress waved off his money. "It's on the house, hon. Just remember, I'm here most evenings...just in case you need a break from the little woman," she told him with a wink.

They stepped outside and started back towards the bar.

"You'll probably need your jacket back," she told him, starting to take it off. He reached over and pulled the zipper up to her chin.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, it looks much better on you."

She looped her arm through his. "Thanks. It's cooler out here than I realized."

A car came along, splashing water up onto the sidewalk behind them. He grabbed her and pulled her into a doorway, covering her with his body to keep her dry. When the car had passed, he looked down to find her watching him.

"Would you think me too forward if I kissed you?" she whispered.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," her answered, then leaned down and touched her lips with his own.

He finally stepped back. "We should probably be getting back."

She nodded, unable to make her voice work. Hand in hand, continued back to where they left the rest of the team. When they arrived back at the bar, the table they had occupied had acquired new residents.

"Guess we were gone longer than we thought," Maria commented, pulling out her phone to check the time. "Looks like Phil sent me a text," she said pulling it up.

::Had a little much. Crashing at tower for the night. Call Stark for a limo if you need a ride. Be gentle with Cap::

She realized Steve was reading over her shoulder and quickly closed the message out when she got to the last part.

"Guess I'll catch a cab over to the tower," she told him, focusing on the task of pulling up a cab company on her phone.

He took the phone out of her hand and tucked it in her pocket, then took her by the hand. "I've got a better idea."

He pulled her to the parking area heading straight towards the vintage motorcycle. He threw his leg over the seat and started the engine.

"May I offer you a ride, Agent Hill?"

"You'd better," she answered enthusiastically, climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

He revved the engine a few times, then pulled into the street.

Leaning forward, she shouted in his ear, "This isn't the way to the tower."

He glance over at her. "I thought I'd take the long way. If that's okay with you?"

She settled close again.

"That's very okay with me, Captain."


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the next day, when you've had some time to think?

"Good morning, Agent Hill."

Steve Rogers strolled into the room with a smile. Agent Maria Hill glanced up at him, nodded briefly, and returned her attention to her data pad. When he sat down next to her, she turned her chair, showing him her back. His smile slipped and he reached to touch her shoulder. Before he could make contact, Director Fury strode into the room and Maria rose to join him.

The director presented a briefing on several situations that SHIELD was keeping an eye on, listened to reports, and handed out assignments. When the meeting concluded, everyone started filing out. Steve jumped to intercept Maria.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

She stared at him coldly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, Maria. I thought we had a good time the other night and that you might want to"

She interrupted. "Captain Rogers. I'm afraid you misunderstood."

"Misunderstood?"

"Yes. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

She stepped around him and exited the briefing room.

Puzzled, he stared after her. He was still pondering her comment when Agent Phil Coulson came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything all right, Captain? That looked like a pretty intense conversation."

Steve remained silent for a few more moments. "I don't really know, Agent Coulson. Apparently, I didn't understand very well."

"Did something happen between you and Hill the other night?"

When Steve looked to him, he shrugged. "What? You thought no one noticed the two of you leave together?"

Rogers hastened to correct him. "We didn't leave together. I saw her leave and followed her out to make sure that she was okay. I was concerned for her safety, outside a bar all alone with it getting dark soon."

"Um, Rogers? She's a SHIELD agent. If she weren't an expert at taking care of herself, she'd have been dead long ago."

"Yeah. She reminded me of that. Said she just wanted to go for a walk and get some fresh air. She was kind enough to let me go with her, just to ease my mind. Anyway, we walked for a while and ducked into a little coffee shop to wait out the rain. By the time we got back to the bar, you had already left, so I gave her a ride back to the tower."

Coulson gave him an amused look. "It was almost 6 am when you got back to the tower."

"We took the long way."

"Okay," Coulson prompted. "What else?"

"That's just it," the Captain replied, frustration evident in his voice. I thought we had a great time. We talked, we laughed, we looked at the stars and watched the sun come up. Now, she tells me that I misunderstood."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"She's scared," Phil told him gently.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of getting too close," the agent clarified. "She keeps people at arm's length, doesn't give her trust easily. It makes her very good at her job, but very lonely personally."

Steve thought that over, then looked at him. "But she seems to trust you, Agent Coulson."

"Mostly, anyway. I don't think she completely trusts anyone, but probably me more than anyone else and Director Fury a close second."

Rogers gave him full attention. "So, how did that happen?"

"Fury stood up for her. Some of the council really didn't want her for the deputy director position. They said that she was too young. I imagine her being female didn't sit well with them either, though they never admitted it. He insisted that she was the right person for the job and he wouldn't accept anyone else. And she has proven him right."

"And what about you? How did you get through her shell?"

Phil suddenly looked older, his sparkle dimmed. "We went through hell together." He paused, pulling up difficult memories. "We were assigned to a mission together and everything that could go wrong did. We crawled through hell and pulled each other out the other side. You're a soldier, you know what that kind of situation can do."

He pulled himself back to the present. "However, not something I'd recommend."

"I'm sorry," Steve told him. "I'm glad you got through it." After a moment, he continued. "So, what would you recommend if I want a chance with her?"

"Patience. Persistence. Don't let her scare you off. She's very good at intimidation. It's helped her get where she is. Stick to your goal, because she is definitely worth it, but be true to who she is. Don't send her a dozen roses in the command center. That's likely to get you killed."

Steve started to laugh.

"That wasn't a joke, Captain."

"I think I understand, Agent Coulson. Thank you for the input."

Coulson offered his hand. "Best of luck, Captain. Like I said, she's worth it."

 

The next morning, Maria stepped out of her room, surprised to find Steve leaning against the corridor wall.

"Good morning, Agent Hill."

She nodded. "Captain Rogers."

He held up a cup. "I brought you some coffee. Strong and black, right?"

She stared at him as he stood, patiently waiting and holding the cup out to her.

"It's fresh," he encouraged, "I brewed it myself."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Absolutely nothing," he assured her with a smile.

Finally, she reached out slowly and took the cup, taking a deep breath, then a small sip.

"Perfect. Thank you, Captain."

"My pleasure," he told her, starting down the hall. "Oh, actually, there is one thing I want."

She threw him a knowing look.

"I want you to have a nice day, Agent Hill!"

With one more smile and a wave, he disappeared from view.

 

The day was long and busy, and by the time Maria found a chance to swing by the cafeteria, the food had taken on a distinctly unappetizing look. The allegedly fresh fruit left in the bins looked wilted and tired. As she tried to choose between a badly bruised banana and a bunch of overly squishy grapes, a juicy red apple suddenly appeared in her field of vision. She noted the strong hand holding it, her eyes tracing up a well muscled arm to a strong shoulder and the smiling face of Captain Steve Rogers.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, telling herself that it was the apple that was activating her drool response and not the man holding it.

"Maisie usually puts a few pieces back for me when the kitchen gets their morning delivery," he told her.

"Maisie?"

"Nice, older lady. Works in the kitchen. She had retired from the CIA several year ago but she got bored and decided to find something where she could take care of the people who help keep our planet safe."

"So you've been flirting with the kitchen staff, too?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jealous?" he teased.

She pulled back, suddenly remembering the need to distance herself from the man. She chose to ignore him and his comment and selected the least brown banana from the bin. Pulling back the peel, she fought the urge to gag at the mushy, slimy thing inside. With a sigh, Rogers reached over and plucked it from her hand, replacing it with the shiny red apple.

"Hope the rest of your day goes well, Agent Hill," he told her, tossing the offending fruit in the trash as he exited. She bit into the apple as she watched him go, wondering what the good captain was up to.

 

Later that evening, she headed into the gym just as he was heading towards the showers. This time, she spoke first.

"Good evening, Captain Rogers. I trust you had a good workout?"

He wiped his face and answered. "I did, Agent Hill. Perfect way to end the day. Though, I could stick around a little longer if you'd like some company."

"No, thanks," she told him. "I'll probably just do some light weights and maybe work on the bags for a little bit."

"Okay. But if you need a spotter or anything, let me know."

She waved him off, thinking it was probably the first time she felt the need for a cold shower before she even started her workout. Soon, she had loosened up and had worked herself into a steady rhythm on the heavy bag.

Freshly showered, Steve leaned against the wall and watched her work, her motions smooth and relaxed. When she finally stopped for a break, he grabbed up a towel and a bottle of water and walked over to her. He offered her the towel as he opened the water bottle. After wiping her face, she gratefully took the water and sipped carefully.

"Nice form," he told her.

"Thanks," she nodded, allowing her breathing to slow.

"Well, if you don't need anything, I guess I'll call it a night," he told her, slowly backing from the room as though he wanted to keep her in view as long as possible.

"Good night, Captain," she called as she deliberately turned her attention back to the bag.

"Sweet dreams, Maria," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

 

She wasn't entirely surprised to find him outside her door the next morning, another cup of fresh, hot coffee in hand. His 'Have a nice day, Agent Hill,' echoed in her ear at different points during the day, making her struggle not to smile.

Then there was the package of cheese and crackers she found in the middle of her desk.

The rose on the table right inside her door, and the note with it: All the more beautiful for the thorns

After several days of morning coffee and little surprises throughout the day, she opened the door one morning with her own offering in hand.

"Muffin?"

He took one as he handed over the coffee, taking a small bite.

"Banana?"

"Banana and walnut," she confirmed. "I figured those bananas shouldn't all go to waste."

He took another bite and sighed happily.

"Does it taste all right?" she asked, almost anxiously.

"Delicious!" He looked at her. "Did you make these yourself?"

With a nonchalant shrug, she nodded. "Your girlfriend Maisie helped me find the recipe."

"You're a woman of many talents," he told her.

It was probably silly to feel so pleased at his compliment, but she did. "Glad you like it," she told him, heading down the corridor. "Have a nice day, Captain."

That afternoon, Phil stepped into her office and set a bottle of orange juice on her desk.

"I was asked to deliver this to you," he told her with a smile.

She rested her hand on her chin and stared at the bottle. Phil sat down in the chair across from her and watched her for a few minutes. Finally, he spoke.

"You want to tell me what's going through your mind right now?"

After a few seconds, she sighed. "I don't know, Phil. I just don't understand."

"So, talk to me," he encouraged, leaning forward. "Tell Uncle Phil."

She crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at him. He caught it neatly and tossed it back.

"What don't you understand?" he prompted.

"Steve...Captain Rogers..."

She stopped.

"Also known as Captain America," he interjected. "He seems like a pretty straightforward kind of man to me."

"Exactly," she said, "so why is he doing all this?"

"All what?"

She tossed the paper wad back to him.

"Coffee every morning. Little gifts. Flowers."

The paper flew back at her.

"What do you think he means by it?" she asked him.

"What I think isn't as important as what you think it means," he told her, catching her next toss.

She shrugged and held up her hand, awaiting his throw. Instead, he stood and walked over.

"Here's a thought: Ask him," he told her, placing the paper ball in her hand before he turned and left.

 

When she returned to her quarters that night, a large cardboard box waited in the middle of her kitchen table. There was a note attached: For our future rides

She opened the box, finding something sparkly and red. Reaching in, she pulled out the shiny new motorcycle helmet. Underneath that, a pair of leather gloves lay folded on top of a leather jacket. She looked at the items, more confused than ever.

Since she found sleep elusive that night, she was ready to open the door when she heard the first noises in the corridor. Steve looked a little surprised, but recovered quickly and held out her coffee.

"Early start this morning?"

"Couldn't sleep," she answered, motioning him inside. "Just pulled some muffins out of the oven if you want one."

"That sounds good, Agent Hill. Thank you. I'm sorry you're not sleeping. Is there anything I can do?"

She looked at him. "I got your gift last night."

"If you don't like them or if they don't fit, we can exchange them," he hastened to assure her.

"No, they're fine. I just...don't understand why."

"I really enjoyed our ride the other night, but I realized later how risky it was for you to be riding without protective gear. Next time, I want to be sure that you're safe," he told her.

"You don't wear a helmet," she reminded him.

"No, but I've got that 'super soldier' thing going on. But I like that you're concerned for me. I'll get a helmet if it will make you feel better."

She shrugged and turned away from him, busying herself buttering the fresh muffins. Finally, he took her by the shoulders and gently turned her to face him

"What don't you understand, Maria?

"The coffee, the gifts, the attention. It's almost like you're interested in me. Like, as a woman."

He laughed. "Now YOU'RE the one who's misunderstanding. It's not 'almost like' I'm interested in you. I AM interested in you. As a woman."

"But why? I've seen how women respond to you. The women in the coffee shop, in the bar before that, even the women around here. You could have any woman you want."

"I'm glad to hear that," he whispered, gently stroking her cheek.

"So, why me?"

He held her at arms length and looked at her in confusion. "Why you? Are you serious? You're intelligent...the other night we talked about politics and music and art and sports...you've got a great sense of humor, you're passionately dedicated to helping people. And, you are drop dead gorgeous."

She shook her head. "Do you really see all that in me?"

"I do," he assured her.

"But what if you don't once you really get to know me?"

"And what if you don't like me anymore once you get to know me?," he asked. "Assuming that you do like me."

"Of course I do. You're smart, dedicated, you make me laugh, you're pretty gorgeous yourself...but what if"

He put a finger over her lips.

"What if we like each other more and more the better we get to know each other. What if we get to be really good friends? Or something more?"

"That could happen, couldn't it?" she admitted.

"Yes, it could," he told her.

"I'm really bad at personal stuff," she told him, biting her lip.

"I'm a little out of practice myself," he reminded her.

She laughed. "I guess it has been a while."

"So we go slowly?" he said, drawing her close.

"Spend time together?" she answered, putting her arms around his neck.

"See what happens?" his lips lowered to hers.

Just then, her communicator went off.

Fury's voice filled the small room.

She looked as Steve, then picked up the communicator to respond.

'On my way, Director."

"Guess I'd better go," she told Steve.

"I probably need to get to work, too," he told her. "But maybe we can do something this evening?"

"I'd like that," she replied as they walked to the door.

"Have a nice day, Agent Hill."

"You too, Captain Rogers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This is a work in progress. I'm trying to do some cleaning up from old posts. More to come.


	3. Seeking Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The courtship begins

Stroll 3

Director Nick Fury and Agent Coulson had just finished their morning briefing in Fury's office when a tap sounded on the door. Fury opened the door to reveal Captain Steve Rogers patiently waiting.

"I wonder if I might have a moment of your time, Director Fury?" he asked

Fury motioned him inside, "Certainly, Captain. Come in."

Phil rose and started towards the door. "I'll head out, then."

"Actually," Steve turned to him, "I'd like to talk to you as well, if you have the time."

Phil looked at him, then at Fury. Fury shrugged.

"Sounds interesting," he commented, returning to his spot on the sofa.

Steve took one of the chairs in front of the desk. He remained silent for a few moments, searching for the words. Fury and Coulson looked at each other.

Finally, Fury cleared his throat. "Is this about my second in command?"

Captain Rogers looked up, surprise on his face. "Yes, sir. I don't know if you're aware,"

"I'm aware of everything that goes on around here, Captain Rogers," Fury interrupted.

"Of course you are, sir."

As Steve continued to search for the right words, Fury steepled his fingers and leaned back in his chair, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"Are you trying to ask permission to court my daughter?"

While Coulson went into a fit of coughing, Rogers threw him a deer-in-the-headlights look for a few moments, then considered.

"I suppose I am, sir." He thought a few more moments. "Yes, sir, that's exactly what I'm doing. I know SHIELD probably has rules against fraternization, but I really don't want to feel like we're sneaking around behind your back."

Fury nodded at him. "Technically, dating within the same chain of command, which you two technically are, is strongly discouraged, though not explicitly forbidden. Practically, though, I know that is not realistic. We push men and women together, sometimes in limited spaces when we're on the helicarrier or on lock down at one of the bases under conditions that are either dull, daily routine or life and death chaos. In those circumstances, things are going to happen. Relationships can start, flourish, or end. I have no problem with those relationships, as long as they don't interfere with either party doing their jobs."

"That won't be a problem, sir. Maria and I are both deeply committed to SHIELD and it's mission," Steve assured him. "She doesn't care too much about what most people think about her, but the two of you are exceptions. Your opinions matter to her and I want you both to be okay with the two of us spending time together."

He looked to Coulson, then to Fury.

Nick rose and walked around his desk, hand outstretched to Steve, who rose to shake it.

"I appreciate you coming to me like this, Rogers. Since you're being straightforward, I'm going to be straight with you, too."

Rogers nodded at him. Fury tightened his grip and stepped close.

"Agent Hill is very important to me, both professionally and personally. She's built a lot of walls around herself emotionally and I think it's great that she's opening up to you. However, I want you to keep some things in mind. I've seen and done a lot of things over the years that still give me nightmares. Should you ever even think about hurting her, I would consider sharing some of those things with you. I also have bases in Antarctica and Siberia that always seem to be in need of new personnel for some reason. Do I make myself clear, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. Perfectly clear," Steve answered with a grin.

Phil rose and walked over to the two men and crossed his arms as he glared at Steve. "You're smiling, Captain. Do you think the Director is joking?"

"Oh, no. I have no doubt he means every word of it. I'm just glad to know that she has people in her life who care enough about her to make promises like that."

"Glad we understand each other," Fury told him.

As Steve turned to leave, the door chimed, then opened to reveal the topic of their conversation. She entered the room, looking at all three men, briefly studying each in turn.

"Why do you look like recruits caught trying to peek in the girls locker room?"

Steve grinned at her, Coulson found a spot in the floor that needed study, and Fury looked her straight in the face with an 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' look.

"I need to get to work, but I'll give you a call later," Steve told her, walking over and dropping a quick kiss on her cheek. "Hope you have a nice day, Maria."

He was gone before the shock wore off enough for her to move.

She carefully schooled her features as she turned to face the the other two men.

"I apologize, sir. I don't know what got into Captain Rogers."

"I do," Fury told her. "He just asked me for permission to court you, Agent Hill."

She opened her mouth to respond, but found the words wouldn't come. Finally, she managed to squeak out "Court me?"

Phil laughed at her obvious discomfort. "It's okay, sis. Dad gave his permission."

She sat in the chair that Steve had recently vacated and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm gonna kill him," she mumbled.

"Please don't," Fury told her, settling into another chair next to her, "I wouldn't want to have to bring you up on charges of damaging a valuable SHIELD asset."

"I just don't understand why he would do something like this," she told them.

"You seem to be saying that quite a bit where Rogers is concerned, Hill," Coulson commented.

"Yeah, I suppose I do," she admitted. "He confuses me."

"He's a product of his time, Hill. His dating experience is 70 years ago, when young ladies were usually living with their parents and a gentleman wanted their approval before taking her out."

"And he sees you as my father?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"I think that he sees that you respect me and that I think very highly of you."

Fury's simple admission brought a lump to her throat and left her speechless once more.

"Okay," Coulson said, heading for the door. "It's time for me to get to work, too. This is getting way too weird."

Fury looked over at her. "Just one more thing. Be careful. I really don't want to see either one of you hurt. And I really don't want to have to send Captain Rogers to Siberia."

She looked confused, but just nodded, ready for this discussion to end.

He returned to the chair behind his desk, cleared his throat, and activated his data pad. "Okay. What's the newest intel you've received?"

 

Later that afternoon, Steve answered his phone, hoping that it was Maria. He probably should have discussed things with her before visiting Fury and he feared that she might be a little upset. He was still trying to decide if it would be better to contact her or to wait for her to initiate contact. Unfortunately, though, his phone showed that the call was from Pepper Potts. After an exchange of greetings, Pepper got to the purpose of the call.

"Tony and I are having a little get together next Saturday afternoon at the tower. Swimming, cooking out, drinks. Couple of dozen people, the Avengers team and dates. We were hoping you might be able to join us."

"As far as I know, we don't have anything planned."

"We?" Pepper jumped on the pronoun. "Is that 'we' as in SHIELD or 'we' as in you and a special someone, Steve?"

He felt himself grinning, but just replied, "Yes."

"Something in your voice tells me it's the latter."

"Very special," he agreed.

"How long has this been going on and why haven't we met her yet?" she asked.

"Probably a couple of months or so, but we're taking things slow. I'm pretty out of practice on the dating front and our work doesn't really allow for a whole lot of personal time," he told her.

"Our work?" she mused. "So she works for SHIELD, too?"

"Something like that," he admitted.

She laughed. "You're not giving me a whole lot of information, Steve."

"I'm not sure she's ready to go public with our relationship yet, Miss Potts. It's kind of complicated," he explained to her.

"I understand," she told him. "Meeting the friends and family can be pretty nerve wracking."

He grunted something that she took for agreement.

"Please let her know that she's more than welcome to join us as well, if you're both ready for that."

"Thank you, Miss Potts. I'll pass the invitation along," he assured her.

"So I'll see you next Saturday, if not before," she told him, "and if you can't make it, we'll understand."

They said their farewells and ended the call. Steve stood, considering, the thought of Maria in a bathing suit pasting a smile across his face.

 

Later that afternoon, he met Agent Coulson in the corridor. Phil gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you're still alive, Captain."

"Ummm. Glad to be alive, Agent Coulson." After a brief pause, he asked, "Is there some reason that I wouldn't be?"

"Agent Hill said something this morning about killing you," the other man informed him

Steve looked slightly sheepish. "Guess I probably should have spoken to her before I talked to Fury."

"Probably so," Coulson agreed. "But I think she'll probably forgive you. Eventually."

"How long do you think I should stay out of her way?" Rogers asked.

"Oh, a few years should get her past the worst of it."

"Years?"

"Maybe a little less. I think she likes you. Besides," Phil assured him with another slap on the shoulder, "You're a super soldier. I don't think even she can hurt you," he told him, heading down the hallway.

"Maybe not physically," Steve muttered under his breath.

 

That evening, Steve decided to track Maria down and gauge her mood. He didn't think it a very good indicator when he found her at the firing range. He watched her for a few minutes, admiring the intense concentration evident in every line of her svelte figure. Finally, she put her weapon down and removed her eye and ear protection. She looked over at him, acknowledging his presence before turning her attention to her target.

He walked over to stand next to her as she studied the number of kill shots.

"Nice groupings," he told her.

"Thanks."

After a few moment of silence, he laughed softly. "Usually, I hope that you're thinking about me, but I really hope you weren't just now."

She gave him a sidelong glance. "I'm going to plead the fifth on that one, Captain."

He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Peace offering?"

She stood silently, eyeing the treat.

"Look, I'm sorry that I upset you this morning. I realize I probably should have spoken to you before I talked to Fury about us."

Putting a hand over his lips, she shook her head. "It's okay, Steve. I was a little pissed off at first. Actually, a lot pissed off, but Fury reminded me that your behaviors that I think of as old fashioned are a part of who you are, what make you special. Things that make you someone that I really like."

"You really like me?" he asked, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, she grinned back. "Yes, I really like you."

"Good, because I really like you, too. And I hope you'll still really like me after I tell you about what else I did today."

Her smile disappeared and she stepped back, giving him a questioning look.

"Pepper Potts called me. She and Stark are having a cook out and swimming party next Saturday afternoon and they would like for us to come."

"Us?"

"I didn't tell her your name," he hastened to assure her, "Just that I was kind of seeing someone."

She continued to stare at him.

"I told her you might not want to come. That we're taking things slowly and that you might not be ready for a public appearance."

"I don't really like parties much," she told him.

"Don't think of it as a party," he told her. "It's just some friends getting together for a little fun. She said the Avengers team would be there."

"And I really don't like Tony Stark very much," she added.

He shrugged. "I wouldn't consider him a close friend, but he has his good points. He did come through when it mattered. And Miss Potts likes him."

She nodded reluctantly. "Not sure what a nice person like her sees in him, but she does seem to love him." After looking at him for a few more moments, she moved closer and put her hands on his chest.

"This is important to you?"

"You're important to me," he corrected. "I would love to tell the whole world that we're dating, but not if you're not comfortable."

"Maybe not the whole world, yet, but I suppose we can go public with the Avengers," she agreed, sliding her arms around his neck and stretching up for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"I'll take that for a start."

 

'Likes' and 'Follows' appreciated. Reviews loved dearly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Are you Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria starts to open up, letting Steve in on some of her secrets

Steve Rogers knocked lightly at the door of Maria Hill's office.

"Enter," she called.

He did so, finding her at her desk, intently studying a report on the pad in front of her. He took a seat across from her.

"So, are we still on for Saturday?" Steve asked.

"Saturday?" Maria asked, slightly distracted.

"Stark's party," he reminded her. "Unless you've changed your mind?

She glanced up at him. "Have you?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "I just want to be with you. The cookout sounds like fun, but if you don't want to go, we can find something else to do."

Maria studied him for a few moments. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" she finally asked. At his confused look, she continued. "You know, let people know you're dating me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know," she told him.

"Likewise," he agreed. "That's why we're dating instead of jumping right into marriage."

She froze for a moment, finally deciding to simply ignore the 'm' word.

"You know that everyone is going to be telling you that you could do better, that I'm not good enough for you," she told him, looking down at her desk, but watching him out of the side of her vision.

Sighing, he got up and walked around her desk, turning her chair and kneeling in front of her. He took her hand in his, gently stroking it with his thumb. "Do you have so little faith in me, Maria?"

Her startled gaze flew up to meet his. She opened her mouth to respond, but he continued.

"I am perfectly capable of making up my own mind. I do value the opinions of others, but only as part of the equation. I observe, gather information, and make my own decisions. Besides, I've had a couple of people I respect tell my how special you are and that I'd better not hurt you," he told her with a grin.

She thought for a moment, understanding finally dawning. "Would that have anything to do with Fury mentioning that he really doesn't want to send to to Siberia?"

"Siberia may have come up in the conversation," he admitted, "along with Antarctica."

"I don't think he'd really do that," Maria reassured him. "You're far too valuable to the organization to ship off like that."

"I really don't want to find out," he told her, finally earning a smile.

"So, we're still on?" he prompted.

"If you're sure," she replied hesitantly.

He grinned broadly. "Definitely. Besides," he blushed slightly, "I'm kind of looking forward to seeing you in a bathing suit."

"Yeah, about that," she mumbled.

He looked up at her, concern knitting his brow. "You do swim, don't you? Because I'm sure it's fine if you don't want to."

"I love to swim," she hastened to assure him.

He waited patiently while she seemed to consider something.

"In fact," she finally continued, "why don't you meet me down at the workout pool later. I usually go down there for some laps about 1 in the morning when it's not very crowded."

"Sounds good," he told her. "I don't need much sleep, so I can be there whenever you'd like."

"It's a date," she told him, dropping a quick kiss on his mouth. "Now get out of here so I can get my work done." She pushed him away and turned back to her desk.

With a grin on his face, he rose and moved back to her door. When he looked back for one last glimpse of her, he noticed the pensive look on her face and wondered what had her so worried.

 

His curiosity increased later in the day when he casually mentioned the upcoming swim date to Phil. Just for a moment, he detected a look of concern on the other man's face before he slapped him on the back and told him to have fun. Steve grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

"What's wrong, Agent Coulson?"

Phil looked questioningly at him.

"That look on your face. Like you're worried about something. She had the same look after she asked me to meet her."

He held the agent's gaze, waiting for an answer. Finally, it came.

"That's not my story to tell, Cap."

The silence stretched while Steve considered the comment. Then, he nodded.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson."

Phil forced another smile, patted his shoulder again, and continued on his way, leaving Steve to ponder what could possibly be going on. Hopefully, he would get answers later.

 

The rest of the day dragged slowly by, as they often did when he had plans with Maria later. His mind went back and forth between excitement at spending time with her and worry about what was going on. Had she changed her mind again? Was she regretting giving him a chance?

Finally, the appointed hour arrived and he made his way down to the workout pool. It was, as she had told him, deserted, except for one lone swimmer determinedly slicing through the water. He stood watching her, smiling appreciatively at how smoothly she moved. Just like everything else she did, her focus and concentration showed in the absolute precision of every movement.

He moved to the end of the pool, waiting until she touched the wall and looked up at him.

"Don't you know it's not safe to swim alone?" he asked her, a stern look on his face.

"I'm not alone," she said, turning her head to indicate the lifeguard just returning from the dressing room. He nodded at them, then resumed his position on his chair. Steve turned his gaze back to her, finding her looking up at him, chewing slightly on her lower lip.

She took a deep breath and held up a hand. "Help me out?" she asked.

He grasped her hand and pulled, half expecting her to try to pull him into the water. As she rose to meet him, he understood her hesitance.

Burn scars puckered the skin of her right arm, starting just above her elbow and running up to her shoulder and slightly onto the visible skin of her chest. Below the suit, matching scars covered her thighs, ending just above her knees. As she stepped past him to grab up a towel, he saw that her back also reflected the inferno she had experienced.

She turned to face him, lifting her chin defiantly, but he could see a question in her eyes.

"So?" she asked.

He took the towel from her, drying water from her face, then leaning down to kiss her lightly. He continued running the towel over her, gently blotting the scarred skin. While his hands carried out their tasks, he worked to focus his mind, trying not to think of the pain that she had dealt with.

Finally, he looked up, his eyes meeting hers. "So?" he responded.

"I thought you should see before the party. Let you decide if you still want to see me in a swimsuit again," she told him.

He stepped back, studying her from head to toe, then up again. He smiled broadly and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

"Absolutely," he told her, finally breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers.

"This doesn't bother you?' she whispered, her eyes searching his.

"That you're even stronger and more amazing than I thought before? Why would that bother me?" he asked, honestly confused.

"Because I'm not perfect, not beautiful."

"You are beautiful," he corrected, his finger lifting her chin to make sure she was looking at him. "You are. And who wants perfect? I hope you don't, because I'm certainly not."

She smiled slightly as she ran her hand over his chest. "Some people might argue with you about that."

"Only because they don't know me. I may not have physical scars, but I do have my flaws, Maria."

"That's a relief," she responded, her smile broadening.

He led her over to some chairs and sat down next to her.

"Combat injury?" he asked. When she hesitated, he rushed to assure her, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. It really doesn't matter."

"But I want you to know," she said, taking his hand. She looked over his shoulder, gazing not at what was there physically, but into the past.

"You know I came up through the military. I was a pilot and was flying over enemy territory on what was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission. My plane was shot down, exploding on impact. In spite of the burns, I somehow managed to drag myself out of the wreckage and into the mountains. I managed to hide out for two days before the enemy soldiers found me and dragged me to a prison in one of the nearby villages. I figured that it wouldn't be very long before infection from the burns set in and I'd be dead before they could use me for whatever their purposes were."

Steve watched her, his heart aching for her.

"A few hours later, though, the door was kicked open and a man walked in. He told me he had been running an intelligence operation in the area and they were about to pull out and wondered if I wanted to go with them."

"Agent Coulson?" Steve asked.

"Agent Coulson," she confirmed. "He got me to their transport just before I passed out. When I woke up, there was a big, one-eyed black man standing over me. He told me that my transfer had been completed and I was now an agent of SHIELD and someone would be in shortly to brief me. Phil showed up the next morning with a huge stack of papers, and the rest is history."

"Figured you would skip a whole lot of that story," a voice interrupted. They both looked up to find Phil Coulson standing over them. He was in his swimming trunks, the jagged scar on his chest still fresh and pink. Steve jumped up, reaching to grab another chair and indicating that the other man should join them. He reached to shake his hand.

"Sounds like I owe you, Agent Coulson. If you hadn't brought her in,"

Phil interrupted. "As I said, she left out a big part of that story. And please, call me 'Phil'."

"Phil," Steve confirmed. "Thank you."

Maria shrugged. "I told him the important parts."

"Now I'll tell him MY important parts," Phil told her.

"As she said, I was in the area with a couple of other agents trying to gather some intelligence. We knew the rebel groups were running something out of that village, but we couldn't find out what. Everyone was very secretive and we weren't making any progress. When her plane went down, the rebel leader was so panicked about what the pilot might have seen that he took most of his soldiers out looking for her. With the guys left behind stretched so thin, we were finally able to discover his drug running operation, where and how they were operating. We were ready to take the info back to headquarters when the soldiers brought her in. I was feeling pretty proud of myself and figured that since she had provided a distraction to help us do our job, I would be kind and generous and break her out."

"And I did appreciate it," she told him, leaning over to pat his hand.

"When I told her that we were gathering intelligence, she offhandedly commented that she was glad, that that gun operation needed to be shut down."

"Thought you said drugs," Steve interjected.

"I did. They had a drug operation on one side of the village to distract attention from the much larger gun running operation on the other side of the village. We had missed it, but she noticed it in the few minutes she had to look around while they drug her into town."

"Just got lucky," she shrugged.

"She showed me where they were. They had a truck just about to move out and we both knew that if we radioed it in the truck would be long gone before a strike team could get there."

"So what did you do?" Steve asked, somehow knowing what the answer would be.

"We decided to take them out ourselves. I gave her one of my rifles and she took out the truck driver with one shot, then we just started shooting at random crates. We figured eventually something would explode, and eventually,"

"Something did," Maria added.

"We took off running, burning debris flying everywhere. Big piece caught me across the back," he commented, turning slightly to indicate the burn on his shoulder. "She pulled it off of me and somehow we managed to make it to the chopper together. When we landed at headquarters, the medics rushed her into surgery. Fury was curious about why I brought her back, so I told him what had happened. He asked me her name and told me to go get myself patched up. A couple of hours later, he came to the medical bay and told me that the rebels had been dealt with and that Maria Hill was now our newest agent and that I was to be in her room first thing in the morning to brief her on her duties."

He looked at her. "We figured after that beginning, future missions couldn't possibly be any worse."

Her smile was more of a grimace. "Unfortunately, we were wrong about that."

"But we got through," he reminded her.

"We got through," she agreed.

Finally, Phil shook his head, pulling himself back to the present, and looked at Steve.

"And now you know the whole story," he told him.

Steve nodded. "I know enough about SHIELD to doubt that that is really the whole story," he commented with a wry smile, "but I don't doubt that it's true as far as it goes. And it makes me even more proud to know you both," he added.

Phil blushed slightly, thrilled at the thought that his hero was proud to know him.

They sound of other voices drew their attention to a group entering the pool area and Phil stood.

"So, am I going to be seeing the both of you at the Tower Saturday?" he asked.

Maria looked at Steve, her eyes asking the same question. He reached over and took her hand, smiling at her before looking up at Phil.

"We'll be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, this is a work in progress. I currently have about 18 chapters written and am still working on more. I am doing a little cleaning up (spelling, grammatical, etc, errors) and posting them here every few days. Once I get everything I've already written posted, the pace will slow down as I'm not one of those writers who can turn out amazing stories every few day. I manage okay (I hope) stories every week or two. Thanks for your time. I hope you'll stick with me and continue to enjoy.


	5. Facing the Team.  Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Maria's first official outing as a couple. The Avenger's learn the identity of the lady in Steve's life. Phil's cellist enters the picture, children in tow. He's looking forward to introducing them to one of his heros. Maria's not looking forward to much, only to discover more common ground than expected.

Maria took a seat at an empty table in the mess hall, idly picking at the food on her tray as she read through some notes on her pad. She glanced up in annoyance as she sensed someone slip into a seat next to her. Her irritation vanished when she realized who it was.

"Phil," she greeted him.

He nodded and smiled at her, reaching over to grab a carrot stick off her plate.

"Where's the ranch dip?" he asked.

She glared at him for a moment, then pushed the tray over where he could reach it. As he dipped, then bit into the vegetable, she commented offhandedly, "By the way, I double dipped."

He thought for a moment, then shrugged and continued eating.

"What can I do for you, Coulson? Other than sharing my meager nourishment," she asked.

Chewing and swallowing, he finally looked up at her.

"I just wanted to make sure that you and Steve were still planning to be at Stark's party tomorrow afternoon," he told her.

"That's the current plan," she replied, "though you know how things go around here. If something comes up..."

She let the sentence dangle, knowing he knew full well that personal events took a back seat to SHIELD business.

When he nodded, she looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged casually. "I think I've convinced Jen and her kids to come with me," he told her.

"Jen?" she questioned. "Would that happen to be you new friend the cellist?"

His answer was a smile and a blush.

"Kids?" she asked.

"Two," he answered. "Mia is 12 and Max is 8. They're really neat kids and I think they're really okay with me dating their mom."

"And you're bringing them all to the party tomorrow."

"Yeah. I really want them to meet,"

"Steve," she interrupted. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, yeah, him, too. But I was going to say 'you'," he continued.

"Me? Why do you want them to meet me?"

He looked at her. "Because you're my best friend, and because...well, because I really want you to like them and I want to be sure that she understands my relationship with you."

"Sounds pretty serious," she commented.

His gaze locked on his coffee cup. "It's starting to feel that way," he told her softly.

She rested a hand gently on his arm.

"Then we will make every possible effort to be there."

He patted her hand and smiled at her. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Snatching another carrot off her plate, he rose and pushed his chair in. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Maybe. If you'll go away and let me get my work done."

With another grin, he proceeded to the door. She smiled, glad to see him moving so well and with such a spring in his step, though she had to admit to being a bit nervous about meeting the new girlfriend.

And her kids.

She really wasn't comfortable with kids. In fact, she would rather face a dozen armed terrorists than a couple of kids.

At least, she knew what to do with terrorists. Kids...not so much.

But this was for Phil.

For him, she would make the effort.

 

When Steve showed up at her door the next day, she let him in while she checked to make sure she had everything ready.

He grinned at her. "This is supposed to be fun, Maria. You shouldn't be so tense."

"Social situations make me tense," she responded. "The firing range is fun. The boxing ring is fun. Hanging out with a bunch of people who don't really like me isn't fun. Meeting my best friends girlfriend and her kids isn't fun. It's nerve wracking!"

Walking over, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. After allowing herself to relax against him for a moment, she raised her head and looked up at him.

"Are you sure"

He lowered his head, his lips meeting hers and effectively cutting off the rest of her question.

When he finally broke the kiss, she continued.

"That you don't just want to stay here and see what we can get into?"

He blushed and stepped away from her. "Umm...I'm not exactly sure that would be a good idea, Maria."

She smiled seductively. "I think it's a very good idea, Steve."

He looked at his feet, struggling to find the right words. Finally, she had pity on him and put a hand gently on his arm.

"I'm teasing, Steve." When he finally looked up at her, she continued. "I know we're not ready to go there yet. Besides, I promised Phil that I would be there if at all possible."

A relieved smile crossed his face and he leaned down, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "It'll be fine. I'll be there with you. Phil will be there. The rest of our team will be there."

"Your team," she corrected. "Most of them don't like me."

"They don't know you," he answered. "Once you give them a chance to know you, they'll like you just fine. So will the girlfriend and her kids."

"You really think so?"

"I'm sure of it," he reassured her. "I certainly do."

She threw him a dazzling smile and stretched up to kiss him lightly. "Thanks." Checking her bag once more, she zipped it up. "I think I have everything."

When he reached to take it, she glared at him. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag, Steve."

He sighed. "I wasn't insinuating that you couldn't," he told her. "I just like doing things for you."

Her smile was slightly contrite. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I've spent so many years proving that I didn't need special treatment, that I could do for myself, that it's difficult to let someone else do things for me."

He nodded in understanding. "But I'm still going to keep offering."

"And someday, I'll surprise you by accepting."

They both shouldered their bags and exited her quarters, heading to the garage. Though there weren't many people in the corridor, they maintained a proper distance between them, chatting casually about nothing in particular. Just before they reached the garage entrance, an agent came running down the hallway.

"Agent Hill!" he called.

She stopped and turned towards him.

"Yes?"

He held out a data pad. "Agent Williams said to bring this to your attention, ma'am. He thought you would want to take care of it immediately."

She scrolled through the information. She could take care of it. It wouldn't take more than a few minutes back in her office.

But then, of course, something else would come up.

And something else after that.

She could feel Steve watching her. Making a decision, she typed in a quick note and handed the pad back to the nervous young man. "Tell Agent Williams to handle it himself."

She held her bag out to Steve. After a brief look of shock, he reached out and took it, smiling broadly. She threaded her arm through his and smiled back, then told the other man, "We have plans for the afternoon. I won't be answering calls from anyone but Director Fury himself."

Her eyebrow lifted and the smile disappeared. "Understood?"

The young agent closed his mouth and swallowed hard.

Twice.

"Yes, sir!" he finally snapped off before turning and darting back the way he had come.

Arm in arm, the duo made their way across the garage to the car she had requisitioned for the day, leaving a trail of shocked faces in their wake.

"You realize this is going to be all over headquarters by the time we get back?" Steve told her as he stowed their bags in the trunk.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

"Not at all," he reassured her.

"Good," she said. "Let's really give them something to talk about." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his head down and met his lips with her own.

The silence was sudden and deafening.

When she finally broke off the lip lock, she grinned up at him.

"Are you going to open the door for me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he responded, proceeding to do so.

 

Arriving at the tower, they took the elevator to the upper level. Maria took a deep breath, then the two walked into the living area. Across the room, Pepper noticed their arrival and headed towards them, a slightly puzzled frown on her face.

"Agent Hill. So glad that you could join us," she said, nodding at the other woman.

"I appreciate the invitation," she replied.

Pepper turned to Steve. "And it's good to see you, too, Steve. I'm sorry your date couldn't make it."

He shifted slightly, reaching over to clasp Maria's hand in his. "Actually, Maria is my date."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence when Pepper realized her mistake. Then, she smiled broadly. "Of course! I'm sorry I didn't realize. Since you hadn't mentioned a name, I figured it wasn't anyone we knew."

"Like I said," Steve reminded her, "We're taking things slowly. Been keeping things quiet while we get to know each other. Decide if it was something we wanted to pursue."

"So I guess you've decided to pursue?"

"Apparently so," Maria responded.

At that moment, Stark came over to greet the new arrivals. His eyes widened at the sight of their intertwined hands. Then he grinned.

"So. Captain Icicle and the Ice Queen!"

Pepper threw him a glare. "We're very glad that Steve and Maria decided to join us," she enunciated clearly, stressing their names. She turned back to the couple. "The others are out on the deck, you can change in the pool house," she told them, pointing them in the right direction.

In the changing room, Maria examined the two suits she had brought. The navy tank she normally wore for her workouts was comfortable and the high back covered the worst of the burns. The other was a bright turquoise that brought out the blue of her eyes and set off her dark hair and fair skin. It better accented her curves but provided less coverage.

Decision made, she quickly changed and drew her coverup on over her head then grabbed her bag and stepped outside to find Steve waiting for her. He took her bag and they headed out to the pool deck hand in hand.

Phil waved at them, gesturing them over to the table he occupied. As they crossed, Maria studied the woman seated next to him. She was slim and petite, her white blonde hair hanging in a neat braid down her back. When they reached the table, Phil stood, reaching out to shake Steve's hand then leaning over to lightly kiss Maria on the cheek. As they settled into empty seats, Phil made the introductions.

"Maria Hill, Steve Rogers, this is Jennifer Roth and her children Mia and Max."

Jen's handshake was firm, her fingers strong and calloused by the cello strings. Maria smiled at her, relieved to see that the other woman was nervous as well. Her first impression was a good one. She turned her attention to the two children seated at the table. The girl was totally focused on her phone busily texting, every line of her posture screaming that she did not want to be here. When her mother called her name, she glance up. Her straight dark hair hung down covering one side of her face. The other eye glanced at them, looking them up and down before grunting and returning her attention to her phone. Max grinned shyly at them, his eyes widening in surprise when Steve offered a handshake.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Roth."

He had his mother's white blonde hair in a short, spiky cut and her same fair skin that beamed with pleasure as he reached to shake the offered hand.

"You can call me Max, Mr. Rogers," he told the older man.

"Then you should call me Steve," he replied. He noted the boy glance longingly towards the pool. "Are you looking forward to swimming?"

Before he answered, he quickly glanced towards his sister. She shook her head slightly, never looking up from her texting. His face falling, he shook his head as well.

"Nah. I'm fine."

Maria and Steve looked towards Phil and Jen, confused. Phil's face revealed nothing and Jen's a disappointed smile. Shrugging, Maria reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of sunblock.

At that moment, a young man approached their table to take their drink orders. Steve and Phil both requested beer, Jen asked for a white wine, and Maria a bottle of water.

"And for the young lady?"

"Beer," she told him.

Jen sighed. "Unless you're talking about a root beer, no."

"Fine," the girl huffed. "Make it a diet soda."

When he turned to Max, the boy nodded politely. "Root beer sounds good to me."

The man turned and headed back to the bar and Maria reached for her sunblock bottle only to discover Steve carefully studying it. He finally looked up to find her watching him, a small grin on her face.

"Does it meet with your approval?"

He nodded soberly. "It has a very high SPF and is waterproof. You just need to be sure to reapply it every couple of hours."

Mia glanced over. "Haven't you ever seen sunscreen before?" she asked in a tone of disbelief.

"Nope," he admitted freely. "It wasn't a big thing back when I was a kid."

Maria kicked off her sandals and rose, pulling her coverup off and reaching to take the bottle from Steve. The way his face brightened made her relax about the choice of the less conservative suit. She smiled at him, then sat and began applying the lotion to her legs, paying careful attention to the scars on her thighs. When she noticed Max staring at her, she glanced at Phil, wondering if perhaps the suit was too revealing for the boy. He smiled encouragingly so she continued, making sure her arms, chest and face were covered.

Once she had finished, Steve took the bottle from her and pulled a lounge chair over. He settled himself and patted a spot in front of him. "Come over here and I'll get your back for you."

As she shifted over, Max broke out of his trance. He suddenly jumped up and removed the light weight wind suit he had been wearing over his swim trunks. Understanding dawned when she noted the familiar scarring on his thin arms and legs. He stepped closer, holding out his arms for her to examine.

"We were in a car wreck. My daddy was driving really fast and ran into a truck. Me and Mia got burned, but daddy died."

The others at the table held their breath, wondering how this would play out.

"I'm sorry," Maria told the child simply.

He leaned down to examine the marks on her legs. "Were you in a car wreck, too?"

"No," she told him. "I was a pilot in the military and my plane crashed."

"Not a very good pilot, were you?" Mia muttered under her breath.

Before her mother could reprimand her, Maria glanced over at the woman to reassure her.

"Actually, I thought I did pretty well. I managed to dodge the first dozen missiles, but that unlucky number 13 caught me in the fuel tank."

Max continued looking at her scars. "Did you cry?" he asked. "Cause I did."

Maria considered his question, glancing over to Phil for guidance. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted Mia had stilled, her fingers no longer moving over the keyboard as she listened intently while trying hard not to appear to be doing so.

"I don't think I really cried much, did I, Phil?"

He thought for a moment. "Cried? No, I guess not. Screamed and yelled? Oh, yeah."

"And cussed," she continued. "And I think I may have even threatened a few of the nurses that did my dressings," she confessed.

"Yes, you did at that," the older agent confirmed.

The brown eyed boy turned to him. "It really hurts, Phil. I'm sure they understood."

"Yeah, I know," he agreed, remembering how she had squeezed his hand sometimes when he had been there when they cleaned and dressed the wounds.

"Did you have to have any skin grafts?" the child questioned.

"Nothing up here," she told him, indicating her front, "but there were a few spots on my back they had to do grafts to cover." She turned slightly so that he could view the damage there.

He reached out, running light fingers over the scarring, then looked up at Steve. "You need to be sure you get all this well covered. Burns like this are more sensitive to further damage than normal skin."

Steve nodded seriously. "Do you think I got it all?"

After another examination, the boy pointed. "I think you missed a couple of spots."

Nodding, the older man carefully covered the indicated spots until Max finally nodded in satisfaction. Then, he set the bottle on the table and pulled Maria back against him.

Mia finally spoke up. "Was he your boyfriend back then or was Phil?"

Before she could answer, Clint and Natasha came over carrying the trays of drinks. "Thought we'd bring these over to you, since Stark has the bartender cornered discussing the proper mixture for the perfect martini."

Drinks were distributed, introductions made, and the duo claimed the chairs that Steve and Maria had vacated earlier.

"Actually," Maria continued, "I didn't have a boyfriend at the time. I didn't know Steve yet, and I had just met Phil when he rescued me after I was shot down."

"Wow. You saved her life?" Max asked, turning to Phil with admiration on his face.

The agent shrugged. "I suppose so. But then she saved mine during our escape."

Mia continued to study Steve. "So it doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"What doesn't bother me?" he asked, his face reflecting his confusion.

The girl gestured towards Maria. "The burns. All those ugly scars. Her flaws."

His face still looked confused, so she continued. "You're a pretty hot looking guy. Don't you think you deserve a woman who's as beautiful and perfect as you are?"

He looked at Maria and smiled. "But she is beautiful." He gently rubbed a hand down her arm. "These just remind me that in addition to being beautiful, she's also strong and brave."

The girl snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natasha asked her.

Mia looked at her, shaking her head. "People always say things like that when they see these scars," she commented, pulling her hair back to reveal her own scars. "They say how brave you are and how courageous. Bravery and courage are choices. We had no choice in this. This is just something that happened to us."

"But you did have a choice," Clint interjected. At her questioning look, he continued. "You didn't have a choice about what happened, but you had a choice in how you reacted to it. You could have chosen to give up, to just lie there and die or to become bitter and angry and hide away from the world. No one would have blamed you after all you went through. But you didn't. You chose to fight, to survive. You followed the doctors orders, took your medication, endured the treatments and came through."

Bruce pulled up a chair, joining the conversation. "As a doctor, I've seen a few people who had little chance of survival pull through just because they wanted to so badly. Will can be a powerful medication."

"So this is where the warriors are gathered showing battle scars and trading tales of glorious victories," a voice boomed. The group looked up as Thor dragged over chairs for himself and Jane.

"We're not warriors," Max told him with a giggle. "Me and Mia are just kids."

"Nevertheless, you bear the signs of battle with my brother Loki as surely as the Lady Maria and the Son of Coul."

When the children looked at him in confusion, Phil explained. "Loki is also the Norse god of fire."

"Of course," Jen agreed.

"He is a fierce warrior, and to walk away from battle with him is a great victory."

"Is everything okay over here?" Pepper asked, Tony close behind her as she came over to check on the group.

"Sharing war tales and battle scars," Jane informed her with a grin.

Tony quickly handed his drink to Pepper and pulled his shirt off to show the arc reactor. "Does this count as my battle scar?"

"So what happened to you?" Max asked him.

He opened his mouth to explain, then stopped. "It's kind of a long story. Short version, I got hurt, had to have this thing put in my chest to keep me alive."

"Cool," the boy responded.

"So where are your scars?" Mia challenged Clint.

"I have several," he told her, holding up his right arm to show the scar running the length of his inner forearm. "When I was first learning to use a bow I didn't use an arm guard. The string can rub off a pretty good amount of flesh if you keep doing it."

Her glance slid to the red headed assassin.

Maria spoke up. "Not everyone's scars are visible on the outside," she reminded the girl. "Sometimes, the ones we carry inside are even more painful."

The girl looked quickly at her younger brother, then back to Maria. "You're right."

Jane finally broke the slightly uncomfortable silence that followed. "I've got this scar up over my eyebrow here," she told them pointing. "I had to have stitches put in when I was about ten years old. Fell and busted it open trying to roller skate down the stairs."

"Down the stairs, huh?" Max commented, a thoughtful look on his face.

"No, Max," his mother said.

"No, what?" he said, his face a picture of innocence.

"Anyway," Tony interrupted, "Just wanted to let everyone know that the grill is heated and ready. We have steaks, burgers, hot dogs, and a garden full of veggies. Just let the guy at the grill know what you want and how you want it cooked."

"Chips, dips, and other snack stuff is on the table over there, desserts are inside," Pepper continued, "and if you want anything that's not out, let me know and we'll find it for you."

With that announcement, the team members started heading over to check out the buffet offerings. Steve stood and offered a hand to Maria. She let him draw her to her feet, then told him, "You go on. I'll be there in a minute." He kissed her softly and joined the others by the grill. Phil rose and pulled Jen's chair out for her. They both looked at Maria. Phil glance was questioning and she smiled back, not sure why her approval mattered, but hoping he sensed that he had it.

They also joined the others, leaving Maria and Mia alone at the table. The teen finally spoke. "So, how long has it been?"

"About twelve years," she answered. "You?"

"Three years next month," the girl replied. "And you're really okay with looking like that?"

Maria thought for a few moments, trying to figure out the best way to explain. "Like you said, this was something that I didn't have a choice in, it just happened to me. If it hadn't, my life would have been different. I wouldn't have met Phil. Since he introduced me to his boss, I probably wouldn't have this job, which I not only love but am damn good at. I probably wouldn't have met any of these people."

"Including Steve?" the girl asked with a smile.

"Including Steve," Maria smiled back. "This was one of the worst things that ever happened to me."

"ONE of the worst things?" the girl interrupted. "I can't imagine what could possible be worse."

Maria stared at her for a moment. "And I hope you never do, Mia. Remember what I said about the scars that you carry inside?"

Mia nodded. "My dad was trying to kill us, too," she whispered softly. "Max has no idea that he ran into that truck on purpose. Mom suspects, but she's never come right out and asked me."

"That's a big scar to carry," Maria told her.

She shrugged. "I have no choice but to carry it."

"But you choose how you deal with it."

After a few moments of contemplation, she girl looked up at her and smiled. "You're absolutely right."

"And, just in case you need to talk to someone about choices, Phil has great ears. I'm not much for talking to people, but when I need someone, he's always been there for me."

Mia turned and looked at the man talking to her mother. He glanced their way and waved at them. "Yeah, he's a pretty good guy."

"Except when it comes to food," Maria informed her. "He will steal food right off your plate, so we'd better get over there before he, Thor, and Steve eat it all."

"I really think Steve will make sure there's something left for you," Mia reassured her. "He really seems to like you."

"You know, I think you're right about that," she answered at the two joined the crowd at the grill.

Steve handed Maria a plate. "I went ahead and got a steak for you before the guys ate them all."

No one could understand why Maria and Mia burst into laughter.


	6. The Word is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of Steve and Maria's relationship is getting out. Opinions are expressed, discussions had, bets made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers and all the stuff connected to them are the property of Marvel and other entities, I'm sure. I only know that they're not mine. The story is, but the other stuff isn't. That's why I have to keep going to work instead of getting to spend all the time I want writing.

Stroll 6

The day had gone pretty well, Maria thought. The food had been amazing, which was no surprise. Only the very best for Tony Stark. The pool was roomy and clear. Maria had avoided the slide and the spray park part, but the lap lanes had allowed her to work off some tension while the lazy river, Steve Rogers, and a two person float had proven to be an irresistible combination. Conversation had stayed fairly light and the silences had been mostly of the comfortable variety.

Occasionally, she caught a curious glance in the direction of her and Steve, but they never lingered long. Max and Mia had quickly relaxed, Max in particular, bringing a fresh new energy to the group. Maria had originally been somewhat concerned that the children might be bored, since they were the only children there. She was soon reminded, though, of the truism that most men are still little boys at heart.

Of course, as the 'boys vs girls' water fight proved, the ladies of the group could tap into their inner child as well, though that had taken a bit of work for Maria and Natasha and some teasing from Steve and Clint.

All in all, she reluctantly admitted that she had rather enjoyed herself.

Standing in the kitchenette of the tower's pool deck studying the dessert layout, she felt herself being watched.

"Something I can do for you, Stark?" she asked.

He watched her for a moment. "Yeah, you can tell me just exactly what you're up to."

She continued studying the array of choices. "I'm trying to decide if the chocolate cheesecake is worth the extra running I'll have to do or if I should stick with the berries and yogurt."

"Definitely worth the extra workout time," he assured her. "The bakery ships those things all over the world. Most people have to place their orders months in advance." He shook his head. "That's not what I meant, though, Agent Hill. I was talking about you and Spangles."

Finally, she looked up at him. "We're spending time together, getting to know each other. I believe they call that 'dating,' Stark."

He waved her comment off. "I guess my question is 'why' you're dating him. What do you hope to gain from it?"

Shrugging, she threw the question back at him. "Why do people usually date? That's probably something you're much more familiar with that I am, if one is to believe your playboy reputation. What are you looking to gain?"

"The playboy is a thing of the past," he told her, a soft smile coming to his lips as he watched Pepper laughing as she chatted with Jane on the deck. "But back when I was: sex."

She nodded.

"But I really doubt it's that simple with SHIELD involved," he continued.

"SHIELD isn't involved," she corrected him. "This is between Steve and myself."

"SHIELD is involved in everything you do, Hill. You probably even wear SHIELD issue underwear," he commented.

"Nope," she refuted. "Don't wear underwear. Panty lines aren't a good look under my uniform."

He looked at her, swallowing hard, momentarily stunned into silence.

Only for a moment, though.

"There has to be an angle, thought. Are you looking to tie him to you in some way? Get your hooks into him so that he'll continue to do Fury's bidding?"

She sighed and focused her full attention on him. "And just exactly when did Steve's personal life become your business, Stark? I didn't exactly get the impression that the two of you are best buddies."

"We're not," he agreed, "but we are teammates. I need him to be able to focus on the mission, not on some woman bent on leading him around by his red, white and blue...feelings. He's a really good guy and he deserves a good woman. One he can trust."

His implication hung in the air between them.

"And you think he's stupid to trust me," Maria asked him.

"Not stupid," Tony corrected, "just a little naïve."

Maria smiled sarcastically. "Oh, yeah. That's so much better. People much prefer to be told they're naïve than that they're stupid."

He grimaced. "Point taken."

"Do you plan to have this discussion with him?"

After considering a moment, he shook his head. "No. As you said, he probably wouldn't take it very well. I'm having it with you, though, so just..." he struggled, not sure exactly what he wanted to say.

She seemed to understand, though. "I know."

Plating a piece of the cheesecake, he held it out to her.

"No, thanks. I've lost my appetite."

He picked up a couple of large, red strawberries and added them to the plate.

"Peace offering?" he told her.

"Is everything okay here?" they heard Steve ask from the doorway.

She studied Stark's eyes. He was looking out for his teammate, even one he didn't really get along with very well. She had to respect that. She would do the same.

Reaching out, she accepted the offering, then turned to the other man.

"Just fine," she assured him. "We were just discussing dessert options. He assures me the cheesecake is worth the extra time I'll have to spend burning off the calories." She cut off a small bite and offered it to him.

After accepting, he closed his eyes. "While I don't agree with Stark on much, this time I do," he told her. "Though I also have to say that I really don't think you need to worry about calories," he added quickly, his eyes raking appreciatively over her trim figure.

"Good save there, Cap," Stark told him with a grin, grabbing his own plate and heading back out to the deck where the others spoke softly.

Steve took the fork and cut off a bite, holding it up before Maria's lips. "I'm still wondering about the conversation I walked in on here," he told her.

She wrapped her lips around the fork, moaning softly as the taste filled her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she found him staring at her, a glazed look on his face. Feeling the need to distract him further, she picked up one of the strawberries and took a bite, again, moaning softly at the sweet flavor. He froze, his breathe caught in his chest as she slowly licked her lips, then leaned forward to press them to his.

He responded, pulling her close and enjoying the moment as her body molded to his. As the kiss deepened, though, he gently pulled away.

"What were we talking about?"

"Cheesecake and strawberries," she told him, holding up the plate.

"Think I'll have some ice cream," he told her, stepping over to the table and dishing himself up a bowl and collecting himself.

They rejoined the others by the pool, but Maria was unable to regain her earlier contentment. She finally leaned over to Steve.

"Would you be upset if we headed back to the base now?" she asked.

His look was questioning.

"I'm tiring out and I figure I probably have work waiting."

Deciding to accept her explanation, he nodded and helped her up. They changed, collected their things, thanked Tony and Pepper for the invitation, and took their leave of the others.

On the ride back, Steve kept looking over at her curiously. "Stop it," she finally told him, not looking up from her mobile where she was busily checking her email.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her. "That everything's alright?"

She frowned at a note in her inbox. "Other than needing to kick Horton's butt if he didn't take care of this, everything's fine," she assured him, finally looking over at him.

"Did Stark say something to you? You seemed to be pretty relaxed until I found you in the kitchen with him."

"Stark was just being Stark," she told him with a shrug. "You know how nervous I was about this whole thing."

He nodded.

"Once Phil left to take Jen and the kids home, I realized how much it had taken out of me. I just want to get back to what I'm comfortable doing," she explained.

"Scaring trainees and kicking asses," he replied.

Looking somewhat offended, she replied, "I certainly hope I can scare more than just a few green trainees."

"Of course you can," he reassured her, taking her hand in his. "You are quite capable of terrifying anyone you want to terrify."

"Damn straight," she agreed.

 

Back on base, she knew that word had gotten around about her and Steve.

Curious glances.

Conversations that stopped when she approached.

Sympathetic looks in Steve's direction.

Her determination not to let it get to her got her through the next few days. Finally, though, she found herself in the gym. She continued to ignore the looks and whispers as she changed. Suddenly, the room went silent and the other women in the room made a quick exit. Putting the rest of her things in her locker, she reached to shut the door.

"What can I do for you, Agent Romanoff?"

The red-head leaned casually against another locker. She watched as Maria sat down on the bench to tie her shoes, then glanced up to catch her gaze.

"So," the assassin commented, "You and Steve."

"Yes," the other woman answered. "Me and Steve." After a few moments, she continued. "I know. He's a really great guy and he deserves a whole lot better. I've told myself that. I've told him that."

Natasha lifted an eyebrow. "I was just looking for someone to spar with. Interested?"

Maria thought for a moment. She knew that Romanoff was a superior fighter. She also knew that she really needed a hard workout and that this was the perfect opportunity as there were very few people at the base who could offer her much of a challenge.

"Sure," she agreed with a shrug, following the other woman out to one of the rings.

The battle between two of the agency's top female operatives drew a good sized crowd. Their focus, though, was on each other, neither giving quarter as they circled, landing and dodging blows. Finally, pinned to the mat, Maria sighed.

"Give."

Nat immediately released her, dropping to the floor beside her as Hill rolled on to her back to stare up at the ceiling. As the crowd dispersed, Clint and Steve joined them, bringing towels and bottled water to the ladies.

"Good workout," the red-head told her, opening a bottle and handing it to her. "Not many people can hold their own with me."

Maria snorted as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"I didn't hold my own with you, Romanoff. You mopped up the floor with me."

"Maybe," Natasha acknowledged, "but you were at least willing to face me. Not many people around here will anymore."

"Figured I'd get a good workout from you, if I managed to survive," Maria told her with a small smile.

Clint finished looking through the stack of papers and cash in his hand. "Once everyone pays up, Nat and I will have to take the two of you out for a nice dinner," he told them.

"Pays up?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They were gambling on your workout," Steve told them, his face carefully neutral, though Maria could tell he didn't approve.

"You earned me a pretty good return, Hill," Barton told them.

She sat up, looking at Natasha, then at Clint. "You actually found someone stupid enough to bet against Agent Romanoff?" she asked in disbelief.

Natasha looked a bit offended.

Clint rushed to reassure them. "No, the question was more about how long you'd last with her. Actually, you kept going even longer than I guessed, but since I had the longest time..." He shrugged, displaying the stack of IOU's.

"She went easy on me," Maria commented.

Again, Nat looked offended. "Hardly. I wasn't in 'kill or be killed' mode, but then, neither were you."

Maria nodded.

"Natalie doesn't go easy on anyone," Clint told her. "You're quick and agile."

"And," Natasha added, "You learn quickly. I couldn't often pull something on you more than once before you were watching for it."

"But then you always came back with something new," the brunette answered with a groan.

The assassin studied her for a moment. "Maybe we could do some one on one training sometime."

Hill realized what a compliment the offer was. Romanoff was not known for patience with those she didn't think worth her time or effort.

"Sounds good," she said. "When I recover from this."

Natasha laughed. "Meanwhile, someone else is waiting for this ring, so we should probably get changed and let these guys escort us to the mess hall for dinner."

Steve quickly jumped to his feet and held out a hand to help Maria up. Before she could remind him that she was capable of getting up on her own, Clint suddenly reached over and took his outstretched hand, leveraging himself to his feet. He nodded his thanks to the Captain, then offered his own hand to Natasha. Seeing that, Maria finally reached out, allowing Steve to pull her to her feet. He blotted her face, then draped the towel around her neck.

"We'll be waiting right out here," he told her. She smiled at him, then turned to follow Nat back to the locker room.

After showering, the two women stood at their lockers donning fresh clothes.

"So," Romanoff asked, her voice deceptively light. "Do you think I'm good enough for Clint?"

Though the generally accepted 'of course' immediately sprang to her lips, Maria stopped before she uttered it.

"No. Not at first anyway."

She watched the other woman, waiting for an explosion.

It never came. Instead, she smiled and nodded, as though Maria had passed some sort of test.

"Me either," she admitted. "But somehow, he saw something in me. Something that no one else did. Something that I didn't think was there. Something worth saving."

The memories drew a genuine smile from the woman. "At first, I thought he was completely nuts. As time passed, though, I began to think he might be right. To think that maybe I could be more than what I had been programmed to be. I finally started to see what he saw in me."

Her smile moved to the other woman. "I think that may be what's going on with you and Steve, too. He's seeing something that other people don't see. Something that you don't let other people see.

"Maybe he just imagines it's there because he wants to see it so badly," Maria replied.

"I don't think so," the other woman disagreed. "There are plenty of women who have flirted with him, chased him even. Women who would do anything to get his attention. But you're the one who got it."

She considered a moment, then continued. "Steve isn't as innocent and naïve as a lot of people like to think, Maria. He may have grown up in a different time, but he's a soldier. He's been in battle. He's watched his comrades die. He has seen evil. He simply chooses to focus on the good."

She sat down next to Maria on the bench. "That's part of what makes him such a good team leader. He knows our strengths, but he knows out weaknesses as well. When he plans, he not only looks to make the best possible use of our strengths, but to minimize the effect of our weaknesses as well."

At Maria's look of confusion, she tried to clarify. "The Hulk is extremely powerful and would be an asset almost anyplace you put him in the battle. But Steve knows that Bruce lives in fear of the other guy hurting or killing an innocent, so Steve always makes an effort to direct the Hulk to an area where there is less chance of that happening."

Hill nodded.

"So don't worry that he's with you because he doesn't see the darkness in you. He knows it's there and he knows that sometimes, it's necessary in the work we do. He's simply trying to make sure that you see the light, too."

There was silence as Maria allowed that idea to take root.

Natasha cocked her head and spoke again. "You said 'not at first'. What made you change your mind?"

It took Maria a few moments to trace the conversation back.

"About Clint?"

The red-head nodded.

"Actually, he did. Him and Phil. I don't trust many people, but Phil, I do completely. And his faith in Clint led me to trust him, too."

"You never considered that they were seduced by my feminine wiles?" she asked.

"Honestly, I did, at first. But then I thought about how long I've known them and how well I know them, especially Phil. They are both far too committed to their missions and ideals to let themselves be led astray by a pretty face. At least, not for very long." She shrugged. "And that's exactly what I told Fury, too."

Romanoff's eyes widened in surprise. "You went to bat for me with Fury?"

"I did," Hill acknowledged.

"Just based on your faith in Phil and Clint?"

"Yup."

She watched as Nat processed that information.

"Ready for dinner?" Maria asked.

Natasha nodded, rising smoothly to her feet. Maria followed, allowing herself a small groan, since the room was empty except for the two of them.

"Have Steve give you a massage tonight," the assassin told her with a cheeky grin.

Maria smiled back at her. "Or soak in the hot tub with me."

Natasha laughed, then laid a hand on her shoulder. "Just remember to have faith in him. He knows what he wants, and since that seems to be you, you're good enough."

Steve looked over, catching her eye from across the room as the women exited the dressing room. He smiled broadly and she found herself responding in kind.

"I suppose just maybe I am," she told the other woman. "Maybe I am."


	7. Veteran's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special day is spent together. Conversations occur. Apologies are made. Steve discusses a difficult fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written/posted around the Veteran's Day holiday.

Hand in hand, Maria and Steve strolled through the crowd lining the street waiting for the start of the annual Veteran's Day parade.

"So, what used to be Armistice Day," Steve started.

"Is now Veteran's Day," Maria finished. "After World War II and Korea, it was changed to be a day to honor all the veterans."

Steve just nodded as they continued walking, looking for a good vantage point to view the parade.

"So, how is your training with Natasha going?" he asked her.

She considered for a few moments. "Okay, I suppose. She hasn't told me not to bother anymore, so I guess I'm still improving. I know I'm not feeling quite so sore afterward, so I suppose that's a good sign."

"Definitely," Steve agreed.

"Actually," she continued, "She's out of town on a mission for a few day, so I was kind of wondering if you might be willing to help me out with a couple of hard workouts so that I won't have to start completely over when she gets back."

"Sure," he agreed. "Just let me know when you want to meet me at the gym."

She stopped, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body close against his as she gave him a saucy grin. "Or, we could put our heads together and come up with some other type of high energy workout," she whispered, then pressed her lips against his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, sighing softly as his lips responded to hers.

At the sound of whistling and clapping from the crowd around them, Maria broke off the kiss, burying her face in the soft fabric of his t-shirt. He rested his chin on the top of her head, smiling at their cheering section as he struggled to refocus.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Gym. Definitely, the gym."

Maria looked up at him. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's not that I'm not interested," he hastened to reassure her.

"I know," she laughed, pressing up against him again. "I can tell."

He flushed slightly, gently cupping her cheek with his hand. "You're a very beautiful, desirable woman, Maria and I am a normal man. I just want to do this right."

She stepped back just a bit, putting some space between them. Placing her hand over his, she smiled. "I know, Steve. I want this to be right, too. We both agreed to take things slowly and I don't want to mess this up by rushing into something you're not ready for. Something we're not ready for. I know you're still adjusting to a lot of things. Just let me know what I can do to help."

"You're already doing it," he told her, placing a kiss in the palm of her hand before wrapping it again in his and continuing their search.

After several more minutes of walking, he spoke again.

"By the way, Tony Stark is a total jerk."

"Yeah, he is," she responded, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, "but what made you drag him into such a lovely day?"

He glanced at her, then looked quickly away, a mannerism she had learned to recognize as a sign that he had done something he wasn't too sure she would like.

"I had a talk with him the other night."

"That was your first mistake," she joked.

He nodded agreement, then continued. "I know, but it was important." His serious tone caught her attention. "I know he said something to you at the party the other night, but since you wouldn't tell me what he said, I asked him."

She bit back her first response, biting her lip to keep herself from replying angrily. He noticed her reaction and continued. "I don't like seeing you upset and I wanted him to know that I won't put up with him insulting you."

"I can handle Stark," she finally said.

"I know you can," he interrupted, "but I want you and everyone else to know that you don't have to do everything by yourself, that we're a team and I've got your back."

Numerous responses to that statement came to mind, but she finally settled on one.

"Thank you."

His face reflected his surprise. "Really? I mean, you're welcome." He had prepared himself for a heated response and was relieved to have not gotten it.

"I'm still adjusting to this 'couple' thing," she told him with a smile.

He leaned over and pecked her softly on the cheek.

"So, what did Stark tell you that he said?"

Steve shrugged. "He said that he had accused you of having an ulterior motive, of trying to manipulate me, lock me into doing whatever SHIELD wanted. I made it quite clear to him that I was the one who had done the pursuing in this relationship. That you had, in fact, shot me down repeatedly before giving me a chance. Maybe he should have been wondering about my motives. I've heard a few comments at HQ about me using you to get better assignments or to move up in the organization."

She narrowed her eyes, gazing at him speculatively. "Hmm. You know, I never thought about that."

After a pause, she smiled and continued. "Probably because it's not in your character."

"Anyway, I told him that I really don't appreciate his interference." He slid his arm around her waist. "I'm really sorry he upset you, Maria, and I hope that you know that you can talk to me about things like that."

She rested her head on his chest for a moment, then looked up at him. "I was a little upset at first, but then when I thought about it a little, I realized it was actually a good thing."

Steve's confusion was obvious.

"In his own, strange way, Stark was looking out for you. Even though he's not one of your biggest fans, he was still trying to protect his teammate. Sort of that 'team bonding' kind of thing we've been trying to promote."

"I suppose," he answered, not looking totally convinced.

"There!" she suddenly yelped, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards an empty spot on the curb near an elderly couple.

"Are these seats taken?" Steve asked the gentleman in the wheelchair. As he shook his head, the white-haired woman sitting in the folding chair next to him leaned forward and smiled at them.

"Please, pull up a curb and make yourselves comfortable."

They settled at the edge of the street, holding hands and talking softly as they waited for the parade to start. Soon, they heard the sounds of the national anthem as the color guard approached, the American flag leading the way, the flags of the various military branches being carried close behind.

As Steve and Maria rose, she became aware of motion next to her. As the woman quickly removed her husband's 'World War II Veteran' hat, he grabbed at the blanket covering his legs, struggling to get his feet on the ground. Maria leaned over to his wife.

"Is it alright for him to stand?"

The woman smiled sadly. "He's just not strong enough to stand without help and I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to do so."

Maria quickly squatted in front of him, folding back the footrests of his chair and gently setting his feet on the cement. Steve offered a hand to help her stand, then, with one of them on each side, they assisted the man to stand upright. As they supported him, he straightened and lifted his hand in a crisp salute as the flag passed in front of them.

When his hand finally dropped, they carefully settled him back in his chair. His eyes filled with tears, he gripped their hands and smiled.

"Thank you so much," he told them in a quavery voice. "You have no idea how much I needed that."

Steve glanced at the flag, flying in the wind.

"Yes, sir. We understand." He looked back at them. "Are you going to be needing any help to get home after the parade?" he asked.

"Thank you, dear, but our grandson is here with us. He had to take his little boy to find a bathroom," the woman said. She turned, searching the crowd, waving at an approaching young man. As he drew near, Steve directed him and his young son towards the spot he and Maria had been occupying.

"Then we'll leave you to enjoy the rest of the day with your family," he told her.

Maria smiled. "Thank you for your service, sir."

Steve added his own thanks, then took her hand and the duo rejoined the crowd.

After the parade was over, they spent the afternoon at a veteran's hospital where Steve often volunteered.

 

Several days later, the team gathered around the table at Avenger's Tower sharing breakfast. Natasha had returned from her mission and Maria had joined her for an early morning workout, then agreed to stay for breakfast. Steve handed her a plate piled high with eggs and bacon and another of pancakes.

"I can't possibly eat all this," she told him.

He sat next to her with his own plates. "I'll finish whatever you don't," he told her.

Across the table from them, Pepper skimmed through the morning paper as Tony picked at her.

"A newspaper, Pepper?"

"I like to know what's going on in the world," she informed him.

"Yeah, but a newspaper? An actual paper newspaper? You are aware that it's available in digital," he told her.

"I know," Pepper commented distractedly, "but there's just something about holding the actual paper in your hands."

"Besides," Tony continued, looking over her shoulder, "it's all bad news anyway."

He started pointing. "Murder. War. Stock fraud. Really bad suit."

"It's not all bad," she protested, turning the page as she sought something to support her protestation.

"Here! In the letters section." She started reading:

 

_A big thank you to the lovely young couple that my husband and I had the pleasure of meeting this Monday at the Veteran's Day Parade._  
 _My husband, a WWII veteran has been in declining health for some time and has become basically bedridden. He decided on Monday that he felt well enough to attend the parade. Between his upbringing and his many years in the service, my husband had developed a great respect for the flag of our country and I knew that he was dreading the moment when he would have to remain seated as it passed. This sweet couple sitting nearby noticed his distress as the color guard approached and kindly stepped in, offering the support he needed to be on his feet as the Stars and Stripes marched by._  
 _My beloved Wallace was smiling the rest of the day. In fact, he was still smiling late that night when he completed his final battle and passed from this life to the next. I just wanted to take one more opportunity to thank them for the kindness showed to an elderly veteran and to let people know that there are still plenty of good people out there. They made a very precious memory for my husband and I on his last day._  
 _God bless,  
Mrs. Wallace Craig._

 

Maria felt Steve looking at her as she casually reached across the table towards the newspaper lying there. "May I?" she asked Pepper.

"Help yourself."

The agent snagged the section containing the obituaries and scanned through it, finally locating the one for Mr. Craig. After reading it, she discreetly passed it over to Steve.

Once breakfast was over, he walked her to the chopper on the rooftop landing pad waiting to take her back to headquarters.

"The paper said that the family will be receiving tonight at St. Emelions. Do you think it would be alright for us to go?" Steve asked.

"I was kind of thinking I'd like to go and pay my respects," Maria replied.

"Meet me back here later so we can go together?"

She hesitated a moment.

"Stark and Ms. Potts are attending some sort of gala tonight, so he won't be here to annoy you, if that's what you're worried about," he assured her.

"Guess he's going to do that now," she muttered, glancing over Steve's shoulder. He turned, sliding closer to Maria as they watched Tony approach.

"May I have a word with you, Agent Hill?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Alone?" he added, looking to Steve.

Steve crossed his arms and stared, showing no intention of leaving. Maria rested a hand lightly on his arm.

"It's okay, Steve."

"You sure?"

When she nodded, he threw a warning glare at Tony, then stepped away.

Stark took a deep breath. "Sorry," he muttered quickly and softly.

She raised an eyebrow.

"About the other night," he clarified. "I was out of line and had no business questioning your motives. What happens between you and Cap is just that. Between you."

She shrugged. "You were concerned, Stark. You don't know me very well, but you know the kind of things someone in my position has probably had to do."

He nodded.

"Like you said, you were looking out for your teammate. But you also noted how the right person change you," she continued, nodding towards Pepper, watching them from the doorway.

His look was speculative as he considered her comment, then he smiled. "Yes, they can."

He offered his hand and she reached out, accepting his apology.

When he turned to leave, Steve rejoined her.

"Everything okay?"

"Just fine," she assured him, "except that I'm going to be late for work." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, then hopped aboard the helicopter. He waved, watching as it disappeared into the distance.

He was waiting in almost the same spot when she landed several hours later. Hands on her waist, he gently lifted her to the ground. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant knot, her black dress simple and stylish, her shoes low enough to be comfortable but high enough to accent her long, shapely legs.

"You look beautiful," he told her, a smile lighting up his face.

She smiled back at him. "I might be a little more flattered if you hadn't told me the same thing after my workout this morning when I was sweaty and stinky."

"It was true then, too," he assured her.

"You almost make me believe that."

"You should, because it's true."

She reached up, straightening his tie. "You look quite handsome yourself," she told him. His dark tailored suit and the pale blue shirt flattered both his coloring and his shape.

Blushing slightly, he kissed her cheek, then guided her through the tower to the elevator.

At the church, she threaded her hand around his arm as they slipped into the room indicated. The crowd was thin. Maria figured that most of the man's contemporaries had already preceded him.

Steve inclined his head, indicating the woman seated near the casket, a sad smile on her face as she spoke to the elderly couple offering their condolences. As the couple walked away, she looked over, catching sight of Steve and Maria. Her face suddenly lit up as she moved to stand.

They crossed quickly to her side, urging her to remain seated. She turned to the middle aged man standing next to her.

"These are the people I was telling you about, Mitchell. The ones who helped your father at the parade on Monday."

He offered his hand to them. "Thank you for what you did. It really meant a lot to my dad. And to my mom," he told them.

"We were happy to help," Steve assured him.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "I didn't ever catch your names."

He squatted slightly, putting himself on her level. "My name is Steve. This is my...friend, Maria."

Maria reached out, taking the woman's hand. "We read about Mr. Craig in the paper and just wanted to let you know how sorry we are for your loss."

"Thank you, my dear. We had many good years together." She looked at Steve, then back at Maria. "We were very good...friends," she told them with a sly smile.

After several more minutes of conversation, they excused themselves and took their leave. Before they left, Steve pulled Mitchell aside and spoke briefly to him. He gave the man his contact information and told him to call him should he ever be able to assist Mrs. Craig in any way.

As Steve started to hail a cab, Maria grabbed his hand. "How about we walk for a little while?"

He looked down at her shoes. "Are you sure?"

In answer, she took his arm and started walking. His mood was subdued and they strolled in silence for a while. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

He glanced over in surprise. "About what?"

"About whatever's bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me," he told her. "I'm with a beautiful woman, it's a beautiful night."

"You're a lousy liar, Rogers."

"I'm not lying. You are beautiful," he told her, stopping to gather her in his arms.

"And the funeral we just attended was for a man who was born in the same year you were," she commented.

The look on his face indicated that she had hit on the source of his mood.

He sighed. "I may not have known the men there, but they were the people who grew up in the same time I did, who fought in some of the same battles I did. I shared things with them that people now don't understand. And every day, there are fewer and fewer of them."

She hugged him close, not sure what she could say that might give him comfort.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. She looked up at him.

He kissed her forehead, then pulled her close again.

"Some days, it just hits a little harder."

They stood like that for several minutes, the crowd parting around them.

"This helps, though," he told her. When someone bumped them, he took her hand and started walking again.

"Captain Rogers?" she said.

He glanced at her, a questioning look on his face.

"Thank you for your service."

"And you for yours. Lt. Hill."

Happy Veteran's Day and thanks to all who have served, whenever, wherever. May we always remember the price paid for the freedoms we enjoy.

This was inspired by a picture I saw once of an elderly man, pushing up from his wheelchair as the flag passed.


	8. Moving In Together.  Sort of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Maria finally get to go out on a real date. And they end up moving in together.

"Did I do something wrong?" Steve asked, approaching Maria outside her office.

Looking confused, she motioned him inside, took his hand and led him over to the sofa.

"Why do you ask?"

He sat down, pulling her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. When she rested her head on his shoulder, he turned his head and settled his chin on the top of her head.

"I've missed you," he explained.

She sighed, turning her head to kiss his neck. "Me, too," she admitted, snuggling close. "I'm sorry that things have been so busy these last few weeks. We haven't had much time together, have we?"

"It's not just that," he told her. "I understand that things have been busy. Even when we do see each other, passing in the corridor or whatever, you barely even acknowledge me. Are you having second thoughts again? Did someone say something else?"

She sat up, taking his face between her hands and gazing into his eyes. "No, Steve. No doubts, no second thoughts." A gentle kiss affirmed her statement. "I'm sorry to have made you think that."

Biting her bottom lip, she continued. "I'm sorry that I seem a little cold sometimes. It's just what I feel I have to do to maintain authority around here." She held his gaze, willing him to understand. "Because I'm a woman, I've had to be even stronger and tougher than the men to be accepted and respected, feared maybe. Anything that could possibly be seen as a sign of weakness or vulnerability could undermine what I've worked so hard to accomplish here."

He nodded understanding. "And holding hands, kissing, or even smiling could be seen as weakness or vulnerability."

"Unfortunately, yes," she agreed. She suddenly smiled. "But I can usually manage to sneak in a quick snog if we happen to find ourselves alone."

He smiled back, taking her up on her offer by claiming her lips, finding her warm and compliant. After several minutes, he pulled back and sighed.

Her index finger traced his full lower lip. "Do you have plans for the rest of the day?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I put a couple of trainee groups through their paces this morning, but the rest of my day is all clear."

"So, do you want to spend it with me?"

"Best offer I've had since they pulled me out of the ice," he told her.

"Great," she said, sliding off his lap. "Let me finish up a couple of things and clear it with the boss."

"Did you have anything in particular in mind?" he asked her.

"Just with you and away from here," she responded.

He considered for a moment. "Dinner and a movie in New York?"

The SHIELD base was far enough outside the city proper to offer a bit of privacy for their operations, but close enough that those stationed there could avail themselves of it's attractions without too great a difficulty.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed. "I shouldn't be too long. I'll let you know."

"Car or bike?" he asked as he headed towards the office door.

"Bike," she answered quickly. "It's been a long time since we rode."

"It's getting a little cool," he reminded her.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you warm," she teased.

He waggled his eyebrows. "You certainly do."

About an hour later, she presented herself in Nick's office. After updating him on her current projects, he sat back and glanced at the reports she had sent him, then looked up at her.

"You've certainly been busy, Hill."

"Feeling motivated, sir," she told him. At his questioning look, she expanded. "Plans."

He watched for a moment as she struggled to keep a smile from her face. Finally, she surrendered, the grin lighting up her whole face.

"So, I can assume that you and a certain captain will both be out of pocket for the night? Heading into the city?" he asked.

"We should be back sometime late tonight," she corrected, "but, yes."

"Good. You both need to get away from here for a while from time to time. And we'll contact you if anything major comes up," he told her.

"I have no doubt of that," she answered, rising to leave.

"And you don't necessarily need to be back tonight, but you probably want to before midday tomorrow. They're saying we're in for a big storm and to expect some major rain to start in then."

She smiled and shook her head. "Yes, dad."

"And don't forget to fill the hummer up with gas," he teased.

 

Exiting the office, she fired off a quick text to Steve, letting him know she would meet him in the garage as soon as she changed. In her quarters, she quickly stripped off her uniform, replacing it with a pair of nice jeans and a thick cable knit sweater in a rich shade of burgundy. She brushed her hair, then replaced the ponytailer, dusted a bit of blush on her cheeks, and dotted a bit of color on her lips. Satisfied with the image in the mirror, she grabbed up the jacket and gloves he had gotten for her and made her way to the area of the motor pool where personnel kept their private vehicles.

Steve was waiting for her, his own jacket zipped, a helmet in each hand. He smiled broadly when he saw her and leaned towards her, his eyes asking permission to kiss her. She nodded, meeting him halfway for a quick peck on the lips.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

In response, she reached for her helmet, strapping it on as she climbed onto the bike.

"Guess that's a 'yes'" he laughed, mirroring her actions. When he was settled, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and he fired up the motorcycle, pulling out of the garage and heading for the main road.

Though both helmets were equipped with microphones and earpieces to enable communication, the ride was mostly silent as they simply enjoyed the passing scenery and the presence of the other. Occasionally, Steve would take one hand off the handlebar to briefly pat her hand or knee.

Or to relocate her hand when she allowed it to wander too far south.

They finally arrived in the parking lot of an old fashioned diner that Steve had discovered while exploring the city. Inside, the place was neat and clean and had probably changed little since the place had opened back in the 40's. The waitress who greeted them at the door could have also been there since the place opened, though her lined face and snow white hair contrasted to her sharp, sparkling eyes and energetic step.

"Steve!" she greeted the captain, patting his cheek and smiling broadly. "Welcome back. And with a young lady." She turned to look at Maria, scrutinizing her carefully, then finally nodding as she led them to their table and handed them menus. When Maria ordered a bacon cheeseburger with chili-cheese fries, the woman broke out in a huge grin and slapped Steve on the shoulder.

"Couldn't see you with one of those girlies who comes in and orders rabbit food," she told him.

"Not in a place that smells like this," Maria answered, taking a deep whiff of the mixture of coffee, meat, grilled things, and a dash of cinnamon. "Apple pie?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Elise makes the best," Steve told her.

"I'll put a couple of pieces aside for you," the woman told him, glowing with pleasure as she left to deliver their orders to the cook.

While they waited, they discussed plans for the remainder of the day, finally settling on a movie, then some bowling. When the meal was delivered they dug in, both sighing with pleasure.

"So," Maria asked. "How did Katya go over at the tower?"

When Natasha had returned from a recent mission in eastern Europe, she had been followed off the plane by a large black and tan rottweiler. She claimed that the dog had saved her life when an enemy soldier had surprised her and now she was returning the favor.

The animal was slightly malnourished and showed some signs of past abuse, but she was utterly devoted to the red-headed assassin and extremely protective of her. In fact, Clint's welcome back had almost gotten his throat ripped out before Nat had convinced her that he was in fact a friend.

After a clean bill of health from the SHIELD veterinarians, Natasha had named her and decided to take her back to Avenger's Tower. The fact that everyone knew it would totally annoy Tony Stark was just icing on the cake.

"She's making life there interesting," he told her with a laugh. "Stark tried to kick her out, but Miss Potts reminded him that they had told us all that we were to make ourselves at home there. They've fixed a special doggy door keyed to her collar so that she can go in and out of Agent Romanoff's quarters whenever she likes. Miss Potts set up an area for her on one of the other floors for her to play and exercise and where they can make sure she's taken care of when Nat and Clint are out of pocket."

"She's getting along with Clint now?" Maria asked, remembering how he had frozen when the dog had growled at him at their first meeting.

"She seems to have accepted that he's going to be where Nat is most of the time. She's even gotten to the point where she doesn't growl at most of us anymore when we're in the same room with Natasha. She watches us closely, but doesn't growl."

"Most of you?"

He grinned. "She still has to growl at Stark when he walks in."

Maria laughed. "Smart girl."

"Of course, then he started talking about getting an dog of his own. Miss Potts came home one day with a little brown dachshund she calls Brody, but Stark says that's not a real dog. I figure he'll be bringing in something before long."

"Sounds like it's turning into pet central."

"Dr. Banner had a fish tank installed on his floor. Says they're relaxing. Thor hasn't expressed any interest in a pet yet. Do they even have pets on Asgard?"

"I'm not sure I want to know," she responded. "And what about you?"

He smiled at her shyly. "I always wanted a dog when I was a kid, but mom could barely keep food on the table for us, much less feed a dog. We played with the strays on the street some, but then there was my asthma to worry about with that."

"And now that you can afford it and don't have to deal with the asthma anymore?"

He shrugged. "I've thought about it. Katya and Brody seem to get along alright, so it would probably be okay to bring another dog into the mix, but I'm not sure it would be fair with the kind of hours I'm away either on jobs or at the base."

She nodded in agreement. "But if I do, would you go down to the shelter with me to pick it out?" he asked.

Maria froze. That seemed like a big step. Finally, she nodded. "Sure."

They finished their meal and pie that was every bit as delicious as advertised, then headed to a nearby theater to catch a movie. It wasn't a great one, and neither Steve or Maria could have told you later what it was about, but they were together, holding hands in the dark and sharing popcorn and a box of junior mints.

Riding to the bowling alley, they could tell that the weather was changing, the winds starting to pick up and the moisture in the air increasing. Steve noticed her shiver as they secured their helmets to the motorcycle. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, looking up at the sky.

"Looks like that storm may be moving in faster than they thought," he commented.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, she activated the weather ap and studied the information, then held it out to show him. "The forecast is now for early tomorrow rather than midday."

"Do you want to go ahead and head back now?" he asked, his disappointment clear.

"Nah. We've still got plenty of time," she assured him. "Besides, we've been caught in the rain before and it didn't do any damage."

He laughed, remembering their first stroll and the storm that drove them into the coffee shop.

"Baby should be here by now, shouldn't it?" he asked.

After a moment of confusion, she laughed. "Yeah, I suppose it should. Probably should have thought about a sitter."

"Did we end up with a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Don't know," she shrugged. "Never bothered to ask it."

"Such good parents, aren't we?" he joked, pulling her quickly across the lot into the bowling alley.

The next few hours were spent in good-natured competition on the lanes as they talked, joked, and shared beer, nachos, and hot wings. When they were finally ready to leave, they discovered that the expected storm had, in fact, picked up rapidly and rain was now pounding the city with a vengeance.

"Should we try to talk to Thor about this?" Maria asked, standing next to Steve as they watched the sheets of rain coming down.

"Do you want to wait a little while or go ahead and try to make it back to the base?" he asked her.

After thinking for a few more minutes, she looked at him.

"Let's go for it."

With a nod, he took her hand and they started across the parking lot towards the bike. As she stepped off a curb, the toe caught and she fell, landing with a small splash. Steve reached out a hand to help her up and she grimaced slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Caught myself on my hand when I fell," she told him, flexing her wrist. He looked it over, pressing gently.

"Can you move your fingers?"

"Yeah. I don't think it's broken. Just a sprain, probably."

"Looks like it may be starting to swell already," he told her.

"I'll put some ice on it when we get home."

When they got to the motorcycle, he helped her secure her helmet, settled his own, then they both mounted and he hit the starter.

Steve soon decided that this was not a good idea. The heavy rain still coming down combined with the standing water on the street made for a treacherous ride. His concern was less for himself and more for his passenger. He knew her hand was hurting from the way she kept reposition it, trying to hold on to him without causing more pain. He could also feel her shivering and knew that between the rain and her fall, she was soaked to the skin.

Making a quick decision, he turned towards the tower, soon arriving in the shelter of the parking garage under the building there.

"Why are we here?" she asked as he helped her dismount and removed her helmet.

"I didn't feel very comfortable riding with the weather like this," he told her, deciding to leave out the part about his concern for her. "It's hard to see and be seen on the motorcycle when the visibility is as poor as it is. I thought maybe we could stay here for a while and see if it slows down a little."

When they got in the elevator, Steve pushed a button and the cabin rose, the doors opening to reveal the medical facility. When Maria looked at him, he placed a hand at the small of her back to guide her out. Bruce looked up from the computer screen he was examining.

"What can I do for you, Captain Rogers? Agent Hill?"

Steve nodded at him. "Agent Hill slipped down and hurt her wrist. I wondered if you might take a look at it," he asked.

Maria threw him an irritated look, then turned on Bruce. "That's really not necessary," she told him. "It's nothing."

The doctor smiled as he casually approached them. "You're probably right, but since you're already here, I might as well take a look at it." He held out his hand to her.

With a sigh and another dirty look as Steve, she held the injured limb out for his examination. He gently pressed several spots, watching her face for any reaction.

Of course, there wasn't any, but he knew enough about her to know that that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

He reached for her other hand and held it, comparing the two.

"Pretty swollen," he commented. He continued, manipulating her fingers. "Everything moving okay?"

In response, she proceeded to wiggle them. "Like I said, just fine."

"Let's just double check," he said, leading her across the room and placing her hand on an x-ray machine. "Any chance you could be pregnant?" he posed.

"None whatsoever," she responded almost before he finished the question.

He grabbed a lead apron and draped it around her anyway.

"Get a picture for me, JARVIS?" he requested.

"Done," came the quick response.

He returned the apron to it's place, then picked up her hand again and turned it over to examine the scrapes on her palm.

"What's the verdict?"

"No sign of any break," the AI informed him.

"Told you," Maria muttered under her breath.

"Thank you, Dr. Hill," Bruce replied guiding her to sit on an exam table as he brought over a tray and cleaned and bandaged the scrapes. When he finished, he handed her an ice pack and a couple of pills. "Ibuprofen will help with the pain and swelling. Keep the ice on it for a while. That will also help to keep the swelling down."

"Thank you, Dr. Banner," she told him, sliding off the table. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"No bother at all," he assured her. "Part of my job."

Steve added his thanks, then led her upstairs to the large living area. Tony and Pepper were seated together on a sofa, watching a movie while Natasha sat on another, Clint seated on the floor in front of her enjoying a neck and shoulder rub.

Katya raised her head from the woman's lap and watched the two approach. She turned and growled at Tony, who growled back at her, then hopped down and crossed to check out the new arrivals. She sniffed at Steve, snorted, then turned her attention to Maria. The agent braced herself, remembering Steve's warning that she took a while to warm up to people. The dog sniffed at her, then turned to look at Natasha, tail wagging.

"Freund," she told the animal, using the German of her training to let Katya know that Maria was a friend.

With that reassurance, she turned back, working her big head under Maria's hand and looking up at her, waiting for the woman to respond.

"Hey!" Tony yelled from across the room. "Why does she get doggy welcomes while I still get growled at?"

"Guess you just have that effect on people," Clint told him.

As Maria started scratching the dog's head, another 'yip' drew her attention further downward. A small brown wiener dog stood next to the rottweiler, tail wagging so hard his whole body was in motion. Katya looked up at Maria, then back at Brody. Taking the hint, Maria knelt, digging her fingers in the smaller dog's fur.

"Brody," Pepper called, getting up and crossing the room to gather her dog. "Sorry if he's bothering you, Agent Hill."

She gasped, suddenly noticing their condition. "You're both soaked!" she exclaimed, then darted from the room. She returned moments later with several large towels that she proceeded to hand to them.

"Sorry for the trail," Maria told her, looking back at the wet footprints and puddles they had left in their wake. "The storm caught us unprepared."

"I understand," Pepper told them. "The forecasters have been saying for days that it would hit hardest tomorrow, then it just suddenly picked up and moved in."

"We thought that maybe we'd wait here for a little while and see if it lets up enough for us to make it back to the base tonight," Steve told her.

"Is the rain likely to lighten up soon, JARVIS?" Pepper asked.

A radar display suddenly appeared in the air in front of her. "Unlikely, Miss Potts. Though the front moved in quickly, it now seems to have virtually stalled and is unlikely to clear out for several hours."

Steve and Maria both looked at the display.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" he told her. "Get out of those wet clothes and you can have my bed."

"Smooth, Captain," Tony called.

"And I'll take the sofa in my apartment," Steve finished.

"That's silly, Steve," Maria told him. "You're too tall to sleep on the couch. You take the bed, I can sleep on the sofa."

"This is stupid," Pepper suddenly muttered, checking her handheld data pad.

"I'm sorry?" Steve asked, never having heard the woman be so rude.

She looked up. "Sorry, Steve, not you. Me. There's really no reason for anyone to sleep on the sofa." She typed something into the pad and headed toward the elevator, motioning for them to follow her. When the doors opened again a few moments later, she led them down a corridor.

"Clint and Natasha are the next level down, Thor has the whole floor a couple of levels down, Bruce took a secure level a couple of levels below that, near the labs. Tony and I have the penthouse upstairs." She stopped next to a door, pointing to the one across the hall. "That's Steve's quarters there. Will this be alright for you or would you prefer something off more to yourself?" she asked Maria.

"Um. This will be fine," Maria responded, still not entirely certain where the other woman was going with this.

With a satisfied nod, she palmed a panel on the wall, causing the door to open. She motioned for the others to follow her inside.

"This is your living room, television, stereo," she pointed. There was a quiet knock at the door and she turned, smiling at the two women standing there.

"Claire, Regina. Sorry to disturb you."

"You didn't disturb us at all, Miss Potts," the older woman stated, pulling a wheeled cart behind her as she stepped into the room. Her salt and pepper hair was cut in a short bob, her trim figure clad in dark slacks and a white shirt. She smiled at Steve.

"Captain Rogers," she nodded a greeting. The younger woman smiled at him as well, her smile much more coy in nature.

Pepper indicated the older woman. "This is Claire. She and her husband Maxwell keep things running around here. Regina is part of the staff that helps them." Her look at the younger woman had a flicker of warning in it. Claire took a basket from the cart and pointed the other woman down the hallway.

As they went to work, Pepper continued with the tour.

"Dining area. Fully functioning kitchen. Stove, refrigerator, microwave, coffeemaker. Of course, there isn't any food in there."

Claire spoke up. "Actually, I brought along a few things. Coffee, bread and butter. Some fruit and granola bars. Small container of milk."

"Thank you," Pepper told her, then turned back to Maria. "Of course, you're always welcome in the common kitchen upstairs. You can bring in whatever you want or just let the staff know and it will be picked up with the next grocery order." She looked at her with a smile. "And when Steve and Thor are both here, we're pretty much getting grocery orders every day."

She led them down a short hallway, opening a door to an small room with a desk and chair. "You can use this as an office or we can get a bed in here and you can use it as a guest room." Across the hall, she opened another door where a washer and dryer sat. "Clearly, this is your laundry room. You can do your own or let Claire know and someone on the staff can take care of it."

The final door led to the master bedroom. Maria almost gasped. The room was larger than her whole apartment on the carrier or at the base. Probably larger than both of them put together. Clair and Regina were busy covering the bed with fresh linens.

"Television, stereo here too," Pepper pointed. "All controls are voice operated. You can get anything you want to watch or listen to." She looked around. "There are more blankets in the closet there if you get cold, or you can just adjust the thermostat, of course."

"Bathroom is through here." She led them through the door. "Jetted tub, full spa shower with steam. Speakers in here, too, so you can listen to music of your choice."

She looked at the counter. "Regina just brought in some fresh towels and toiletries. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothpaste and mouthwash, new toothbrush and brush and comb, deodorant." She moved the door to check the back of it, nodding approval at the plush velour robe hanging from the hook on the back.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

Maria shook her head as she looked around. "I can't imagine anything."

"Just let me know if you do," Pepper commented, leading them through the now empty bedroom and back into the living room.

"This is way too fancy for the night," Maria protested.

"Oh, this isn't for the night," the other woman corrected her. "JARVIS?" she spoke into the air.

"Yes?"

"You have Agent Hill's biometric information on file?"

"Fingerprints, voice print, retina scan."

"Can you key this apartment to her information only."

"Done," he responded.

"And anyone else she wants to have access, of course," she continued.

"Of course."

She turned back to the SHIELD agent. "This apartment is yours to use whenever you want it."

"That's kind of you, Miss Potts, but I already have an apartment on the helicarrier as well as one on our base," Maria informed her.

Pepper waved dismissively. "I know you do. So does Steve. So do Natasha and Clint. Now you have one here, too. We designed the tower with plenty of living space so that everyone involved in the Avengers Initiative would have a place here."

She frowned slightly as a thought crossed her mind. "We need to get something set up for Phil as well," she commented, making a note on her datapad.

A soft knock drew their attention to the door.

"Would you like me to answer it?" Steve asked.

"Um. Sure. Though I really wasn't expecting company," Maria said with a smile.

Nat stood outside, a stack of clothes in her hands. She set it down on the sofa. "We're close to the same size, so I brought you some sweats, a sleep shirt, and some socks."

"Thanks, Nat."

"Welcome to the neighborhood," the red-head told her with a grin.

Maria looked around. "I'm really not sure..."

"Look," Pepper told her. "I know you have your own place on base, but doesn't it kind of suck to live in the same place that you work? I mean, you're never really off duty."

She considered a moment, "Not that you really get much time off, I'm sure, but when you're there, you never know when someone's going to be knocking on your door with a problem."

"What about privacy?" Maria asked.

"As I said, this apartment is coded to you and you alone. No one else can come in or out without you allowing it."

The agent pointed towards the ceiling. "What about it?"

"JARVIS will only respond when you address him directly. He monitors everything here but won't act or respond unless you use his name, then ask. Nothing is recorded or monitored from any other location in the building," she assured her.

Natasha picked up the argument. "This would be a place where you could actually just be you. You wouldn't have to be 'Deputy Director Hill' all the time."

"Like we talked about earlier," Steve whispered softly in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You could kiss me without endangering your authority."

"Exactly," Natasha added.

When they looked at her in surprise, wondering how she had heard his soft whisper, she smiled. "I'm an excellent lipreader," she explained.

Pepper took charge again. "Steve, Agent Hill, you both need to get showered and changed into dry clothes before you get sick, then come back upstairs and I'll have some soup warmed up and waiting for you."

Maria looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "The apartment comes with a mother hen?"

The Stark CEO blushed brightly. "Sorry. I was the oldest in my family and pretty much raised my younger siblings so I kind of got used to taking care of people."

"Then you went to work for Stark," Natasha added.

"And it was more of the same," Pepper agreed. "Anyway, you don't need to decide anything right now, but you do need to stop leaving puddles in the floor. It's dangerous for the rest of us," she said as she headed towards the door, Natasha following.

Steve pulled her in for a kiss. "So?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You looking for a new neighbor?"

"Not just any neighbor," he told her. "I'm very particular. Are you interested?"

"I just might be at that," she told him.


	9. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast of characters at the Avenger Tower is growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fluffy fluff alert!

"So, what are we doing here?" Maria asked, unbuckling her seat belt as she looked over at Steve.

"Just looking," Steve reminded her, looking through the windshield at the building in front of them. The local animal shelter was holding an open house/adoption day and he thought it would be a good time to go in and take a look around. "I still haven't decided if I'm going to get a dog, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to take a look at what they've got here," he told her, sliding out of the car and walking around it to open the door for her.

"Just looking," she muttered to herself. She wasn't entirely comfortable around animals. Needless to say, there hadn't been any pets in her home when she was growing up. The one time she had mentioned the possibility to her father, he had told her in no uncertain terms that she didn't deserve to have a pet and should she ever bring one home, he would make her watch him strangle it. After that, she never even looked at an animal on the street, fearing it might follow her.

SHIELD had a k-9 division, but her dealings with that group were pretty much limited to paperwork. On the rare occasions that she had had to deal with them personally, she had found the animals to be well trained and behaved, but she still maintained her distance. Once, when she had been there while they were working with a group of new arrivals, she had managed to make a quick exit.

Katya and Brody were proving to be well behaved as well. Katya had taken something of a liking to her, staying near her if Natasha happened to be out. Maria wasn't completely comfortable with that, but the dog responded instantly to commands and seemed to understand just how much space the agent needed. Brody would usually greet her when she arrived at the tower, but preferred Pepper's company to that of anyone else.

Calista, the golden lab puppy that Tony had finally decided on was still in the rambunctious puppy stage and spent time with a trainer every day. Her high energy meant that she never spent much time bothering any one person. Tony, meanwhile, was hard at work on a design for an Iron Dog suit. Pepper said that at least it kept him out of trouble.

Steve opened her door and offered a hand to help her out. "And I'm here because?"

He wrapped her hand in his. "Because I need to make sure that my girlfriend and my dog get along," he told her. "If I get one. Dog that is. I've already got the girlfriend."

"Yeah, you do," she affirmed, squeezing his hand.

When they walked inside, they were greeted by a young woman who directed them to an area full of people and puppies of all sizes, shapes, and colors.

A large ball of fur came bounding over, jumping up to plant both paws in the middle of Maria's stomach. Steve quickly stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling. She lowered her hand tentatively, resting it on the poufy head. Steve reached his hand out also, lying it next to hers.

"Do you think there's an animal under all that fur?" she asked.

"Not sure about that," Steve answered.

An attendant came over, pulling the dog off of her and apologizing. They proceeded to wander the room, stopping from time to time to examine a particular animal or pose questions to the helpful staff members. The puppies were utterly adorable, tumbling around and barking excitedly. Steve asked Maria's opinion on a few different ones, but didn't seem to find one that he really connected with.

While a part of her was glad that he hadn't found one, another part of her was sad for the poor, asthmatic boy who had played with the strays on the street and longed for a dog of his own.

She looked to one of the workers. "Do you have any older dogs available?"

"Certainly," the young man said, motioning for them to follow him. He led them towards a different area of the yard. "We usually start in the puppy area because that seems to be what most people want, especially young people. Were you thinking adult or senior?"

"Senior," something made Maria say.

The young man lit up. "Great. We have some really sweet seniors, but most people don't want a dog that they're not going to have as long with."

As soon as they walked into the room, Steve's attention was drawn to a scruffy looking mutt watching them with bright eyes from across the room. He was about medium size, and a lovely patchwork of color ranging from pale cream to deep black. He hopped to his feet, picking up the ball he had been chewing on and headed over to them. He looked to Steve, then to Maria before finally offering the ball to Steve and sitting at his feet.

The look on his face seemed to say 'Took you long enough.'

The young man with them bent over to scratch the dog's ears. "So, Bucky. Are these your people?"

Steve looked startled. "Bucky?"

The dog barked as the man looked up at him. "Yeah. That's what his last owner called him. He was a veteran who recently passed away and no one in the family was able to take him."

Maria had no doubt that Bucky would be accompanying them back to the tower.

Steve knelt in front of the dog, looking him in the eyes as the attendant continued. "He's probably about 12 years old. Mixed breed, clearly some terrier in there somewhere."

"There are several other dogs in the building he'd be living in," Maria commented. "A female rottweiler, a male dachshund, and a female lab puppy. Is that likely to be a problem?"

"Oh, no," he assured them. "He's very even tempered, good with other animals, children."

"No children."

Steve looked up at her with a grin.

"No real ones anyway," she corrected.

The other man looked a little confused, but kept his mouth shut and let Bucky do the convincing. Steve threw the ball a couple of times, the dog moving quickly to return it each time. The third time he picked it up, he came to Maria, sitting expectantly in front of her.

She looked to Steve and he nodded encouragement. She finally took the ball and tossed it for him. He gave a 'yip' of delight and took off after it. When he came back, he laid down in front of them, content to chew on his ball.

Steve turned to Maria and took her hands. "I know I said I was just going to look."

"But this dog is meant to be with you, Steve," she told him.

"You really think so?"

"No, I don't think so, I know so."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

"What do we need to do?" Steve asked the other man.

Bucky got up, picked up his ball and walked over to the door, turning to watch them. When they didn't move, he put his ball down and barked softly at them.

The man laughed. "We follow Bucky," he said, motioning for Steve and Maria to precede him. The group headed back to the lobby area, joining a group filling out paperwork for lucky animals who had been fortunate enough to find their forever homes.

When all the paperwork was filled out and approved, they left the shelter with a list of local vets, supplies they would need, and Bucky's medical records. At the pet store, the cart filled quickly as he clearly expressed his preferences. They loaded the cart with food & treats, new collar and leash, bowls, blankets, bed, brush, nail clippers, an assortment of toys and various other supplies they thought might be needed and headed for the checkout.

The man behind the register smiled at them. "Your first?"

Steve nodded. "Just signed the paperwork."

"Had no idea they needed so much stuff," Maria commented.

"Almost as much as a kid," the man agreed.

Maria leaned over to Steve. "Our kid sure didn't need much."

Once the bill was paid, they loaded up the vehicle and headed back to the tower. Bucky hung his head over the seat, gazing adoringly at Steve. Every once in a while, he turned his head to look at Maria.

"I know," she told the dog softly, gently scratching his head. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

Steve kept his eyes on the road, but shook his head, blushing slightly. When he stopped at the next light, he leaned towards the dog as well.

"She's pretty wonderful, too, Buck."

Back at the tower, they unloaded the supplies, rearranging Steve's apartment and letting Bucky familiarize himself with his new environs. Then, they headed upstairs to the common area where the others were enjoying lunch.

Steve watched the animals closely as he informed the other humans about the new addition to their tower family.

Calista had immediately bounced up, completely ignoring Tony's orders to stay, and had bounded over to greet the new arrival. Katya's sharp bark immediately stopped her in her tracks and she dropped to her belly, watching the big rottweiler for further instructions. Tasha's dog crossed slowly to him, sniffing him carefully from head to tail. For his part, Bucky stood still and quiet, allowing her to complete her examination. She sat, considering for a moment, then nudged him with her nose and growled a soft approval.

When Calista jumped towards him again, Katya got in front of her again, pushing her back and growling softly at her and Brody.

"Almost like she's telling them something," Clint mused.

"Maybe reminding him that he's an older guy and they need to be gentle with him," Nat added.

That seemed a logical conclusion when the bigger dog stepped back and the other two approached the older dog in a more subdued manner. As everyone breathed a sigh of relief, the canine quartet headed off to show the new arrival around the common area.

Pepper smiled at the new addition.

"So, Agent Hill. Should we have a pet door installed in your apartment at the same time they're doing the one for Steve's?"

She shrugged, but Steve smiled. "Might be a good idea, Maria. That way, you and Bucky can keep an eye on each other when I'm not here."

"Actually, I was thinking that way everything would be ready to go when you drag the next dog in," Pepper responded.

Maria held up her hands in protest, shaking her head.

"Nope. Not going to happen. Never. Ever."

"You know what they say, Agent Hill," Bruce interjected. "Never say never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone suprised by this development? Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Taking Care of Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to her displeasure, Maria has to let someone take care of her.

After her morning workout with Natasha, Maria had joined Steve and the other Avengers at the tower for their regular breakfast buffet.

"Is the new apartment working out alright for you, Agent Hill?" Pepper asked.

Maria looked up from the notes she was going over. "It's fine, Ms Potts. It's nice to have a place away from work where I can relax a bit more. Guess I never realized how much of my 'free' time I actually spent working on things there. It's also nice to not have to tote my clothes back and forth when I come over here to work out with Nat."

Tony looked up from his breakfast. "Looks like Nat clocked you pretty good there, Hill."

At her puzzled look, he rubbed at his jaw. "Your jaw's a little swollen on the left side."

"Oh," she commented, returning to her notes.

"Or did things get interesting with the Captain last night?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

She looked up, her eyes narrowing. "Are you going to apologize for that comment, Stark, or am I going to have to wrap my hands around your throat and choke it out of you?"

"Touchy, aren't we?" he asked with a grin. Pepper placed a warning hand on his arm.

Standing, she placed her hands flat on the table and leaned forward. "No. Downright pissed that you could even insinuate that Steve would hurt me."

Steve gently laid a hand on hers. "It's okay, Maria."

"He's just being Tony," Bruce interjected.

Maria suddenly slapped the table.

"Yeah, he's just being his normal jerk self. Isn't that what we always say? Don't we always let him get away with everything just because he's 'being Tony'?"

Tony held up his hands in surrender. "I was joking, Hill."

"Jokes are funny, Stark. Beating people isn't funny," she stressed. "It wasn't funny when my father did it and it wouldn't be funny now. It's not a topic for joking."

Tasha, Clint, Pepper and Bruce watched with wide, curious eyes, wondering what would happen next.

Tony finally nodded. "You're right. It's not a topic for joking. I'm sorry."

She straightened but still maintained her glare.

"And just for the record," he glanced to Steve, "I never thought for a moment that Steve would or could deliberately hurt you. That's not who he is. I was trying to be funny by insinuating some active bedroom activities. I'm sorry it came across otherwise."

His remarks seemed to placate her. With one final sip of her coffee, she grabbed up her mobile. "This has been fun, but I have to get to work," she told them. "I'll be seeing you later," she told Clint and Natasha. It was more of a statement than question.

Steve and Bucky followed her out to the landing pad where her helicopter waited.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Everything's fine," she told him, bending down to scratch the dog behind the ears. He sighed with pleasure, closing his eyes.

"You got a little intense in there, sweetheart. You know that no one took Stark seriously," he told her.

"Fine," she spat. "Excuse me for standing up for you. Next time I'll just let him badmouth you to his little heart's delight." She spun around and started to climb into the chopper.

He quickly followed, touching her arm to draw her attention. "I didn't say that, Maria. I appreciate you standing up for me."

She patted his hand with a sigh. "Sorry. I suppose I may have gone a bit overboard. Do you think I should apologize?"

"No. You had a good point. Sometimes he goes a little too far to make a joke. It's just that you usually let stuff like that roll of your back," he told her. "You know that responding to him will usually just encourage him to keep going."

Taking his hand in hers, she nodded. "Sorry. I haven't been sleeping well and it's got me a little irritable I guess."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" he asked, concern on her face.

"Just things," she told him, waving dismissively.

He looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Are those 'things' the reason you haven't been eating much lately either?"

"I just had breakfast with you," she protested.

"No," he corrected, "You drank coffee and pushed the food around your plate."

She shrugged, not denying his claim. "Just a lot of stuff going on," she told him.

"Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help," he answered, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. When his lips contacted her skin, she jumped slightly, pulling away.

"Gotta run. See you later," she told him, climbing aboard.

 

Later, at headquarters, he approached the elevator, standing behind two staff members already waiting.

"I won't be able to go with you tonight. Deputy Director Hill assigned me to a week on kitchen duty," he heard the young man complain.

"What did you do?" he was asked.

"I was 15 minutes late turning in a report she had asked for," he said, disbelief in his voice.

"Consider yourself lucky," the woman told him. "I heard that Martin got two weeks in the kennels for not cleaning his weapon after target practice."

"Must be PMS'ing," the man answered.

The female snorted. "I cannot imagine what Captain Rogers sees in her."

Steve cleared his throat, causing them both to turn with a guilty start. "For one, she doesn't talk about people behind their backs," he said. "And, she pays attention to her surroundings, like knowing who's in hearing range before she starts talking."

The duo mumbled excuses and apologies, quickly scurrying away.

A bit concerned by their comments and her behavior earlier in the day, he pulled out his phone and sent her a quick text.

**Doing okay?**

Her response was quick and brief.

**Fine. Busy.**

He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Noting the time, he swung by the cafeteria to grab some juice and a tuna sandwich, then headed to her office.

"Brought you some lunch," he told her, holding up the bottle and the takeout bag.

She took the juice bottle, eying the sandwich with apprehension. He unwrapped it and held it out to her. "You really need to eat something, Maria."

"Thanks, but I'm really not hungry," she told him.

"Your mouth says 'no' but your eyes say 'yes'." With a sigh, he set the sandwich down and reached to cup her cheek. She pulled back before he could make contact.

"Toothache?" he asked.

She nodded. "The dentist told me a while back that I needed to have my wisdom teeth out on that side before they started causing problems, but I've just been too"

"Scared?"

She glared at him. "Busy."

"You know it's just going to get worse if you don't do something about it," he reminded her gently.

"Yeah. Ignoring it sure doesn't seem to be working," she agreed, lightly rubbing her swollen jaw. "I'll talk to Fury about it and see if I can arrange something."

"Soon," he urged.

 

Three days later, she woke up in the recovery room of a local oral surgeon. The nurse checked her pulse and heart rate, smiling in satisfaction.

"Is the hottie in the waiting room your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Hottie?" Maria mumbled.

"Really good looking guy," the other woman clarified.

"Oh. Yeah. Boyfrien'," she agreed.

"You want him back here?"

"Uh huh."

Her eyes drifted closed, only to open again when she felt Steve take her hand. He smiled at her. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

Her eyes went wide. "Wow. You really are a hottie," she told him.

His brow wrinkled. "A what?"

"Hottie," she pronounced carefully around a mouthful of gauze. "Right?" she asked, looking at the nearby nurse.

The woman blushed. "The anesthesia still has her a little loopy," she explained to the confused soldier.

"Ah."

After another check, the doctor pronounced her ready to leave. Steve pulled the car around, then stepped over to help her rise from the wheelchair. Swaying slightly, she watched him through narrowed eyes, then held out her hand.

"Keys," she demanded.

He raised an eyebrow. "You think you're going to drive."

"You're swaying," she told him, "and you look fuzzy."

Reaching out to steady her, he smiled. "I'm not swaying, Maria, you are."

She looked back to the nurse for confirmation.

"You just had anesthesia for oral surgery, Miss Hill. You should probably let your boyfriend drive."

"Okay," she agreed.

He settled her in the car, carefully securing her seat belt, then headed back towards the tower. On the way, he drove through the pharmacy to drop off her prescriptions, then to a fast food place to pick her up a slushie.

In the tower parking garage, he tried to carry the drink and information from the surgeon with one hand while supporting and guiding her with the other. The elevator doors opened and Pepper stepped out.

She quickly handed her briefcase to Happy and reached out to take the bag and drink from Steve, her eyes filled with concern.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Steve smiled his thanks as he scooped Maria off her feet.

"Just had a little oral surgery, Miss Potts," he explained.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Pepper'?". Telling Happy that she'd return shortly, she stepped onto the elevator with the other two and hit the button for their floor. "I'm sorry to hear that, Agent Hill."

"Call me Pepper," the dark haired woman told her.

Pepper laughed. "I can't call you Pepper."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Pepper. You're Maria."

"Okay," the patient replied. "Then I suppose you should call me Maria." She looked up a Steve again and sighed, then looked back at Pepper. "He's a hottie, isn't he?"

Steve blushed, looking to the other woman. "Anesthesia," he explained.

"He certainly is," Pepper agreed with a grin.

"Hey!" Maria glared at the other woman.

"It's okay," Pepper assured her. "I'm dating someone, he's dating someone."

Maria looked up at Steve. "You're dating someone?" she asked, sounding hurt

"She means you," he told her.

"Oh. Thas' okay then," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder as the elevator finally came to a stop. He carried her down the hallway to her apartment. When the door opened, he headed towards the bedroom. Pepper scooted in front of him, reaching to turn down the covers, then removing Maria's shoes so Steve could slide her into the bed. He covered her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before following Pepper back into the living room.

"Do you have everything you need?" she asked him. "Plenty of soft foods?"

He went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Pudding, jello, yogurt." He closed that door, then opened the freezer. "Popsicles, ice packs for the swelling."

"Did they give her prescriptions?"

Steve grinned. "We dropped them off at the pharmacy on the way home. They should be delivering them shortly, mom."

She smiled back sheepishly. "Mother henning again, aren't I?"

"Just a little bit. But it's okay," he reassured her. "It's how you show you care."

"Carl is the doorman at the moment. I'll let him know to expect the delivery. Be sure to let someone on the staff know if she needs anything else," she told him, letting herself out.

He headed back to the bedroom to check on her again, Bucky padding along behind. After Steve ran a hand across her forehead, checking for fever, and straightened the blankets over her, Bucky jumped up on the bed, settling in beside her. Steve stroked his head and told him to keep an eye on their girl, then returned to the living room, settling on the sofa with a novel.

An hour or so later, a sharp bark brought him to his feet. He quickly made his way to the other room where he found Maria holding on to the wall as she slowly made her way across the room.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked.

She turned and glared at Bucky.

"Snitch!" she accused, then turned to look at Steve. "Bathroom," she mumbled, sounding just a little bit desperate.

He quickly offered assistance, waiting while she completed her business, then wrapping an arm around her waist again.

"Do you want to go back to bed or stay up for a while?" he asked.

"Up," she told him in no uncertain terms.

Grabbing a blanket from the bed, he wrapped it around her before sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her in to settle on the couch. The dog followed, resting his head in her lap while Steve stepped into the kitchen to collect her slushie and an ice pack.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"For this to be over with," she grouched, applying the ice to her swollen jaw.

"I know," he sympathized. "I'm really sorry you're hurting, but it is kind of nice for me to be able to take care of you."

"Even though I make a lousy patient?"

"Even though you make a lousy patient," he agreed, tapping her nose with his finger.

They sat in silence for a while as she spooned in small bites of the drink. He finally spoke. "Do you want to listen to some music or watch a movie?" he asked.

"Movie sounds good," she mumbled drowsily. "Are you going to make some popcorn?"

He laughed. "I think popcorn is out for a few days, but we have a lovely selection of puddings, jellos, and popsicles."

"Nothing for now. Thanks," she replied.

"Any preferences for the movie?" he asked.

"Nope. Whatever you want," she assured him.

"JARVIS?" he addressed the ceiling. "Would you choose a movie for us?"

_"Certainly, Captain,"_ the AI responded. _"What sort of movie would you like? Action? Adventure? Comedy? Romance? Pornography? Musical?"_

"No pornography," Steve quickly interjected. "How about a musical?" he answered, looking to Maria for approval.

"Sure."

After a brief pause, the television lit up with a scene of a gorgeous mountain vista. As music started to play, there was a light tap at the door.

"Wonder who that is?" Maria commented.

"Don't know," Steve told her as he rose. "Phil and Director Fury have both already called to check on you and Nat and Pepper have both sent texts asking if you needed anything." He opened the door to find Bruce Banner, pharmacy bags in hand.

He held them out. "Carl called up to let me know that these had been delivered."

"Why would he call you?" Maria mused.

The doctor shrugged. "He said that Pepper had told him to let me know so that I could bring them up as soon as possible."

"And check up on me."

"And get me out of the lab for a few minutes," he added. "Apparently, running Stark Industries doesn't keep her busy enough, so she has to keep an eye on her friends as well."

He pulled up a chair to sit in front of her. "So, how are you doing?"

Before she could answer, he held up a hand. "Never mind. I know. You're 'fine'."

"Am I really so predictable?" she asked.

"When it comes to people asking about your well-being, yes," he told her, reaching over to place a hand on her forehead. "No fever. Any bleeding? Excessive pain or tenderness?"

"No."

He reached down, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. "Pulse is a little fast. Hurting?"

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

Steve came over, handing her a couple of pills. "Antibiotic and a pain pill," he explained.

As she swallowed them, Bruce looked to Steve. "I'll be around. Don't hesitate to have JARVIS let me know if she develops any sign of infection, fever, extreme pain or swelling or bleeding."

"Will do," the soldier told him. "Thanks, Bruce."

"Happy to be of service," he answered.

Maria spoke up. "By the way, Doctor Banner, I'm sorry about the other morning." He looked confused. "For yelling at you."

He smiled. "Actually, it was kind of refreshing. People who know me, who know about the other guy, don't usually yell at me. Besides, you were right. I have more reason than most people to understand just how serious domestic violence is, but it never crossed my mind to call him on it, just because he tends to make jokes about everything. He did come to me later and admit that he crossed a line. I think he'll be a little more careful about what he says."

Maria and Steve both raised their eyebrows at that.

"Well, at least about that topic," he added. As he turned to leave, his eyes landed on the television screen. "The Sound of Music. Good movie," he told them.

"We told JARVIS to pick something out," Steve replied.

The doctor smiled again. "One song in particular should catch your attention, Captain." Before the door closed behind him, he reminded them again. "Let me know if you need me."

Steve sat down, wrapping his arms around Maria again as the movie continued. They watched as the young woman on the screen spun through the hills, singing as she went.

"We should go mountain climbing some time," Maria commented.

"That would be fun."

Soon the scene shifted to the inside of the convent and after some discussion, another song started. Leaning against Steve's chest, Maria could feel him laughing softly before he joined in.

'How do you solve a problem like Maria?'

At her glare, he buttoned his lips, but she could still feel the laughter rumbling in his chest.

"Do you consider me a problem?" she asked.

'When I'm with her I'm confused

Out of focus and bemused,

And I never know exactly where I am.'

"More of a puzzle than a problem," he told her. "And I've always enjoyed puzzles."

They settled back to watch the movie, both getting wrapped up in the story of the family and their daring escape from Austria and the Nazis. Midway through the movie, Maria suddenly groaned. Steve jumped.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to get Bruce?" he asked, concern evident.

"Very funny, JARVIS," she yelled towards the ceiling.

_"I found it amusing,"_ the AI responded.

She looked at Steve. "The main characters?" He shook his head, still not understanding what she was referring to. She pointed to him. "The Captain?"

"And Maria," he finished, pointing at her.

"Just don't expect any singing and dancing," she warned.

"Understood."

As the movie wound to a close and the credits rolled, he looked down where her head rested in his lap.

"How about we get you something to eat so you can take your next dose of medicine and get to bed?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Sounds good," she murmured drowsily. "I like my steak slightly pink in the middle."

"And how do you like your jello?" he asked. "Or would you prefer pudding?"

She sat up. "Surprise me."

He presented her with a pudding cup, then pulled out the blender to put together a smoothie and fixed himself a sandwich before joining her. Their meal completed, he handed her her medication. She eyed the pain pill distastefully, but finally swallowed it. After completing her evening routine in the bathroom, he helped her back into bed, covered her up, and laid down next to her.

"Thanks for taking such good care of me," she told him. "I know it hasn't been much fun."

"Thanks for letting me," he answered. I know it's not easy for you to let people do things for you."

"I'll deny this if you ever repeat it, Steve, but it's actually been kind of nice."

"Yeah, it has," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original draft had her coming down with the flu and Steve taking care of her, but then I thought about the things that get said when someone's coming out of anesthesia, so I decided she needed oral surgery instead. I think it was the right choice.


	11. Another Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing there's so much room at the Tower

In the basement of Avenger's Tower, Maria Hill looked at the pile of stuff that waited by the elevator door, then looked back at her car, still full of more stuff. Funny, she didn't remember getting that much stuff at the time.

She knew she could get it all up to her apartment eventually, making multiple trips, or she could break down and simply ask for help. With a sigh, she pulled out her phone and called Steve.

"Are you busy?" she asked when he answered.

"No. Just sitting here with Bucky working on a crossword puzzle."

Good. If the dog was with him, that meant he was in the tower.

"Is Bucky being helpful?" she asked with a grin.

"Not really. When I ask his opinion, he generally suggests 'woof' and that just doesn't usually fit. Would you like to come and give me a hand?" he asked.

"Actually," she told him, "I was hoping that you might be able to help me."

She heard noise over the line as he moved. "Sure. What do you need?"

"I'm in the tower parking garage and I could use a hand to get some things up to my apartment so I don't have to make so many trips."

"We'll be right down," he told her.

"Actually, would you mind terribly leaving Bucky in your apartment?" She looked over to her car. "Just for now?"

"Not a problem," he assured her. "Anything else?"

She thought for a moment, looking at boxes in her trunk. "Do you happen to have a tool box?"

"I do," he told her. "I'll drop it off in your apartment on my way down."

"And Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Not a word to anyone. Please?"

His deep chuckled came through the speaker. "Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks."

A few short minutes later, the elevator doors opened and the handsome Captain stepped out, walking over to wrap his arms around Maria and kiss her quite soundly.

"Now. What did you need me for?" he asked.

She opened her eyes to gaze up at him. "What?"

With a grin, he leaned down to snatch another kiss.

"You said you needed my help with something," he reminded her. "Getting some things upstairs?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another long kiss.

"Toolbox? No Bucky?" he mumbled against her lips before initiating another liplock. "Or something."

"Something, something," she mumbled in reply.

JARVIS's voice interrupted. 'Agent Hill? Pardon the interruption, but something in your vehicle is making strange noises. Should I call for assistance?'

With a sigh, she reluctantly pulled herself out of Steve's embrace. "No, thank you, JARVIS. I'll take care of it."

Steve glanced around, noticing the pet store logo on the bags waiting by the elevator. A broad smile crept across his face.

"This isn't for Bucky, is it?"

"Some of it is," she replied defensively, reaching into one of the bags and pulling out several rawhide bones and a package of pigs ears. "And for Katya and Brody and Calista."

His eyebrows rose as he caught sight of the carrier sitting in the back seat of her car. "And the rest of it, Miss Nope-Never Going to Happen-Not Going to Get a Dog?" he asked slyly.

"And I didn't get a dog," she answered archly, reaching into the vehicle to remove the case. A loud 'YOWL!' echoed through the garage.

"A cat," he commented, pulling the bucket of litter and boxes containing parts of a cat tree out of her trunk and carting them to join the pile by the elevator.

"A cat," she replied.

"You want to tell me how that happened?" he asked.

She sighed again. "I'll tell you all about it once we get everything up to my apartment," she told him.

Working together, they quickly and efficiently got everything into the elevator, then she moved her car to her assigned place, the one marked 'Ice Queen.' She shook her head. Stark. At least he had refrained from his earlier idea. 'Princess Stick Up Her Ass.'

Once they arrived on their floor, they carted the load down the corridor to her apartment. As they passed the door to Steve's home, Bucky came out to welcome them, sniffing curiously at the new items they carried. When he got to the large case Maria was toting, he sniffed, then growled low in his throat, looking up at them for answers. The animal inside hissed loudly. The dog snorted, shaking his head slightly, then turned and walked back into Steve's apartment.

"They don't seem overly impressed with each other," Steve commented.

Maria suddenly looked uncertain. "Maybe this is a mistake," she muttered. "I know absolutely nothing about taking care of an animal."

"You're doing great around Bucky and Katya," Steve encouraged. "I'm sure you'll do fine with Fluffy here, too."

"Definitely not a Fluffy," she corrected. "How did I get myself into this?"

Entering her apartment, she directed him to the still empty spare room.

"You were going to tell me about that," Steve reminded her.

She looked around, deciding where to set up the various equipment, then set the carrier down in the corner. She opened the door, then backed away. Steve leaned down to peek inside and a jet black paw shot out, claws extended and a furious hiss sounded. He jumped back quickly and turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Seems very sweet," he deadpanned.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Long story."

He sat down in one corner with his tool kit and the boxes containing the various parts of the cat condo. "I've got the time."

Maria walked into the kitchen to fill the fresh water fountain, then set it and a filled food bowl on a plastic mat in another corner. Then, she moved to the room's final corner to start setting up the litter box, studying the instructions on the outside of the litter bucket.

"A couple of days ago, Agent Caldwell was in a car accident here in the city," she started.

"I hope he's okay," Steve commented, the concern evident in his voice.

"He's fine, " Maria hastened to assure him. "It was a pretty minor accident, but he hit his head on the steering wheel pretty hard so the paramedics wanted to take him to the hospital to have him checked over. The problem was that Caldwell is one of our canine handlers and he had his partner with him at the time. The police on the scene called animal services to pick up Matilda."

"I take it Matilda is his dog," Steve asked.

She nodded and continued. "When Fury got word about what had happened, he asked me to go pick her up from animal services and deliver her to Caldwell's house."

"Why you?"

"I was in the area and was the closest person authorized to pick up SHIELD property," she told him.

He nodded his understanding and she continued.

"I was in the back, waiting for them to bring her back to me when one of their trucks came in with a load of strays they had picked up. Most of the guys were really nice, telling the dogs and cats that they were going to get them cleaned up and fed and let the vet look them over and then maybe they would get adopted. There was this one attendant, though, who was quite nasty. When he grabbed this one out of the truck, it took a swipe at him and he threw the cage across the floor."

Steve looked at her in disbelief.

"He didn't see me watching and the other guys were occupied. He took the carrier and shoved it under the counter, telling it that he'd 'take care of it' when he got it home," she told him.

They both looked over at the carrier. There was no sign of movement. At that moment, Bucky wandered in, having made use of the pet entrance installed in Maria's apartment door, and stopped to sniff at the cage again. When it's occupant yowled again, the dog went over to settle down next to Steve. He petted him, then returned to work assembling the tree.

"When the guy went into another room, I pulled the thing out so I could have a look at it. I figured that if the other attendants knew it was there, they'd make sure it was properly taken care of," she told him.

"So how did you end up bringing it home?" Steve asked.

"The guy came back and found me so I told him that I wanted it. He tried to convince me to come back when the adoption center was open and I could get a 'nice little kitty,' but I told him I wanted this one."

She paused a moment. "And I really did."

Steve cocked his head curiously. "Why? Other than to annoy the jerk?"

"I looked at him," she said with a shrug.

"He's that cute?"

"No. He's actually pretty ugly. There was just something about him." She looked over, directing Steve's gaze to where two front paws had emerged from the door. Several scars were visible, reminders of the tough life the animal had experienced.

"When someone brought Matilda out, I explained that I wanted to adopt this cat and they told me that they'd get him cleaned up, checked out, microchipped, and neutered and I could pick him up in a couple of days. I also told him about the way the attendant had acted. He denied it, of course, but it had all been caught on tape, so he was taken care of as well."

"Neutered him as well?" Steve asked with a wry grin.

"Without anesthesia?" Maria added, matching his grin.

Construction project completed, Steve stowed his tools back in the box while Maria stowed the extra litter and supplies in the room closet. She pulled out a package of little plastic balls with bells inside and a stick with a feather on the end. She rolled the balls toward the carrier where they were ignored.

Steve moved over to sit on the floor beside her, both watching the crate for any further signs of life. A nose peeked out, whiskers twitching.

"Does he have a name?" Steve asked.

Maria paused, just a moment, then shook her head. "I guess I'll just call him 'Cat.' I figure that's what he's been called and it's not like he's going to answer anyway. After all, he's a cat."

Bucky laid down next to Maria, resting his head on her lap. She stroked his head with one hand while Steve clasped the other. Finally, their patience was rewarded as a large, black head emerged, then the rest of the cat. With a casual flick of his tail, he crossed to the feeding station, sampling the food and taking a long drink before dashing across the room and up the carpeted tree.

From the top, he glared at them for a moment, then lifted his leg and started grooming himself.

"Um, Maria?"

Steve's voice barely concealed his amusement.

"Don't say it, Steve."

"But"

She turned to glare at him, holding up a finger to forestall any further comment. "Don't say it. Don't even think it."

He looked back at the animal, biting his lower lip. "Yes, dear."

She rolled to her feet, reaching into a bag to pull out the collar she had purchased for him. "I suppose we'd better see Pepper about getting one of those chips for him."

After ascertaining from JARVIS that most of the team and their pets were exercising in the special park-like area set aside for them, Steve and Maria went upstairs to join them, leaving Bucky and Cat to get acquainted.

"You think they'll be all right together?" Maria worried.

"I'm sure they will be," Steve assured her. "Cat seems content on the top of his tree and Bucky can always leave if he wants to."

Tony was working with Calista, putting her through a series of commands. Though she still had plenty of work to do, she showed definite improvement in her obedience training. Pepper watched, offering encouragement to both. Katya played tug-o-war with Thor while Clint and Nat watched. Bruce sat at the picnic table, working on his laptop while Brody played with his shoelaces. The scientist looked up as they joined him at the table, nodding a greeting.

"Fully recovered, Agent Hill?" he asked.

"I am, Doctor Banner. Thanks for checking up on me," she told him.

"My pleasure," he responded with a shy smile before returning to his computer.

When Claire brought up a tray with lemonade and cookies, the others slowly drifted over and took seats around the table as the dogs refreshed themselves at their individual bowls.

"Noble beast," Thor declared, patting the big rottweiler on her head.

Maria pulled out the treats she had purchased and, with their owners' permission, passed them around. Katya sniffed at her, giving her a curious look, but took her rawhide and plopped down by Natasha's feet. As the canine crew gnawed contentedly, the humans refreshed themselves as well.

"Where's the Buckster?" Tony asked.

Steve looked quickly at Maria. "He's downstairs."

"He's okay, isn't he?" Clint asked, his question reflecting the concern of the entire group. Though each of the animals technically belonged to a specific person, the whole household looked out for all the pets. Even Tony and Katya had reached a peace accord.

"He's fine," Steve assured them, glancing again at Maria.

She sighed. "He's getting to know the new housemate."

The group around the table looked at each other, smiles starting to spread across their faces. Tony walked over to a cabinet, took something from a drawer, and returned to the table.

"I guess you'll be needing one of these chips for the collar," he grinned.

She reached out and took it, quickly fastening it to the collar she had brought with her.

"For the dog that you're never getting," he continued.

"JARVIS has a program where he can keep track of all the pertinent information, microchip information, vaccination and medication schedule," Pepper told her.

"And just for your information, Stark, I certainly did not get a dog," she told the group defiantly. "I got a cat."

"Just how did that happen?" Natasha asked.

Maria sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. I had to go to animal services to pick up one of the SHIELD canines and I saw this cat and something about him just caught my attention."

Bruce was looking towards the doorway, fighting a laugh. "I can't imagine what."

Everyone turned to look as Bucky strolled in. He was followed by a large, black cat. The dogs all jumped up, surrounding them, barking at the new arrival who growled and hissed his response. Maria started to jump up, but Steve placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Let's see," he told her softly.

After several tense moments of posturing, Katya turned to look at Bucky who had taken his place at Steve's feet, working on one of the pig ears Maria had dropped for him.

The big dog snorted at the cat, then turned and returned to her own rawhide. The other two dogs followed her lead, leaving the cat sitting alone. After licking down his ruffled fur, he strolled over, gathering himself and leaping up to the edge of the table. With a glare at everyone at the table, he got busy with the work of grooming.

Everyone studied him, having various degrees of success at fighting off the smiles.

"Does he have a name?" Pepper posed.

"Cat," Maria supplied. "Just 'Cat'."

"Okay."

"There's something familiar about his visage," Thor supplied thoughtfully.

The solid, midnight black cat had clearly had a difficult life. Part of one ear was missing and scars crisscrossed his face, most of them concentrated on the left side. He had apparently lost that eye at some point, the lid healed closed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maria said, glaring at Thor, then at the others.

The large Norse god didn't get the hint.

"But there is," he insisted. "He bears a striking resemblance to,"

"Please don't say it," Maria pleaded.

Bruce couldn't resist.

"It's Nick Furry!"

 

More to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay to groan. I did. Having a rescue cat myself, I figured it was time to add a feline to the mix and she did say she wouldn't be getting a dog. I enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoyed reading it as well. Please let me know what you thought. I really love reviews and reviewers.


	12. A Night in the ER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to treat her to a nice dinner. How did he end up in the ER waiting room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last couple of chapters have been on the fluffy side. This one is a little more serious. In fact, it may even be a bit downright angsty. Hope you like.

Steve sat in the hospital waiting room staring at the blood on his hands, trying to understand how he came to be here. They worked for SHIELD. Danger and risks were an accepted part of the job. He had always known that she could be injured on the job. Field work was dangerous. Even headquarters wasn't entirely safe, as history had proven.

But dinner should be safe. At a very upscale restaurant, too. One with a dress code.

He looked down. His jacket, shirt and tie were all smeared with blood.

Her blood.

After several weeks with both of them being on the road in various different locales, they both finally ended up back in New York at the same time and he had invited her to dinner. Wanting the evening to be extra special after so long apart, he had asked Pepper to recommend a really nice restaurant.

Though he had never been a big fan of the suit and tie, he had decided it was well worth it when he crossed the hall to pick her up from her apartment at the Avenger's Tower. The pale blue dress was a perfect complement to her fair skin and up swept dark hair. The neckline was just low enough to tempt him to look without actually revealing anything more than it should. The dress itself hugged her curves, flaring out at the waist before ending slightly above her knees, leaving a long expanse of shapely legs ending in heels that he considered almost dangerously high.

When he mentioned that, she laughed.

"But they've certainly drawn your attention to my legs," she commented. He had to give her that.

The restaurant was everything that Pepper had promised and then some. The waiters were attentive without hovering, affording them their privacy but quickly and efficiently fulfilling their every need. The food and wine were excellent and conversation smooth and easy, punctuated often with laughter as they caught up on time spent apart.

A scuffle at the door drew their attention. Four men burst in, sweeping their guns around the room as they spread out. One man fired into the ceiling, making sure he had the attention of everyone.

"Here's the deal," he told them. "My colleagues will be passing among you with bags. Please deposit all wallets, purses, jewelry and any other valuables you may have on you."

Steve turned to look at Maria, noticing her hands moving under the table for a few moments before she placed her small blue clutch on the table. He was concerned that the robbers would see her SHIELD identification and try somehow use her position to their advantage. Her small smile eased his concern, letting him know that she had concealed it on her person.

One of the group arrived at their table, grabbing up Maria's purse and gesturing for Steve to hand over his wallet and watch. As he waited, he eyed the woman, noting the small, pendant necklace and simple gold studs that made up her only jewelry.

"Boyfriend too cheap to buy you stuff?" he asked with a sneer.

"Her boyfriend thinks she's beautiful as she is," Steve responded.

The crook looked back at Maria. "You need to find yourself a real man who'll treat you right," he told her, leaning close to try to peek down her cleavage.

"You mean a stud like you who terrorizes people and steals what they've worked hard for instead of getting a job and earning a living for yourself?" she taunted.

He raised his hand to slap her and Steve shifted in his seat. The man's attention was drawn to him. Something in the Captain's demeanor froze his motion. Instead, he reached over and grabbed her necklace, dropping it in his bag and motioning again for Steve's watch. Steve dropped it in, shooting Maria a warning look as the man finally moved on to the next table.

Both watched the men move quickly through the dining room, fighting down the urge to act. They knew that the most important thing was that no one got hurt. The things could be replaced.

It looked as though the ordeal would end soon, but a small disturbance broke out at a nearby table.

"I'm trying," the elderly woman told the thug standing at the table, "but it just won't come off." She held up her hand, showing him the swollen knuckles that prevented the removal of the large, diamond ring she wore. "I haven't been able to get it off in years," she explained, tugging desperately at the bauble.

The older gentleman with her took her hand, trying to help ease it off, but it wouldn't pass her arthritic joint.

The crook slammed his hand on the table, making her jump.

"If you can't get it off, I will," he told her, reaching over to grab the steak knife from her plate.

As he grabbed for her hand, Maria and Steve both moved, but Maria was a little faster. Her fist connected with the man's jaw and he dropped like a stone. Across the room, the leader raised his pistol.

"Everyone down!" Steve yelled, as the man fired off two shots.

Steve changed his direction, slamming into one of the other gunmen and knocking him to the floor. He picked up a serving tray that had been dropped to the floor, hefting it for a moment to test it's weight and balance.

It wasn't his shield, but it would do. He sent it spinning across the room. It caught the leader in the side of the head and he dropped to the floor. A nearby waiter immediately jumped on his back, holding him down. The final gunman looked around, then quickly knelt down, sliding his gun across the floor and holding his hands over his head in surrender.

"The police are on their way," the maitre d' called out.

Steve rushed over to kneel beside Maria, lying face down on the floor. He called her name as he gently turned her over, pulling her close.

'Funny,' he thought, 'I don't remember those red flowers on her dress.'

He reached out to touch one of the spots, though his nose had already told him what it was.

Wet. Sticky.

Not quite believing what he was seeing, he cradled her close, calling her name and encouraging her to open her eyes.

The elderly woman sat up from the flat position she had assumed when the shooting had started and scooted over next to them as she called to her husband.

"You alright, Hawkeye?"

"Fine. You?" he replied, making his way around the table.

"I'm okay, but this young woman was hit," she told him. She observed the scene, then hollered to a nearby waiter.

"We need some clean towels over here! Now!"

He jumped, startled by her air of command, and hurried to grab several clean napkins off an unused, nearby table. She quickly folded them into thick pads.

"You need to lay her flat on the ground," she instructed Steve.

When he didn't respond, the older man reached over, touching him on the shoulder.

"Son." Steve finally looked up at him. "If you can lay her down flat, we can take a look at her."

"Are you a doctor?" Steve asked, gently placing her on the floor.

The woman pressed the pads she had created to cover the wounds as her husband reached for Maria's hand, wrapping his gnarled fingers around her wrist.

"Retired, now, but did it for a whole lot of years. Few of 'em in a war zone." He nodded towards his wife. "Margaret here is the best nurse I every worked with."

She snorted, then grabbed Steve's hand. "What's your name?"

"Steve," he replied. "And this is Maria."

"I need for you to keep pressure on this. My hands aren't as strong as they used to be."

"Yes, ma'am."

Turning back to her husband, she asked, "How's her pulse?"

"Weak," he told her, "but steady." He leaned forward, turning his head to better listen to her breathing. "Breathing sounds a little off." He looked to where her wounds were. "Probably hit her lung."

Margaret nodded, carefully sliding her hand under the unconscious woman. "Not finding any signs of exit wounds," she told them. She placed her hand on top of Steve's. "You're doing just fine."

He looked up at her, offering a quavery smile. "Thank you."

At that moment, the police arrived. As soon as they pronounced the scene to be secure, the paramedics rushed in behind them. One stopped to check on the leader, just starting to come around from being clocked by Steve's improvised shield.

"We've got a gunshot wound over here!" Margaret called out, prompting another of the medics to hurry to their side. As he knelt to check her vitals, he nodded towards the still unconscious crook on the floor.

"What hit him?"

"She did," the older woman replied, sounding almost proud of the girl.

The medic hollered for a gurney, listening carefully to the retired doctor and his wife as he checked the patient over. In a matter of a few moments, they had her loaded on the gurney and headed out the door. Steve started to follow, then turned to offer a hand to the woman.

She waved him off. "Go with your girl, Steve," her husband told him. "We'll rest here for a minute."

"Thank you both," he told them.

"And thanks to your Maria," Margaret replied, waggling her fingers at him.

He nodded and dashed out, climbing into the ambulance just as they were about to close the doors. On the ride, he gently stroked her hair as he watched the paramedics efficiently working to stabilize her. At the hospital, they jumped out, rushing her down the corridor, Steve close behind.

"OR 2 is waiting," the nurse told them as they headed through a set of swinging doors. She grabbed Steve as he started to follow. "You can't go back there," she told him. He stared at her, then at the doors, finally nodding.

"Is there someone you need to call?" she asked gently.

"Yeah," he answered, patting his pockets, "but my cell phone is still at the restaurant."

"There's a phone in the waiting room," she told him, leading the way into an area filled with cozy chairs and tables arranged in small groups. A television droned quietly in the corner, but the room was otherwise silent and empty. She pointed to the phone. "You can make your calls here and I'll be right back with some paperwork we need you to fill out."

He thanked her and sat down, staring at the phone and wondering who he should call. Finally, he dialed Coulson's number. When it went directly to voice mail, he hung up without leaving a message. What would he say? After thinking a moment, he dialed another number.

"Fury."

Steve struggled for words.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Captain Rogers, sir," he finally managed. Something in his voice caught Fury's attention.

"What's wrong, Rogers? Where are you?"

Steve looked around, not sure what hospital they had been brought to. When the nurse came in with a clipboard of paperwork, he glanced at it.

"Methodist Central Hospital, sir," he replied, looking to the nurse for confirmation. She nodded. "Maria's been shot."

"Shot?" Fury roared. "I thought you were going out to dinner."

"Yes, sir, we did. There was a holdup and she got shot."

"How is she?" the director interrupted.

"I'm not sure, sir. She took a couple of bullets. She's unconscious and they've taken her into surgery. Now, I'm just waiting and filling out papers. I tried to call Coulson, but there was no answer."

"Okay," Fury answered. The initial shock had passed and he was back in 'take charge' mode. "You just sit tight and I'll take care of things. Let me know if anything changes."

"Will do, sir," Steve replied. "I don't have my cell phone, but there's a phone here in the waiting area." He read the number off, then ended the call and started on the paper work. When he had filled out as much of the information as he could, he walked it over to the nurse.

"Any news yet?" he asked her.

She smiled sympathetically as she shook her head. "They're just getting started. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

"Thank you, ma'am," he told her, returning to his seat. He alternated his time between praying and pacing the area. Seated with his head in his hands, he became aware of a presence and looked up to find a young man standing in front of him.

He jumped up. "Maria?"

The young nurse shook his head. "Sorry, no news yet. I just thought you might want to change," he said, holding out a clean scrub shirt and a plastic bag given to patients for their personal belongings. Steve looked down at himself, noting again the crimson stains on his jacket, shirt, and tie.

"I don't know," he answered, looking toward the door that Maria had disappeared behind.

"There's a bathroom right over there," the other man told him, pointing to a door. "It will only take a couple of minutes." Steve still didn't look convinced. "I'll come and get you if there's any word."

Finally, Steve took the items and headed into the bathroom. He quickly stripped to the waist, stuffing the ruined clothing into the bag. He turned on the hot water, washing his hands and chest where her blood had seeped through his shirt, watching the red water swirl its way down the drain. He slipped the top on. It was a little snug, but it was clean.

He returned to the waiting area and thanked the young man, asking where he could dispose of his blood stained garments. He had no desire to ever see them again. The man said he would take care of them and left, bag in hand.

Alone with his thoughts again, Steve resumed his pacing, observing the people coming and going. He watched a woman approach the nurse's station. She was tall and slender, probably in her mid fifties with closely cropped dark hair and deep chocolate skin.

"My name is Dr. Charlotte Adair," she told the nurse, handing her an ID badge. "I was told that one of my patients was brought in. A woman by the name of Maria Hill?"

Steve's gaze went back to her. He didn't recall ever seeing her before.

The nurse checked her ID against her computer, then handed it back. "She's in OR2, Dr. Adair. Dr. Chu is the surgeon, if you'd like to observe."

The doctor nodded, then turned towards the doors, only to run into the wall that was Steve Rogers.

"Excuse me," she said, moving to step around him. He stepped into her path again.

"Just when have you treated Maria Hill?" he asked her, resting a warning hand on her arm.

She glared at him a moment, then pulled out her phone. "Rogers, right?" she asked as she waited for the call to connect.

"Yes, ma'am."

When someone answered, she spoke into the mouthpiece. "Yeah, I'm here to check on our girl, but Captain Protective doesn't want to let me pass." She listened a moment, then handed the phone to Steve.

"Hello?" he said curiously.

"Fury here," a voice barked. "Stand down, Rogers."

"Yes, sir," he replied, immediately stepping aside to allow the woman to pass. "Your phone!" he hollered at her as she passed through the swinging doors.

"I'll get it later," she called over her shoulder.

When he realized Fury was still talking, he raised the phone back to his ear. "I'm sorry sir. You were saying?"

"I was asking why the hell you were interfering with Dr. Adair?" Fury repeated, sounding quite angry.

Steve ran his free hand through his hair. "Because she came in here saying that she was Maria's doctor and I had never seen her before. I know that Maria's position with SHIELD means that there are those out there who would seek to harm her. I figure we should be careful who we let around her when she can't protect herself."

Nick sigh sounded over the line. "True. Dr. Adair worked for SHIELD for over 20 years. She semi-retired about 5 years ago." He cleared his throat, then continued. "She's also my wife."

"Then I'll trust that Maria is in good, safe hands," Steve answered.

After another promise to keep him updated, Steve ended the call. The next distraction came with the arrival of Phil Coulson.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"No word yet," Steve told him.

Phil sat down next to him. "So, what exactly happened?"

Steve proceeded to tell him the whole story. "I tried to call you first, but there was no answer," he told the other man.

"Meeting," Phil explained. "Nick got ahold of me and told me what he knew."

"I'm surprised that the police haven't shown up yet to talk to me," Steve commented.

Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. "I stopped by the restaurant and talked to the investigator. He said to give him a call when things settle down. He'd like to talk to you both. The names and number on the back are an older couple that he was talking to. They asked if we could let them know how she's doing." He pulled several more items from his pocket and handed them to Steve. "I also got your phone and wallet and Maria's purse."

Steve took the items, staring at them for a moment. "I forgot to pay," he mumbled.

Phil started to tell him not to worry about it, but then realized who he was talking to. "You can go talk to them later," he told the other man. He then looked at his watch, then at the OR door. "I hope everything's going okay," he muttered.

"Me, too," Steve echoed, his gaze following Phil's. "Dr. Adair is in with her," he added.

"Good," Phil nodded. "She used to be with SHIELD."

"Yes," Steve replied. "Director Fury informed me of that."

"In fact," Phil told him, "She was one of the main doctors on Maria's case when she first joined us. They got to be pretty close."

Finally, the closely watched doors swung open and Dr. Adair and another man in scrubs walked out. Steve and Phil both rose to meet them. Phil stepped over and wrapped an arm around the lady doctor.

"Good to see you, Charlotte."

"You too, Phil," she replied, returning his embrace. "I just wish it wasn't like this." She turned to the other doctor. "This is Doctor Chu. He performed the surgery."

Steve reached out to shake his hand. "How is she doing, doctor?" he asked.

"I'm cautiously optimistic," the doctor told them. "One of the bullets nicked her spleen which caused a lot of bleeding. I think we got the bleeding stopped and that the organ will recover. The other cracked a couple of ribs, then lodged in her lung. We removed it, but I am a bit concerned. There's already some scar tissue there, so she may be a bit more susceptible to infection or complications, so we're wanting to keep a close eye on her for a few days."

"Scar tissue?" Steve asked.

"Damage from the jet fuel fumes from the crash," Charlotte explained.

Dr. Chu's pager went off and he glanced at it, smiling tiredly as he excused himself and headed over to the nurse's desk.

"She's in recovery now, but they're getting a room ready for her," Charlotte told them. "If you'd like, we can go down there and wait for them to bring her in."

When the two men nodded, the led them to a room. After a long wait, they finally rolled the bed in, taking several minutes to get all the machines and monitors properly positioned and hooked up. When everything was in place, the nurse made a few notes on her chart.

"The doctor will be in shortly," she told them, as she nodded, then left.

Nervously, Steve stepped to Maria's side. She looked so pale, he was almost afraid to touch her. On the other side of the bed, Phil leaned over the railing, grasping her hand.

"Nice and warm," he commented, looking over at Steve. The soldier let out the breath he had been holding and reached out to stroke her face.

Warm. Alive. He thought he saw her eyelids flutter and her lips turned up slightly behind the oxygen mask.

There was a light tap on the door, then it swung open. Tony Stark poked his head in. "Guess this is where the party is," he commented, entering the room. Bucky padded in quietly behind him.

"What brings you here, Stark?" Steve asked.

"JARVIS monitors the city emergency bands and let me know what had happened. I had Claire pack a bag with some toiletries and some clothes for each of you, since I figured you'd be staying with her."

"Thanks," Steve told him, reaching out to take the bags.

"How's she doing?" Tony asked, his voice serious.

"It was pretty bad, but the surgeon said he's optimistic," Steve told him.

"And you?" Tony asked.

The Captain reached over and stroked her cheek again. "Much better now."

Charlotte cleared her throat. "I don't know that your dog should be in here."

Stark looked over at the dog, who had crossed over to nudge at Steve. "He's not my dog. He's Steve's dog. Besides, he's a certified therapy dog," he told her, indicating the dog's vest.

With Bucky's excellent obedience and gentle manner, he had quickly earned his therapy dog certification and often accompanied Steve on his visits to local VA facilities.

The dog went up on his hind legs, resting his front paws on the bed as he studied the occupant. He sniffed at her, then looked up at Steve.

"She's going to be okay," he assured the animal. "She'll be home before you know it."

Satisfied with that, Bucky settled himself by one of the chairs.

Steve looked in the bag that Tony had brought in and pulled out a t-shirt. "I think I'm going to change. This top is a little tight," he told them, stepping into the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed, Tony turned to Dr. Adair. "She's really going to be alright?" he asked.

"No guarantees," she told him. "There are always things that can happen, but she's strong and has an excellent chance to make a full recovery."

"If she needs anything, anything at all, Stark Industries will cover it," he told her. "Money is no object."

"SHIELD takes care of our own," Coulson told him.

"And the Avengers take care of our own," Tony answered him. "And she is one of ours, too. Just like you. And we have some resources that SHIELD doesn't, so I just want to make sure she gets the best possible care."

Coulson nodded as Steve stepped back into the room.

"Thanks again for bringing our stuff, Tony," the soldier told him. "And for bringing Bucky."

"Not a problem," the billionaire replied with a dismissive wave. "I thought about trying to smuggle in Furry, but decided that he would be much less cooperative than Bucky, here. Besides, I like my flesh intact."

"Furry?" Charlotte asked.

"Maria's cat," Tony explained to her. "Rescued street cat that she picked up at the shelter a few months back. He's ugly as sin, big and black, all scars and attitude and missing one eye. He reminds us of her boss, guy by the name of Fury, so we call the cat Furry."

"Is that right?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

Coulson choked back a laugh.

"Actually," Steve hurried to interject, his name is 'Cat'. That's what most of us call him."

"Only when she's around," Tony corrected, nodding towards the woman in the bed. "Otherwise, he's most definitely 'Furry'."

"Who's furry?" a deep voice interrupted.

Everyone looked up as Nick Fury stepped through the door.

Tony's eyes went wide. "Agent Hill's cat," he answered quickly. "His name is Cat, but he's a furry cat."

Nick stepped over to Charlotte, leaning over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. She smiled up at him as Tony's eyes widened. "Apparently, she adopted a torn up, half-blind old tom cat that reminds them of someone."

"Really?" Nick's glare circled the room, coming to rest on Stark.

Tony glanced at his watch. "Look at the time. Gotta run. Besides, I'm sure she needs to rest." He sidled towards the door. "Let me know if you need anything, Cap," he called as he made a quick exit.

Nick stepped to the foot of the bed, studying the monitors before turning his gaze to the young agent he and his wife had come to consider family. He placed a hand on her foot, rubbing it gently.

"She's really going to be okay?" he asked.

"Her odds are really good," his wife answered, stepping close to wrap her arms around him.

Maria struggled to lift her eyelids. She slowly looked around.

Steve on one side. Her hand warm in his.

Phil on the other. His hand also holding hers.

Nick and Charlotte at the foot of her bed, the weight of his hand touching her foot.

She let her eyes drift closed again, drifting in the warm comfort of their voices and touch.

Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the timeline doesn't exactly work for Hawk and Margaret, but they crept into the story anyway. Hope that's okay with you. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos. Love you all!


	13. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends celebrate Maria's return to the tower.

"I'd really like to keep you for a few more days," the doctor told Maria, looking at her chart. "I'm still not entirely comfortable with the way your breathing sounds."

"And I'd really like to already be out of here," she replied irritably.

"As would most of the staff," the doctor muttered back.

She had the grace to look slightly embarrassed as he continued.

"But, since Dr. Adair and Dr. Banner have assured me that you will be monitored around the clock and will have almost immediate access to medical care, including antibiotics and breathing treatments, I just might be willing to let you out of here later today."

"About time," she said, starting to sit up and throw the blanket back.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back onto the bed. "I said 'I might' and 'later today'," he repeated.

"Later when?"

"When I make my afternoon rounds," he told her. "If you've behaved yourself and haven't developed any signs of infection or any other difficulties, I'll release you." He gave her a stern look. "For now, you need to let the nurse replace the bandages. I have other patients to check on."

Handing her chart to the nurse, he nodded and left. She opened the dressing tray and pulled on sterile gloves as Maria laid back on the bed, smiling apologetically up at the nurse.

She glanced at the woman's name tag. "I know I've been a really bad patient, Dana. Please pass my apologies along to the rest of the staff."

The nurse looked at her with an answering smile. "Thanks. I will. We do understand. We're generally a pretty forgiving bunch around here. Between Mr. Stark's sizable donation to our trauma center and the meals he's been catering in the staff lounge ever since you've been here, we haven't minded putting up with you too much, Ms. Hill."

"Stark?"

"Yup. Besides, there's a big difference between patients who are being difficult just because they like being difficult and making other people miserable and patients who are difficult because they're independent and really hate having to let other people take care of them. It's not hard to tell which one you are."

"Yeah," the agent acknowledged, "When you've been taking care of yourself as long as you can remember, it's hard to accept help. Steve and I have had more than a few conversations about that very fact."

"I can imagine," the woman laughed. "He's very much the old school gentleman, your Steve."

"You have no idea," Maria muttered.

"I suspect he's actually the main reason that no one has complained too much about checking in on you. In fact, I think you may have been one of the most checked up on patients we've had in here in quite a while. Except, of course, when the big, scary guy with the eye patch kicked him out and he sat with you. People weren't so anxious to come in here when he was here."

"Nick?"

"How many big scary guys with eye patches do you know?"

"Several, actually," she admitted. "But only one who'd have been here."

"And you're going to tell me that his bark is worse than his bite?" the nurse asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maria considered a moment. "No. His bite is actually much worse than his bark. But his glare isn't quite as bad as his bark."

"His glare is bad enough, thank you."

"You get used to it," Maria told her with a shrug. "Sort of."

"No, thank you. Your boyfriend, on the other hand, would be very easy to get used to. Besides being very nice to look at, he's so kind and helpful. Always stands when someone enters the room, always asking what he can do to help. And the way he looks at you..."

"I'm very lucky," the brunette agreed with a soft smile.

"You both are. You've got something pretty special," the other woman told her, placing the last piece of tape and gathering her trash just as Steve reentered the room.

He crossed over and kissed Maria lightly, nodding a greeting at the nurse. "What did the doctor have to say?" he asked.

"He said I can go home later today," Maria told him with a smile.

"He said maybe you can, if you don't have any setbacks," Dana corrected.

Steve nodded seriously. "Anything special we need to know or watch out for?"

"The doctor will go over all that before he releases her. Usually, this is when I give a tutorial on taking care of your wounds, but I have a feeling you've heard that all before," she commented, glancing at the scars on her patient's legs.

"Keep it clean, watch closely for any signs of infection. Swelling, redness, tenderness, heat, drainage or pus should be checked immediately," Maria recited.

"Exactly," the nurse nodded. "Now, get some rest. I'm sure someone will be in to check on you later," she smiled, glancing at Steve.

After she left, Steve pulled a chair over to sit next to Maria. "The nursing staff here does seem to be very attentive," he mused.

He looked a bit confused when she laughed.

 

Later that afternoon, when all the paperwork was signed and discharge instructions given, he pushed her wheelchair down the hallway to the front door. Maria wasn't at all happy about the wheelchair, but the doctor had been clear and concise.

"Leave in the wheelchair or stay here."

She settled into the chair, grumbling under her breath. When Steve rolled her out the front door of the hospital, she looked at him in puzzlement. Happy was standing next to a waiting limousine, ready to open the door.

"Stark offered," Steve told her. "He suggested that the ride would probably be much smoother than my car or a taxi."

Inside, she settled back into the plush interior, not wanting to admit just how much the simple act of getting dressed and from the room to the car had tired her out. She noticed Steve watching her closely.

"I'm okay," she assured him, squeezing his hand.

"Do you think you'll be alright for Pepper's dinner party?" he asked. "Because I'm sure she'll understand if you need to bow out."

When Maria had told him that they were planning to release her later that day, he had gone back to the tower to make sure that her apartment was ready and to pick up some clothes for her to wear home. While there, he had run into the Stark Industries CEO and had given her the good news. When she offered to put together a small 'welcome home' dinner, he had called Maria to check with her. Upon being assured that it would be small and casual, she had agreed that it would be nice, since they had decided to keep visitors at the hospital strictly limited.

"No. I'll have some time to rest before. Besides, it's just the team, right?"

"Stark and Pepper, of course," he started naming off. "Clint and Natasha. Bruce. Betty may be there." Bruce had completely cut off contact with Dr Betty Ross long agod in order to protect her. After much encouragement from his teammates, he had finally reached out to her to discover that she was interested in becoming reacquainted. "Thor is taking care of some things in Asgard but thinks he should be back. Dr. Foster and Ms Lewis are working on a project in Norway and won't be there. Phil is planning to be there with Jen and her kids. Pepper also invited Director Fury and told him he could bring someone."

She looked at him in surprise. "Nick and Charlotte? Are they coming?"

Steve shrugged. "Pepper can be very convincing." He thought for a few more moments. "Oh, and Dr. and Mrs. Pierce."

"That's nice. Who are Dr. and Mrs. Pierce?" she asked.

He smiled. "That's right. You didn't exactly have a proper introduction. They were the older couple sitting at the table near us."

"The one that the guy threatened to cut her finger off?"

"That's the one," he confirmed. "Turns out he is a retired doctor and his wife is a retired nurse. They stabilized you until the paramedics arrived and were able to give them an assessment of your condition. They also kept me from completely losing it."

"So the people I was trying to help ended up saving my life," she summarized.

"Yes," he agreed, "but you probably saved everyone there." At her questioning look, he continued. "During interrogation, one of the guys admitted that the plan was to take all the valuables, then kill everyone in the room. They wanted the headlines."

She shook her head in disbelief, leaning back to relax in his arms for the remainder of the ride to the tower.

 

After a long nap and a shower, Steve escorted her up to the main level where most of the team was already gathered. Pepper rushed over to wrap her in a careful hug.

"So glad to see you up and about," the other woman told her, stepping back to examine her. "You're sure you're up for this? I probably should have waited a day or two."

"I'm fine," Maria assured her. "I really appreciate you putting this together. It'll be nice to see everyone again."

Bruce crossed the room, reaching out to shake Steve's hand. "The hospital forwarded your medical records to me, Agent Hill. Looks like you're making a remarkable recovery."

"That's because she was in such excellent physical condition to start with," Natasha interjected, crossing the room to join them, Clint close behind her. He reached over and patted Maria gently on the shoulder, offering a welcoming smile.

"Are you going to be available to work out with me tomorrow?" Maria asked the other woman.

"Sure. Just give me a call when you're ready."

Bruce cleared his throat and studied them both with a raised eyebrow.

"Give me some credit, Doc. Believe it or not, we've both been injured before and know the danger of trying to do too much too soon," Maria assured him. "If I try to push myself too hard, Nat will reign me in."

"We'll stick with yoga, stretching, and breathing exercises to start with. Believe me, I have a vested interest in getting her healthy again. There's entirely too much testosterone around here," Natasha added.

As if to support her statement, Thor's voice boomed across the room. "I have returned to celebrate the health of my teammate, the Lady Maria." He crossed towards her, his arm raised to offer a hearty warrior's greeting. When he arrived at her side, though, he dipped his head slightly as he lifted her hand for a courtly kiss.

"Lady Jane and Miss Darcy send their regrets that they are unable to celebrate with you, but asked that I express their wishes for a quick recovery."

"Thank you," she replied.

"And I know that no one is more pleased than our Captain," he added, clapping Steve firmly on the back.

Steve nodded as the other man excused himself, heading towards the kitchen in search of food. Behind them, the elevator doors opened and the room suddenly went silent as Nick Fury stepped out, Charlotte by his side.

Maria broke the silence, stepping over to welcome them. "Nick. Charlotte. Glad you could come." She carefully hugged the other woman. 

Nick shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. "I told her that I had been invited to come celebrate your release and to bring a date."

"And since it's been so long since he's taken me anywhere," Charlotte said, giving him an exasperated look, "I guilted him into coming."

"Good for you," Natasha called from across the room where she had reclaimed her seat. Nick shot her a glare, then turned to Bruce.

"When do you think she'll be ready to return to duty?" he asked.

"I would say several weeks until she's ready for full duty," the doctor started.

"Weeks?!" she protested.

"But she's already doing much better than I would expect at this time, so we're just going to have to assess as we go along."

"Can I at least work on paperwork or something?" she pleaded. "I can't handle just sitting around doing nothing for much longer." She turned to Nick. "You do have paperwork for me, don't you?"

"With SHIELD, there's always plenty of paperwork," he told her.

"I suppose that would be alright," Bruce pondered, looking to Charlotte for confirmation. "As long as she limits herself."

"And doesn't sit still for too long at a time," the other doctor agreed. "Probably work from here for a few days until Dr. Banner thinks you're okay to return to the base."

"But right now, you need to sit," Nick told her sternly.

She started to argue, then looked at the faces around her. "You're probably right," she said, threading her arm through Steve's and allowing him to lead her over to the sofa. When he started fussing, arranging pillows around her, she stilled his hands. "Just sit with me," she told him.

Taking a seat in a chair next to her, Nick grinned. Natasha and Clint crossed over to greet the new arrivals, then led Charlotte off in search of drinks.

The elevator dinged again, opening to disgorge Phil, Jen, and her kids. Max bounded over to where Maria sat, a huge grin on his face. He reached to shake Steve's hand, then Maria's. Phil, Jen, and Mia followed more slowly. After they had all exchanged greetings, Mia looked expectantly at Maria. She studied the girl for a moment, trying to figure out what she was supposed to notice. Finally, it hit her. She could actually see the girl's whole face. 

"I like the haircut, Mia. It really flatters your face."

"Thanks," she answered with a confident smile. "I finally realized that not only was I hiding behind the hair, I was also missing half of what was going on. If people have problems with the scars, those are their problems."

"Amen," a deep voice rumbled from a nearby chair. Everyone looked over at Nick.

"What happened to you?" Max asked.

"Max!" his mother and sister both hissed, horrified at his forwardness.

Nick stared at the boy for a moment. "Land mine," he finally said. "You?"

"Car wreck and explosion," the boy answered.

As Nick nodded, Charlotte came over, handing him a drink. She greeted Phil with a hug, then settled on the arm of her husband's chair.

"I guess you work with Phil and Maria?" Max asked, looking to the director.

"He's actually our boss, Director Nick Fury," Phil admitted, completing the introductions. As the group made small talk, Bucky wandered over, gently placing his head in Maria's lap and gazing up at her. With a smile, she put her hand on his head, scratching him firmly between the ears.

"I missed you, too, Bucky," she told him. He had made several visits to her hospital room, but it had been a couple of days since the last one.

"Cool dog," Max commented. "Is he yours? Is it okay if I pet him?"

"Bucky belongs to Steve," she told him, looking to the man sitting next to her.

"And it's fine if you pet him," he added. "Thank you for asking."

The boy dropped to his knees, grinning as he stroked the dog. Soon, Calista, noticing the attention Bucky was getting, bounded over to join them.

"Is it okay to pet her, too?"

Tony was close behind her. "Sit, Calista," he told the dog. Her training was firmly taking root, so she immediately complied, though even still, the pup radiated energy. "Yes, she's very friendly and loves to be petted." He looked around, spying Pepper with Brody in her arms. "Either one of these or the brown dachshund over there are fine to play with. Nat has a big brown and black dog." he pointed to where Katya stood, away from the crowd, but closely watching everyone. "She's not dangerous, unless you try to hurt Nat, but it's best not to approach her until she approaches you." The kids nodded their understanding. "Oh, and if you see a big, black cat, stay very far away. It's almost as mean as it is ugly, though it usually keeps it's distance."

"You mean this black cat?" Nick's voice rumbled. They all turned, shocked to see the cat curled up in his lap, his strong fingers gently massaging the scarred face. "You know, Stark, he really doesn't seem that furry to me," he commented with a raised eyebrow, stroking another scarred, furless spot.

Noticing Stark, Cat looked at him and hissed, jumping down from Nick's lap and slowly strolling from the room.

"Hey," Phil said commented into the silence, "how about I show you the park area and you can throw the ball for the dogs?" he asked the kids.

"Sounds good," Charlotte commented, pulling Nick to his feet to follow.

Maria grabbed Tony's arm, her expression asking him to stay. He squatted in front of her. "You need something?"

"Just wanted to say thanks," she told him.

"For what?" he asked looking sincerely puzzled.

"For the ride home."

"That was Happy, not me," he replied.

"And for the donation to the hospital and for feeding the staff." He shrugged. "And for coming to the hospital to bring Bucky and our stuff and to check on Steve."

He waved her off. "It was nothing."

She studied him, coming to a realization. He made a lot of grand gestures for publicity, but he really wasn't aware of his own natural generosity to those in his circle. "It wasn't nothing, Stark. It means a lot to me."

Shrugging again, he seemed to search for words. "You're a part of our team, Hill," he said simply.

"Because of my relationship with Steve?" she asked, looking over to him.

"In part, but also because of your position with SHIELD. I know that you and Agent and the Pirate have stood up to the council on our behalf. What we do is hard, but it's not quite as hard as it would be without the resources you give us access to. Like it or not, Ice Princess, you're an Avenger, and that means that we're all going to be looking out for you."

She smiled slightly as Steve wrapped and arm around her. "You have my thanks as well," he told the other man.

"Besides," he admitted, leaning forward conspiratorially. "This finally pushed Pepper and I to setting a date."

At their surprised look, he continued. "We've been discussing marriage in a general way for quite a while now, but this reminded us just how precious and fragile life is. Seeing how terrified Steve was at the thought of losing you brought it home. Even when we're not rushing into danger, it can be waiting for us in the most unexpected places."

He squeezed her hand as he stood. "Glad to have you back," he told her, going back to where Pepper stood and wrapping his arm around her waist.

When the elevator opened again, an older couple walked out, accompanied by a middle aged man. "Those are the Pierces," Steve told her, rising to greet them. After speaking with them a few moments, he led them over.

"Maria, this is Dr. Hawkeye Pierce, his wife Margaret, and their son Dr. Sherman Pierce."

"Keep your seat," Hawkeye told her when she started to stand. Steve pulled over more chairs and the new arrivals took their seats. Pepper and Tony came over to welcome them as well.

"We appreciate your invitation, but we won't be able to stay. We're ready to head back to Maine, but wanted to stop by and thank this young lady for her help," the older gentleman continued.

"My understanding is that I should be thanking the two of you," Maria replied. "Steve said that you saved my life after I got shot."

"All we really did was help your Steve get the bleeding under control and keep an eye on you until the paramedics arrived. Since you had just saved my life, it was the very least we could do."

"I don't know that I saved your life," Maria started.

"I do," the other woman interrupted. "I'm older than dirt, have heart problems, and take blood thinners. If he had cut my finger off, I would have died." Her husband rested a hand on her shoulder, reassuring himself that she was still there. He looked over at Steve and an understanding passed between the two men. Both had faced losing so much that night.

"You've got a good woman there, Steve. Brave, beautiful, and a wicked hook. That's one you definitely want to hold on to," he said, squeezing his wife's hand.

"I fully intend to," Steve assured him.

The agent looked down at her hand. "I see you finally managed to get that ring off."

"Went to a jeweler the next day and got the thing cut off," the senior Dr. Pierce told her. "As much sentimental value as it may have, it's not worth anyone's life."

"Dad bought it for her for their 50th wedding anniversary," their son said.

"We decided to have the stone reset as a necklace. That way, I won't have to worry about being able to get it off," Margaret told them.

"Probably a good idea."

As they made small talk, other guests made their way over, singly or in small groups, to introduce themselves to the family and to offer thanks for helping their teammates. Everyone was particularly amused it was Clint's turn.

"Hawkeye, this is Hawkeye."

Finally, younger doctor leaned over his parent's shoulders. "We're going to have to leave so that I can get you to the airport on time," he told them. The two nodded, rising to their feet. Maria rose as well, Steve standing next to her.

"I'm not supposed to sit for too long at a time, either," she told them before they could protest. "Doctor's orders." The group made it's way towards the elevator, stopping at the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Maria asked. "I'm sure we could managed to get you home."

"We appreciate that, but it's time to get home," Margaret told her. "After living in a small town for so long, the city is a bit overwhelming. We can only put up with it for so long, but we really wanted to make sure that you and Steve were doing okay and thank you for standing up for us."

"Glad I could help," Maria replied, "and I'm glad I got the chance to thank you."

"Me, too," Steve added. "Please give us a call if there's ever anything we can do for you. Next time you're in New York, we'd love to take you to dinner."

"Maybe a nice little fast food place," Margaret added with a smile.

"Or better yet, you can come visit us in Crabapple Cove," Hawkeye suggested. "We'd love to show you around."

"And that would take all of 15 minutes," their son supplied.

"Maybe 20, now that they've remodeled the bowling alley," his dad corrected.

Calling out their farewells, the family took their leave. Steve wrapped his arms around Maria, pulling her close.

"You doing okay? This isn't overtiring you?"

She returned his embrace, looking around at the people gathered in the room. "I'm fine." She reached up to kiss him. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"Hey!" Tony called from across the room. "You two need to either take that someplace private or join us for dinner."

Maria appeared to consider for a moment. "How hungry are you?" she asked Steve.

He blushed slightly. "Pretty hungry, actually."

"Yeah, me, too," she admitted. He slipped an arm around her waist and led her over to the dinner table, detouring slightly so that she could greet Katya, holding her chair as she slipped into it. He took a seat next to her, threading his fingers through hers under the table.

Nick took the chair on the other side of her, everyone else finding places around the large, well appointed table. Several staff members made their way around the table, making sure that everyone had drinks.

Tony cleared his throat and stood, raising his glass. "Agent Hill, I know we don't always see eye to eye on everything...actually on much of anything...but I'm glad you're okay and glad to have you back in the tower. Especially since that means you can feed your own cat." Laughter sounded from around the table. "Welcome back, Hill."

Everyone murmured agreement.

Slightly embarrassed at the attention, she nodded her thanks. "Don't you have news of your own, Stark?"

He looked at Pepper, who shrugged and looked at the dark haired agent. "You don't mind?"

Maria shook her head, and the other woman stood, threading her arm through Tony's. He kissed her, then turned back to the table.

"This lovely woman has finally agreed to make an honest man of me," he told the assembly. "We're still working out the details, but it's going to be soon, before she has a chance to change her mind. We'd like for everyone of you to join us."

He raised his glass. "To Pepper."

"To the future," she added.

"To finding the one," Bruce added, looking to Betty who had slipped in to join the party.

"To survival," Natasha toasted.

"To life," from Clint.

"To Friends," Thor boomed.

"Old and new," Phil threw in, glancing around the table.

Maria quietly studied those in the room. People who had fought together, supported each other, and looked out for each other. She looked towards the sliding doors where the pets, 'Bucky's brigade' as Tony had started calling them, had settled, resting in the rays of the setting sun. They were content in each other's presence, even Cat at ease on the edge of their dog pile. Calista batted half-heartedly at his flicking tail. Katya glanced at the interaction, prepared to intervene, but relaxing at Cat's snort. Very different personalities, but they had settled into their own pack.

Much like the group around the table.

Her pack.

Her team.

Her mind drifted back to one of those semi-conscious moments in the hospital with Steve, Phil, Nick, and Charlotte. A word had come to mind then.

"To family," she said.

"Family," everyone echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Comments, kudos all greatly appreciated.


	14. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do when forced to take some time off?

The Potts/Stark nuptials were, of course, the social event of the century. Or decade. Or year. Or season. Or week. Take your pick. Everyone who was anyone was there. Many who weren't there felt the need to re-examine their social status.

In spite of concentrated efforts to keep the event relatively small, they still ended up with several hundred people on the guest list. For the most part, the Avengers simply blended into the crowd, happy to support their friends and allow the media to focus their attention on Tony and Pepper.

One of the local gossip rags, though, did run a photo spread under the headline, "More Avenger Love Matches?" It included photos of Thor and Jane, Steve and Bruce, Natasha and Phil, and Clint and Maria. They all got a good laugh out of it.

Finally, though, the event was over, the papers signed, and the happy couple off honeymooning in an undisclosed location. Before things could settle back into a normal routine, SHIELD once again found itself in the midst of overlapping crises, barely putting out one fire in one corner of the globe before another was flaring up elsewhere. Fury found himself living off of coffee, antacids, and headache medicine, trying to keep up with who was where dealing with what.

Finally, after several weeks, things finally started settling down, or at least returning to a normally manageable level, and Maria found herself in Nick's office being ordered to take a couple of days off.

"Captain Rogers reported back a few hours ago and I gave him the same order," he told her. "I don't want to see either one of you on the base until I tell you otherwise. Spend some time together. Do things that normal people do."

"Like go out to dinner?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe not," he amended. "Normal doesn't seem to work very well for you, does it, Hill?" He considered. "Maybe you should just hang out at the tower, though you'll probably end up with fleas from those strays you've taken in."

"They don't have fleas," Maria protested. "Besides, the newlyweds took Calista and Brody with them, so it's just Bucky, Katya, and Cat at the tower right now."

"Who takes care of them when you're all working?" Fury questioned.

"There's a small live in staff. Claire and Maxwell keep everything running and make sure the menagerie is fed and watered and exercised every day. Plus, Bruce is there, and Bucky seems to have made it his responsibility to get him out of the lab occasionally when Betty's not there to do it," she told him with a smile.

"And that beast of yours?"

She shrugged. "I think he puts up with me only because he can't open the bag of cheesy treats by himself." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she thought about the tough old tom cat curling up in her lap, purring softly.

"So go be the provider of cheesy treats," he told her, shooing her towards the door.

"And when are you going to take time off?" she asked. "I'm sure Charlotte would enjoy spending some time with you."

As always, the thought of his wife brought a smile to his face. "We'll plan something when you get back from your break," he told her.

"It had better be good," Maria warned as she headed out the door.

 

Maria arrived back at the tower several hours later, bags of Chinese takeout in hand. Entering the elevator, she questioned the AI.

"JARVIS? Is Captain Rogers here?"

_"Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner are in the common living area,_ " she was told.

"Common area it is," she directed.

_"Yes, Agent Hill."_

When the doors opened, she stepped out, dropping her duffel bag as she headed towards the two men on the sofa. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she commented.

Both men stood, Steve relieving her of the bags as he leaned in for a kiss. "Nope. Just discussing our experiences with culture shock," he told her. She leaned down to pat the two dogs who had come to greet her, then grinned at the black cat, happily shedding on the white sofa.

"Of course, Steve has me beat by a long shot," Bruce told her.

"Nevertheless, I'm sure you had plenty after all your experiences in the slums of Calcutta," she answered.

He looked at her questioningly. "SHIELD was monitoring what I was doing there?"

Maria raised her eyebrow. "Does that question really need an answer?"

"I kind of wondered if that was why I seemed to be able to get supplies in when others couldn't."

She shrugged. "It wasn't easy sometimes, but it kept you happy and helped some people along the way."

"Agent Hill," a voice called behind them. They turned to find Claire holding out a glass of wine. Maria took it, nodding her thanks. "So it was your turn to be banned from the base?" When the agent looked at her curiously, the woman continued. "Agent Coulson was here earlier in the week. He said that Director Fury was ordering mandatory time off."

"Yes, Captain Rogers and I have both been banished until further notice."

"So, are Agents Romanoff and Barton likely to be showing up soon?"

"Doubtful," Maria answered. "Since she had just wrapped up something in Sao Paulo and he was almost finished with something in Rio de Janeiro, the Director told them to serve out their banishment there."

"I doubt they needed much convincing for that," Bruce commented with a grin.

"Would you like me to set the table in the kitchen or would you prefer to eat here?" Claire asked, nodding towards the takeout bags.

"Whatever would be easiest on you," Steve told her.

"Have a seat," she replied, motioning them down. "I'll bring everything in here."

"Just for two," Bruce told her.

Maria sank to the plush carpet, leaning her back against the sofa. She looked up at Bruce. "You're more than welcome to join us. I picked up plenty of food."

"Thank you," he told her, glancing at his watch, "But Betty's in DC and we have a Skype date set up in about 5 minutes.

"Sounds much better than takeout with us," Maria answered, waving him off. "Go. Don't want to be late for Dr. Ross."

"Not that we're trying to get rid of you, Bruce," Steve assured him.

"But leave us alone," Bruce laughed, heading towards the elevator.

When the housekeeper and her husband returned, Steve and Maria both hurried to relieve them of the dishes they were carrying, quickly getting the meal spread out on the low coffee table.

"Just have JARVIS let us know you're finished and we'll get everything cleaned up."

"That won't be necessary," Steve assure her. "We can clean up after ourselves."

"Yes, you can," the man told him, "but it's what we get paid for. And with everyone traveling so much, we don't really feel like we're earning our paychecks."

"But when we are here," Maria responded, "you more than earn them."

After the couple left, Maria and Steve enjoyed their meal in silence. As always, she marveled at the amount of food the man could put away. When they finished, they stacked the dishes and empty containers together and leaned back against the sofa, arms around each other. Bucky rested his head in Steve's lap while Katya stretched herself out next to Maria. Cat took a position on the cushion behind them, his tail flicking occasionally to tickle Maria's neck.

"Any ideas on what to do with our time off?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I was thinking a hike might be nice," he told her, "if you think you're up"

She sat up, clapping a hand over his mouth before he could finish. "Don't say it. I'm feeling fine, Steve. Bruce, Charlotte, and the doctors at SHIELD have all given me a clean bill of health and I've been back on full, unrestricted duty for weeks now."

He pulled her hand from his mouth, smiling sheepishly. "I know. I just worry about you, because I...care about you so much."

Deciding not to ponder his pause, she continued. "Where were you planning on hiking?"

"There's a state park a couple of hours from here. I figured we could get an early start, spend the day on the trails. Maybe take Bucky along," he added, scratching the dog's head. The mutt barked happily, rising to lick his master on the face.

"That sounds like a great idea." She reached over, running her hand along Katya's back. "Would you be okay with taking her along, too? If it's okay with Nat?"

When he agreed, she picked up her phone and dialed the assassin.

"If this is SHIELD business, we're not here to take your call," came the voice over the phone.

"As of this afternoon, I'm not allowed to conduct SHIELD business until notified otherwise," Maria replied.

"Good." In the background, she could hear a masculine moan, then Natasha gasped slightly. "What can I do for you?"

"Sounds like you and Clint are enjoying Brazil," Maria grinned.

"Massage," the red head answered breathily.

'The internal type,' the agent thought. Steve apparently had the same thought, if his blush was any indication.

"Just wondering about taking Katya on a hike with us tomorrow."

After a long pause and another soft moan, Nat replied. "Sure. Have fun."

"You, too," Maria answered. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah. Later." The call disconnected, but not before they heard a loud 'YES!'

In Brazil, Clint looked at the woman lying beneath him. He reached down, gently pushing a lock of red hair off her forehead. "You know, you don't have to answer the phone just because it rings."

"It would be kind of silly to answer it when it doesn't ring," she retorted, running her hands down his well muscled chest.

"Good point," he answered, "but not what I meant."

"I know, but habits are hard to break." She kissed him.

"I guess I'll just have to work harder to distract you," he grinned.

Maria looked up at Steve to find him gazing out the window, the red flush slowly fading from his cheeks. "I'm sure she was just playacting," she assured him.

"You think so?" he asked, almost hopefully.

She started to answer, then shook her head. "No. They were probably having sex."

"That's what I thought." After an uncomfortable silence, he continued. "We should probably get everything cleaned up and get to bed so we can get an early start tomorrow." He rose smoothly to his feet, pulling her up to join him.

 

The next morning, they were up early, got their bags packed, and hit the road. Bucky and Katya sat in the backseat, happily watching the world fly past their windows. Maria pulled out her mobile, figuring to spend the ride taking care of some items in her inbox.

The first e-mail, though, put the kibosh on that. She laughed, then read it out loud to Steve.

**"Hill.**

**Clearly, you need to look up the meaning of the term 'time off.' I have taken the step of having you blocked from accessing your mailbox until I decide your vacation is over. You will still receive text messages, but only from certain, select individuals. The same with your phone calls. I will inform you when this block has been removed. Until then, you'd damn well better enjoy yourself."**

"Seems he knows you well," Steve told her.

She tucked the phone away and the two spent the ride commenting on the scenery and discussing possible activities for the remainder of their forced vacation. When they arrived at the park, they paid the entrance fee and stepped inside to pick up some maps and informational brochures about the flora and fauna of the area.

"Where is the best trail to the waterfall?" Steve asked the park employee.

The man took their map and pointed it out, circling the best area to park. "It's one of the more difficult trails, though," he warned.

Maria patted Steve's shoulder. "Don't worry. He's tougher than he looks."

The man started to respond, but stopped when Steve shook his head in warning. "She'll keep a close eye on me," he answered.

When they arrived at the closest parking area, they double checked their backpacks, leashed the dogs, and headed for the trail head. Passing through the picnic area, Steve smiled, watching several family groups playing happily. Maria studied him, chewing on her lower lip.

At the beginning of the trail, they unfastened the leashes, reminding the dogs to stay close as they started up the path.

"You specifically asked about the falls. Have you been here before?" Maria asked curiously.

"A long time ago," he answered. "Back when we were in the orphanage, one of the local church groups loaded up a bus with a bunch of the kids and brought us out here to experience nature. Of course, I couldn't go hiking with them. I stayed in the picnic area, sketching and helping watch the younger kids."

"How old were you when you went to the orphanage?" she asked.

"I was 12 when my mom died," he told her.

She reached for his hand. "I'm sorry." He smiled, squeezing her hand.

After several minutes of silence, she continued. "So it had just been you and your mom?"

"Yeah. My dad died when I was just a few months old. An accident down at the docks where he worked. Mr. and Mrs. Barnes took us in."

"Bucky's parents?"

Steve nodded. "They owned a little diner in the neighborhood and hired my mother on as a waitress and let us live upstairs. They couldn't pay very much, but having a place to live and meals from the diner helped. Most of what she earned went towards my medical expenses. I got sick so much. The doctor was very kind and would let her work in his office, cleaning or filing, to pay for his service, and he gave us some of the medications...samples, he told her. But when I had to go in the hospital or needed special medicines, that took money."

They continued their walk, the path becoming steeper and more difficult. The dogs seemed to be enjoying themselves, running ahead, then returning, occasionally plunging into growth beside the trail to follow some intriguing scent. The two humans stopped from time to time to examine and interesting plant or just to enjoy the quiet sounds of the woods.

"When I was 9, there was a fire in the diner. My mom got Bucky and I out. Mr. Barnes went back for his wife and daughter. They didn't make it out."

Maria shivered. Fire was one of the nightmares that still gave her pause. Steve ran a hand lightly down her back, his gentle touch expressing his understanding.

"That was when your mother took Bucky in?"

Steve nodded. "He didn't have any family and he and I considered ourselves brothers anyway. We had nothing but the clothes on our back and each other."

"What did your mom do?"

"The pastor at a local church took us in. He moved into his office in the church and let us live in the parsonage. Mom cleaned the church and fixed his meals until she finally found another waitressing job and found an apartment she could almost afford. Bucky and I prowled the neighborhood, begging for small jobs. Of course, he ended up doing most of those, but I did what I could around the apartment to make things easier on them. Cooking, laundry, budgeting."

"Must have been tough."

He shrugged. "We managed. Until she got sick. It started with a cough that she just couldn't shake. Of course, they didn't want her working around food like that, so she started taking in laundry and sewing for some of the neighbors. She just kept getting weaker and weaker until she couldn't even get out of bed. Bucky and I did our best, but we couldn't make enough to pay the rent and the landlord had to evict us. When he saw how sick she was, he called for an ambulance to take her to the hospital. They had the police come and take us to the orphanage, just until she got better."

"But she didn't get better."

He shook his head. "No. She didn't. The last time we saw her was when they loaded her into the ambulance."

She squeezed his hand sympathetically again.

"At least, Bucky and I still had each other. He made sure that no one picked on me, sat up with me when I was sick, and I helped him with his school work. When we finished school, we got a place together. He joined the army. I tried, but was turned down. Got a scholarship to art school. You pretty much know the rest."

"Your mom sounds like a pretty amazing lady," she commented.

"She was," he agreed.

They continued walking in silence for a while. He finally broke it. "So that's my story. What about you, Maria? Were you a city girl or are you used to places like this?"

She moved ahead of him. "I think I hear water. We must be getting close to the falls."

After several more minutes, the trees thinned out and they stepped into a large clearing. In front of them, water tumbled down a cliff into a large pool. The two dogs looked at them hopefully.

"Go!" Maria told them, making a hand motion to release them. She and Steve laughed as both animals took off full speed, running from one end of the clearing to the other, barking playfully.

While she spread out the picnic lunch that they had prepared that morning, Steve fixed food and water for the animals. Once the meal had been consumed and trash stored away, Steve pulled out his sketch pad and pencils while Maria sat cross legged on the blanket watching Katya and Bucky play in the water.

"Inner city Chicago," she finally said.

He glanced up, but didn't say anything, figuring she'd reveal what she wanted in her own time.

"My mother died when I was born. Post-partum complications. My father never missed an opportunity to tell me that the wrong person died that day."

Steve clenched his jaw, unable to imagine that someone could actually say that to a child.

"He was an airplane mechanic and he used to take me to the airport when he was working. That's when I decided I wanted to learn to fly. Used to hang around and listen to the pilots talking. One of the guys would let me sit in the cockpit, showed me some of the basics. When I got a little older, he started leaving me at home by myself. I was supposed to have dinner waiting for him when he got home, but I never knew when he'd get home, because he liked to stop by the bar for a few drinks after work."

She looked over at Steve. His head was bent over his pad, his focus on his work, so she continued.

"I finally decided it was better if I wasn't there when he came home. I started hanging out with the 'tough kids' at the park. By the time I'd get back to our apartment, he was usually passed out in front of the television."

"Not a very attentive father, was he?"

"We rarely interacted," she confirmed. "Every couple of weekends, he'd drag me out of bed, give me some money, and tell me to go get groceries then clean up the apartment, then he'd slap me around until he passed out again."

"But you had your friends?"

"I wouldn't call them friends. We just got in trouble together because none of us had anyone else that wanted us."

"What kind of trouble?" Steve asked.

She shrugged. "The usual trouble the bad kids got into. I smoked. A little pot, but mostly just cigarettes. Drank." She took a deep breath. Time to confess the worst. "Got pregnant."

Steve didn't look up, but she noted his sudden stillness.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "How old were you?"

"Fourteen."

"How did your father take that?"

"He kicked me out. Said that it was bad enough that he had to support me, he wasn't going to support my bastard kid, too. If I was going to let some guy in my pants, he could take care of me."

"So what about the father?"

She shrugged, staring off into the distance. "I'm not even sure who that was. Like I said, I drank a lot and just did whatever I had to to fit in."

"What did you do?"

"Lived on the streets," she told him. "Slept in the alleys, begged for money or ate out of the garbage cans. Stole sometimes."

Steve put his art supplies down and moved to her side.

"One night, the cops were chasing a bunch of us out of the bus station and I passed out. I was dehydrated and malnourished and spent about a week in the hospital. When I got out, they had a spot for me in one of those homes for unwed teens."

He took her hand, threading his fingers through hers.

"The woman that ran the place was retired military. Tough and smart. Didn't take any nonsense." She smiled. "Kind of like Margaret Pierce. She told me that I was too smart to just keep drifting along, that I needed to make a plan for my life, set some tough goals."

"What did you come up with?"

"I decided that I was going to not only finish high school by the time I was 18, I wanted to have a college degree, too, then I was going to join the military." She paused for a moment. "I didn't quite make it. I was still a few credits short of my degree, but since I had my pilot's license, I decided to be satisfied with that."

"Then the military?"

"Then the military. Figured to make a career of that, but life had other plans. SHIELD is probably a better fit for me, anyway," she told him.

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"And the baby?"

She looked down at their joined hands. "I had a strong, healthy baby boy. He had big blue eyes and a headful of curly, dark hair. And I gave him up for adoption when he was 2 days old."

She finally looked up, meeting his eyes. "I understand if you hate me."

He looked at her, confusion evident on his face. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because your mother sacrificed so much for you, and I took the easy way out, walking away from my own child."

Steve shook his head. "That was an entirely different situation. My mother was an adult who wanted a child with her husband. Her situation changed and she had to adjust. You were just a child, Maria. You had very little education, no home, no job. What kind of life could you have given your child?"

She shrugged and he put a finger under her chin, lifting her face to look him in the eye. "It sounds like you made the best possible decision for both of you. Chances are good that you would have had to live in extreme poverty. You're smart and strong and determined and you probably would have still come out on top, but it would have been so much harder for both of you."

He considered for a moment. "What did you do after the baby was born? Did you go back to your father?"

She shook her head. "He had picked up and moved. They never did find him. The woman that ran the home took me in, put me in touch with some people who could help me reach my goals. She found a school that let me work at my own pace, so I got my high school diploma in about a year and a half, took some dual credit courses so that I had a start on my degree. I got some part time work at an aircraft hangar, trading labor for flying lessons."

"You wouldn't have been able to do all that with a baby, would you?"

"Doubtful," she admitted.

"And I assume you didn't just hand him off to someone on a street corner?" At her confused look, he continued. "You went through an agency or something, right? They checked the adoptive parents out? A married couple, probably, with stable backgrounds and finances? Probably been wanting a child for a long time?"

"Yeah."

"I know that that doesn't guarantee anything, but the chances are good that they have given a good life."

"Probably."

"But you still wonder sometimes, don't you?"

"I do," she acknowledged. "Not that I have any regrets or doubts that what I did was best for him...but I do wonder about him sometimes."

"Have you done anything about that? Checked up on him?"

She shook her head. "With the work I do now, I figure that it's safest for him and his family if there is no connection whatsoever between us."

"Good point."

"I think that Nick keeps tabs on him, though. He's never said anything specific, but I know that he has a network that tracks information about a number of different people for different reasons. Some, due to possible threats, some for their own safety."

"Does Coulson know, too?"

"He does. They're the only ones I've ever discussed him with. Charlotte probably knows, since it's in my medical record, but she's never mentioned it."

"Thanks for trusting me," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap.

"Thank you for helping me trust," she answered snuggling her head under his chin. They sat like that for several minutes, until the dogs wandered over. Bucky pushed his head under Steve's arm, offering comfort as Katya stood alertly nearby, prepared to guard against any intrusion on her pack. Maria laughed as Bucky nuzzled her face, reaching out an arm to draw the rottweiler into their circle.

"Going to be fun riding home with a couple of wet dogs," Steve laughed.

Maria got up, reaching into her backpack for a ball they had brought along. "Maybe some running will help dry them off." She spent a good amount of time throwing the ball for them to chase while Steve returned to his sketching.

Finally, he looked at his watch. "We probably need to head back down so we can make it to the car before dark," he told her reluctantly.

She agreed with a sigh and they packed up, each making a final turn around their picnic area to make sure that nothing had been left behind. They got back to the parking area just in time to watch the sunset across the lake.

Before getting into the car, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "You're really okay with everything I told you?" she asked.

"I'm really okay with it," he told her.

They were in the car heading back to the tower when Maria's phone rang.

"Fury," she told Steve, automatically moving into work mode.

"Hill," she answered.

"Sorry to cut your time off short, but I need you back at headquarters immediately."

"Rogers, too?" she asked, her eyes drifting to the man behind the wheel.

"Rogers, too," he confirmed.

"Do we have time to swing by the tower?" she asked.

"Did I not say 'immediately' Agent Hill?"

'Headquarters,' she mouthed to Steve. He nodded.

"We're about 30 minutes out, but we have two dogs with us," she explained.

"Hold on," he replied. Moments later, he returned to the line. "Heinrich says he has room in the kennels for them. He'll have someone waiting to collect them when you arrive."

"Yes, sir. On our way."

She ended the call with a sigh and turned to Steve.

"It was nice while it lasted," he commented, reaching over to take her hand.

"It certainly was," she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know, I do have most of the major events of the story roughed out in my mind, but sometimes even I'm surprised by things that come out as I'm actually writing. Maria's secret was one of those surprises. I was totally shocked. I'd love to know your thoughts.


	15. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of relaxation and difficult confessions, Fury calls Steve and Maria back to HQ for a job.

They made good time on the drive back to headquarters. When they arrived, they both jumped out. Steve opened the trunk to get their packs while Maria let the dogs out, snapping their leashes on. A tall, slender man stepped forward, introducing himself as Edgar and telling her that he was there to escort the animals to the kennel. She nodded, but held onto the leashes, taking one of the backpacks from Steve. She kissed him quickly, then motioned for him to go.

Shouldering her pack, she accepted a data pad from a nearby agent and started skimming it.

"Walk with me," she told Edgar. He fell into step beside her. She quickly scrawled a signature on the pad and handed it back.

"This is Bucky," she told the young man, dropping her hand to the dog's head. "He's the personal property of Captain Rogers. He's very friendly and well behaved and gets along well with pretty much anyone, man or beast. He's had obedience training and responds to commands." She scratched behind his ears, then moved her hand to the other dog. "This is Katya. She is the personal property of Agent Romanoff. Agent Romanoff is very fond of her." She looked at the man to make sure he understood what she was saying. He nodded.

"She was mistreated in her past and is not particularly friendly, but she is a trained attack dog and will respond to all verbal commands, English, German, or Russian, and hand gestures. She's not dangerous, as long as you don't try to hurt Agent Romanoff or Bucky. It would probably be best if she and Bucky were kept together separate from the other animals, if that's possible, especially since they both spent the day in the woods and should probably be checked for ticks and stuff."

"We can take care of that," the man assured her.

"No special dietary restrictions, though I think Captain Rogers usually feeds Bucky senior formula stuff."

The man nodded again, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. They had reached the corridor branch that led to the kennel area and she stopped and squatted down in front of the dogs, looking each of them in the eyes.

"Edgar is going to be taking you to the SHIELD kennels. He and Agent Heinrich will take good care of you there. I expect you both to behave yourselves until arrangements can be made to get you back to the tower." She stood, noticing the smile on the man's face. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You sound just like my wife when we're leaving the kids with the sitter," he told her.

Giving him her very best 'we are not amused' look, she again touched each dog. "Bucky Rogers. Katya Romanoff."

"Yes, ma'am," he told her briskly, "They'll be well looked after."

"Let me know if there are any problems."

 

In her quarters, she quickly changed into her uniform and hurried to join Fury in the conference room. She skimmed through the data he had sent her, preparing options to offer. Steve entered the room as she was slipping into her own seat. With a quick nod to the director, he took the final chair at the table.

Fury stood, pulling up a display on the screen behind him. "A team operating in a remote area of the old Soviet Union has stumbled across an old base. Indications are that it may be an old HYDRA base from early last century." Steve leaned forward.

"If it's an old base, why the concern, sir?" a young man asked.

"Because with HYDRA, you can never be sure," Steve said softly.

"It appears that it is abandoned, but when our people entered the facility, some sort of signal was triggered. We need to find out who might have been watching for that signal. As our expert on HYDRA from that time period, Captain Rogers, I'd like for you to take a look, see if you have any ideas what the purpose of the base might have been and if it's really abandoned."

Steve nodded, as Fury pointed to several people who would be accompanying him on the journey.

"We'll have teams back here monitoring, of course, keeping an eye on that region in particular, but also on anything else that could be related."

"Like what?" someone asked.

"Anything out of the norm," Maria clarified. "Too many people on our watch list moving, increased communications, decreased communications, large scale power outages. You know the drill. Just give a bit more scrutiny to things that you might normally let slide."

Fury looked around the room. "Does everyone understand their assignments?" When everyone nodded, he dismissed them and headed for the door. Before Maria could join him, he turned back. "Agent Hill. Would you please accompany the mission team to the flight deck and assist with the final checks before they take off?"

She nodded in assent, a small smile of gratitude on her face, then followed the team. On the runway, she walked with the pilots, checking the jet over carefully, outside and in. Once they settled in the cockpit, she watched their manual checks of the plane's systems and listened as they ran through more checks with the control tower. When that was complete, she reviewed flight plans once more, then exited to where the rest of the team was gathered on the tarmac, listening to Steve.

"Everything ready?" he asked her.

"Your carriage awaits," she informed him.

"Any final orders?"

She looked around at the assembled team. With the exception of Steve, they were normal human beings, not a super power among them. As she examined each face, she mentally checked off the abilities and shortcomings of each. She nodded, satisfied with the balance reflected.

"You've got a good team here," she told them, meeting each set of eyes again. "Follow your orders, do your jobs, and I expect each and every one of you to return."

After a chorus of 'Yes ma'ams,' the mission second in command started directing everyone aboard the plane. She turned to Steve.

"I'll make sure everyone is settled, Captain, so you can take care of final details with Agent Hill." Then, she turned to Hill. "We'll bring everyone back, ma'am."

When she climbed aboard, Maria looked up at Steve. "Take care of your team, Captain Rogers."

He nodded, smiling slightly. "My team?"

"All very valuable SHIELD assets," she confirmed.

"And me?"

She looked around, then motioned for him to follow her into the shadows underneath the plane. No sooner had he passed into the darkness than he felt her arms twine around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers as her body pressed tight against him. Her tongue pushed between his lips, brushing against his. His arms tightened around her waist and he groaned, pulling her closer.

The voices of two mechanics passing by caught their attention and they reluctantly pushed away from each other.

"A very valuable SHIELD asset as well," she assured him.

With a final light kiss, he gave her a stern look, positioned his shield casually in front of himself, and climbed into the plane to join his team. Maria stepped out to a safe distance, watching as the flight lifted off, it's lights soon joining the field of stars.

 

When she returned to the command center, she was pleased to notice everything going smoothly. Everyone was working comfortably at their assigned stations, on high alert, but not overly stressed. After a while, Nick motioned to her that he was returning to his office and that she was in command. Nodding acceptance, she continued calmly prowling the deck. Occasionally, someone would call her over to examine something that had caught their attention. She dispatched investigative teams to a few of those somethings.

The night wore on and some of the personnel changed out as shifts ended. She acknowledged each new arrival, mentally assessing each before nodding for them to take their station. From time to time, she checked the progress of the flight carrying the team, pleased to note that they were exactly on schedule.

After several hours, she motioned for another officer to take over and headed to Nick's office to brief him on the current situations. She fixed herself a cup of coffee, topped off his, then proceeded with her update. When she had finished, he asked for clarification on a few points, then nodded.

"Sounds like everything is going just as it should," he commented. He looked at her for a few moments. "I really hated to call you in, cut your leave time short."

She shrugged. "We've both worked for SHIELD long enough to know how 'leave' time works. Personal time has to take a back seat to the needs of the well being of the planet."

"Yeah," he replied, "but down time is important, too. I've seen too many people break from pushing themselves too hard for too long. If it had been anything but HYDRA, I would have let you have at least one more day."

"And when do you get your days off?" she asked.

"After you," he reminded her. "Once things are quieter again, I'll clear you and Rogers for a couple of days, then you'll be ready to take over so I can relax for a day or two."

"I'll believe that when I see it," she snorted.

He grinned. "Hopefully, you got to enjoy the one day that you had to yourselves," he told her.

"We did."

"Since you had the dogs with you, I assume you didn't hit the theater or the opera," he commented.

She laughed lightly. "No, we headed to one of the parks upstate. They have some amazing hiking trails. We spent the day exploring. Had a picnic. Let the dogs run. Talked."

He studied her. "Talking is good."

"Steve told me about his difficult childhood. I told him about my wild youth."

"All of it?"

She knew what he was asking. "The whole, ugly story, Nick."

"And he's okay with it." It was a statement, not a question.

"He says he is," she confirmed. She considered for a moment. "He asked if I kept track of him. I told him that I didn't, but that I thought that you had."

He leaned back, his gaze boring into her. "I have. Indirectly. Once you told me about him, I thought it a good idea to be able to located him quickly, should the need arise."

She nodded, not meeting his gaze.

"Do you want to know about him?"

Shaking her head, she finally looked up at him. "No. It's still safer for him if I don't know, don't you think?"

"Probably," he agreed.

She rose, heading towards the door. "Time to get back to the command center," she told him.

He glanced at the clock. "I'll be joining you as soon as I get this information forwarded to the council," he replied.

Pausing at the door, she took a deep breath. "He's okay, isn't he?"

"He's doing fine, Maria. I'd let you know if he wasn't."

"Thank you." She stood for a few more moments. "What's his name?" she asked softly.

"Benjamin."

With a nod, she left the office, using the walk to the command center to return her focus to the current mission and those involved.

**********

In his office, Nick sent off updates the the appropriate people and followed up on a couple of other, less urgent matters. Before he shut down his computer, he clicked on a nondescript file tab and entered a series of passwords to open a special file. Opening it, he quickly skimmed through a report, then examined the accompanying photos.

"Doing just fine," he murmured before closing and securing everything again.

**********

Joining Maria some time later, she informed him of a few minor changes and that the flight was now slightly ahead of the scheduled arrival time. The two continued integrating new data as it came in, constantly updating plans as needed.

A slight noise behind her had Maria turning suddenly, only to have a tray filled with cups of hot coffee dumped on her chest. She cursed, quickly unzipping her top and pulling it away from her skin.

"I'm so sorry, Commander Hill," the young intern said, eyes wide with horror. "You turned so suddenly and I wasn't able to move in time."

"Does anyone have a towel?" Nick hollered, reaching to help her keep the fabric from touching her. Someone jumped to hand him several paper towels which he proceed to use to start blotting the hot liquid from her skin.

"It was an accident," the young woman whispered, her voice revealing how close she was to tears.

"Of course it was an accident," Maria snapped. "If I thought it was intentional, you'd be bleeding on the floor." She looked at the frightened girl and sighed, glancing at her nametag. "You just need to realize that in a situation like this, people are going to be moving quickly and you need to be alert, Ms. Hoy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And keep this incident in mind when you get to your classes on improvised weapons." At the confused look, she continued. "Hot liquids can be quite dangerous."

Hoy nodded understanding. "Certainly a distraction, at the very least."

"At least," Maria agreed. "You need to get this cleaned up before someone slips." When the woman nodded and rushed off to find towels, Maria turned to Nick, glancing at the mission clock. "Permission to go change, sir?"

"Granted," he nodded. Leaning close, he told her, "And grab something to eat as well."

Heading to her quarters to change, she met Phil in the corridor. He fell into step beside her. "Just the woman I was looking for," he commented, holding up his mobile. "I just heard from one of my people in Istanbul. He's hearing some odd chatter and wanted to pass it along."

"What's he hearing?" she probed.

After he told her, she stopped a moment, considering. "Porter has a team in that area. Can you put your man in touch with them?"

"Will do," he assented, tapping the keys necessary to pass along the information. He sniffed, looking at her in amusement. "Been hitting the coffee tonight, Maria?"

"Actually," she told him, "the coffee hit me. Ran over an intern delivering coffee and got a bit of a coffee bath."

"Are you okay?" he asked. "It didn't burn you, did it?"

"Fortunately, it wasn't that hot, but it didn't feel good."

"Did the intern survive?" he asked, ready to tease since he knew that she was alright.

She rolled her eyes at him as she opened her door, motioning for him to follow her in. He settled on the sofa as she continued on into her bedroom to change. He picked up the backpack she had dropped there earlier.

"Did you enjoy your time off?" he called. "What you had of it anyway?"

"We did," she told him. "Took Bucky and Katya on a hike, had a picnic, talked about our pasts." After a pause, she continued. "I told him everything, and he seemed to be fine with it," she told him, answering the question she knew he was thinking.

"Of course he is. He's crazy about you," he told her. "Do you still have any of your picnic left?" he asked, hefting the pack. "I haven't eaten in hours."

"I think there may be some granola bars and trail mix in there," she hollered back.

He unzipped the bag and started digging. "I didn't know you liked to draw."

"This from the man who mistook my porcupine for a stabbed turd?" she commented, returning to the living room and sitting next to him to put her shoes on.

He held up the sketchpad he found in the backpack.

"I must have grabbed Steve's pack by mistake," she replied.

He flipped open the pad, examining the sketches as he tore into one of the granola bars. "He's really good," he commented, holding it where she could see. There were several drawings of plants and small animals that they had seen.

The next pages had several sketches of the dogs, his pencil capturing Bucky's gentle spirit and the slight glimpse of uncertainty in Katya's eyes, the exuberance of both as they raced across the field. In another, a carefree Maria was holding the ball up, the two animals poised to run as soon as she released it.

Phil flipped to the next page, catching his breath. In the sketch, Maria was on the blanket, her legs stretched out in front of her as she leaned back on her elbows. Her eyes were closed and her face tilted up to the warmth of the sun. The look on her face was one of sheer bliss.

Maria reached out, her fingers gently brushing the paper. "He's very talented, isn't he?" she whispered.

"He is," Phil agreed, "and he captured you perfectly."

Her phone buzzed, breaking the mood. She glanced down at it, finding a text from Heinrich.

_B &K both bathed, fed. Settling in well._

She smiled, texting back her thanks for the update, then looked up to find Phil looking at her curiously.

"Steve sending naughty texts?" he asked.

"I wish," she mumbled. "No, it's from Heinrich in the kennels."

"He's sending you naughty texts?" he teased.

Giving him a dirty look, she explained. "We had to bring the dogs back here when we got called in and he made some space for them. He was just letting me know they're doing alright."

"Don't worry, mama, the kids are fine."

She punched him lightly on the arm as his phone started buzzing. He glanced down at it as he rubbed his arm.

"Back to work," he commented. Glancing at her own, Maria nodded in agreement. She grabbed a bar for herself and followed him out the door.

**********

Back in the command center, everyone had shifted into an even more alert status as the plane carrying their team landed near the site of the suspected base. After a series of double checks, Fury gave them permission to deplane and approach the building.

With Steve at point, they entered the facility, weapons ready and senses on high alert. "It certainly has the feel of HYDRA about it," he murmured into his headset. The further they went into the old base, the more convinced he became and the more nervous he became. "I'm pretty certain it was HYDRA and that it has been abandoned for quite some time," he told Fury.

"Any ideas what it might have been used for?" the director asked.

He looked around, noting the machinery and equipment. "My guess would be some type of weapons research or development," he told them, "but that's just an impression."

Suddenly, one of the technicians monitoring the site swung his chair around. "Sir!" he called, getting Fury's attention, "I'm detecting an energy build up in the center of the building."

Steve heard him and quickly starting calling for him team to immediately evacuate the facility. As each team member called out when they were clear, he slowed to take video shots of the work areas, hoping to provide SHIELD with some further evidence to figure out what activity had been going on here.

"Rogers? Are you clear?" Fury asked, noting just a glimpse of anxiety in Maria's expression.

"Not yet," his second responded.

"On my way, sir," Steve told him, dashing for the exit as he felt a rumbling under his feet and the pressure building behind him. Just as he reached the door, the explosion hit with a bright flash and a loud boom, lifting him off his feet and throwing him forward. The ground rushed quickly towards him and sudden blackness took over.

__________

 

Music.

Good music.

Lots of horns.

Not like the stuff that Stark listened to.

Steve lifted his head, looking around in confusion. The place had the definite feel of a bar, filled with scarred, wooden tables and chair and a juke box blasting away in the corner. There were several men and women at the bar, a few more at the tables, but it was clearly early enough in the day that the crowd was light. Most of the men were in uniform. Steve looked down at himself, feeling the flash of pride at his own. A newspaper rested on the table and he picked it up, startling at the date.

1942.

A young woman stopped at his table, setting a glass of beer in front of him. He held the paper up to her.

"Is this current?"

She glanced at it, then shook her head.

"No."

He started to sigh with relief.

"That's about a week old, sir."

He mumbled his thanks as she walked away. How could he be back in 1942? He opened the paper, quickly skimming through the stories. He didn't look up when a flash of sunlight indicated that someone had entered the room. Only when he heard another chair at his table moving did he put the newspaper down and look at his new companion.

He caught his breath.

"Peggy," he whispered.

She smiled broadly, reaching over to touch his hand.

"Hi, Steve."

He didn't move or speak, just continued to stare at her.

"Steve?" she questioned.

"It's been so long since I've seen you," he said.

"Since yesterday?"

He shook himself. "Was it really just yesterday?" When she nodded, he laughed. "Guess I had dozed a little and was having this crazy dream."

"Tell me about it," she commanded, taking a small sip of his beer.

"I was in a plane that crashed into a glacier."

"That doesn't sound good."

"They found me and thawed me out, but it was 70 years in the future," he told her.

Her face lit up. "The future? So, does everyone have jet packs and flying cars and robots?"

"No. At least not most people. Stark and SHIELD do, but most people still get around like we do now, only faster."

"That's disappointing," she answered. She thought for a few moments. "Did we win the war?"

He sighed, looking down at the tabletop. "Does anyone ever really win a war?"

After a moment, she touched his hand again. He looked up at her. "So Stark and SHIELD are still working together?"

"Sort of an uneasy alliance," he admitted.

"And Howard Stark is still around in the 21st century," she mused.

"No," he corrected, "Howard is long gone. Just like everyone I knew. He had a son, though. Tony Stark. I think Tony may actually be even smarter and more driven that Howard, though."

"That's a scary thought," she laughed. "Is he as much of an asshole as Howard?"

"Yeah, he can be, but Tony has has something that his father never did. He has Pepper."

"Pepper? Is that like 'moxie' or 'chutzpah'?" she asked.

Steve grinned at her. "Pepper is his wife. She started out as his personal assistant and is now running Stark Industries while he spends most of his time in the lab. She knows how much he loves research and building things, but she will not let him kill himself doing it. She loves him enough to draw lines and he loves her enough to let her."

"Howard never had that?"

"No. From what I understand, he and his wife had very little to do with each other. Or with Tony."

"And SHIELD is still around. Still fighting HYDRA?" she questioned.

"SHIELD is still working to protect the planet, still playing by their own rules," he told her. "HYDRA has been quiet of late, but they're never really gone."

"Cut off one head, two more will take it's place," she quoted.

"And there are always plenty of other villains to cause trouble."

She cocked her head as a new song started to play. "Dance with me?" she invited, standing up and offering her hand. He joined her, taking her hand and leading her onto the small dance floor.

With one hand on her waist and the other holding hers, he started moving to the music, carefully leading her through the steps.

It didn't quite feel right. Her hand was a little too soft, the top of her head just a little too high to rest his chin on, her hair not quite the right color, her perfume not quite the fresh, clean scent he loved breathing in.

His mind drifted to another partner. Dancing together at a wedding. Laughing as he struggled to not step on her toes.

He suddenly realized Peggy had stopped moving and looked down at her.

"Tell me about her," she told him.

"Who?"

"Your 21st century woman," she clarified, taking his hand and leading him back to the table.

He held her chair for her before settling back in his own.

"Her name is Maria," he told her, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth.

"And you rode in on your white horse to rescue her," Peggy commented.

"Hardly," he corrected. "Maria is as tough as she is smart and brave and beautiful. I think she kind of reminded me of you when I first met her."

She smiled slightly.

"She's the assistant director of SHIELD," he said.

"It's nice to know that women are doing better in the future," she said. "Pepper running Stark Industries, your Maria second in command at SHIELD."

"It's still not easy for them," he told her. "Maria fought tooth and nail to earn that position and the respect of Director Fury. Anyone who thinks otherwise is going to get their butt kicked."

"I think I would like your Maria," she acknowledged grudgingly.

"I think you would, too," he told her.

"Even though I hate losing you to her," she said, pushing her chair back and standing up. Steve stood as well, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You came here because you thought you needed to make a choice," she told him. "You never had a say about getting pulled into the future. Now, you do." She stretched up to kiss him, then walked towards a door and he followed close behind, still not understanding. When she opened the door, he could see a train waiting at the platform, the conductor calling a final 'All Aboard!'

Behind him, someone else came through the front door of the bar, leaving it ajar. He heard a voice from outside, calling his name.

Maria.

He looked back at Peggy who had crossed the platform to board the train. She held out a hand to him.

"Are you coming?"

He took a step towards her, but then turned back.

Maria was calling him.

Peggy.

His beautiful, amazing unrealized past.

Maria.

His beautiful, amazing potential future.

He turned back to Peggy, stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. With a sad smile, she waved, then stepped onto the train. She turned one last time.

"Be happy, Steve," she called as the train pulled out. He waved, then turned back to the other door, her voice still drawing him. He took off running, his foot catching on the threshold and sending him sprawling into the snow.

___________

"Captain Rogers! Can you hear me? Please respond!" Maria's voice came over his earpiece. He figured it sounded very professional to most people, but he could hear the slight edge of panic.

"He's coming around, ma'am," he heard his teammate speaking into her own earpiece as she rolled him onto his back, lightly slapping at his cheeks. She leaned over him. "Are you alright, sir?"

He nodded to her, raising himself into a sitting position. "I'm fine, Commander Hill," he spoke into his microphone to reassure her, then looked to the other woman. "Is everyone else alright, Agent Woodrow?" he asked her.

She nodded as she watched him stand. "How long was I out?" he asked, turning to the burning building behind him.

"Maybe a minute or so, sir," she told him.

He led his team back to the plane where they regrouped, discussing with headquarters what the next step should be. While the base had been virtually destroyed, no one was completely comfortable with closing the book on this. SHIELD would be sending in a forensics team to sift through the debris for further information while the different members of the strike team were dispatched to assist other teams with follow up.

**********

Later that night, Steve settled in the room he had been assigned at a nearby base. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Do you have any idea how terrified I was?" she answered.

"Hello to you, too."

"Hello. Do you have any idea how terrified I was?" she repeated.

"I probably do," he replied, remembering that night at the restaurant.

"Yeah, I guess you do," she answered. "You're okay?"

"Haven't you heard, Agent Hill? Captain America is practically indestructible. You don't need to worry about him."

"Agent Hill is concerned for Captain America because he's a valuable SHIELD asset," she told him, "But this is Maria wanting to make sure that Steve is okay."

He smiled. "Steve is just fine, Maria. Even better than fine. I'll have to tell you about it some time."

"I'll look forward to that," she told him, "but right now, I'd better get back to work and you need to get some rest."

"I should be back in a few day," he told her.

"I'll look forward to seeing you again."

"Me, too."

"Bye," she whispered.

"Bye," he responded, taking a deep breath. "I love you."

She froze, saved from having to reply when she heard the phone disconnect. She shook her head. Surely, he didn't say what she thought he said.

A chime indicated a new text message.

_Yes, I really said it. I love you._

She was confused. What was that supposed to mean?

Another beep caught her attention, and she looked at the phone, skimming another far less panic inducing message. Something to do with the possible end of the world.

That, she could deal with.

She would deal with Steve later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually written before I saw CA:TWS, so the use of HYDRA was purely coincidental. I'm kind of pretty much ignoring most of the stuff from Agents of Shield and CA:TWS simply because the story was going before I saw either, but I may occassionally work little bits from one or the other in. I sincerely hope you like. Feedback is appreciated.


	16. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Women, Alcohol, Love

XOXOX

"Guess we should call it a night," Natasha commented after easily pinning Maria for the fourth time, "since you're clearly somewhere else."

"Sorry, Nat," Maria apologized. "I suppose I am a bit distracted."

"Looking forward to the return of a certain super soldier tomorrow?" the red head asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah," her companion answered.

Natasha studied her. "You don't seem too sure."

"I am," Maria insisted, "It's just...he said something to me the other day, and I'm just not sure how to respond to him."

Nat stood, offering a hand to her friend. "Hold that thought. This sounds like a talk that needs alcohol."

After a stop at the bar in the common area, they took their glasses and several bottles out onto the deck. They settled into chairs at a small table, silently sipping their drinks and staring up at the stars for several minutes.

Maria looked over to find Natasha staring curiously at her. "Just trying to figure out what horrible thing the good captain said to you."

"He told me that he loves me."

The assassin picked up a bottle and refilled Maria's drink. "Love, huh. What did you say?"

"Nothing," the other woman answered.

The sudden sound of a helicopter had both women looking up, reaching for weapons. Even though the vehicle had the Stark Industries Logo, neither was completely ready to relax. They watched as the chopper landed and the door opened to disgorge the SI CEO. Pepper stepped away, watching as it once again took to the skies.

The two agents finally put their weapons away as the woman stopped at the table to greet them, holding on to the back of a chair as she slipped her shoes off. She smiled tiredly as she nodded to the bottles on the table.

"Looks pretty serious. Business or personal?"

Natasha looked at Maria, wanting to respect her privacy. The brunette nodded with a shrug, granting her permission to tell the other woman.

"Personal," Nat responded, nodding towards Maria. "Man problems."

"Really? With Steve?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sort of." Maria studied her for a few moments. The woman was married. She probably knew more about this subject than either of the lone wolf female agents. "You're more than welcome to pull up a glass and join us if you'd like."

"Best offer I've had all day," the CEO responded. "Be right back." She stepped into the tower, dropping her briefcase and shoes on the sofa before grabbing a glass and a couple of bottles of wine and rejoining them.

She curled up on the chair, pouring herself a glass of wine and drinking deeply before sighing and looking at the other two women.

"Rough day?" Maria asked.

"Believe it or not, there are still men out there who don't want to deal with women in a professional setting. They still think we should be home cooking dinner and raising babies."

Natasha snorted. "You don't have to tell us. The world of spies and secret agents is still a pretty male dominated profession."

"True," Pepper agreed, taking another drink before turning her attention to Maria. "So. Steve. What did he do?"

"He said that he loves me."

Pepper stared. "He loves you, but?"

Maria shook her head. "No 'but,' just that he loves me."

Pepper picked up the wine bottle and refilled her glass. "Apparently, I need a whole lot more of this." She took another drink, then focused her attention on the brunette again. "Let me see if I understand the problem here. Captain Steve Rogers, right?"

Maria nodded.

"The Captain Steve Rogers that you've been working with for almost 2 years now?"

Another nod.

"The sweet, considerate, drop dead gorgeous wonderful man that you've been dating for about a year or so now?"

"A little longer than that, but, yeah."

"He told you he loves you."

Nod.

"And that's a problem?"

Natasha suddenly snapped her fingers. "Was it immediately before, during, or after sex? Because you know it doesn't count then."

"Why doesn't it count then?" Pepper questioned.

"Before, a man will say anything to get you into bed. During, he'll say whatever he thinks you want to hear so that you'll go through with it. After? Well, their brains don't work so well after."

"That's not true," Mrs. Stark protested. "Well, not always."

"No," Maria answered. "Sex wasn't involved."

Romanoff studied her. "He never even said it during sex?"

Hill shook her head, staring into her drink.

Natasha's eyes suddenly went wide. "You mean to tell me you haven't"

"No, we haven't," Maria cut her off. "We just haven't been ready to take that step."

"WE haven't or HE hasn't?" the agent probed.

"If HE wasn't ready, then WE weren't," the other woman answered.

"But you are both interested?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah," Maria told her. "I certainly am and all the signs are there that he is as well."

"Big sign?"

"Oh, yeah," she sighed.

Pepper shook her head. "None of our business, Natalie." She still found herself using the name the woman had used when working with her. "What did you say when he told you?"

"Nothing," Maria answered. "We were on the phone and he said it, then hung up."

"Maybe you misunderstood," the redheaded agent told her.

"He confirmed by text," she told them, holding up her phone to show them the message.

Refilling her drink again, Pepper still looked confused. "I still don't understand the problem, Maria. Do you not feel the same way about him?"

Staring into her glass again, Maria shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

The dark haired woman looked up at her. "I'm not entirely sure what love is."

Pepper turned to look at Natasha. "Did you act like this the first time Clint told you?"

"Clint knows better than to say something like that to me. Other than the sex thing," the other redhead told her with a shrug.

The woman studied them both, suddenly recalling the information she had read in their official files. She realized that it was highly likely that neither woman had ever been told she was loved as a child. Though her own childhood had been difficult, she had known love from her mother and from the younger siblings that she had basically raised.

"So you don't love Clint?" she asked.

Nat made a face. "You know my thought on that. Love is for children."

Pepper studied her. "Yeah, that's what you always say. But I'm calling 'bull' on that."

She swallowed hard, but held her ground in the face of the death stare the assassin turned on her.

Maria leaned forward. "You married Stark, so it's probably safe to assume you love him, right?"

Pepper nodded, relieved to turn and face her, though she could still feel the heated glare from the other woman.

"How did you know?"

She considered. "It's when you put someone else ahead of yourself. Their needs and their well-being are more important to you than your own."

The other two women looked at each other. "That's part of the job description when you work for SHIELD," Maria told her.

"Yes, but it's different. It's wanting to be with someone, because you're better with them and you make them better."

She took another drink, sensing that they still weren't understanding her. "I'm not with Tony because I have to be. It's not like in the romance novels, that I'd die without him. That's actually kind of self serving, if you think about it. I'm with him because I want to be. Because I like who he is. Most of the time. And I like who I am when I'm with him."

Maria nodded slightly, recalling saying something similar to that to Steve when they were first getting to know each other.

"I'm happy and complete in myself, but I'm even more with him." She shook her head. That still wasn't exactly what she meant. Finally, she threw her hands up.

"It's like good art. I may not know how to describe it, but I know it when I feel it. And when I see it. And I see it in the two of you."

Maria and Natasha looked at each other.

"Not the two of you," Pepper clarified, pointing between the two. "Not that there would be something wrong if you were a two, but you're not a two. You're a four." She frowned. "Or two twos."

At that moment, Tony stepped out onto the deck, crossing over to the table. He leaned down to kiss his wife. "I was wondering where you were. Your assistant told me you had left the office quite some time ago."

"I'm fine," she replied, smiling up at him. "Just stopped for some drinks and girl talk."

He eyed the empty bottles on the table. "Looks like you've been at it for a while." He turned his gaze to Natasha and Maria. "You two are planning to stay here tonight, aren't you?"

Pepper giggled. "They're not a two," she told him. "They're a four. Or actually, two twos."

"I always think of myself as a ten," Nat answered archly, throwing back another drink. "And yes, Uncle Tony, I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"Likewise," Maria assured him, pulling out her phone and rapidly typing in a message.

**Fury: Staying at the tower tonight** she spoke as she typed, then hit SEND

He nodded approval. "If you're going to be out here, you can have JARVIS turn on the heaters. It's starting to get a little chilly now."

"Hadn't noticed," Pepper told him.

"Not surprising," he commented, looking again at the table. She followed his gaze.

She started counting the bottles, then shook her head. "Probably had enough, huh?"

"Probably," her husband agreed.

"Would you like to take me to bed?" she asked him.

"As always," he said, pulling her to her feet and kissing her, "It would be my pleasure." He easily swung her up into his arms. "Though it would be more so if you weren't drunk."

He looked at the other two women. "Night, ladies. Don't forget the heaters if you're going to be staying out here."

Maria rose to her feet, only slightly unsteady. "I'm thinking it's probably time for bed myself."

Natasha nodded agreement, starting to collect the empties.

"Don't worry about the clean up, ladies. I'll take care of it." The looked over at a young man who had stepped out on the deck with a cart. Before they could protest, he had loaded the bottles and glasses onto the cart and wiped the table down.

Thanking him, they followed the Starks back into the warmth of the common living area. Waving to her companions, Pepper rested her head on Tony's shoulder as he carried her into the elevator for the ride up to the penthouse.

Maria stepped behind the bar. "More?" Tasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a shake of her head, the brunette held up a bottle of water. "Trying to avoid a bad hangover," she told the other woman. "Hydration and ibuprofen should mitigate it somewhat at least. Want one?" she offered, holding the bottle out.

The assassin accepted it, nodding her thanks. She took a long drink, then looked towards the doorway. "You can come in now, Clint."

The archer strolled in, a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her. "Wasn't sure if it was safe or not," he commented. "I saw the three of you downing the booze and got the feeling that the males of the species might be a discussion topic."

"Typical male," his love snorted. "Assuming the conversation is about you."

"My apologies," he told them, gently kissing her neck. "What were you talking about?"

"Men," Maria acknowledged. "Love. That kind of crap."

"And you held firm to the 'love is for children' line."

"She did," Maria told him. "And Pepper called 'bull' on her."

"Brave woman," he murmured, gazing at the woman in his arms.

"And a little bit drunk," she replied, meeting his gaze briefly before lowering her eyes to study his chest. Using a finger, she traced shapes on the front of his shirt. "Clint?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that..."

"Yeah," he answered. "I know. You, too."

And for the present, that was enough for the two of them. They shared a brief kiss, then Clint turned to look at Maria. "Are you going be able to get to your place alright?" he asked.

"I'll see that she does," a voice interrupted.

They all turned to where Steve stood, a big smile on his face.

"Then I'll leave her in your very capable hands," Clint told him, guiding Natasha towards the elevator. He paused briefly, shaking the other man's hand. "Welcome back," he told the Captain.

"Good to be back," the other man answered, watching the couple disappear behind the sliding doors. He turned back to the rooms final occupant. She leaned against the bar, sipping her water.

"You're early," she commented. "I thought you were supposed to be back tomorrow."

"I was," he told her, crossing to stand in front of her. "But I did all the damage I could do there and caught an earlier transport. I was anxious to see you." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her lightly. "I missed you."

Her arms slid around his neck. "I missed you, too, Steve." She returned his kiss. "I just figured I'd be sober tomorrow. Right now, I'm a little bit buzzed and I want to be completely sober when I tell you that I love you, too," she told him.

"You can't tell me now?" he asked her with a grin.

"Nope," she answered. "It's too easy to say things when you're drunk. If I tell you now, you won't know if I'm saying it because I mean it or if I'm saying it because I had just a little bit too much to drink. But if I wait until tomorrow when I'm sober, you'll know I mean it, right?"

"That's very good logic for someone who's drunk," he told her.

"That's because I'm just a little drunk, not very drunk," she explained.

"Then we'd better get you to bed," he told her, smoothly sweeping her off her feet. "The sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you wake up sober and tell me that you love me, too," he told her.

She reached over and grabbed her water, taking another long drink, then nodded. "Sounds like an excellent plan, Captain Rogers. Take me to bed."

"Excellent plan indeed, Commander Hill," he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit thin on Steve/Maria moments, but there's considerably more in the next. I just really liked this scene. Thanks for reading. Comments much appreciated.


	17. Waking Up in His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she follow through? Will she really say it? Then what?

Maria came awake, keeping her eyes closed and remaining still as she instantly assessed her surroundings. She recognized the feel of her own bed. The warm body next to her was much larger than Cat, her normal bed mate at the tower. Even larger than Bucky or Katya, who sometimes joined her when their preferred humans were not available.

And considerably less furry than any of the trio. And much better smelling.

Her mind drifted back to the night before.

The drinks and conversation with Natasha and Pepper. Pepper's rambling, unsatisfactory definition of 'love.' The conclusion that something didn't have to be defined to be experienced.

Steve's surprise appearance. Carrying her off to bed.

She felt his lips brush against her forehead as he laughed softly.

"I know you're awake, Maria," he said, keeping his voice low. "How are you feeling?"

She stretched slowly, easing the cramps from her body before opening her eyes. She smiled at the concern on his face, snuggling close to kiss him.

"Pretty well, actually," she told him.

"No hangover?"

She sat up, shaking her head slightly as she considered her body's reaction to the motion. He sat up next to her, perching on the edge of the bed as he awaited her response.

"Nope," she finally replied. "I pretty much know how much liquor I can handle without having to pay severely for it the next day."

"So, you'd say that you're sober?" he asked.

"Completely sober," she confirmed.

He smiled broadly. "So, do you have something you want to tell me?" he asked.

Recalling her babbling the night before, she put on a thoughtful expression. "Let me think."

He leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead.

"You need to remember to turn in your mission report."

Her nose.

"You're overdue for your physical."

Her lips.

"Bucky missed you."

Her neck.

"I've really got to go to the bathroom," she suddenly declared, jumping up and heading quickly into said room. At the door, she turned. "Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

When the door closed, he dropped his head, rubbing his neck. He knew she was teasing, but wondered if perhaps it was a way of backing away from what she had told him the night before. Now that she was completely sober, was she regretting telling him that she loved him, too?

He went to the bathroom door and listened carefully, slightly embarrassed, but relieved to hear her simply taking care of morning routine, not throwing up. He heard the sound of running water, then the soft 'scritching' sound of a toothbrush being put to use.

That was a good sign, right? He breathed into his cupped hand, wincing at the odor of morning breath. When she stepped out, he tilted his head towards the now empty room and raised a questioning eyebrow. With a nod, she stepped aside.

"Mouthwash is on the counter," she told him.

"Was that a hint?" he asked her.

"Pretty much," she answered with a smile.

He studied himself in the mirror, trying to figure out what his next step should be. Should he push, or let her take the lead?

Business complete, he exited the bathroom to find the bedroom empty. With a small frown, he headed down the hallway, finally discovering his girlfriend in the spare room, setting down fresh water for Cat and Bucky. He stepped over, quickly filling the food bowls, then following her into the kitchen where she washed her hands and started the coffeemaker.

Turning, Maria snuggled into his arms, stretching up for a long kiss. When she broke it off, she smiled up at him shyly.

"I was going to tell you something."

"Before you do," he interrupted, "I want to apologize." She looked at him. "For what I said on the phone."

Her face closed suddenly, and she stepped away. "Of course. I understand. You were still stressed from the mission." She mentally chastised herself. Of course he hadn't really meant what he said. How could a man like him love a woman like her?

He suddenly realized where her thoughts were headed and pulled her close again. "No, that's not it, sweetheart. Not for 'what' I said. I meant that with everything in me." He kissed her again, examining her eyes until he saw her belief.

"I apologize for how I said it. On the phone, and then hanging up before you could respond. That was cowardly of me."

"I can think of many words to describe you, Steve Rogers, but 'cowardly' is not one of them," she reassured him with a smile.

"But I was," he reiterated.

"Smart," she countered. "You probably figured I would either hit you or run away."

He shrugged, then nodded. "Probably."

"You're probably right," she agreed. "As it was, I told myself I heard you wrong."

"I figured you'd do that, too. That's why I sent the follow up text."

"You know me well."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Regardless, it's still something that should be said in person. At least, the first time. Face to face. You should be able to look me in the eye and know that I mean what I say." He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her to sit on the kitchen counter. Gently framing her face with his hands, he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Maria Hill. With every ounce of my being, I love you."

She kept her eyes locked on his, lifting her hands to rest them on his. She took a deep breath.

"I love you, too, Steve," she finally whispered slightly shakily.

He smiled broadly, leaning close for a kiss.

"Are you sure about that?" he teased.

"Terrified," she admitted, "But pretty sure."

"I'll take it," he said, his lips once more claiming hers as his arms wound around her waist, pulling her tight against him.

After several minutes, he pulled back to take a breath. She pushed him back and slid off the counter.

"Coffee?"

He looked at her, then at the coffeemaker where the fresh brew awaited. "Sure," he agreed, reaching up in the cabinet to pull down a couple of mugs. He was pleased to note that her hands weren't quite steady as she filled them, then brought her own mug to her lips for a drink.

"Why now?" she finally asked.

"Why now for what?" he queried.

"To tell me," she clarified.

He took her hand and led her to the sofa in the living area. They sat down cross legged, facing one another.

"Because it was time," he told her. "Because, even though you might not have been ready to hear it, I needed to say it."

"Because of the close call on the mission?" she asked. "The doctor who was monitoring your vitals said that your heart actually stopped when the explosion hit you." She glanced down at the beverage in her hands. "Most likely the force when you hit the ground restarted it."

He nodded. "It's funny, actually. I was dead for 70 years in the ice and don't remember dreaming at all. They said I was only out for a few seconds this time, but..."

She waited for him to continue, finally taking his coffee cup and setting it on the table next to hers so that she could take his hands.

"Tell me about it."

He collected himself for a few moments, studying their joined hands, thinking about how right her hand felt wrapped around his.

"I was back in 1942. A club or bar or something. Real music on a real juke box." She smiled, knowing his opinion of the music Tony kept trying to push on him.

"Suddenly, she was there, sitting down at the table across from me."

"Peggy?"

He nodded. "I told her about the crash and about waking up in the future. She was curious, of course. About Stark Industries. I told her about Tony and Pepper. And SHIELD. And the amazing deputy director of SHIELD. She said she thought she'd like you."

Looking up, he caught her gaze. "Even though she hated losing me to you."

"What did she mean by that?" Maria asked, puzzled.

"She told me that I was there because I had a choice to make. That I felt like I had been forced into this time period with no say in the matter and that now, I was being offered that choice." He continued watching Maria. "I realized that she was right. I was telling myself that I couldn't commit to anyone or anything in this century. I still had this thought that Stark or Banner or SHIELD would come in some day and tell me that they had developed a time machine or something and that I could go back if I wanted. Back to my life there."

"Back to Peggy," she whispered.

"Back to Peggy," he acknowledged. "But then I realized that I actually have more connections here than I did there. I have a home. I've adopted a pet. I've got friends who are more like family. I've got work that I enjoy." He lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing a tender kiss in the palm of her hand. "And I've found an amazing woman who challenges me and makes me laugh and trusts me. Who cares about Steve Rogers, not just Captain America."

"But you loved her, Steve."

"I loved the idea of loving her, Maria," he corrected, searching for the right words. "She was an amazing, strong woman, but we never had the time to see what could be. She offered me the chance to stay. To pick up my life back there. To see what could be."

"It was just a dream, though."

"I don't think so," he argued. "I think that if I had decided to stay, the impact wouldn't have restarted my heart. I really think I would have died."

She tore her gaze away, looking down to where his thumb gently stroked the back of her hand. The thought of losing him left a knot in the pit of her stomach.

He pulled one hand free of hers and lightly gripped her chin, encouraging her to look at him again.

"I realized that I couldn't give up what I already have for all the 'might be's' in my past. When I think about my future," he told her, "you're there. I'm here to stay, no matter what."

Finally, her face lit up with a smile and she surged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck as her mouth crashed against his. He let his arms slide around her waist, pulling her onto his lap as her tongue slipped between his lips to push against his. She tasted of coffee and mint toothpaste and promise. He leaned back, pulling her on top of him as the kiss heated up. His hands lifted the hem of her tank top, gently rubbing skin revealed there.

She finally sat up, breathing heavily as she stroked his chest through the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

"What do you want, Steve?" she asked. "Because if we need to stop..."

His eyes were dark as he sat up, the hand stroking her back moving down to her butt, pulling her closer. "I want you, Maria. I want to make love to you."

"You're sure?"

"Pretty sure," he told her with a grin.

"I'll take it," she grinned back. She gasped as he rose, wrapping her long legs around his waist as he walked back to the bedroom, his lips tracing a path down her neck. When he sat down on the edge of the bed, he let her go long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it to the floor. She allowed her hands to explored the muscles of his chest and back as he removed her tank top. His hands roamed the scarred skin of her back, fingers coming to rest at the waistband of her yoga pants. She slid off his lap, standing in front of him to allow him to slide them down. Before he could pull her back, she froze, muttering a soft curse.

"Just a minute," she told him. She opened the drawer of her nightstand and cursed again before striding into the bathroom. Moments later, she stood in the doorway, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she studied him.

"My diaphragm is back on the base. For birth control?" she explained. "Please tell me you have some condoms."

He looked at her, dressed in nothing but her sports bra and tiny bikini panties and groaned.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," she sighed.

Closing his eyes, he shook his head. His voice sounded strangled as he confirmed. "No, I don't." He took a deep breath and looked up at her again. "So we'll wait." Before she could protest, he continued. "We've waited this long, we can wait a little longer to make sure you're safe."

She felt something tighten in her chest. He was willing to wait. For her sake. Yeah, she definitely loved this man.

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She was halfway across the living room when Steve's voice caught her attention. When she looked back at him, he held up the robe that he had grabbed from the end of the bed.

"I don't know where you're going, but I doubt you're exactly dressed for it."

She looked down at herself, blushing slightly as she reached for the offered garment. "Little distracted," she admitted, pulling the robe on and belting it around her middle as she left the apartment, taking the stairs to the next level down.

_Several weeks back, she had returned to the tower after an extended stay on the hellicarrier and had gone looking for Cat. As reluctant as she was to admit it, she had missed the bad tempered beast. JARVIS had informed her that he was currently in Agent Romanoff's quarters and she found herself knocking at the door. The assassin opened the door, looking a bit red-faced and winded, and invited the agent in._

_"I'm not interrupting anything, am I? Isn't Clint on assignment?" she asked, crossing over to where the scarred black tomcat rested curled up on a window seat. Maria was amused to notice that, in addition to the cat perch that had been attached to the window ledge, a new cat tree and scratching post sat in the corner._

_Nat saw the direction of her gaze and shrugged. "He's been hanging out here while you and Steve have been out, so Clint figured we should make him feel at home."_

_"Thanks," Maria told her, reaching out to stroke the animal. He hissed at her, reaching out a paw to slap at her._

_"Did he get you?" the red-head asked._

_"No," Maria assured her. "Claws weren't out. He was just letting me know he's upset with me. I guess I've been gone a while." She turned back to the other woman. "Working out?"_

_Tasha laughed. "Sort of. While a king sized bed it great for sleeping and other things, I much prefer a twin when it's time to change the sheets."_

_"Need a hand?"_

_"I'm a master assassin, trained in martial arts, gymnastics, and dance. And I'm being beaten by a set of bed sheets," she sighed. "Yes, I would appreciate a hand."_

_With the two working together, they quickly had the fresh sheets on, in spite of the cat that had followed them in and hopped up in the middle. Maria scratched him for a few minutes, then picked him up and draped him over her shoulder as she tightened the top sheet and squared off the corners, military style._

_"Would it pass inspection, Commander?" Natasha asked._

_"Got a quarter?"_

_"Clint sometimes dumps his change in the nightstand drawer," she said, nodding towards the piece of furniture Maria was standing next to._

_Maria had pulled the drawer opened, slightly taken aback to find it filled with boxes of condoms. None of her business._

_"Not that drawer," the other woman told her._

_"Obviously," the brunette answered, finding a coin in another drawer and neatly bouncing it on the taut bed sheet. "Perfect," she announced._

_Romanoff looked at her, coming around the bed to pull the drawer open again. "Yes, Maria, I know I can't get pregnant. And we're both clean. But they keep things interesting sometimes." She picked up a box and showed it to the other woman. "Glow in the dark." Another box. "Assorted colors. Flavors." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Different ribbed patterns."_

_"TMI, Nat."_

_Laughing, she pushed the drawer closed and the two women went back to the living room to catch up on the recent events in their lives._

Maria pounded on the door to Natasha's quarters. After several moments, it was opened by Clint Barton, clad only in a thin towel draped around his waist.

"Hey, Maria. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Nat," she told him.

"She's in the shower," he answered. "You want to wait? Or can I help you with something?"

They both knew that the red-head sometimes enjoyed a very long shower. Maria debated. She chewed on her lip for a moment, thinking about the man waiting upstairs for her.

"I need some condoms," she confessed.

Clint didn't laugh. Didn't question. Just smiled slightly and nodded, motioning for her to follow him back to the bedroom. He sat on the side of the bed and opened the drawer of the nightstand.

"Steve, I assume?"

Maria nodded.

Barton pulled out several boxes, finally finding the one he was looking for.

"Extra large," he told her. When she raised an eyebrow, he shrugged. "I've been in the locker room with the guy. We do notice, even though we say we don't."

As she reached to take the box, the were both startled by the sound of a cough. Turning, they saw Natasha standing in the door of the bathroom, covered only by the water droplets left by her shower.

"Let's see," she purred dangerously. "My lover, wearing only a rather small towel, in our bedroom, handing a box of condoms to a very beautiful, very disheveled, scantily clad woman. Some assassins would shoot first and ask questions later."

After several moments, Clint grinned at her. "Luckily for us, you're more restrained than that."

"And you like us," Maria added.

She finally grinned back at them. "Yes, there is that."

Maria held up the box. "Thanks," she told them, heading towards the bedroom door. As she passed the bathroom door, Natasha called her name. When she stopped, the other woman grabbed something out of a cabinet and handed it to her. She glanced at the package of lubricant and blushed slightly, again nodding her thanks.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" Nat called.

Maria didn't even bother to answer as she hurried back up the stairs to her own apartment. She opened the door to find Steve waiting for her. When she held up the box, he crossed to her, untying the belt of the robe and pushing it off her shoulders.

"Dare I ask where those came from?" he mumbled against her neck.

"Clint and Nat," she replied, finding it hard to focus as his hands began exploring again.

"Remind me to thank them later."

"Much later," she agreed.

"Much, much later," he added as he lifted her and headed towards the bedroom again.

And then, no more words were needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prefer to keep my main stories in the 'T' rated range, but occassionally, I'll delve into something a little more...explicit. Others may or may not consider it 'M' rated, but I prefer to be on the safe side and rate it as such. These are generally 'fluff' chapters (I call them 'between-the-chapters-chapters) and don't really advance the plot much, so those who don't want to read such things may safely skip them. All this is to say that the next chapter of this story will be listed separately as Evening Stroll 17.5 and will be posted in the next few days, so be on the lookout if that's something you'd be interested in reading.


	18. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post coital conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who notice a bit of a gap between the end of 17 and the beginning of this, you might want to check out 17.5, if you are of age to read 'M' stories. I usually write in the k-t category, but occasionally have these smutty little ideas that I post separately as 'and a half' chapters, sort of a 'what happened during the commercial' chapter. If you don't choose to read mature stories, that's fine. These little interludes are generally fluff that don't really advance the plot. 
> 
> Anyway, enough with the notes. It's story time!

"Marry me," Steve repeated, watching her reaction.

Without responding, she gently pushed him, this time allowing him to roll off of her. She pushed the sheet back and sat up, reaching down to remove his condom.

"Need to take care of this," she said quietly, disappearing into the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later with a towel and cleaned up before sliding back into the bed with him. She rested on her side, looking at him.

"So?" he asked.

"It's the twenty-first century, Steve. You don't have to marry a woman anymore just because you had sex with her."

"No more shotgun weddings?" he asked with a smile.

"Thing of the past, for the most part," she informed him. "Though it's not like you'd have to worry about my father."

"Maybe not," he agreed, "But you've got Fury. And Coulson. And Romanoff. All of whom have let me know at various times that I'd better treat you right. Besides," he told her, "You've got it backwards. I'm not asking you to marry me because we made love, I made love with you because I want to marry you."

She sat up, pulling the sheet up around herself as she leaned against the headboard of the bed. "I figured you were one who wanted to wait until you were married."

He sat up as well, sitting cross-legged on the bed as he turned to face her. "You're still not understanding, Maria. It's not so much that I planned to wait until I was married, I just wanted to wait for the woman I planned to marry. And that's you." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration at his inability to explain to her.

"I love you, Maria. This would probably make more sense if I had said all this before we made love." He took her hand. "I had already decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Otherwise, this never would have happened."

She pulled her hand away, shaking her head in confusion.

"Where did you think this was going?" he asked. "You know me so well. You had to know that this would ultimately be my plan. I've even mentioned it before."

"I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "Maybe I just never figured it would get this far. I guess I thought that you would come to your senses and realize how much better you could do. How much better you deserve."

He sighed heavily, giving her a sad look. "When will you realize that you are exactly what I want, Maria." He took her hand again, pressing a tender kiss into the palm of her hand.

"But I'm so screwed up, Steve. Have you forgotten all the things I told you about my childhood? I'm damaged goods."

He shook his head, but she continued. "I'm not the kind of woman a man wants to marry or take home to meet the parents."

"But you are. You're the woman I want to marry. The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I would be proud to take you home to meet my mom and the Barnes."

"They'd hate me," she told him.

"No, they wouldn't. They'd love you because I love you. They'd see what I see. That you're strong and brave and fiercely protective of what's important to you. I wish you could see that in yourself."

"I do, too, Steve, and I'm starting to. When all you hear for the first 15 or so years of your life is how stupid and useless you are and how everyone would have been better off if you'd never been born, it's hard to change those thought patterns," she confessed.

He kissed her hand again. "I'll keep reminding you," he told her. "Someday, we'll get you past all the damage that your dad did."

Her eyes went wide again. "And kids."

"Okay."

"I don't want kids," she told him.

"Yeah, I got that. Thus, the door to door condom search," he said with a smile.

Shaking her head, she continued. "I don't just mean now, I mean ever. I don't ever want to have kids."

"So, we won't have kids."

She shook her head again. "I've seen you around kids, Steve. You'd be such an amazing father. You're so kind and patient and gentle. When the Avengers had that press conference and you saw that little girl in the crowd who was crying, you ignored all the press and the people wanting to talk to you and you sat down on the curb to talk to her."

"She was scared of all the noise and crowd," he said with a shrug. "I just helped her to find something else to focus on than what she was frightened of."

"Exactly. And it was obvious that you preferred the few minutes you spent with her to the time that you were in front of the cameras."

"Do you blame me?" he asked.

"I suppose not, but that's what I mean. I know you love kids and you're so good with them."

"Yes, I do, but I'd pretty much decided that I wouldn't have any anyway."

"Why not?" she asked, leaning forward and resting her other hand on his.

"In my pre-serum days, I didn't think that any woman would every want to be with me, much less ever want to have kids with me. I worried about passing on my health issues. Between my weak bones, muscles, and lungs, I had so many limitations. I know all the medications I needed and all the time I had to be in the hospital were so stressful on my mother. I have very little doubt that stress was a big contributor to her early death. Besides, with the economy and the war...it just didn't seem like it would be fair."

"But that's all different now. With your back pay for all the years you were in the ice, you have the money to provide well for a family and the serum took care of your health issues," she replied.

Steve nodded. "The money may no longer be a big issue, but the health matter is still a big question. While the serum affected my DNA, no one really knows if it would affect what I would pass on. My child could very well still inherit those health problems from me. Still have to undergo painful therapy and treatment. Still spend days or weeks in a hospital bed, struggling for breath."

Maria saw tears filling his eyes, but he wiped them away.

"Then, there's the possibility of inheriting the enhanced genes. Can you imagine trying to deal with a temper tantrum from a toddler with super strength? I'm an adult and can't always control the effects of my temper. I'm sure you've seen how many punching bags they've had to replace in the gym since I've been there. How do you teach a small child or an infant to control that?"

She nodded, seeing that he had clearly given this a lot of thought.

"And that's not even taking into consideration the risk of the pregnancy itself."

"There's always some risk," she told him, thinking of her own mother.

"I know, but think about it, Maria. From what I've heard, the baby does a lot of moving around when it's inside of you. Stretching and kicking?"

She nodded.

"Sometimes, it can be almost painful, right?"

"No almost about it," she replied, remembering the jabs from tiny feet, knees, elbows, and fists. "Particularly towards the end when they don't have much room to move. Every movement seems to hit something. Ribs, bladder, diaphragm."

"That's right," he remembered. "You've been through it. Imagine if that baby had super strength. There's a real possibility that it could do some serious damage to mom."

While she considered that, he continued.

"Of course, that's all assuming we were even able to have children. Even if we both desperately wanted children, there aren't any guarantees that we would be able to have them. I know you've had a child before, but that's been a while and a lot has happened to you since then. Illnesses, injuries, chemical exposures. And, again, there's no telling what the serum did to my reproductive abilities. It might have rendered me completely sterile."

"But the equipment still works extremely well," she interjected with a sly grin.

"Thank you," he mumbled, a blush staining his cheeks.

"That's all true," she admitted, returning to the main conversation topic, "but if someone really wants kids, there are other options. There are so many fertility treatments available these days. You can go with a surrogate, use frozen eggs or sperm." Steve looked confused, but she continued. "Or there's the adoption option. I doubt you would have much trouble meeting the qualifications. There would probably be a wait for a baby, if that's what you wanted, but you know from personal experience about the older kids waiting for homes."

"Yeah."

"But I don't want that, Steve. I don't want to have a child. I don't want to adopt a child."

"I got that," he answered.

"Ever. I've even spoken to the doctor about having my tubes tied. If you tie yourself to me, you're committing yourself to never having a child of your own, Steve."

"And I'm fine with that, Maria," he assured her.

She looked at him skeptically.

"You're basically telling me that I have to choose between being with a woman I'm already very much in love with or hypothetical children that I might someday have with some unknown woman at some possible point in the future?"

She nodded.

"I choose you, Maria. You've all I want or need."

"You feel that way now," she commented, "but what if you change your mind in the future."

"And what if you change yours?" he asked. "What if you decide you don't want to be with an old man who's completely out of step with modern times? Who doesn't understand half the things people are talking about?"

She shook her head. "I won't, Steve."

"So, you can be sure that you won't change your mind, but not sure that I won't?"

"Guess that's not exactly fair, is it?" she acceded.

"No, it's not," he agreed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," he assured her.

"I guess this whole idea of marriage has always kind of had a negative connotation to me. I've never seen many examples of good marriages. My dad always talked about missing the stuff that my mom did for him more than he did about missing her. The women in the neighborhood talked so badly about their husbands, about being tied down. They'd better be home when he got there or they'd be in big trouble. The men at the airport weren't any better. 'The old woman better have dinner ready when I get home or I'll have to knock her around again.'"

"I can see why that would give you a bad view of marriage," he admitted. "But you've seen more now. Better marriages. Marriages that work. Nick and Charlotte. They've been together for quite a while, haven't they?"

"I think their twentieth wedding anniversary is coming up in a month or so," she said.

"Tony and Pepper haven't been married long, but they've been together for quite a while before that."

"True."

"And remember the Pierces? From the restaurant?"

"Hard to forget people who saved your life," she reminded him.

"I know we didn't get to know them very well, but they seemed very much in love, even after over 50 years. And these are independent, strong willed women we're talking about," he commented. "All willing to take that risk."

She caught her lower lip between her teeth, chewing it as she considered.

"And I've got to be easier to be with that Stark or Fury, right?" he asked.

"No argument there," she laughed. "Stark is starting to grow on me, but I still can only take him in small doses. I've done some long hours with Fury and usually end up about ready to kill him."

"And I'm sure you'll feel that way about me sometimes, too, but, just like you and he work through it, we can work through those times, too, right?" he asked with a hopeful look.

She continued studying him. "Can I take some time to think about it?"

"As long as you're not saying 'no,' you can take all the time you need," he assured her.

"I'm not saying 'no.' I'm just saying I need to think about it. I honestly haven't really thought about ever marrying anyone. I never thought I'd meet anyone who would accept my past and my career."

"I do. Your past is what made you who you are. I don't like it. Parts of it make me furious on your behalf. But I am amazed at what you've made from it. As for your career, I am so proud of what you've achieved in a difficult field and will continue to support you in whatever ways you want me to."

She leaned forward to kiss him soundly on the lips. "You are one very special man, Steve Rogers. I'm still not entirely sure what you see in me, but I sure am glad you do."

Pulling away, she resettled herself against the headboard. "I was wondering though...If I don't say 'yes,' does that mean no more of this sort of activity?" she asked, cocking her head. She dropped the sheet, allowing him a view of her naked breasts.

"Marriage is important to me," he told her, "but I can understand if it's not a step you're ready to take. As long as you're willing to commit to thinking about it and to being monogamous, I can wait. You waited for me to be ready for this step, I can wait for you to be ready for that step."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"It seems to work for Clint and Natasha. They may not have a formal commitment, but it's pretty clear to anyone that knows them very well that they are a couple. Besides," he continued, "after being with you like that, I'm not ready to give that up." He flipped the sheet away, revealing his renewed arousal.

"Well, hello," she purred, reaching out to stroke him.

"There are more condoms, right?"

"Jumbo pack of 36. Should get us through the day, I think," she told him, handing him a strip. "Actually, we shouldn't have to use them for very long. I got my shot, but I was a couple of weeks late getting it, so they told me I should use back up protection for this cycle. It should be alright by the end of the week."

"Sounds good," he murmured, pulling her onto his lap. His lips dropped to hers as his hands began once more to explore her body. Moaning, she pushed him back, stretching out on top of him. She reached out a hand, searching for the strip of condoms she had handed Steve earlier. Not finding it, she broke the kiss and raised her head to look around.

And laughed.

Confused, Steve looked up at her.

"We have an audience," she explained.

Turning his head, he encountered 5 bright, curious eyes. Cat had settled himself on the foot of the bed while Bucky and Katya stood at the end, heads resting on the bedspread.

"Do you mind?" Steve said, looking at Bucky. The dog looked at him curiously, cocking his head when the man waved him off. When none of the animals moved, he simply rolled Maria onto her back and allowed his lips to continue their explorations.

"That doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"What doesn't bother me?" he asked, his tongue tracing a circle around her nipple.

She gasped, resting her hand on his head. "Don't remember," she mumbled.

"Me either," he mumbled against her skin.

"Clearly not important."

"Clearly not."

And they both turned their focus to what was important.


	19. A Visit to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't stay in bed forever...

Maria looked at the clock and cursed. She rolled out of bed, ignoring the twinges of discomfort from the morning's activities.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, propping himself up on his elbow to watch as she darted to her dresser to grab a uniform.

"I only have a couple of hours before I have to be back at the base," she told him, heading into the bathroom to start the shower. She turned to find him standing behind her, holding her phone.

"You might want to check your messages first," he told her.

Eying him suspiciously, she took the device and punched in her code, surprised to find a single message in her inbox. It was from Fury.

 

**Vacation** was the subject.

**You are on one, effective immediately.**

**I will be handling any and all threats arising, be they from**

**HYDRA, the KGB, AlQaeda, the IRA, or KAOS. I have**

**instructed security that you are to be shot on sight should you**

**attempt to return to base before 6 am Monday morning. Captain**

**Rogers has received the same orders.**

**You'd damn well better enjoy yourselves. That's also an order.**

 

Steve looked at her in puzzlement. "I've heard of the others, but what's the background on KAOS?"

She chuckled. "KAOS sprang from the minds of a couple of comic geniuses. The spy genre was very popular back in the 60's and these guys came up with a television show that was a spoof of that called 'Get Smart.' The main character was a somewhat bumbling secret agent who worked for an agency called CONTROL. The bad guys were from an agency called KAOS. Phil introduced me to it when I was in the hospital. For some reason, he and Nick seemed to pop in about the time it came on. Guess we kind of bonded over it. Maybe we can watch some while we're off."

"Sounds interesting," he replied.

"So. You've been ordered on vacation, too," she said.

"Yeah. Director Fury informed me last night before I left the base. Forgot to mention it. Sorry."

"I suppose you were a bit distracted," she acknowledged, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body close against his. "I'm just glad you remembered before I got myself shot for showing up at work."

He returned her kiss. "I'm sure he wouldn't really have you shot," he assured her.

"Do you really want to test that theory?"

"Not really," he agreed.

"So what DO you want to do?" she asked with a seductive smile. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach.

Suddenly, his stomach growled loudly. He laughed as he leaned down to nibble at her neck. "Maybe I should find something to eat while you get your shower," he commented.

"Or," she suggested, "You could join me in the shower. It would save time and conserve water."

"Conserving water is good," he commented, trailing kisses up her neck. "And it is a very large shower. Plenty of room for two."

"Then we could find something to eat together. We'll probably have to head upstairs. I doubt there's much in your kitchen."

He shook his head.

"And the only thing in mine is some yogurt and granola bars."

"I think I need a little more than that," he told her as his stomach growled again.

Her teeth lightly tugged at his earlobe as his wandering hands drew a moan from deep in her throat. "Quick shower, then breakfast," she said, her hands going to his hips to pull him along as she walked backwards towards the still running shower.

"It really doesn't need to be that quick," he murmured, lifting her as he strode smoothly into the steamy glass enclosure, his lips claiming hers.

She pulled her head back as he closed the door behind them. "Do you have"

He held up a strip of condom packets as he pushed her against the wall.

"Such a boy scout," she commented.

"Always prepared," he agreed.

"Though the Coast Guard motto would be appropriate, too," she added with a saucy grin.

"Always ready," they quoted together, laughing until their lips found more interesting things to do.

 

In the common area kitchen, they agreed on pancakes, even though it was closer to lunch time than breakfast time. Maria mixed the batter while Steve heated the griddle and cleaned fruit. Noting his pensive look, she gently touched his arm.

"What's on your mind?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, then shook his head. "Just a little confused by some things that you said earlier," he finally admitted.

"What things?" she asked, pouring the batter onto the griddle. "You know you can feel free to ask me about anything." She considered a moment, then added. "At least, when we're not on duty. I'm happy to explain things to you."

He rubbed his neck, then finally met her eyes. "You said something about a shot?" When she looked confused, he continued. "We were talking about condoms? You said that we wouldn't have to use them for long because you had a shot?"

She laughed and he turned his attention to the pancakes, deftly flipping them. She could see the faint blush creeping up his neck and placed her hand on his arm again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. You've adjusted so well that sometimes it's just so easy to forget that things that are so common are completely foreign to you. Will you forgive me?" she asked, looking up at him.

He turned, smiling down at her. "Of course." His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close again. "I've picked up a lot from listening to people and television and the computer, but I find myself walking away when the topics start getting too personal. Even though people don't seem bothered by talking about some of that stuff in public..."

"That's fine," she assured him. "Your modesty is part of what makes you the man that you are...the man that I love." She stretched up to kiss him. "I hope you never feel that something is too personal to talk to me about."

When their pancakes were ready, they sat down at the table to eat. Over their meal, she explained to him various methods of birth control. He was pleased to hear that Peggy had been a driving force behind SHIELD becoming one of the first organizations to offer no charge birth control to all female agents.

"In fact, female field agents are strongly encouraged to take advantage of some of the long term options," she told him. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes going wide when he finally understood the reason.

"One less thing to worry about just in case," she told him. He continued to watch her and she shrugged. "Hazard of the job. Unfortunately, one Peggy understood far too well. She hoped to spare any other recovered agent at least that part of what she went through."

"She was..." He couldn't finish the question.

Maria nodded. "When she married a few years later, her husband adopted her son. He's now a SHIELD liaison with MI6."

Steve looked down at his plate, then back up at her. "Have you..."

She held up a hand to stop him. "If you ask, Steve, I'm going to give you an honest answer. Do you really want to know?"

He reached out, lacing his fingers with hers. "I think that's all the answer I need," he told her. He held her gaze. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "I knew the risks. Besides, it was a long time ago."

"If you ever want to talk about it..."

"I won't," she replied, "but thanks."

"What other questions do you have for me?" she asked, ready for a new subject.

They moved on to the topic of fertility treatments as they worked their way through the double recipe of pancake batter she had mixed. He ate three for each one of hers, stopping only when the stack was gone. They moved to the kitchen to clean up, then settled on the sofa to watch Bucky and Calista chase each other around the room.

Cat sat nearby, grooming himself as he very deliberately ignored the canine duo. After several minutes of not being noticed, he moved, settling himself right in the middle of their path before resuming his cleaning. When the dogs were forced to stop by the obstacle in their path, Calista started barking at him. Cat flicked his gaze to her momentarily, then turned his attention back to his paw.

Steve laughed. "He's going to be the ignor-er, not the ignor-ee," he noted.

Maria nodded. "Yup. He'll plop himself down on my keyboard, then give me a dirty look if I start to pet him."

Finally, the black cat stood, stretching before he walked over to the cat condo sitting by the window. Calista and Bucky following. When the feline perched himself on the top level, the lab puppy stood at the foot, barking. Bucky turned around, lying down nearby to watch.

"What would you like to do while we're off?" Maria asked, snuggling close to Steve as they sipped at their coffee.

"I've been thinking I'd like to go visit the old neighborhood," he told her.

"Have you been there since you came back?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I've gone down there a few times, but I've never been able to walk around. I guess I'm nervous to see how much things have changed," he confessed.

"I'd be happy to go with you, if that's what you want," she told him.

A startled 'BARK' drew their attention back to the animals. The bouncing younger dog had accidentally stepped on the older dog. In a flash of motion, the cat moved smoothly down a level and reached out to swat the pup.

With a high-pitched 'YIP,' she backed away.

"You ever think about having that beast declawed, Hill?" a voice asked. They turned to see Tony Stark settling into a chair, reaching towards his dog as he set his coffee cup on the end table.

"No, I haven't," she replied. "And if you did a little research on the subject, you wouldn't either."

Stark glanced at her, then bent to examine Calista.

"Besides," Steve told him, "Cat didn't use his claws. It was just a warning."

"How do you know?"

"Because he will give you a warning before he actually uses claws. Calista barked because she was startled. If she had been scratched, she would still be yelping. Do you see any sign of bleeding?" Maria asked.

"No," Tony admitted. "I don't see anything."

"He was just warning her to be more careful around Bucky," Steve explained.

Calista licked her owner's face, then turned around and went over to join the other dog at the foot of the cat tree, looking at him with a soft whine. He licked her ear, barking softly before curling up again. Cat jumped down from his perch, curling up between the two dogs.

Maria looked over at Tony, finally really noticing him.

"Interesting outfit, Stark," she commented.

While he had on a dress shirt, suit jacket, and tie, his legs were clad in his usual ratty sweatpants and his feet were bare.

He reached up, loosening the tie and pulling it off. "My wife had a meeting by video this morning, but she was too hung over to get out of bed, thanks to you and Red, so I had to sit in on it." He looked at her, then at the clock. "At least, I have the satisfaction of knowing that she's not the only one suffering this morning."

"How do you figure that?" she asked.

"It's almost noon. You've normally been up for hours by now. You must not be feeling well if you're just now getting up," he answered.

"I'm pretty sure Steve's been up this morning," a voice purred. They turned to see Natasha and Clint enter the room, each clutching a mug of coffee and dressed for their workday. Katya was with them and walked over to join the animal pile.

"Several times, in fact," Maria added softly with a sly smile.

Tony froze in the middle of removing his suit jacket and stared at them, eyes going wide.

"Oh. My. G..."

A furious glare from Steve froze the exclamation on his tongue. He turned his gaze to Maria.

"You little minx. Did you make a man of our little boy scout?"

Remembering the circumstances of her earlier 'boy scout' reference, Steve and Maria looked at each other, grinning as Steve blushed furiously.

"Do tell, Cap," he urged.

The super soldier turned his attention to the other man. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Stark."

"It's not the kissing I'm interested in," Tony pushed.

"I find kissing very interesting," Steve replied, pulling Maria into his lap and leaning down to capture her lips with his.

"Ewww," Tony said, making gagging motions.

"I think it's sweet," Natasha protested, draping herself across Clint's lap on a nearby chair.

"I'm going to see if I can find something to erase those images from my mind," Stark told them, standing up and heading for the elevator. As the door closed, the smile he had been fighting finally broke through. He raised his coffee cup towards the couple in a silent toast.

Nat stood, offering a hand to pull Clint to his feet. "You want to ride in to base together?" she asked the other couple when they finally broke their kiss.

"Thanks, but we're actually on mandatory leave," Maria informed her.

"Good," Clint answered. "Enjoy yourselves. Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"What does that rule out?" Maria asked.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other for several long moments before she shrugged. "Not much, really. Setting off nuclear devices?"

"Actually, we sort of did that in Romania," Clint reminded her.

"That's right. I'd forgotten about that. But we did stop it before actual detonation."

They both thought for a few more moments. "We'll get back to you on that," the red head finally told the couple. On their way towards the elevator, she leaned towards Maria. "Feel free to help yourself should you need any more...supplies," she told her looking at Steve. "You really should try the flavored ones."

 

After they left, Steve and Maria dressed and took the subway to Brooklyn. As they approached the area where Steve had grown up, his steps slowed. Maria slowed her pace to match his, lightly squeezing his hand. He glance down at her, smiling nervously.

"You know, when I was a kid, I remember the older boys being so proud, strolling down the street with their best girl on their arm. I wondered if that would ever be me. Seventy years later, here I am, showing my best girl my neighborhood."

He suddenly looked at her worriedly. "Sorry. That's not...what's the term...'politically correct,' is it? I shouldn't be referring to you as 'mine' or as a girl. You are your own woman."

She laughed. "Yeah, if anyone else said that to me, I'd be handing them their testicles in a paper bag."

They had stopped at a corner, waiting to cross the street and several others also waiting turned to look at them with shocked expressions. An elderly woman grinned at Maria.

"You tell him!"

As the light changed, the group moved across the street and Maria continued. "From you, I don't mind it. I'm more bothered by the term 'best' girl." His eyebrows raised until she continued. "I'd damn well better be your only girl."

"No worries there," he assured her.

Taking a deep breath, he turned down a street, carefully studying the building numbers. He finally stopped in front of one, looking up to study the building front.

"It's been fixed up and painted, but this was the building I lived in with mom and Bucky," he told her. Stepping to the end of the building, he pointed to a window. "That was our place there, on the third floor. Sometimes, in the summer, when it got really hot, Bucky and I would pull our mattresses out and sleep on the fire escape. Maybe catch a little bit of a breeze."

After a brief silence, he resumed walking. He showed her where his school had once stood, replaced by a strip mall. A small corner grocery store still bore the name of the family that had operated it when he had lived there, now operated by the grandson of the man who had paid Bucky to make neighborhood deliveries and had offered Steve discounts on dented canned goods and unsold produce slightly past it's prime.

They continued walking as he pointed to various different places, telling her what had once been here or used to be there. When they approached a laundromat, he stopped, his head bowed and eyes closed.

Maria stood next to him, leaning her head against his arm. A teenaged boy bumped into them. He opened his mouth to say something, an angry look on his face, until he saw the glare on Maria's. Instead, he mumbled an apology and scurried on his way.

"This is where the restaurant was?" she asked.

He nodded slightly. "Sometimes, I still wake up, thinking I smell the smoke," he said softly.

"I know," she replied, wrapping her arms around him.

He returned the embrace. "I know you do."

They stood that way for several minutes, both reflecting on the life-changing role fire had played in both of their lives. Finally, he loosened his grip and started moving again.

The next time they stopped, his expression was happier. "Finally, something that hasn't changed."

They stood in front of an old church, it's steeple pointing upward, it's doors opened in welcome. Steve looked at Maria.

"Do you mind if we go in?" he asked.

"Not at all," she assured him.

Inside the small church, she slipped into a back pew, appreciating the beautiful woodworking and the stunning stained glass windows while Steve made his was to the front where he lit a candle, then knelt in front of the alter.

"You s'posed to be prayin," a small voice said next to her. She looked over to find a little boy standing at the end of her pew. "Like my gramma," he added, pointing to the woman across the aisle.

"I really don't know how," she whispered back to him.

He looked at her strangely. "You put you hands like this," he told her, demonstrating, "then you close you eyes and pray."

"But I don't know any of the prayers," she told him.

He giggled. "Me either. But gramma says to just talk to God like I would to her or mama or daddy."

"Okay," she told him. "I'll try." He nodded his head in satisfaction, sliding back in the seat next to his gramma and mimicking her position.

Maria saw him turn his head and open one eye to watch her, so she quickly folded her own hands and bowed her head. She thought for a moment. When she and her father had spoken, it usually involved a whole lot of screaming and yelling. Probably not what the kid meant.

She glanced over. He was still watching.

Deep breath.

Okay. She could do this. She had spoken to some pretty important people.

It was always good to start by introducing yourself, right?

_Hi, God. You probably don't know me, but my name's Maria. Maria Hill._

No lightening so far.

_I've never really thought about you much. I've seen so much ugliness and evil that I guess I figured you really didn't care._

She looked at the front of the church where Steve had risen and was crossing to a small booth at the side of the building.

_But now, I'm finally starting to see the good, too, thanks to Steve coming into my life. He's such a good man and the odds are so against us being together at this point in time, against him having feelings for me. I've never much believed in miracles, but I'm kind of thinking this could qualify as one. I guess I just want to thank you for letting that happen._

She sat in silence for a while, allowing the peace of her surroundings to fill her. Finally, sensing a presence next to her, she looked up to find Steve smiling down at her.

"I didn't want to disturb you," he whispered.

"It's okay," she told him. "I'm ready to go when you are."

As he led her from the sanctuary, she glanced over to see the little boy offer a quick 'thumbs up' before closing his eyes again.

Outside, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry," she told him.

"For what?" he asked, puzzled.

"For making you do something you needed to go to confession for," she explained.

He laughed and pulled her close. "First of all, you didn't make me do anything, Maria. If you're talking about this morning, I was a very willing participant, if you recall."

She smiled.

"Secondly, my confession is between me and God. If you're involved, I'll let you know. Otherwise, don't worry about it," he told her, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "Okay?"

She finally nodded and he leaned to kiss her. Taking her hand, he led her around to the side of the church. An iron fence surrounded a cemetery and he opened the gate to lead her inside. Looking around, he sighed.

"Lots more markers here than there used to be," he told her. Hand in hand they strolled through the stones. Steve would stop occasionally when a name caught his attention, telling her about the person.

A Sunday school teacher.

The policeman who used to play stick ball with the kids.

The kindly doctor who had cared for him.

The Barnes. James, Sr. Elizabeth. Carly. All with the same date of death.

Steve squatted, running his fingers over the names. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep him safe," he whispered.

Finally, he led her to a small, nondescript marker.

It was plain and simple. A name and two dates.

Sarah Ann Rogers.

Steve knelt in front of the stone, his index finger tracing each letter and number. He leaned forward, resting his head against the granite as he spoke softly. Maria stepped back, allowing him some space and feeling a bit like an intruder. Finally, he stood up and turned, holding his hand out to Maria. When she slipped hers into his, he pulled her close, then turned back to the grave.

"Mom? You remember how you always told me that someday I'd meet a girl who would love and accept me for who I am?"

He smiled down at Maria. "This is her, Mom. This is Maria Hill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret to report that this is all that is currently written on this story. I started it about 2 years ago and have worked on it fairly regularly, with the exception of an extended break during a really bad time. I am still working on it, but won't be posting nearly as often from this point on. I have 4 ongoing stories going, the occasional one shot, and that real life thing (job, family...blessed to have them), so I'm not certain how often I'll be updating, but I'll do so as often as I can. I'll probably also start posting some of my other stuff over here, too. Your patience is apprecitaed.


	20. What to Do With Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Maria have to figure out what to do with their rare time off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. I'm sorry for the wait, but I don't want to post until I feel something is ready. Your patience is appreciated.

Stroll 20

 

Steve and Maria relaxed on her sofa, her feet resting in his lap. Steve had been rubbing them until Cat had decided that his hands would be put to better use petting the cat. He had plopped himself down on top of the agent's crossed ankles, demanding the attention of the super soldier. With a chuckle and an apologetic look at Maria, he had moved his fingers to the small, furry body.

"So, what else do you want to do while we've got the time off?" she asked, returning to the conversation they were having before the interruption.

"I'm up for anything," he answered, "As long as it's with you."

"How do you feel about flying?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, glancing sideways at her. "It's okay. Why do you ask?"

"I thought that maybe I could take you up in my plane," she told him.

"You have your own plane?"

"It's my guilty pleasure," she admitted almost shyly. "It's nothing like one of Stark's private planes, but it's mine."

"Sure," he replied. "Sounds like fun."

She studied him closely, noticing that his focus remained fixed on the cat.

"I told you that I've been interested in flying ever since I was a kid. I think my dad realized how much I enjoyed going to the airport with him when I was little and that's why he stopped taking me."

Steve grunted.

"After my crash I was really nervous about flying again for a long time. Eventually, though, I realized how much I missed it," she explained. "I saved up and managed to buy myself a small plane. Fury lets me store it at one of the SHIELD hangars and makes sure I get in the flight hours that I need to keep my license up to date."

"That's good," he commented, his voice low.

"But, like I said, it took me quite a while to get back to that point after my crash so I'll understand if you're not ready yet," she told him.

His mind flashed to those last moments aboard the HYDRA Valkyrie as it plunged downward towards the ice below.

The realization that crashing it into the ocean was the best option. The final conversation with Peggy. The disorientation brought on by the slanting deck beneath him. The scream of the stressed plane as it tried to shake itself apart. The sound of the impact, the ice and the twisted metal both giving way from the force. The brief panic as the water rose around him. His final memory, glancing at her picture, then the cold and the darkness claimed him.

He shook himself, so slightly that most people wouldn't have noticed.

Maria Hill wasn't most people.

"I don't have a problem with flying," he told her. "After all, the helicarrier is pretty much always in flight and I've had to fly to and from a number of missions in the last couple of years."

"That's different," she responded. "Most of the time, you don't even realize the helicarrier is air-born unless you're on the deck, near a port, or something goes wrong. As for the missions you've been on, you're usually busy prepping for the job on the way there and working on reports on the way back. You've flown when you had to, but I'm talking about flying just for the pleasure of being up there."

He considered for a moment. Honestly, the thought of being up in the air again did make him a bit nervous. More precisely, the thought of crashing again made him nervous.

But Maria had glowed when she talked about flying and he realized that their planned activities so often came down to what he wanted to do. In pleasure, as well as in her work life, she tended to put the interests and well being of others before her own.

For her, he could do this.

Before he could respond, her phone buzzed. Her brow lifted as she glanced at the caller ID.

"Jen," she told him, wondering why Phil's girlfriend would be calling her.

"Hello."

"Hi, Maria. This is Jen. Phil's friend?"

"Of course. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm sorry to bother you, but when I talked to Phil, he said that you were taking some time off and that you might be able to help me out," the woman told her. "Though I know how rare it is for you to have time off and this is a pretty big favor so I'll understand completely if you say 'no'."

"I can't say anything until you ask me something," Maria told her with a smile in her voice.

"Right," the other woman laughed lightly. "I just got a call from the kids' school," she started.

"Everything okay?" Maria asked, her concern evident.

"They're fine," Jen assured her hurriedly. "They were just letting the parents know that the power is out at the school. No lights or air conditioning. They're letting the students leave if someone is able to come and pick them up. They'd probably be okay, but sometimes the heat and humidity exacerbate Max's asthma and it can be tough on both of them because of the amount of scar tissue."

"Because it doesn't sweat. I understand," Maria interrupted quietly.

Jen was silent for a moment. "That's right. I'm sorry. I forgot that you would."

"Sometimes I forget, too," Maria told her.

After another silence, Jen continued. "Usually, it wouldn't be a problem for me to miss rehearsal, but I've been selected to perform with a group and conductor that are touring from Moscow and we only have a few days to practice together."

"That sounds like a pretty big honor for you," the agent commented.

"It is, but my kids are more important. I'll just tell them to choose someone else."

"You don't have to do that. We have no problem picking the kids up from school if they'll release them to us."

"Us?" Jen questioned. "Of course. You're spending time with Steve," she added, answering her own question. "I should have realized. I can't impose on your time together. I know how rare that is."

"Actually, we've just been sitting here trying to decide what to do with ourselves, so you're sort of doing us a favor by giving us something to do," Maria told her.

"Laying it on a little thick there, Hill," Jen told her with a snort. "But if you and Steve are both willing, I'd really appreciate it."

"Just a moment." Maria covered the phone and quickly explained the situation to Steve.

Nodding agreement, he leaned closer to holler towards the phone. "We'd love to spend the day with Max and Mia."

"You wouldn't really need to spend the day with them. If you could just take them back to our apartment, they should be alright there by themselves until I get home," the cellist replied.

"We can do that," Maria agreed.

"I'll just need to get your ID information to pass along to the school."

After giving her the information and receiving her profuse thanks, the couple headed to the school. When they arrived at the building, dimly lit by emergency lights, Maria spoke to the woman at the desk who sent a couple of student aides to collect the two children.

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It may look different from the high school I went to, but it sure smells the same."

Maria shrugged. "Wouldn't know. Never spent much time in school."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as they waited. Several minutes later, Mia arrived, a curious look on her face. When she recognized the two waiting for her, she smiled broadly. The girl with her smiled flirtatiously at Steve as she stood next to Mia, clearly hoping for an introduction to the handsome super soldier.

"Thanks, Gabby," Mia told her before turning to the couple, clearly dismissing the other girl. "I'm so glad to see you two. There's absolutely nothing to do here with the power out."

With his arm still draped around Maria's shoulder, Steve nodded to Gabby who finally walked away, heading over to whisper with another teenaged girl, their glances surreptitiously returning to him.

Mia leaned forward. "She told me that my mom and her really hot boyfriend were here to get me and I was a little confused," she told them with a grin.

"Phil doesn't fall in the 'hot' category?" Maria asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Not quite. I mean, he's a great guy, but..."

Just then, Max was ushered into the office and they completed the process of signing the kids out. Arriving at the Roth's apartment building, they discovered that it was also affected by the power outage. While the kids changed out of their uniforms, Maria left Jen a message to let her know that they were taking them back to the tower.

After they had completed their schoolwork, they had lunch out on the park deck, then pulled out the dog toys for some play time. Eventually, Mia walked over to where Cat sat under a tree, watching the others play. Maria joined her, leaning against the tree trunk next to her as the girl ran her fingers through the animal's short, dark fur. She could tell there was something on the girl's mind and sat waiting patiently, watching Max and Steve playing with the 4 dogs.

Finally, Mia spoke. "You know Phil pretty well, right?"

"I suppose," she answered.

The girl chewed on her lower lip as she continued to stroke the cat. "Our school is having one of those stupid Father/Daughter dance things."

"I always hated those," Maria muttered.

"They told us that it didn't have to be our father. It could be a stepfather or uncle or brother." She shrugged. "I was kind of thinking about asking Phil, but I'm just not really sure if he likes me." She finally turned to face Maria.

"I know he loves my mom. She's so happy now. And I know he loves Max. I mean, who doesn't?" She looked over at her brother with a smile. "Don't ever tell him I said it, but he's such a neat kid. People are just drawn to him. Animals, too," she added, as Calista knocked him to the ground and Brody moved in to lick his face.

"You're a great kid, too," Maria told her.

"No, I'm not. I'm difficult and moody. I snap at people. When I don't know what to say, I get quiet and withdraw and people think I'm stuck up."

Maria's mind drifted back to a conversation she'd had with Phil a couple of weeks ago.

 

_During a break while working on reviews, talk had turned personal. She had inquired how things were going with Jen. The smile on his face had been all the answer she had really needed._

_"It's going great," he told her. "She's just amazing. She's glad to spend time with me when I'm available, but never gets angry or tries to make me feel guilty when I can't or when I have to rush out. If we're in the middle of dinner, she'll throw it in a container for me to take with me, kiss me and tell me to be careful and call her when I can."_

_"And the kids?"_

_He paused a moment._

_"Not so good?" she asked, slightly confused since the times she had observed them together all had seemed quite well._

_He hurried to correct her. "No. They're great. Every bit as amazing as their mother. Max made sure I had a copy of his karate meet schedule so I can come when I'm free. He told me I needed to get a baseball glove so that we can play catch and he's always telling me about stuff that's going on."_

_"And Mia?" she probed._

_"Great. Jen says she's doing great in school. Always has great grades and her teachers are always telling her about how well she does in class and how well she picks up new stuff. She's on the newspaper staff and has won several awards for her writing."_

_"But?"_

_Phil sighed. "I'm not sure how she feels about me. She's never said anything one way or the other, but she's kind of hard to read." He gave Maria a wry look. "Kind of like a certain friend I have."_

_She glared at him._

_"I want to reach out to her, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable."_

_"You'll figure it out," she assured him. "Just give it time."_

 

"What do you think of him?" Maria asked.

Mia considered a moment, then shrugged. "He's okay." After a few more moments, she continued. "No, he's more than okay. Our father put mom through so much grief and Phil seems to go out of his way to make her happy. He's done so much for her and for us, even though I don't figure there are a whole lot of men who want to take on someone else's kids, especially kids with the kinds of problems we have."

She looked to Maria. "Has he said anything to you about us? I mean, he's said that you're his best friend and I tell my best friend things I don't talk to other people about."

The woman reached over and brushed Mia's hair back. "Keep in mind, a grown man has to be very careful about his interactions with a young girl. He doesn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable around him, so he's kind of been trying to figure you out."

"So you think I should ask him to the stupid dance?"

"I think he would be thrilled if you asked him to the stupid dance," Maria confirmed, "and he will make every effort to be there if at all possible."

She made a mental note to find out the date of the dance and make sure that Phil would be there.

"Okay."

Soon after, the boys joined them in the shade, availing themselves of the bottled water Claire had brought out while the dogs found their bowl and refreshed themselves as well.

"What's that building over there?" Max asked, pointing to a glassed off area.

"Greenhouse," the housekeeper explained, clearing away the remains of their lunch.

"What for?"

"Different things," she told him. "It's set up so that different areas can be set to different conditions depending on what someone wants to grow. The chef has an area where he grows a number of herbs. My Maxwell has a pretty healthy vegetable garden going. Dr. Banner is growing a number of medicinal plants, Agent Romanoff has several wild roses, and Mrs. Stark is cultivating some lilies." She studied the group. "There's still plenty of room if you'd like to plant something."

"Maybe a Venus Flytrap?" Max commented, his eyes lighting up.

Mia shook her head. "No carnivorous plants, Max. Besides, we're not really here enough."

"There are staff members to step in when someone is on the road," Claire told them.

"You could help me with some flowers," Steve told the kids. "I'm thinking some daisies might be nice. They were my mother's favorite. Especially the yellow ones. She said they always looked so happy. Or maybe it was because they grew wild in a vacant field near our apartment and I could almost always find some to bring to her."

"Our mom likes mums," Max told him.

"Okay. So we'll plant some daisies and mums," Steve confirmed.

"What about you, Maria?" Mia probed. "What does your mom like?"

"Don't know. Never knew my mom."

The teen lowered her gaze to her hands, now folded in her lap.

Katya broke the uncomfortable silence that followed by coming to stand next to Maria, dropping a soggy tennis ball in her lap. Laughing, the agent rose to her feet and tossed the ball.

"Our turn, Mia," she said, pulling the girl to her feet. She pulled her close for a quick hug. "It's okay. She died when I was born. You couldn't know."

When Jen called that she was home and that power had been restored, they took the two children back to their apartment, joining them and their mother for dinner. She presented the couple with tickets for the upcoming concert she was involved in, thanking them for their help.

On the car ride back, Steve reached across the seat, taking Maria's hand in his. They rode back in comfortable silence broken only by the soft music coming from the radio.

"Violets."

He quickly glanced at her.

"My mom liked violets. I think."

"Why do you think that?"

"There was an older lady who lived in one of the apartments on the ground floor. She used to call me 'Violet' sometimes. It always made my father so angry." She watched out the front windshield, her mind on the memory. "One day, I asked her why she called me that. She said that she had been friends with my mother and that she had told her that she was going to name me that. She had even shown her the room she had fixed up for me, all decorated in different shades of purple."

She looked over at Steve. "My room had plain, white walls, and ugly, scratched wood furniture. I guess he decided that I didn't deserve to benefit from her work."

Steve clenched his jaw, glancing over at her again. "He was the one who didn't deserve to benefit," he told her. "Didn't deserve you. But then, I don't either."

"Pull over," she ordered suddenly.

"What?"

"Pull over," she repeated, pointing to a lot.

He did so, barely getting the car in park before she unbuckled and slid into his lap. He moved the seat back to she would be more comfortable, then wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't ever say anything that compares you to him. Don't even mention that man in the same breath as you mention yourself," she told him, sounding almost angry. "You are so much better than he ever was. He doesn't deserve to wipe the mud from the bottom of your boots, Steve."

His lips found hers, gently silencing her as he offered reassurance. Finally, he pulled away, drawing her head to rest against his chest. "I'm no better than anyone, Maria. If I knew where he was right now, I'd gladly wrap my hands around his neck."

She looked up, putting her fingers over his lips to silence him. "What did I just say about mentioning him?" she asked.

He kissed her fingers. "I realize what a precious gift you are, Maria, and I will never forget that."

They sat that way for several more minutes while she calmed down. Finally, she reluctantly pulled away, looking out the windshield at the fast food restaurant they were parked in front of.

"I'm going to run in and use the facilities," she told him.

He watched her enter the building, then pulled out his phone.

"Claire? I need a favor."

 

The rest of their ride home was quiet, their joined hands resting on the seat between them. Arriving back at the tower, they rode the elevator up to their floor.

"Still want to take me flying tomorrow?" he asked.

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Will you hold my hand?" he asked with a grin.

"Do you really want me to fly one-handed?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Right. No hand holding. But you'll be there with me?"

"Absolutely," she assured him. "I kind of have to be, after all, since I'm the pilot and it's my plane."

"Then it's a date." He opened the door to his apartment and looked inside. "Then, maybe we can spend some time in the greenhouse." He took her hand and pulled her into his living area.

In the middle of the table sat three flats of small plants.

One, a mixture of mini mums.

One of bright, yellow daisies.

Another of deep, purple violets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I hope it was worth the wait. Please take just another moment to let me know what you thought. You're all wonderful. You're the creme center of my Oreo. (Anyone tried the new pumpkin spice ones yet? Thoughts?).


	21. Spending Time in a Small Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their days off never seem to go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, but finally done. I sincerely hope that you haven't given up on me. Things are getting very busy at work (that time of year) and I probably have too many stories going on (maybe drop one or two? but I really like them all), but I promise, I am still working on everything. Updates may be a bit sporadic for a while, but as long as I keep getting reviews, I will keep writing.

Maria glanced at the man next to her in the cockpit. Though Steve had been a bit nervous in the beginning, he had visibly relaxed, his fears evolving into curiosity and awe at the view from above. He had even taken the controls for several minutes, grinning broadly as she talked him through a couple of acrobatic maneuvers.

She hoped what she was about to say wouldn't bring back the fear.

"I need you to help me find a place to set down," she told him.

His attention snapped back to her.

"Problem?"

"Nothing serious," she clarified. "I'm just a little concerned about the readings on a couple of gauges."

He swallowed his next question and started looking around. "There!" he pointed. "That field. Do you think that's big enough?"

She followed his point, mentally running through the parameters. "I think that will work," she told him, quickly scanning for anything that might interfere with landing as she circled back. With a nod, she deftly guided the small plane to a smooth landing on the flat field.

As it rolled to a stop, she cut the engine and turned to Steve. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he told her. "Is the plane okay?"

"It's fine," she assured him. "The engine just sounds a little off and I thought is would be a good idea to take a look at it, especially with that storm heading towards us." She nodded towards the dark clouds moving quickly in their direction.

He looked in the same direction, his gaze concerned. "Is that likely to be a problem?"

"If all her systems are working properly, it wouldn't be. It's not that bad." She looked at him with a slight smile. "I did check the weather along our planned flight path. It's one of those things a good pilot does."

She opened the engine compartment and sighed. "Looks like we have a broken belt," she told him, pulling out a strip of rubber. "Also looks like it punctured a couple of the fuel lines as well. I'm going to have to replace those before we can get back up."

"Do you have spares?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked up as a rusty old blue pickup truck came rattling across the field towards them. An older man in a red flannel shirt and a dusty ball cap poked his head out the window.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Maria nodded. "Yes, sir. Just having a little engine trouble. Is this your field?"

"Yup." He got out of the truck and walked over to them, hand outstretched. "Jeb Calder."

The two introduced themselves. "I'm sorry about using your field," Maria apologized.

Jeb laughed. "Don't worry about it. This one's been sitting empty for a couple of years. I just can't manage all the area I used to." He glanced into the engine compartment. "Are you going to be able to get it running again?"

"Yeah, I just need to replace a couple of belts and hoses. I don't suppose there's a place around here that sells parts for planes?" she asked.

He scratched his head. "I've never looked, but I don't know of anyone around here that flies, so I don't imagine that there is."

"That's what I figured," she answered. "I can have them sent to me, but with the weather moving in and it getting late, it'll probably be tomorrow. Will it be alright to leave the plane here until then?"

"That'd be fine," he told her, "Or we could tow it to my barn over there." He nodded his head towards a large wooden structure. "I used it when I worked on my equipment, but it's empty right now."

Maria looked up as a gust of wind whipped a strand of hair across her face. "Actually, that would be great. I'd be willing to pay you, of course."

"Place has been sitting empty. Wouldn't be right to expect you to pay to use it."

Before she could argue with him, Steve stepped forward. "Thank you, sir. We'd appreciate it."

While Steve and Jeb retrieved chains from the bed of his truck, she pulled out her phone.

"Kids are always complaining there's no service out here," the old farmer told her.

"Mine gets service pretty much anywhere," she answered. "What's the closest town where we might find a car to rent and a place to stay?" she asked.

"Butler's Corner is about 20 minutes down the road that way, Crabapple Cove is a little closer the other direction."

"Crabapple Cove," Steve pondered. "That sounds familiar."

Maria nodded agreement. "Isn't that where the Pierces are from?"

"You two friends of Hawkeye and Margaret?" Jeb asked.

"We met them a few months back." She pulled up the number on her phone. As she pondered placing the call, Jeb chimed in.

"If anyone around here would be able to help you with what you need, it's be Margaret Pierce."

"I can believe that," she told him, dialing the number.

When the phone was answered, Maria put it on speaker. After exchanging greetings, she got to the point of the call.

"Steve and I find ourselves in need of help again," she told the other woman. She explained their situation. "So, now we're in need of a place to stay for the night."

"I know just the place," the other woman told her. "Where are you?"

"Jeb Calder's field. Heading up to his barn."

"Know exactly where that is. Sit tight. I'll get things taken care of."

"Thanks."

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she checked the tow arrangement and hopped onto the truck tailgate with Steve for the ride up to the barn. When they arrived, they got the plane under cover just ahead of the downpour.

She examined the tools in the shop, making a mental list of what she would need to have the maintenance officer send. As she did so, Steve pulled their duffel bags out of the plane.

"Good idea to bring bags along," he told her.

"In my work, it's been more than just a good idea. It's been necessity," she replied.

They all turned to the opened door as a police car pulled to a stop and a young man jumped out and dashed to the barn. Once inside, he took off his hat and shook off the raindrops, then looked up.

"Jeb," he greeted the older man.

"Donny."

Donny turned to Steve and Maria. "You must be Mr. Rogers and Ms Hill."

The two nod affirmatively.

"Don Reynolds," he introduced himself. "Mrs. P sent me to give you a lift to town." At their confused look, he continued. "We're a pretty low crime area, so we probably do a little more 'serving' than 'protecting,' but we're fine with that."

"As you should be," Steve commented.

When Maria had finished her list and give Jeb her contact information, Don led them out to the squad car. "Hope you don't mind riding in the back," he apologized.

"It's fine," Maria assured him. "Better than many rides I've had."

After a silent ride, Donny pulled the car to a stop next to a well kept old two story house. He opened the door and all three dashed to the covered porch. Margaret Pierce opened the front door, motioning them all inside. Her husband was standing nearby with a stack of towels and handed them each one.

With a fresh cup of coffee in hand and thanks ringing in his ears, the young officer left to resume his patrol duties while the others settled into the comfortable seating in the living room with their own.

"About that hotel?" Maria asked.

"In a hurry to get away from the oldies already?" Hawkeye asked with a grin.

"No," she hastened to clarify. "I just need to give my mechanic an address to ship my the parts to."

"There's not actually a hotel here."

"Motel?"

"No."

"Bed and breakfast?"

Shaking her head, Margaret stood and motioned for them to follow. She led them through the kitchen to a door that appeared to lead into a garage. Instead, it opened into a small but well appointed sitting area.

"When my grandfather passed, Dad and Mom converted this into an apartment for Grandma. Then, when Margaret and I got married, he moved in there and insisted we take the house," the retired doctor explained. He led them to the short hallway and showed them the bedroom and bathroom.

"The kids stay here when they visit and we have the occasional guest, but it's currently available."

"Only vacancy in town, in fact," he added.

"Then we'll take it," Steve told them. "And we appreciate your hospitality."

While he took their bags to the room, Maria placed a call to the hanger maintenance chief, letting him know what had happened and what she needed. He promised to get everything together and sent off to her as soon as possible.

When they settled back in the main living room, she wasn't entirely surprised when her phone rang.

"Nick," she told the others as she answered, putting him on speaker.

"Hello, Sir," she greeted him.

"What the hell's going on, Hill? Are you just not capable of taking time off without getting into some kind of trouble?" he questioned.

"You're the one who keeps ordering me to take time off," she reminded him.

"Normal people don't have to be ordered to take time off," he retorted.

"Well, this time, it's just a little engine trouble. We're both fine," she assured him, knowing that some of his brusqueness was due to his concern.

"I suppose we should be thankful for that," he grumbled. "You don't think your engine problems are deliberate sabotage, do you?"

"I don't think so. Cummings mentioned that he had just gotten a notice from the belt manufacturer that they had discovered some quality issues with a couple of their lots. He was just going through the records to find if any had been used."

He grunted. "So, why did you call him instead of me?"

He sounded a bit hurt, so she explained. "First of all, he would know what I was talking about when I told him what I needed. You know a lot about a lot of things, Nick, but you were the one who taught me the importance of going directly to the people who could help you. Besides, he didn't threaten to shoot me."

Margaret and Hawkeye both looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"That was only if you tried to come in to work," he told her. "Not if you actually needed something."

"Understood," she answered.

The conversation continued several more minutes before he signed off with a "If you have any more problems, give me a call."

She hung up, shaking her head and smiling.

"Nick's your boss, right?" Hawkeye asked. "Big black guy with the eye patch?"

"That's him," she agreed.

"Sounds like he worries about you."

"He does, but don't let it get around. He's got a tough guy reputation to maintain."

"Kind of reminds me of a CO we had," Margaret offered.

As the four finished up their coffee, the older couple shared stories about Sherman Potter and his handling of the difficult balance of support and discipline faced by those in charge.

After a while, Maria and Steve offered to treat the others to dinner and they all climbed into the Pierce's car for the short drive to a local diner. When they entered, they were greeted by the young waitress.

"Hey, Dr. P. Mrs. P." She led them to a table and handed out menus. "Did you hear about the plane crash out at Jeb's place?" she asked breathlessly.

The old doctor grinned at Maria. "News travels fast in a small town." He turned his attention to the waitress. "That was actually Steve and Maria here, Daphne, and it was just an emergency landing, not a crash."

"Oh," the woman stated, turning to look at the two.

"Sorry to spoil the story," the agent apologized with a shrug.

The woman smiled at her. "No, that's a good thing. News travels fast around here, but not always accurately."

After answering the Pierce's questions about her son and husband and showing them some recent snapshots, she took their orders, quickly delivering the heaping servings to their table. Their meal progressed slowly as everyone passing through the diner doors stopped by to greet the older couple and discuss the 'plane crash' outside town.

When they finally finished, Steve paid the check, including a hefty tip for Daphne, and the four left the restaurant. The rain had stopped and they all agreed that a stroll was the perfect way to end their excursion into town.

As they walked, Hawkeye pointed out the various businesses on the square, sometimes including a full history of the business or of the location. His wife glanced at their visitors to make sure that they weren't bored by his recitation of small town history. Steve's questions reassured her that the weren't.

When they stopped in the small drugstore so Steve could purchase a sketchpad and pencils, several other residents greeted the group and mentioned the plane crash. Margaret shook her head with a laugh.

"You're the most excitement this town has seen since the new girl at the beauty shop picked up the wrong bottle and turned the Silver sisters into the Pink sisters."

Their walk continued, ending up in front of a house converted into a medical office. A carved sign hanging from a wooden post identifying it as 'Cove Clinic, Drs Pierces.'

"Plural?"

"My dad opened it and I joined him when..." he paused a moment, cleared his throat, and continued. "When I came back. When he retired, I worked on my own. Both of the kids decided to go into medicine, but we really thought they'd both go into practice elsewhere. Sherman ended up just outside of New York, but Blake decided to come back here and join dear old dad and take over when I retired."

While explaining, Margaret had led them up the steps and into the waiting area of the clinic. The receptionist had nodded at them and a attractive woman nearing middle age entered from the back.

"Of course, he can't completely retire because some of the old dears still don't quite trust his still wet-behind-the-ears kid," she explained, kissing first him, then Margaret on the cheek. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. Did you two come to help me out with the victims from the plane crash? According to the stories I've been hearing, there should be dozens," she commented, her grin showing just how much truth she put into the rumors.

"Just two," her mother corrected. "Steve, Maria. This is our daughter, Blake."

Blake frowned, studying them more closely. "Did you really crash? Do you need me to check you over?" she asked.

"No crash," Maria told her. "The engine was just making some noises I didn't like so I set it down to have a look. It really wasn't even a hard landing, just an unplanned one. And we're both fine."

"You can say that again," the receptionist stated softly, gazing dreamily at Steve.

"They're staying with us until they get the new parts they need, so we're just showing them around greater Crabapple Cove," the older doctor explained.

His daughter continued to study them through narrowed eyes. "Just how did that come about?"

Her father laughed. "Worried they're worming their way into your inheritance?"

Margaret slapped his arm lightly, then turned to Blake. "We met Steve and Maria a few months ago during out trip to New York. They were the ones who stepped up when those scumbags threatened to cut my finger off to get my ring."

Her eyes widened. "You're the one who got shot," she stated.

Maria nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Completely recovered and released to return to full duty by three doctors, including a couple of very overprotective ones," Maria assured her.

"I'm glad to hear that," the other woman commented, looking from one to the other. "You probably saved my parents' lives."

"They definitely saved mine," the agent replied.

"Thank you both for stepping up."

"I'm glad we could help."

"Is there any news about the perps?" Margaret asked. "We've been wondering if we'll have to go back for a trial."

"No, there's not going to be a trial," Maria told her.

"Did they plead guilty?" Hawk asked.

"Not exactly," Steve said, glancing at Maria.

She sighed and turned to the others. "Because of the work I do...who I work for...my injury made it a more serious crime. The case was taken over by higher authorities. Authorities who don't necessarily follow the same rules the state of New York does They won't be seeing the light of day for a long time."

"Was that your boss' idea?" Margaret queried.

"I think he might have pushed the idea a bit," the brunette admitted. "He's tough and demanding, sometimes unreasonably so, but he's certainly a good man to have on your side."

After several more minutes of conversation, the two couples took their leave. The doctor took his wife's hand and led them across the street to a large, green area in the center of town.

"This, of course, is the town square." They walked to the center, reaching the small, wooden gazebo just as a fine mist began to fall. "They have a parade around the square every year on Independence Day and everyone spreads out picnic lunches. They usually have a band set up here."

He smiled at his wife. "This gazebo has also been the sight of more than a few marriage proposals, including my own," he told them.

Steve found himself tempted to repeat his own recent proposal, but the quick flash of panic he saw in Maria's eyes convinced him to settle for a smile and a kiss. They settled onto the seat next to the older couple, watching the rain and listening to his stories of growing up in the small town.

When the rain stopped again, they headed back to the car and returned to the Pierce home.

"You two interested in jigsaw puzzles?" Hawkeye asked. "We've got one going on a table in the living room that we work on as the mood strikes."

Steve's eyes lit up. "I love jigsaw puzzles. I remember when I was a kid sitting around the table with my mom and Bucky and his family drinking hot chocolate and working all the different pieces into a single, beautiful image." His smile faltered. "It was a lot harder when it was just the three of us."

Maria squeezed his hand sympathetically. After a few moments of silence, he looked up at the others. "So. Where did you say this puzzle is?"

"Living room," Margaret told him. "I'll get the cocoa ready and meet you in there in a few minutes."

"That sounds great," Steve told her.

"I'll give you a hand," Maria added, following the other woman into the kitchen.

While the milk heated, the two women assembled the other things they'd need. Margaret watched with amusement as Maria kept rearranging the items on the counter.

"What's on your mind?" she finally asked.

Maria looked up. "Marriage," she admitted. "I guess it's working out pretty well for you."

"Most days," the other woman replied. "We still have those days that we want to strangle each other, but they're few and far between and the good ones more than make up for it."

"How did you know you were ready?"

Margaret considered a moment, then shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I know I was a bit reluctant. I had already failed at marriage once and Hawk and I had so little in common. He had always known just what to say or do to annoy me. Finally, about the fourth time he asked, it felt right to say 'yes.'"

"No regrets?"

"Not really."

"He didn't try to change you?"

The older woman shook her head. "He had known me long enough to know that wasn't likely to happen. Besides, he said that my spirit and independence promised that life would never be dull."

She studied her younger friend. "Has he asked or are you thinking he's going to?"

"He asked. I told him I needed to think about it."

"You're afraid he's going to want you to change?"

Maria considered. "No. Not intentionally. I just think he deserves better."

"You don't think he deserves what he wants?"

"Of course he does."

"And if what he wants is to spend his life with you? Just as you are?"

Maria had no response.

"Just keep your word and think about it."

That got a nod.

 

In the living room, the men settled in at the table, looking over the puzzle and studying the picture on the box. Steve kept glancing up, his eyes drawn to the glimpse of the kitchen through the doorway.

"Are you eying my wife, kid?" Pierce asked.

A denial on his lips, Steve paused when he saw the twinkle in the other man's eye. Instead, he cocked an eyebrow and turned his gaze back to the women.

"Let's see. She's smart. Strong. Capable. No nonsense, take charge. Pretty much everything that Tony says is my 'type.' Time was, you might have had some competition, Doc."

"Lucky for me I had a ring on her finger before you were even a twinkle in Mr. Rogers' eye," the doctor teased.

The Captain grinned, resisting the temptation to correct the other man, He looked to the kitchen again, making sure that the women were still out of earshot. "Speaking of that ring...how did you do that?"

"You ready to ask?"

"I already did," Steve replied. "She didn't say 'no.'" he said, responding to the curious look.

"But she didn't say 'yes' either. She said she'd think about it. She came up with reason after reason that it wouldn't work."

"Let me guess. Some of those involved not being good enough."

At Steve's questioning look, he continued. "I know I didn't get to spend a whole lot of time with her, but she seemed so surprised and confused by all the people showing concern for her."

Steve nodded agreement. "She had a pretty difficult childhood and never had a particularly positive view of marriage and family. She was pretty much grown before she ever had anyone in her life tell her that she was worth something."

"I understand," the other man told him. "When I mentioned proposing at the gazebo, I neglected to mention that I did it four times before she finally said 'yes.'"

"Back when I was first trying to convince her to go out with me, a friend advised patience and perseverance," Steve said. "I guess that's probably still good advice."

"All I can say is that it worked out very well for me, so I'd say it's excellent advice."

As the younger man nodded, the women joined them with hot chocolate and fresh popcorn and talk turned to various subjects.

 

That night, Steve turned off the bedside lamp as he slid under the covers next to Maria. He rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled close.

"Just so you know," she told him softly, "I'm still thinking."

"Just so you know," he answered, "I'm still waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another update in the books. As always, thank you so much for reading. I'd really love to know what you thought. My reviewers are the ice cream on my pecan pie!   
> Oh, and thanks to CaptainHillShipper for reminding me to bring the Pierces back. I was planning to use them again, but didn't really have a definitive spot on the timeline. When I got to thinking about it, this seemed like a good spot.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, vacations must end and it's time to return to the real world.

Stroll 22

After completing the repairs to the plane. Steve and Maria spent a couple of relaxing days as guests of the Pierces. Joined by Blake and her family, they took a drive to the coast to a little place the couple knew for some famous Maine lobster.

Maria found that saying good-bye was strangely difficult, but they knew that the tickets Jen had gotten them for the performance were highly sought after.

"This feels odd," she told him that evening when he stopped at her apartment to pick her up.

"What? Going to the symphony?"

"Going to the symphony. Hanging out in a small town. Working puzzles. Drinking hot chocolate. It all feels so..."

"Normal?" Steve inquired.

"Frighteningly so," she agreed.

"Like it?"

She considered. "It's a nice break, but I think I would get bored after very long."

"Yeah, you would."

Though Tony and Pepper were also attending the event, Steve and Maria decided to catch a cab instead. Their hope was to avoid the press lining the red carpet, anxious to snap photos of celebrities, both local and international eager to be seen at such an event.

They managed to avoid the paparazzi by having the cab drop them off several blocks away, then walking the rest of the way. They slipped inside while a storm of flashes captured the arrival of some important someone. They did have a close call when a young photographer approached them as they stood in the lobby.

"Aren't you Captain America?" he asked, studying Steve as he raised his camera..

"No. Just Steven," he told the man with a smile and a shake of his head.

Maria mimicked the photographer, studying her escort. "Now that you mention it, there is a little bit of a resemblance, isn't there?"

"Yeah," the other man agreed, "but now that I'm up close, maybe not quite as much as I first thought. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Steven."

"It's okay," Steve told him. "I suppose I'm flattered. Captain America is generally considered to be a pretty good looking guy, isn't he?"

"Nah. You're much better looking," she told him with a grin.

That comment earned her a long kiss, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her close. As he broke the kiss, he ran his hands lightly down her sides.

"Not armed tonight?" he asked.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Have you ever known me to be out in public unarmed?"

He nodded towards the security screeners. "They didn't seem to find anything."

She snorted. "I have a small pistol in the lining of my purse, another concealed on my person along with a couple of throwing knives and a small dagger. All made from a special alloy that the metal detectors don't pick up. Additionally, this," she lifted the delicate chain draped around her neck, "is an almost unbreakable filament that can be used for anything you would use a rope for. Makes a great ligature. And the bracelets can discharge an electrical current, much like the ones Natasha wears when she's in combat."

His eyes raked her figure, appreciating the form-fitting bodice. "Where could you possibly conceal that many weapons in that outfit?" he queried.

"You can have fun finding them later," she whispered seductively.

"Looking forward to that," he whispered back, his lips lightly grazing her neck.

Soon, they made their way into the theater, winding their way through the crowd to the two open seats next to Phil and the kids. Max stood up, waving wildly to get their attention. His sister was trying to pretend she didn't know him and not succeeding very well, since he kept poking at her at her as he pointed at the arriving couple.

Phil leaned over, kissing Maria lightly on the cheek, then shook Steve's hand. Max watched the scene closely, then offered his own hand to the super soldier, then smiled shyly at Maria. She leaned over, brushing her lips across his cheek and turned to smile at Mia, who rolled her eyes, then smiled back at them.

As they all settled into their seats, Maria noted with amusement that Phil and Steve had positioned themselves at either end of their group, Maria, Max, and Mia sandwiched between them. She leaned over to listen to Mia, her eyes scanning the premises, noting the location of exits and best spots for defense and, should the need arise, attack. She had pulled up the schematics for the building earlier in the day and was now matching the reality to the drawing.

Phil caught her gaze. With a few quick glances and nods, they silently laid out a plan, just in case. She heard Steve laugh quietly as he leaned close, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"You do know that's not normal, don't you?" he asked.

"What's not?"

"To walk into a room and immediately plan how to defend or escape it?"

She shrugged. "It's pretty well always been normal for me."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, kissing her temple.

With a smile, she turned back, chatting with the others until the lights dimmed and the concert began. Once the music started, Maria found herself lost in the music, appreciating the skills of the musicians. She felt Steve's arm tighten around her and looked over to find him watching not the orchestra, but her.

When the concert ended, they waited for Jen, then headed for a late night dinner at an upscale restaurant. After placing their orders, they sat quietly talking, Everyone congratulated Jen on her part in the excellent production.

Talk turned to the week ahead and Phil asked Maria and Steve if they were ready to get back to work. She nodded. "What I'm not looking forward to is getting caught up on what I missed."

"It's actually been pretty uneventful the past few days," Phil told her. "You shouldn't have a whole lot of catching up to do."

"Then I have to get Nick to take his vacation time."

"That, on the other hand, could be a bit difficult."

"I've just got the usual school stuff, I think," Mia commented. "What about you, Phil?"

"Normal work stuff," he shrugged,. "Meaning, I have no idea,"

The girl snapped her fingers as though suddenly remembering something. "Oh, There is this thing. I know it's really short notice and it's really stupid, so if you can't or don't want to, that's fine. It's no big deal or anything."

Jen smiled encouragingly and Maria nodded, thinking she knew where this was going. Phil gave her his undivided attention.

Mia shrugged. "It's just...my school is having this stupid father daughter dance thing Friday night. They said that it could be an uncle or a stepfather or a father figure type person if our father wasn't able to go. I know you probably have better things to do, so don't worry about it."

Phil glanced at Jen, watching him hopefully, then turned to Mia, smiling, "I'm not sure how I feel about qualifying as a 'stupid father,' but if you're offering the job, I'd very much like it."

She laughed slightly. "Yeah, my journalism adviser would be all over that misplaced modifier with her red pen." She considered. "Father daughter stupid dance? Stupid dance for fathers and daughters?"

"Whatever, I'd be honored to escort you," Phil told her. "Is this a formal thing? Tux? Limousine?" he asked.

Mia's eyes lit up, even as she shook her head. "I've heard that some of the fathers really go all out, but it really doesn't need to be that big a deal. Just a regular suit is fine and we can take a cab. That is, if you're really sure you want to go."

"I really want to go," the older agent reassured her.

"Cool," the teen replied.

Maria hoped that he realized just how important this was to her in spite of her show of unconcern.

XXXXXXXXXX

Though Phil was mostly right, there was still plenty for Maria to catch up on when she returned to duty. Much of it was reading, making sure that she was up to date on all that had occurred while she was out. Fortunately, her assistant knew her passion for detail and had made certain the reports would satisfy even his demanding boss.

She spent several long days reading, but made sure to make time for Steve, even if it was only a quick text or call He noticed her effort, his chest swelling with pride when she smiled at him when passing in a corridor, or touched his shoulder in the mess hall.

Then, there was the matter of making sure Phil's Friday night stayed clear. She was determined that her best friend and his girlfriends daughter would have a memorable evening,.

Of course, she wasn't entire sure how to do that. When he had asked her and Natasha if they had any suggestions for the evening, they stared at each other, then at him.

"Right," he acknowledged. "Probably never much father/daughter stuff."

The rest of the Avengers weren't much more helpful. The men, of course, had no experience as fathers or daughters. Betty's father had had little time for such frivolous activities, Darcy's had been mostly absent, Jane's had enjoyed time with his daughter, but mostly in laboratory situations. Pepper's single father had worked long hour at his factory job and she had always hesitated to ask him to attend more than a few important functions.

They decided to bring Jen on the planning.

"Honestly," she told them, "She's trying to play it cool, but she's really excited to just be going. Her father's been gone for a couple of years, but even before that he didn't often put himself out for anything involving the kids."

"So, it's a go with the tuxedo and the limo?" Phil asked.

"You should definitely go with the tux," she told him. "You really don't need to go to the trouble to rent a limo, though."

"No trouble at all," Pepper interjected. "No one is using the team limo that night and I'm sure Happy would be willing to drive."

"And if he can't, I will," Darcy volunteered.

"You can drive a limousine?" Jane asked in surprise.

The other woman shrugged. "I did a whole lot of odd jobs to earn money for college," she explained.

"Thanks," Phil told them. "Anything else?" he asked Jen.

"We're going dress shopping. I can order a corsage to match if you want," she offered hesitantly.

"Absolutely," he told her.

He grabbed a pen and paper. 'Order flowers delivered?' he wrote, showing it to the women.

They looked at each other and nodded.

'Pink roses?'

Pepper was busy looking up something on her mobile. She held it out, showing a page titled 'Rose Flower Meanings.' 'Light pink rose blooms,' it stated, 'are indicative of sweetness and innocence.'

More nods.

Plans were finalized and Maria reaffirmed her commitment to make sure that he wouldn't be called on to work that night. As it happened, she had to do some creative scheduling and put in a few extra hours, but she didn't mind, especially when Steve volunteered to help her.

XXXXXXXXX

The morning after, the two stopped by his office bearing bagels and coffee. He welcomed them with a bright smile, helping himself to a bagel.

"I take it last night went well?' Maria asked, making herself comfortable on his couch. Steve handed her a coffee and sat next to her.

"Yeah, it did. She's a really great kid." He sipped at his coffee. "I was a little concerned about what we would talk about, but she's really well informed on current events. She and Happy and I had an interesting discussion about several of the current world leaders."

"Happy?" Maria asked.

Phil nodded. "It seemed like a good idea to keep the partition opened during the drive."

She nodded agreement. "Just a bit surprised about him discussing world leaders, I suppose."

"We also talked about 'Downton Abbey,'" he added.

"Ah," Steve commented. "And the dance itself?"

"Interesting. She tried to teach me some steps and I tried to teach her some that I knew. We ended up with some weird something in between, but that seemed to be much the norm." He crossed the room to sit next to Maria, pulling out his phone. He showed them several photos taken the previous night. Mia looked lovely and Phil looked very much proud to be with her.

He tucked the phone away in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and turned it where the couple could see it.

"What do you think?"

Steve felt Maria tense slightly under his arm and he allowed his fingers to lightly caress her shoulder. They both studied the simple but gorgeous solitaire in the box.

"It's beautiful, Phil, but I just don't think of you like that," Maria told him, a teasing note in her voice.

Phil felt a bit of something between the couple and studied them. He started to say something, then stopped. Instead, he gave her a stern look. "Good. Because it's not for you. The next time I find one of those vending machines with the big plastic ones, I'll get something for you."

"Congratulations, Phil," Steve told him.

"Don't congratulate me yet," Phil answered. "I haven't asked. I had been thinking that if things went well with Mia, if I thought we could get along alright, I'd have a talk with her and Max. Kind of see how they felt about me asking their mom to marry me." He stopped, smiling at a memory. "On the way home last night, Mia told me that she and her brother had talked and that if I decided I wanted to be their stepfather, they'd be okay with that."

Maria patted Steve's leg, aware of his still unanswered proposal hanging between them. His arm tightened around her again, reassuring her that he wasn't pressuring.

"They'll be lucky to have you," she told him, leaning over to hug him tightly "All three of them."

"I'll be the lucky one," he countered. "And I'll want you to be my best man," he added.

"I don't exactly fit half of the qualifications," she told him.

"I'll vouch for that," Steve replied, placing a quick kiss on the back of her head.

"Best person, then," Phil amended. "You've been my best friend for so long, Maria. I can't imagine taking such a big step without you beside me."

"You know I'm always here for you." She hugged him again, then rose. "For now, though, I need your support." Both men looked at her curiously. "I have to kick Fury out for his vacation."

Steve and Phil looked at each other.

"Look at the time," Steve commented, glancing at his wrist. "I've got a class starting in"

"Two hours," she interrupted. "You have plenty of time."

"Come on, Maria," Phil cajoled. "Why don't you take Nat with you? She's better back up than we could be."

"Yes, she is, but you're here and she's not so you're it," she told them.

They looked at each other.

"But he'll get pissed," the older agent stated.

"And if you don't come with me, I'll get pissed. Which do you find scarier?" she asked them, fixing them with her universally feared glare.

The two men looked at each other again, finally sighing in defeat.

"Yes, dear," they said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at Nick's office, he glanced up at them. "Glad you're here, Hill. Coulson. I need an update on Istanbul."

"No."

"What?" he looked at Maria.

"You really don't need an update on anything since you're leaving on your vacation this afternoon."

Before he could object, she continued. "Remember? You're taking your time off when I get back? I've been back for more than a week now. It's your turn."

"I didn't say right after," he protested, eying the trio in front of him.

"You made the rest of us take time off," Phil reminded him. "Something about only being able to push ourselves for so long? Needing to recharge? Any of that sound familiar?"

Nick looked annoyed. "I think I know when I need time off."

"No, you don't," Maria countered. "How long has it been since you've taken more than a day?"

He waved the question off.

"If not for yourself, then how about taking some time off for your wife?" Steve asked.

The director turned his glare on the super soldier. "We've been married for 15 years, Cap. Charlotte knows how demanding my job is and she understands."

"Twenty, actually," Phil interjected.

Fury looked at him in confusion.

"You've been married almost twenty years," he clarified.

"Really?"

The others nodded, and he sat back in his chair.

"She and I talked quite a bit when Maria was in the hospital," Steve explained. "She's an amazing woman and really does understand SHIELDs demands on you and appreciates the time she's able to have with you, but I think she'd love to have you to herself for a little while. Don't you think she deserves that?"

"She deserves a whole lot better than me," Fury sighed. "But you're right. As soon as this situation in Istanbul is settled, I'll tell her I'm all hers for a few days."

Maria shook her head. "No, you'll pick up that phone and do it right now. Because as soon as the situation in Istanbul is settled, something will come up Turkmenistan."

"Then something in Sierre Leone," Phil added.

"Then Albania," Steve contributed.

"What do you know about Albania?" Nick snapped.

"Nothing," Maria shot back. "It's just the nature of what we do."

"There's always something going on somewhere that we need to deal with," Phil replied.

"One situation settles down, another pops up," Steve said.

Maria crossed her arms, staring at him as a suspicion started to grow in her mind.

"You don't think I can do it, do you?"

He looked at her, puzzled.

"You don't think I can handle running SHIELD on my own without you close by."

"Of course I don't think that," he replied, glaring at her. "I've been training you for it. I know damn well you can do the job."

She smiled in satisfaction, suspicion confirmed. "In fact, you're afraid I can do the job too well, aren't you?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Hill."

She pulled a chair over and sat down across form him. "You're afraid that I'll do the job so well that you'll come back and the council will tell you that you're not needed anymore."

He snorted, but didn't meet her gaze. "That's ridiculous."

"Nick." She leaned forward, waiting until he looked her in the eye. "It's no big secret that I want your job. I have for a long time. I want this office, this desk.

"You can't have my desk," he interrupted, his fingers stroking the smooth wood surface. "This is my desk and I'm taking it with me when I leave." I was a well kept secret that fine antique furniture was a passion of Nick Fury. The hobby had started merely as a way to spend time with a pretty young doctor, but had quickly become a shared interest.

"I want this office, the desk you'll buy me as a promotion gift, that chair."

He shook his head again. "Chair stays with the desk."

She sighed. "I want your job. But not yet. I'm not ready. I still have things to learn. You still have things to teach me. Right now, I firmly belief that you are still the best person to run SHIELD. When that's no longer the case, you'd better believe that I will be the first to tell you."

"And if I won't leave?" he asked, eye narrowed.

"I'll take you down."

She wondered briefly if that statement would shock Steve.

Nick nodded. "Maybe you don't have as much left to learn as you think."

Smiling, she could almost taste victory. He had one more excuse, though.

"We'd probably need a couple of days to plan something."

Maria pulled out her phone, but Phil had already dialed the number.

"Charlotte? How much time do you need to get your vacation plans made?" he asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"How long will it take you to get him home?" she asked.

Phil looked at Maria. "An hour or so?"

"I'll have us packed and ready to go," the woman replied, disconnecting the call.

"Okay." Maria pulled out her pad. "What do I need to know for the next two weeks?"

"Weekend," Nick countered.

"Ten days."

"Long weekend. Three days." She glared at him. "Four."

"One week.."

"Five days. Monday through Friday."

"Seven days."

"Six."

"Ten."

He started to speak again, then sighed,. "Okay. 7 days."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Would you really take Director Fury out?" Steve asked her as they headed down the corridor.

She nodded shortly. "It wouldn't be an easy call. In fact, it would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do. But if I honestly felt that he was a danger to SHIELD, to our overall mission and he couldn't see it..." She shrugged. "I respect him too much to let him tarnish his legacy."

"What if it was me?"

She turned to him, a tortured look in her eyes.

"I do what I have to do, Steve. Always have, always will."

XXXXXXXXXX

With Nick finally off, Maria stepped up into the position of acting director. Steve realized that, while he had always been impressed by the way she handled her authority, there had been a part of him that had assumed it was at least, in part, due to Fury's backing. Seeing her on her own, though, he understood that she was fully capable.

He also decided that he wasn't the only one coming to that realization. Some who hadn't taken her seriously before were seeing her in a new light. His own respect for her increased as well, especially when he realized that, even with her current heavy load of responsibilities, she was still making time for him each day.

A text. A call. Even a quick shared meal in the mess hall.

And she was making the effort because he had told her it mattered to him. It gave him hope for the answer she would eventually give him. His hope was further bolstered when Phil dropped in one morning when they were sharing coffee in her office.

He was grinning from ear to ear.

"She said 'yes!'" he told them.

"Of course she did," Maria replied. "She's a smart woman." She left her desk and crossed over to where the other man stood. Completely at ease, she reached up, wrapping her arm around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet to spin her around.

"I'm getting married," he sang.

"You're getting married," she confirmed.

He lowered her, kissing her forehead before turning to Steve.

"I'm getting married!"

Steve couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I suppose I can congratulate you now," the super soldier replied as Phil pulled him into a bear hug.

"You thought about a date yet?" Maria asked, settling back onto the sofa.

He shook his head. "Nothing firm. Probably soon. We've pretty much agreed on small and simple, but we have to sit down and look at everyone's schedules and see when we're all free." He smile happily. "One of the complications of having a family."

"And you absolutely love it," Steve replied.

"Yeah, I do."

Just then, Maria's phone buzzed. She looked at it and sighed.

"Nick," she told them.

When he left, he had insisted on daily e-mail updated. She had reluctantly agreed, knowing it was the only way to get him out of there.

She hadn't promised detailed reports, though, and after a couple of days of "Sun set last night, rose this morning. World still turning," he turned to daily calls. If she didn't answer, he just kept calling until she did.

"Good morning, Nick," she said, using his name to remind him of his current situation.

"What's going on, Hill?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing you need to worry about. Just sitting in my office with Phil and Steve planning out the day."

Both men called out greetings.

"What's going on with you?"

"I'm staying in a fucking bed and breakfast, Hill," he explained. "In a cute New England town with antique malls, tea rooms, and a lake full of fish."

"Well, you've always said you wanted to try fishing and I seriously doubt prowling the antique malls is much of a hardship for you," she responded.

"Tea rooms, Maria."

"Is Dr. Adair enjoying herself?" Steve asked.

"Seventh heaven," Nick replied, not quite able to keep the smile out of his voice.

After several more minutes of discussion, Maria ended the call, sending greetings to Charlotte. She then placed another call.

"Sitwell," he answered.

"My office."

"There in 15."

"Make it 10," she told him, pulling up the list she had been working on earlier of the priorities for the day. While she checked e-mail for any updates, Steve cleaned up the remains from their breakfast and refreshed their coffee. When Jasper arrived, the Captain excused himself and started for the door. She caught him before he reached it, pulling his face down for a passionate kiss.

Coulson and Sitwell waited, watching for a few minutes, smiling at each other.

Phil started whistling softly as the two shifted their gazes to the floor.

Then the ceiling.

Their watches.

Their phones.

"Seen this great cat video?" Jasper asked, moving to stand next to Phil.

Finally, Maria broke off the kiss, sending him on his way, then sliding into her chair. "Alright, gentlemen. Who's got our diabolical world domination scheme today?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The week was long and a bit stressful, but worth it when Nick returned. Though one had to know him well to see it, there was a new spring in his step and a glint in his eye. Her "Welcome back, sir," was greeted with a grunt and a nod, and a request for a detailed update on everything that had occurred during his absence.

When she was finally able to return to the Tower a few days later, she found a more tangible thanks. A large box had been delivered, addressed to the two of them and signed, simply, 'Thanks. C."

Opening it, they found a beautiful set of cobalt blue depression era glassware. Steve smiled as he handled one of the glasses.

"We had stuff like this back when I was a kid. Came free in boxes of oatmeal and detergent, I think."

Maria nodded. "Yeah, and now it's highly collectible. Depending on the piece and the color, it can sell for big bucks."

Steve shook his head, digging deeper in the box. There was also several packages of gourmet pet treats. 'To thank the kids for losing their people time,' Charlotte's note said. 'Nick said your cat is partial to cheesy ones.' Bucky was immediately appreciative, but Cat wasn't yet ready to forgive her abandonment. He sat on the back of her sofa and glared at her. She offered him one of the cheese ones and he flicked his tail, turning to show her his butt.

"Remind me to check my shoes for hairballs," she told Steve.

Leaving the treat near him, she and Steve headed into the kitchen to put together a late meal. Afterward, they cleaned up. Steve was still shaking his head over the fact that the giveaway dishes from this childhood were now sought after collectibles.

When they started back to the bedroom, they noticed Cat still ignoring the treat. At least, until Maria reached over to pick it up. That earned her a loud hiss and a hard 'whack' from a dark paw. Rogers laughed as she pulled her hand back and the beast finally deigned to sample the snack.

Waking several hours later with Steve's arm around her waist and a warm, furry body pressed up against her side, she figured she had been forgiven.

XXXXXXXXXX

Days soon settled back into as routine as things could be for a group of spies, scientists, assassins, researchers, business experts, and not so mythical beings who doubled as superheroes in their spare time. Routine being a relative term.

One evening, the team was relaxing in the common area after dinner. A loud clap of thunder announced the arrival of Thor and Jane. It was a testament to their odd lifestyles that there was little reaction to the noise and trembling beyond mumbled greetings.

"I come bearing invitations from the Lady Frigga," he announced, holding up a stack of elegant looking envelopes. "She is hosting a banquet to announce my lady's acceptance of my offer to join our houses ," he told them, leaning in to kiss Jane on the top of her head.

"You're getting married?" Darcy squealed, jumping up to embrace her friend. The others added their congratulations as well.

"It's an epidemic," Maria muttered under her breath.

"I hope so," Steve replied, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her temple. When she looked at him, he continued quietly. "Not that I want you to feel pressured or anything. I don't want you give me an answer until you're absolutely certain."

Betty settled back at Bruce's side, fingering their invitation. "Any suggestions on what might be appropriate dress for dining in Asgard?"

"My lady mother has offered the assistance of her seamstresses," Thor told them.

"Frigga will be sending her personal designer to meet with everyone this coming Friday. Get your measurements, an idea of your style," Jane explained. "If that will work for everyone?"

The others mumbled agreement as Jane looked to each in turn. When she got to Maria, the deputy director shook her head.

"I'm not really sure. I have an early appointment Friday," she replied.

"She'll be here all day."

She nodded, then continued. "It'll probably be okay. It's actually a doctor's appointment. Day surgery. I should be back here by afternoon."

Everyone looked concerned. "Surgery? Is everything okay?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing to worry about," she assured them. "Just minor day surgery." Every continued to look at her, their worry clear on their faces.

"Female stuff," she admitted.

"Oh."

Natasha laughed, shaking her head. "Always the perfect conversation ender. Especially when there are men involved." When Clint looked at her questioningly, she made a stern face. "Romanoff, why did you shoot your target 42 times? Especially since the first one was between the eyes," she asked in a perfect imitation of Fury. She switched to her own voice. "Female problems." Looking at Clint, she mimicked his voice. "Nat? Why do you need another red lipstick? You already have a dozen." She shrugged, speaking in her own voice again. "Women things."

"You're absolutely right," Tony agreed. "That little phrase always gets you a free pass." He turned to face Maria. "So, Hill. What kind of surgery are you talking about?"

She looked at him for a moment, then smiled wickedly. "You see, when I get my periods, I get these really bad cramps and pass these huge, bloody clots."

Stark started shaking his head and waving his hands in a negating motion. "Never mind."

"And that," Bruce told him, "Is why we don't ask. Some of them might actually tell us."

"Let me know if you need anything," Pepper told the other woman. Maria nodded, turning her attention back to her mobile.

Noticing Steve watching her closely, she smiled reassuringly. "I think I'll head back to my place," she told the room at large. "Answer some e-mails, return some calls."

"I'll keep you company," Steve commented, jumping up to join her.

When they arrived back at her apartment, he sat her down in a chair and pulled up another to face her. "You want to tell me what kind of surgery you're having and why I'm just now hearing about it?" he asked, a slight edge to his voice.

She reached out to stroke his face. "I'm sorry, Steve. Honestly, I just finalized the details today and hadn't really gotten a chance to tell you. As far as what it's for, remember I told you I had been talking to my doctor about getting my tubes tied?" He nodded. "The timing just finally came together."

"Oh."

"You're having regrets about this, aren't you?" she asked.

"No," he assured her. "It's just...I've been doing some research on the internet. About sterilization? It seems like a vasectomy would be a better option. It's a much less invasive procedure so there's less down time and healing is faster."

"One problem, though," she told him. "I can't have a vasectomy. I don't have a vas."

He gave her a mock glare. "I meant me."

"I know." She kissed him. "You'd do that for me?"

"For us," he corrected. "This was a mutual decision, remember? Birth control is as much my responsibility as it is yours. Like I said, the procedure is quicker, less invasive. Recovery time is shorter,. With the serum, I'd probably be fine in no time."

"That's really sweet of you to offer, Steve, but it's because of the serum that I don't think it would be a good idea. I think it's likely that if they go in and clip or clamp or do whatever, your body would probably react as it would to any other injury and 'heal' it."

"Hadn't thought about that," he admitted.

"It'll be fine," she assured him. "And you get to take care of me again," she reminded him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I really hate this," she groused as she gingerly lowered herself onto the sofa in her living area.

The procedure had gone as it should and, after a few hours of observation at the surgery center, the doctor had released he into Steve's very tender care. She had some minor discomfort and orders to take it easy to the next couple of days.

"You haven't even tried it yet," Steve answered, looking down at the cup of soup he was holding. "It's not as good as what my mom used to make, but I think it edible." He had spent the night before trying to match his mother's recipe for chicken soup, the best part of his sickly childhood, he had told her.

"Not the soup," she told him. "Between the military and SHIELD, I can and will eat almost anything."

"Thanks. I think."

"And I'm sure it's much better than any of that," she told him. "No, I hate that you are taking care of me. Again. It seems like you're doing that a lot. When I got shot. When I had oral surgery. Now."

"I've told you I don't mind," he reassured her, handing her the soup and grabbing Cat who seemed to be preparing to leap onto her. He sat next to her, stroking the animal on the chin. "I don't like that you're in pain, but I like that you trust me enough to let me know and help you out."

"But it's so one sided," she complained. "You help me out so much, but I never get to take care of you."

"So, you're saying that you want me to get sick or hurt so that you can take care of me?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"No. Of course not. It's just that you do so much and I don't feel like you're getting back."

"But you do, Maria. You do take care of me." He turned to face her, taking her hands in his as he hunted for the right words.

"You are my rock, Maria. My anchor. When I first woke up...when I realized what had happened to me, I felt so lost and adrift. Alone. Angry, even. I couldn't understand why God would do this to me. Everyone and everything that mattered to me was either gone or radically changed. The invasion distracted me for a while, gave me a purpose and a focus, but when it ended, I was lost again."

He reached over, tucking a tendril of dark hair behind her ear.

"Then, I saw you, and things started to make sense again. I watched you during the battle. How you handled yourself and the situation. You always seemed to know exactly what to do no matter what was thrown at you. You stayed calm and focused and helped everyone around you do the same."

She started to shake her head, but he put a finger over her lips before she could speak.

"When I was a kid and sick so much, my mother told me that there was a reason for what I was going through, even if I didn't understand it. I realized later that that time helped me to develop my determination, my compassion, my way of looking at things. The very things that led to my selection for the super soldier program."

"Your mom sounds like a wise woman."

"She was. And her wisdom proved again. I have never felt as connected to another person as I do to you. If I hadn't spent 70 years in the ice, I probably wouldn't have ever met you. Or if I had, I seriously doubt you would have considered a relationship with a man 60 years your senior."

"Probably not. I have always had a thing for older men, but not that much older. Until you," she confessed with a smile.

"Your my touchstone, Maria. My center. On those days when it all gets a little overwhelming, I just close my eyes and thing about you. About us. Your strength and your courage and your beauty. You get me through those days. Those moments. You don't get tired of all my questions. I know I ask a lot of them, but you just patiently answer them, explain all the things I missed. Baby boomers. The polio epidemic. Hippies. The space program. Disco. AIDS. Computers. MP3 players. Smart phones. You explained all that to me."

She held up a finger. "To be fair, I didn't explain disco. To the best of my knowledge, there is no explanation for disco."

"You've gotten me through so much, Maria," he continued. "You not only got me back up in a small plane, but got me to fly it. And thoroughly enjoy it. You went back to my old neighborhood with me. Visited the cemetery with me. There's no way I would or could have done that by myself."

"But it's not like I'm taking care of you, Steve. Not like you've had to take care of me," she protested.

"You make it sound like I'm doing something difficult. The difficult part is seeing you hurting. I'm happy to do whatever I can to ease that for you. Because I love you. And I want to spend time with you. See you smile. Hold you. What you do is exactly the same. You see my hurt and you do what you can to ease that for me."

"It's not the same," she repeated.

"No, it's better," he answered, "Because it's exactly what I need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to know what you thought. I appreciate the patience of my readers. I know it's slow going. My muse is being difficult. I have about 5 different stories I'm working on (4 Avengers and a How I Met Your Mother) and another Avengers fic idea that I've been turning over for a couple of months now. You'd think that would be enough. Instead, she gives me another idea. I tried to tell her that I've got enough on my plate and I'm not real sure how well it works anyway. But she insisted. I have to write on it or I can't write on anything else. Don't know that it will ever be posted, but I have to write it. The Muse must be appeased, right my writing friends? I got about 4 pages written on it, then finally got to work on this. I hope it's worth reading.   
> Anyway. Rambling. Again, thanks for reading.


	23. Born on the 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Independence Day. What are our favorite SHIELD agents up to?

Everyone looked up from their breakfast when Tony clapped his hands.

"Official reminder. This Saturday is July 4th and we'll be celebrating here. We'll have the normal stuff. Burgers. Dogs. Ribs. Plenty of beer. Birthday cake for Cap. Just kick back and relax. Swimming. Hot tub. All that jazz. Then, we can watch the fireworks from the rooftop. Everyone is invited. Phil, Jen and the kids are welcome, too."

Phil looked up at him. "'I'll let Jen know, but I'm actually working."

"Me, too," Maria added, "But thanks for the invite."

"Working? On your boyfriend's birthday?" Stark asked.

"Actually, I'm also working," Steve told him.

"Ditto," Natasha added. Clint, his mouth full, pointed at himself and nodded.

Tony snorted in disgust. "I can't believe One-Eye is making you all work on a national holiday."

"He's not 'making' me do anything," the redheaded assassin told him. "I volunteered."

"Me, too," the others echoed one by one.

The billionaire looked around the table in disbelief, "Why? I guess I can understand Romanoff. She's not American, so it doesn't mean anything to her, but the rest of you? This is the ultimate American holiday. Where's your patriotism?"

Nat shrugged and stood up. She snagged her coffee and an apple from a fruit bowl and left the room without another word,

Maria leaned forward, catching his attention. "It is an important American holiday. Unfortunately, that also makes it a prime target date for American enemies. There are a lot of whispers and rumors about terrorists attacks on sites here in the states as well as embassies, American owned businesses, and areas catering to Americans all around the world. That's why we all volunteered. And why Fury is working as well. We have so many possible targets that we need as many people as possible to keep their eyes on things."

"Our love for this country is the very reason we've volunteered for this," Steve added. "We want to make sure it's a safe celebration for everyone."

"Oh, and about Natasha? She IS an American. This holiday is probably a bigger deal for her than it is for any of us."

"She wasn't born here," Clint reminded him. "She was born and grew up in an oppressive regime under a controlling dictator. All the rights and freedoms that we took for granted were completely foreign to her. When she came here, free speech, voting, religious freedom and all that were new concepts for her. I think the most nervous I've ever seen her was when she was going to take her citizenship exam."

"And the most excited was the day she was sworn in as an American citizen," Phil added with a smile.

"Red? Excited?"

"I believe 'Giddy as a schoolgirl,' was the phrase Nick used," Maria added.

Tony thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope. Can't picture it."

"You'll just have to take our word on it," Clint told him.

"So, we'll have a July 5th celebration instead," Tony told them. "Will that work for everyone?"

The others looked to Maria.

"As long as everything goes well, I think we should be available. Hopefully, we'll finally be able to relax. It's going to be even busier than usual the next few days, getting everyone and everything in place to get the coverage we need."

"Anything we can do to help?" Pepper asked.

"Just make sure your SI people are aware of the situation, especially those in other countries. Eyes open and all that," Maria told her. "Maybe we can coordinate things so JARVIS can alert us to any suspicious activities in the area of your facilities."

"We can do that," the other woman agreed. "Anything else?"

Maria bit her lip, looking over towards the pile of furry bodies by the door.

"I know you're great about keeping an eye on the animals while we're out, but maybe you could watch a little closer even this time? I've heard that a lot of times, the fireworks can really stress out pets. They probably won't be able to hear too much here, but...just in case."

"Of course."

"They don't seem to bother Bucky too much, but Cat doesn't like loud, sudden noises too much," she told them.

"Katya doesn't either," Clint added. "She's too well trained to really react, but, if you know her very well, you can tell she gets really uneasy."

"We figure they've both had their share of bad treatment," Steve said.

"Probably so," Pepper agreed.

The group finished their breakfast, then took the animals out for some play time. Clint, Steve, and Tony played with the dogs while Cat climbed up in Maria's lap, shoving his head under her hand. Pepper laughed, sitting down next to her.

"I think someone is wanting a little attention."

"No, someone is demanding my full attention," Maria countered, her fingers rubbing at the spot between his ears. His eye closed and he started to purr.

"He's turning into such a softy," the other woman said, reaching over to stroke his side.

In response, he raised his head and hissed at her, his tail lashing.

"We don't say such things about his royal highness," Maria told her archly.

"My apologies, Sir Cat," Pepper replied.

He gave her a hard glare for a few moments, then nosed at Maria's hand, demanding that she resume her ministrations. "You know, Cat," she told the animal, "You need to be nicer to the woman who's going to be watching out for you the next few days."

"He doesn't seem too worried."

"No. He figures it's his due," his guardian answered. "Besides, he knows you're a good person." After checking to make sure that the guys were still involved in their play, she leaned towards her friend. "I'm sure you know that the animals aren't the only ones who might get stressed by the noises and flashes from the fireworks."

Pepper followed her gaze to where Tony wrestled with Calista.

"Sometimes, people who have been through difficult situations do as well."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll keep that in mind. He does pretty well most of the time, but we don't always know what might set him off."

"And Banner will be here, too," the brunette reminded her.

"Bruce is usually pretty good about taking himself out of a situation when he starts to get overwhelmed, but I appreciate the reminder. I'll look out for them, too."

Eventually, the SHIELD agents gathered their things together and climbed aboard a helicopter to head back to headquarters. Once there, things kicked into high gear.

Possible targets were identified and evaluated and given priority ratings. They worked to coordinate with friendly law enforcement where they could, staging personnel in central areas for quick deployment to areas of possible interest to enemy agents.

Maria was sitting at her desk, rubbing her aching head when she received a text from Steve.

'Coffee?'

She looked over at her coffee pot, trying to remember how many cups she had already had.

Or how many pots.

'If I can get that cute delivery guy,' she texted back.

Moments later, there was a tap at her door. She glanced at the monitor, finding herself smiling at the figure standing there. When he knocked again, she realized that she had been so distracted by the man that she had failed to invite him in.

She quickly remedied that, and he entered the office. Though he looked tired, his eyes lit up when he caught sight of her. He held up a bag.

"Brought some sandwiches and chips, too. Just in case you have a couple of minutes to eat," he told her, a hopeful smile on his face.

Actually, her assistant had brought her something just about an hour ago, and she was really busy, but she found herself really wanting to spend time with him.

"Sure," she agreed. "I probably need a break anyway." That was true. She couldn't even remember what she had eaten earlier, having basically inhaled it while studying reports.

She grabbed the blanket off the back of her couch and spread it on the floor while he started pulling the food out of the bag. In addition to the sandwiches and chips, he had brought bottled water and two large, rich looking brownies.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, sitting cross-legged across from her.

"Okay," she told him. "Every once in a while, I let myself think about what we're trying to do here and I feel a little overwhelmed by the scope. It's frustrating to realize that we won't be able to cover everything that we need to."

"We'll do the best we can and leave the rest in God's hands," she told her, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "And I don't mean Thor."

She laughed, wincing slightly as she did so. His expression immediately changed to one of concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The 'Nothing' on her tongue stalled out. "Little bit of a headache," she admitted.

He knew it was more that a little bit of a headache for her to admit it. He moved behind her, putting his legs on either side of her body. He put his hands on her shoulders and started working the tense muscles there and in her neck.

She moaned softly, allowing her head fall forward and her eyes to drift closed.

"That feels so good," she told him.

"Good. I like making you feel good," he told her.

"What have you been up to?" she asked, relaxing under his touch.

"Evaluations," he told her. "With the need for so many boots on the ground, the training agents are looking at the recruits we're working with. Try to figure out who might be ready to get out there."

Sighing again, she leaned back against him and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat that way for several minutes, simply enjoying each other. Finally, she sat up, pulling away.

"Time to get back to work," Steve commented.

"Almost," she corrected. She turned around, straddling his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered her head to claim his lips. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her up close. Her lips opened in invitation and he accepted, his tongue slipping in to stroke hers.

They kept at it until she had to break to catch her breath. "Now it's time to get back to work," she said, smoothly rising to her feet. She offered a hand to help him up.

"That's okay," he told her. "I'll just sit here for a minute. Pick up our trash."

She glanced down at him with a smirk, noting the prominent bulge in his trousers.

"You do that," she retorted, bending over to pick up her water bottle before heading back to her desk, making sure to put a little extra sway in her hips.

"Not helping, dear," he called.

"Just a little something for you to think about, dear."

He laughed, watching her work for a few minutes before gathering the remnants from their meal. He discarded the trash, kissed her again, then headed back to his own work.

Ready or not, the day finally arrived. Everyone was in place and on high alert. Nick on the hellicarrier, patrolling the skies with a warning to watch out for high-flying fireworks. Maria at headquarters, monitoring the surveillance coming in from around the globe. Natasha in DC. Phil in Philadelphia. Clint in Boston. Other top people at other important locations.

Steve was staying in New York. He had been asked to serve as grand marshal of the city parade and Nick had strongly encouraged him to do so.

"People need Captain America," he told him.

In the situation room, the parade was being live streamed on one screen. The staff there kept close watch on their monitors while following the parade's progress. Maria glanced over when she heard a perky young reporter say, "We're here with Captain America himself, Steve Rogers." She had spoken with him briefly, calling him precisely at midnight to wish him a happy birthday.

The soldier smiled pleasantly, nodding at the camera.

"Happy Independence Day, Captain," she said, resting a hand on his arm. "We're so glad you could join us."

"Happy to be able to be here," he told her.

"How do you plan to celebrate the rest of your day?" she asked with a flirtatious smile. "Picnic and fireworks with someone special?"

"I'm actually working," he told her. "Part of the price of our freedom is eternal vigilance to maintain that freedom. There are a whole lot of people keeping eyes and ears open so that Americans around the world can relax and enjoy themselves."

"But if you weren't working, would you be with someone special?" she pushed.

"I have a number of good friends. We enjoy spending time together, celebrating together."

The blonde poked out her lip in a pout.. "You're being deliberately difficult, Captain."

"I'm being deliberately private," he corrected, "And I appreciate you respecting that." His smile remained in place, but there was a warning in his eyes not to push any further.

She finally got the hint and backed off, thanking him for his service before sending the feed back to the anchor desk.

"Poor Cap," a young agent at one of the monitors whispered to the woman next to her. "I'd be more than happy to show him some fireworks later."

The woman next to her cleared her throat, throwing the other woman a warning glare, then glancing in Maria's direction with a small shake of her head.

She turned to find the Deputy Director looking at her coldly. Her mouth went dry and her palms sweaty. "I apologize, ma'am. I realize that was a completely inappropriate comment to make about a superior officer."

Maria stared at her for several more moments, then pointed at her monitor. She returned her attention to the equipment, hoping the matter might be over and done with.

Until her friend leaned over. "Especially inappropriate to make in the presence of his girlfriend."

Gulp.

"Who's an even more superior officer," Commander Hill whispered in her other ear.

Double gulp.

"How are things looking in Africa, ladies?"

"Looks quiet, ma'am," they assured her.

"Quiet is good, isn't it?" Maria hissed.

The hours passed, and slowly, around the globe, the calendar changed from one day to the next. Alert levels were lowered slightly, reports sent and sorted, and tired agents were sent off duty. Nick had returned to base, meeting up with Maria in the command center. Together, they walked to his office as she gave him a rundown of the day.

"No major incidents. Several detentions were made, prisoners interrogated. We were able to get some new intel to work with. Weapons caches. New cell groups. Some leads to follow up on in the days ahead. No deaths or major injuries. At least, none of our people," she told him.

He nodded approval, scrolling through the reports she had compiled. They reached his office and Steve Rogers straightened from where he had been leaning against the corridor wall.

"Sir. Ma'am," he greeted them, the smile on his face belying the formality of his words. Maria flashed him a quick answering smile. "You wanted to see me?" he asked the Director.

Nick nodded his own greeting. "Good work out there today, Captain Rogers," he told him, leading the duo into his office.

"Just walking around, keeping eyes and ears opened, Sir. Hopefully, everyone elses day was as uneventful as mine," he commented.

"Pretty much," Maria told him. She turned back to Nick. "I'll set up the follow up investigations on the new info we received from our detainees."

"I'll take care of that," her boss told her.

When she looked at him curiously, he held her gaze. "You've been going for several days straight, Hill. Time to take a break." He took her by the wrist and led her over to Steve, placing her hand in that of the super soldier. "Happy belated birthday, Cap. Unwrap it in private."

When they didn't move, he glared at them and pointed towards the door.

"Go. Now."

After looking at each other, they finally started towards the office door.

"And not in her office," Nick told him. "I sit on that couch sometimes."

"Yes, sir," Steve finally said with a grin as he pulled her along behind him. Hand in hand, they walked down the corridor, heading towards the living areas.

"Your place or mine?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She looked around, considering. "Yours is closer," she finally answered, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into him.

He stared in disbelief and she pulled away.

"Oh. You were kidding," she said.

"No," he hurried to assure her. "I'm just a little surprised." While they had spent many nights together at the tower, she had made it clear that she preferred to keep the relationship on a more professional footing at headquarters. He respected that, knowing how hard she had fought to be taken seriously.

She shrugged. "I'm tired, I'm relieved, I love you and I want to be with you."

She laughed as he took her hand again, quickly pulling her down the hallway.

"I'm anxious to open my present," he told her.

"Even though it's not exactly new? You've seen it before, after all," she asked as he pulled her through the door and into his quarters.

He pushed her against the wall, kissing her soundly. "Yeah, but it's one of my favorite gifts," he told her, pressing himself against her.

"One of your favorites?" she asked in mock indignation.

Shrugging, he kissed her again, pulling her towards the bedroom. "When I was about 6 or so, a friend gave me a little metal toy car. It was a pretty great present."

She studied him through narrowed eye. "Hmm. I don't know if I can compete with that."

"Let's see that you've got," he challenged, sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her swiftly into the other room.

 

Later, they relaxed on the bed, arms wrapped around each other. She traced patterns on his bare chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"By the way," she told him, reaching over to pick up her phone. "I got a text from Pepper. She said that everyone came through the fireworks just fine." She showed him the picture she had gotten of the animal group piled on the common area sofa. Katya and Cat were in the middle of the pile, Bucky and Calista pressed close to either side, Brody curled up at the Rottweiler's head.

"Everyone?"

"Animal and human," she confirmed. "She also said that the fireworks were really great and she's sorry that we missed them."

He took the phone from her and put it back on the bedside table, then pulled propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her.

"To the contrary," he said, brushing a strand of dark hair off of her forehead. "I just saw the most amazing fireworks of my life," he told her, lowering his head for a kiss.

"Better than the toy car?" she asked.

"Definitely," he confirmed, then paused. "I think. Pretty sure anyway."

"Maybe we should do a repeat of those fireworks," she commented. "Refresh your memory?"

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close again.

"Good idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter done. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. As always, I'd love to know what you thought. I've been a little down and reviews cheer me up. I hope my readers had a safe and happy July 4th, whether it was a holiday of not for you. I adore you all. You're the grand finale of a fireworks spectacular (actual fireworks, not the ones Steve and Maria enjoyed)


	24. The Family Expands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not blood that defines family

Steve and Maria were in the Tower gym, working on some hand to hand combat skills. If the holds were a little closer than usual and lasted a little longer than normal...well, they were both off duty and they were in private.

When Maria's phone rang, Steve groaned from his position on the floor, Maria straddling him. He made a half-hearted attempt to grab her as she rose smoothly and crossed over to answer it.

"Hey, Mia," she answered with a smile, glancing over at Steve. He gave her a thumbs up, relieved that it wasn't SHIELD business.

"Hey, Maria," the teen answered. "I'm not interrupting your work or anything, am I?"

"No. I'll be going in later," Maria told her, crossing back to where Steve rested, laying her head on his stomach. Pulling her ponytail holder out, he started running his fingers through her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Well. You know that Phil and my mom are planning to get married, right?"

"Yeah, he told me." She chewed her lip a moment. "Are you and your brother okay with that? You like Phil, don't you?"

"We're good with it," Mia assured her. "He seems alright with us being around and he makes mom really happy. Happier than dad ever did."

"He rally likes you and Max, too," the woman told her.

"He said that you're his best friend, so I guess he probably talks to you about important stuff, right?"

Maria smiled. Clearly, there was something on the girl's mind. The minds of both kids, if the whispering in the background was any indication.

"We talk about a lot of things," she replied. "Mostly work stuff, but some personal stuff, too."

"Has he said anything about...I don't know...maybe...adopting us or anything?" Mia questioned, extremely casually.

Maria sat up, causing Steve to do the same. He looked at her, concerned.

"Adopting you?" Steve raised his eyebrows. "Is that something you want him to do?"

"I don't know." Again, very casual. "It's okay either way. I mean, it's not like we were really close to our dad, so we wouldn't be hurting his memory or anything by changing our names, but we're okay with keeping it, too."

"I think that's probably something you should talk about with him and your mother," Maria cautiously advised, looking to Steve. He nodded agreement.

"It's no big deal," Mia explained. "It's just that I was looking at some phone cases in the internet and found one I liked. You can get them monogrammed at no additional charge, but I thought it would be stupid to get one with an 'R' if my name's going to be changing soon,"

Somehow, Maria had the impression that it was a little bit more than that. "Yeah. You should definitely find out before you place your order."

"I will. I just though you might know something. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

"Steve and I were just working out."

"Well, you should definitely get back to that. Can't desert your guy in the middle of 'working out.'" Maria could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"Honestly, Mia. We're practicing some hand to hand."

"If that's what you want to call it..."

"Brat."

"Bye," the girl shot back, ending the call.

"That sounded interesting," Steve commented with a grin.

Maria shook her head.

"What was that about adoption?"

She looked at him. "She was wondering if Phil has said anything about any plans to adopt her and Max after the wedding."

"I guess he hasn't?"

Maria shook her head. "Not to me. Do you think it would be out of line for me to mention it to him or to Jen? In a kind of round about way? She tried to make it sound like it really didn't matter, but I got the impression that it was actually pretty important."

"It would probably be okay it you could work it into conversation somehow." He considered a moment, then looked at her again. "What was she saying just before you hung up? When you told her that we were working out together?"

"She was acting like she thought it was a different kind of working out," she told him.

"I like the way she thinks," he commented. He carefully pushed her backwards, stretching out on top of her. He kissed her deeply, his hand resting at her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt, then sliding up underneath it to caress her warm skin.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, her tongue lazily exploring his mouth. He sighed with contentment as his lips moved down to her neck.

"You do remember where we are, don't you?" she asked, gasping as his fingers skimmed her breast.

"Together," he mumbled.

"In a workout room in Avenger's Tower where anyone could walk in."

He raised his head and looked around. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"Would you please lock the door and turn off all the cameras in here?"

"Certainly, Captain."

"Thank you." He turned his attention back to Maria. "Now. Where were we?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, Steve and Maria picked up their meals in the mess hall and looked around. Phil motioned for them to join him. The three exchanged greetings and waited while Steve said grace.

"So, Phil. How's the wedding planning going?" Maria asked casually.

He nodded and finished chewing and swallowing before answering. "Well. We got the license. Now we just have to find a date that Jen doesn't have a concert and neither of the kids has anything going on and hope that no major crisises pop up so I can be there, too."

"Kind of important."

"Yeah."

"Have you given much thought to after the wedding?" she asked.

"I suppose we'll be married."

She rolled her eyes and he grinned, then continued. "We've talked about a lot of things for after the wedding. What in particular were you curious about?"

"I assume you'll both continue to work?"

Phil nodded. "We both really enjoy what we do and we're pretty good at it."

"What about where you're going to live?"

Steve sat quietly, his gaze moving from one to the other.

"I'll probably move in to her place for now. Eventually, we'll do some looking around, find someplace with a little more space for all of us."

"What about the kids? Are you going to adopt them?"

He froze, a bite of salad halfway to his mouth. Brow knit in thought, he studied her. "I haven't really thought about it," he admitted. After thinking about it for a few minutes, he continued. "I think I'd like to. I love them and I'd be honored to give them my name, but I'd have to see how they'd feel about it. How Jen would feel about it." He turned to her again. "Why do you bring it up?"

"The matter came up in during a recent phone call. I was told it's no big deal either way, but I rather got the impression that someone was hoping I might put a bug in your ear," she told him.

"Consider me bugged," he told her. "I'm getting the impression that you feel she wouldn't be totally opposed to the idea."

"I got the impression that they would not have a problem with it," she confirmed.

Phil nodded, his mind clearly working on the situation.

She watched him for a few moments, then took a drink of her coffee. "Why now?" she asked.

"Why now what?" he asked, confused.

"Get married," she clarified. "Why did you decide to get married now? You've been dating for quite a while, so what made you decide it was time to get married?"

On her other side, Steve stilled, her question raising his hopes. She was at least willing to talk about marriage, even if she wasn't discussing it with him.

"I guess it just felt like the right thing and the right time," Phil replied. "I love her, she loves me. We just decided that we were ready to make that commitment official and legal. It's important to both of us and it's important to the kids. I think that they need to know that I'm in it for the long haul."

She nodded.

"There are practical reasons, too. Once we're married, I can add them all to my insurance, which is a whole lot better than what they've got now. Mia and Max both still have some medical issues from the crash that we'll be dealing with over the next few years. Also, they'll be allowed a little more information and will be taken care of is anything happens to me."

"Makes sense," she agreed softly, turning her attention to her plate. Phil's gaze drifted from her to the man next to her, a question clear in his eyes.

Steve gave him a small smile and a shake of the head. Phil smiled back and shot him a quick thumbs up in return.

Until Maria glared at one, then the other.

"Time to get back to work," she stated, pushing her chair back and standing up.

"Back to work," they agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, she had wrapped up a meeting and found herself contemplating what to to for lunch. The neighborhood looked familiar, and, after some thought, she realized that the Roth apartment was only a short distance away.

She pulled out her phone and dialed. When Jen answered, Maria started by assuring her that nothing was wrong. After determining that the cellist had the day free, she got to the point of her call.

"I'm in your area and was wondering if you might be interested in grabbing some lunch with me," she asked the other woman.

Jen laughed lightly. "Sounds good. I've got a few hours before the kids get home from school." They agreed to meet at a small local cafe.

Maria arrived first. She secured their table and ordered a coffee for herself and a white wine for Jen, per her request. When the blonde arrived, she waved and made her way over to the table. She hung her purse on the back of her chair, sat, and took a deep drink.

She sat the glass down, folded her hands on the table, and looked to the other woman. "Okay. I'm ready. Hit me with it."

Maria studied her a moment.

"Shovel talk, right? I've been expecting this."

The agent smiled. "Is it necessary?"

Jen shook her head. "I figure it's probably pretty much like the stuff Phil says about Steve."

"I can't imagine Phil saying anything negative about Steve," Maria laughed. "He's idolized Captain America since before I was born."

"True, but he's adored you on a personal level longer." She leaned forward, her gaze fixed on the brunette. "He's thrilled that the two of you are together, You're two of his favorite people. But if it came down to it, he is always going to have your back, Maria."

"And I his."

"Understood."

The two placed their orders, then returned to their conversation.

"I don't want to see Phil hurt," Maria continued, "But I really don't want to see you or your kids hurt, either. I guess I just want to be sure that you know what you're getting into."

Jen smiled. "I don't think anyone really knows what they're getting into when they get married."

"SHIELD is a highly demanding mistress. It's rough on our people, it's tough on their families, it's tough on their marriages. We have a whole lot of single people and a divorce rate even higher than the national average."

The other woman raised a questioning eyebrow. "You've done some research about that?"

Maria shrugged. "Curiosity."

"We've been dating a couple of years now, so I do understand somewhat. The high stress levels that he can't talk about. Having to suddenly take off with no explanation. Extended periods with little to no knowledge of what's going on with him or if he's even alive." She looked Maria in the eye. "If that's the price I have to pay to be with him, I'm willing to pay it."

She sat back as the server delivered their meals and waited for their approving nods before leaving.

"It's rather funny, really. My late husband, Derrick, was a master manipulator. He kept secrets. He cheated. He lied. When caught in a lie, he would tell another. Once I'd finally had enough, I swore that if I ever dated again, he would have to be completely up front and honest. Absolutely no secrets.. Then, I met Phil, and one of the first things he tells me is that his work is top secret and that his work is a bit part of his life. I was out the door so fast." She smiled softly and shook her head "But it was a whole lot harder to get him out of my mind. I kept running in to him. Then, when Max ended up in the hospital after an asthma attack, he just showed up, food in hand."

"That sounds like Phil alright."

"My point is, I'm marrying Phil because I want to be with him. I've given it a lot of thought and I know it's what I really want. I know that he loves us and he wants to be with us. He'll be there when he can, and when he can't, I can do it on my own. I have been for a long time. Even before we officially separated, Derrick wasn't around a whole lot. The most involved he was with the kids was during conception. "

"His loss," Maria commented.

"Yeah. Anyway. I'm not with him because I need someone to take care of me or my kids. I'll be glad to have him when he's there, but I'm fine on my own, too."

"I'm sure you are," Hill agreed. "Just so you know, you don't have to do it all on your own, though. SHIELD has a family assistance program. They help support the families of agents, particularly when they're on a long term or really demanding job. They provide medical, legal, financial help. Whatever they can do. Of course, if you or the kids need anything, you can always come to me. Or Nick. Or Steve. Or Pepper. Or any of the Avenger team, really."

"That's really nice of you," Jen answered, slightly choked up.

"Yup. Phil get the kids, you get SHIELD and the Avengers." She grinned. "I think he's getting the better end of the deal."

"I have to agree, but I think we're getting a pretty good deal, too. My parents are both gone. I have a brother, but he usually only shows up when he needs something. I like the idea of having some extended family for them. Especially now that Mia is getting to an age where she's less likely to want to talk to her mother about things. I'm glad she's going to have some strong women around that, hopefully, she'll be able to go to."

"I'm certainly not someone to offer advice to her, Jen. I was in such a different place when I was her age," the deputy director protested. "I would probably end up making things worse."

"I think that most of the time, she just needs someone to listen," her mother said. "Someone to bounce things off of. Someone who knows when to tell her to ask her parents about things."

Maria looked at her sharply.

"We discussed the topic of adoption over dinner last night."

"Good. I hope it went well?"

"It did. There are some details to iron out, but I think we'll probably end up doing it."

"That's great. And the wedding plans? Phil said you had the lisence and were just trying to nail down a date."

Jen nodded. "It would kind of have to be a weekday, since we'll be doing it at the courthouse, but that makes things a little more complicated for our friends who work regular hours."

"Are you set on the courthouse?"

She shrugged. "Neither one of us belongs to a church and the other venues that I know of that would be the right size are booked for quite a while. Then there's the matter of someone to officiate. We just figured that a JP would be easiest."

Maria considered a moment. "You could probably have the ceremony at the Tower. There's more than enough room and I'm sure no one would mind. And the chaplain from the base could probably perform the ceremony. If he can't, I'm sure Nick or Stark could find a judge who would work with you."

"You know, that just might work. Really well, in fact."

"Do you want to go over and have a look? See what you think?" Maria asked.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

The two grabbed a cab to the tower while Jen called Phil to discuss the idea with him. Like her, he thought it a good one and offered to meet them there. When the trio stepped off the elevator into the common area, the bumped into Pepper.

"We were thinking about having our wedding here," Phil told her. "If that would be okay with you?"

"That's a wonderful idea," she replied, hugging them both. "Of course, it's not up to me. The Tower is the property of the Avengers team, but I doubt anyone is going to have a problem with it." She led them over to the seating area and had JARVIS pull up the Tower schematics to show them the various options available, depending on number of guests, time of day, formality. If they wanted something indoors or outdoors.

"Oh, and we'll need to get you moved into a larger apartment, too, Phil," she added.

Jen looked at Phil, then started to speak. Pepper held up her hand.

"I'm not saying that you have to live here. Though you can if you want to. The whole team has living space here, but I think that everyone has places elsewhere, too. This is just another option. When Phil is here working on a project or something, you can stay here and get to have dinner with him or spend a little time with him. The kids can stay here if the two of you need some time to yourselves. Then, there are..." she glanced at Phil. "Other issues."

"Safety," Phil completed her thought. "In case of another major incident, this is probably about the safest place in the city."

"Wasn't it pretty much destroyed a during the invasion?"

"It's been completely rebuilt since then," Pepper told her. "Lots of new safety features."

"Plus, there are the other risks we talked about," Phil reminded her. "I like the idea of you having someplace safe to go if someone were to try to get to me through you."

He looked at her. "It's a possibility."

She took a deep breath, then nodded. "I know. We know. We accept that."

Maria said her goodbyes and headed out, leaving the trio to sort out plans.

XXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Maria found herself in the new Coulson family quarters, dressing with Mia and Jen. Jen's dress was a tea length ivory v-neck dress with a lace overlay and cap sleeves. Mia and Maria both wore peach dresses, similar in style, though simpler.

There was a light tap on the door. Mia opened it to find Steve waiting in the corridor. "Steve's here!" she hollered, inviting him in. Maria and Jen came in from the bedroom.

"Hi," Maria said.

"Hi," Steve answered, gazing at her.

Mia and Jen watched them for several moments, then smiled at each other. Finally, Jen cleared her throat.

"Did you need something, Steve?"

"Huh?"

He finally tore his gaze away from Maria. "Oh. Yeah. Phil just asked me to check in and make sure that everything's okay."

"I think we're just fine," Jen told him. "How's he doing?"

"A little nervous, I think," Steve admitted.

"I should probably go check on him," Maria commented. "Isn't that part of the best man's job?"

Jen came over and embraced her.. "Thanks for your help, Maria."

"You're welcome. We'll see you shortly."

"Nick or I will bring Max down when it's time for him to walk you down the aisle," Steve told her.

She nodded her thanks again as the two exited, heading for the room where Phil was dressing.

Steve took her hand, threading his fingers through hers as he turned his head to smile at her.

"You may be in some trouble, sweetheart."

Her look was questioning.

"I don't think you're supposed to outshine the bride on her wedding day," he explained.

She laughed, wrapping her free hand around his arm as she leaned close. "I think you might find a number of people here who will disagree with you."

"That's fine. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. No matter how wrong it might be," he told her stopping to wrap his arms around her. He lowered his lips to hers, stopping just short. "I don't want to mess up your makeup. Not that you need it."

Instead of answering, she reached up, pulling his head down to her. The kiss was deep and satisfying and when they parted, she studied his face, rubbing her thumb over his lower lip.

"No smudge lipstick is one of the wonders of the modern world," she told him.

Sharing another smile, they contiunued to the groom's dressing area. Steve tapped on the closed door.

"Everyone decent?" he querried.

Maria rolled her eyes. "It's not like I haven't seen Phil..." She stopped when Steve turned to her, eyes wide and brow lifted. "Not completely dressed."

"Come in," Phil called.

Steve opened the door and followed Maria into the room. Nick was helping Max with his bowtie while Phil studied his shirt front.

"I can't believe this. They put an extra button at the bottom of this shirt."

Maria laughed as she crossed over to him. "That's okay, though, because they put an extra button hole at the top." She fingered the empty button hole at his collar.

He sighed and started to undo the buttons. "Stupid tiny buttons and stupid tiny button holes."

"You couldn't help him out, Nick?" she asked, stepping close. She slapped his hands away and took over getting everything properly lined up.

"That's the best man's job," the Director replied. "Besides, I've been busy with the bride's escort," He straightened the boy's lapels and stood up. "And now that you're finally here, I'm thinking about a raid on the kitchen to check out the appetizers. Care to accompany me, Junior Agent Max?"

"Yes, sir," the boy nodded vigorously,

"Capaain Rogers?"

"Do we have any intel?" Steve asked seriously.

Nick leaned towards him. "Rumor is that they have lobster puffs and some kind of bacon and cheese wrap thing."

"Sounds like a worthy mission. Count me in," Steve told them.

Nick moved towards the door. He opened it and peered out into the hallway. Finding it clear, he pulled his head back in. "I'll go first. Count to 5, then you follow, Max. Another 5 count, then Captain Rogers can bring up the rear. Are we clear?"

His team nodded. Without another word, he peered out, then slipped silently out into the hallway Steve watched Max as he counted down, then, with a nod, followed. Steve started counting, He stepped over to Maria for a quick kiss, then joined the others.

Maria laughed, shaking her head as she finished the buttons on the groom's shirt, then picked up his tie. "You want to tuck it in or do you need me to?"

He glared at her, turned his back and quickly did so. When he turned back, she draped his tie around his neck and expertly tied it into a perfect bow.

"Mia and Jen are alright?" he asked, watching as she affixed his cufflinks.

"They're fine. Excited. Beautiful," she assure him.

He smiled broadly, studying her.

"You look pretty great yourself." She smiled her thanks. "You'll be a beatiful bride, too, when the time comes." He watched, waiting for her reaction.

She said nothing, just looked at his chest as she smoothed his jacket.

"I know you've talked about it. The tension when I mentioned getting married. The questions the other night at dinner."

"Yeah. We've talked."

"He wants to, you don't?"

"Yeah...No, not really...sort of...I'm not sure...It's complicated.."

"Is he trying to pressure you?" he asked, lifting her chin so he could look her in the eye. "Do I need to have a talk with him?"

"No," she assured him. "No need for that. He's being very patient. I told him that I need to think about it and he said he'd wait."

Phil took her hand and led her over to a sofa where they both sat down.

"What's the problem?"

"It's not the bride part that worries me. It's the wife part. I have no idea how a marriage is supposed to work. What is a wife supposed to do? What if I mess up?

"What your marriage is supposed to be is up to you and Steve. A marriage is as unique as the people who make it. And you, my friend, will absolutely rock whatever you put your mind to," he told her.

"Maybe. I suppose." She sighed in frustration. "I'm honestly not sure what my problem is. I'm almost sure I want to say yes. I'm so close to saying yes. But everytime I try to, the words just seem to stick in my throat. Something just won't let me say it. Some piece of the puzzle that's missing or something. Everyone says that they just knew when the time was right."

"And you're just not feeling that," Phil stated.

"I'm not feeling that," she confirmed.

"Then you wait until you do," he said simply.

There was a knock at the door and Steve stepped into the room. "Mission accomplished," he told them, holding out a napkin. He unfolded it, revealing an assortment of small appetizers.

"My hero," Maria declared, fluttering her lashes at him as she popped one in her mouth. She offered one to Phil, who shook his head. Instead, she slipped it into Steve's mouth.

Finally, the Captain looked to the other man. "You about ready? Nick is taking Max down to get Jen."

There was another knock on the door and Natasha entered. "We ready?"

Phil nodded. "Ready."

"Then I'll let the chaplain know and get everyone in their seats."

"Thanks, Nat."

She responded by wrapping her arms tightly around him for several moments, then stretched up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Anything for you, Phil." She turned to Maria. "You have the ring?"

Maria held up a small silk bag, nodding.

Steve and Natasha headed back to the ballroom while Maria gave the groom one final check.

"Good enough?" he asked.

"More than," she confirmed.

He grabbed her in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're here to share this with me." he told her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

She threaded her arm through his and together they walked down to the common area where the ceremony was being held. The chaplain smiled at them as they took their place in front of him.

When Phil has approached him about performing the ceremony, he had responded positively. As much as he felt called to what he did, sometimes the hospital visits, condolence calls, funerals, and memorial services got a little overwhelming. A wedding would make a nice change of pace.

Maria looked out over the crowd, her gaze lingering for a moment on each couple. Nick and Charlotte were on the front row. He draped an arm around her shoulder and leaned close as he said something that made her laugh. Next to them, Clint and Natasha smiled encouragement towards Phil. On the next row, Bruce and Betty held hands, whispering quietly to each other. Thor fiddled uncomfortably with his collar as Jane tried to still his hands. Tony sat next to an empty chair, waiting for Pepper to join him after making sure the bridal party was ready.

And Steve. Sitting next to Charlotte. His eyes on her. Smiling.

She couldn't help but smile back.

Pepper entered from the back of the room and slid into her seat next to Tony. She nodded to the chaplain, who, in turn, nodded to string quartet, who shifted to a light, airy piece.

Everyone turned as Mia entered the room. With a shy smile, she took a deep breath, tucked her hair behind her ear, and started down the aisle. When she reached the front, Phil wrapped her in a hug.

"You looke beautiful," he told her.

"Wait until you see mom," she replied.

She took her place and the music shifted to the classic wedding march. The guests rose to their feet as Max escorted his mother down the aisle.

His expression was serious as he concentrated on keeping his steps in time to the music. On his arm, Jen absolutely glowed. The ivory of her dress set off her porcelain complexion. He blonde hair was twisted into a loose chignon.

Maria looked back and forth between her and Phil, trying to decide whose smile was bigger.

At the end of the aisle, Max nodded, satisfied with himself.

"Who gives this woman?" the chaplain asked.

"I do. Max Roth. Her son," the boy stated clearly. "And my sister. Mia Roth. That's her there," he added, pointing.

Amid muffled laughter from the guests, he placed her hand in Phil's, then stepped over to stand next to his sister. She rolled her eyes, then hugged him.

Maria felt Steve's eyes on her as Jen and Phil exchanged their vows. She glanced at him, knowing that he was imagining the two of them.

At the proper time, she handed Phil a gold band and he slipped it onto Jen's finger. She did the same. After, he looked over to the two children standing behind her.

"Mia? Max?" He held out his hands. They joined him, each taking one of his hands. "You heard the promises I made to your mother."

They both nodded.

"I'm making those same promises to you. Today, we are a family. Mentally. Emotionally. Legally."

Their eyes went wide and they turned to their mother for confirmation. She nodded with a smile, taking their hands so that the new family formed a circle.

Maria glanced over at Nick who was looking quite satisfied with himself. The two top SHIELD officials, with a little help from the Starks, had managed to pull a few strings and get the adoption pushed through quickly.

"You are mine. We don't share blood, but I've discovered over the years that there is more to family than blood." He allowed his gaze to wander the crowd, lingering on Clint and Nat, Nick and Charlotte, then turning his head to include Maria.

"I promise I will always love you and do my best to protect you, provide for you, and support you. We'll probably have our share of problems. We'll disagree. We'll argue. But I am fully committed to this family. To all of you. And very proud to be a part of you."

There were more than a few sniffles among the guests as both kids hugged their new father.

When they finally separated, then chaplain cleared his throat.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride." After he did so, the other man continued. "May I present, Philip, Jennifer, Mia, and Max Coulson."

Guests rose to their feet as the family made their way back down the aisle.

After toasts, dinner, and cake, people began to move out onto the deck for dancing. As the evening wound down, the Coulsons left for a week at the Stark's beach house. Guests began to take their leave. Maria relaxed, content in Steve's embrace as they swayed together on the dance floor.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. He had been so patient with her. Surely she could give him the answer he was waiting for. After all, she was almost sure.

When she started to speak, he placed a finger over her lips and shook his head.

"No, Maria. Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"You remember how you didn't want to tell me you loved me when you were drunk?"

"Buzzed," she corrected.

"Buzzed," he acknowledged with a grin. "You didn't want to say it then because you wanted me to know that you really meant it?"

She nodded.

"Today has been about romance and marriage and everyone is caught up in the emotion of the event. I don't want you to accept my proposal with all that running through your system."

"I suppose."

"Like I told you, take all the time you need, I don't think you're completely ready, and I'll wait until you are. No pressure."

She let out the breath she had been holding.

"You're right. I don't know why, but I'm just not ready."

"So we wait until you are."

"You're amazing, Steve Rogers," she told him, leaning close and wrapping her arms around him.

"Then, we make a great pair," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Indeed, we do."


	25. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is still trying to figure things out.

Stroll 25

It had been almost 2 weeks since Phil and Jen's wedding. The groom was back at work and still, at least to those who knew him, walking on air. Maria was glad that Steve hadn't begrudged her the long hours to cover for her friend.

"I have no doubt he'll reciprocate when needed," he had told her, sharing a quick dinner in her office late one night.

In fact, Phil had been in earlier in the day, trying to encourage her to take off early for the day. She had declined, telling him that Steve was involved in training exercises for several more hours. Instead, she focused on the myriad of items that had collected on her desk overnight.

Her phone dinged with an incoming text and she glanced down to see who it was from.

Charlotte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Several days earlier, the two had lunched together. The older woman had seemed distracted and subdued. Maria had waited patiently for her to unburden her mind.

"They found a spot on my mammogram," she finally commented, looking up to meet her gaze.

Dozens of questions came to Maria's mind, but she bit them back. Her friend would give the information she wanted to give in her own time.

"Okay."

"Spot. Shadow. Mass."

'Cancer,' they both thought.

"Now what?" Maria asked.

"I'm scheduled for a biopsy in a couple of days, then we should know more."

"What do you need? What can I do?"

Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know."

"You need Nick there with you?"

"Need him? No. Not really, I guess."

But her eyes said otherwise.

And he would be there if she had to drag him, she decided. As it turned out, all she had to do was tell him that she'd do whatever he needed her to do. He had nodded his thanks, and taken her up on her offer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maria knew that they were expecting results anytime now. She took a deep breath as she touched the screen to open the text.

Benign is such a beautiful word!

After allowing herself a brief moment to celebrate, she sent up a prayer of thanks, shot back a text thanking her for the update, and got back to work. Page by page, she worked her way through the stack of stuff on her desk.

One of those items took her down the corridor to Nick's office. After wrapping up business for the moment, talk turned to personal matters.

"Phil seems to be enjoying married life," he commented.

"So far," she agreed. "But they're still in the honeymoon phase. The test is in the weeks and months and years ahead, right? You've got twenty years under your belt I'm sure there were a lot of ups and downs over the years."

"There were," he nodded. "Lots of disagreements and discussions and reminding ourselves of the things that brought us together. There's also been a lot of laughter and passion and those perfect moments of complete contentment."

"Like getting good news from the doctor?"

He grinned broadly. "Definitely. Of all the terrifying things I've faced over the years, this was certainly at the top of the list." He paused for a moment. "You know, I never planned to marry. I decided early on that my career would be first and foremost in my life. No family, no wife or kids to hold me back. Now, I don't know what I'd do without her."

"So what changed your mind? About marriage?" she asked him.

"Meeting the right person, I guess," he admitted. "I had sliced my hand open trying to fix a piece of equipment on one of the sensors. I went down to medical to get a bandage. A couple of the nurses were trying to tell me it needed stitches and I was letting them know in no uncertain terms that I did not have time for that. They were intimidated enough to give in to me when this woman that I had never seen before walked in and told me to sit down, shut up, and behave myself."

Maria grinned. "I knew I liked her."

"Told me she had grown up in her father's vet clinic and she wouldn't hesitate to grab a tranquilizer gun from the vet and put me out."

"Sounds like love at first sight," she teased.

"I suppose. We butted heads on so many things. How long an agent needed to be off. How much treatment a prisoner needed before we could interrogate him. The proper pronunciation of the condiment you put on french fries."

"Mayonnaise?" she asked.

"You're the only one I know who does that," he told her with a shake of his head. "Anyway, one day we were going at each other and I had this urge to grab her and kiss her. So I did."

"And?"

"She wasn't sure whether she should kiss me back or slug me. She ended up doing both, and the rest is history."

"So, how did you know you wanted to get married? What prompted you to pop the question?"

He grinned. "Actually, she asked."

Maria raised her eyebrow.

"I picked her up at the hospital one night after a long shift. Asked if she wanted me to take her home or if she wanted to do something. I was thinking dinner. Movie, maybe. She suggested Atlantic City. See a show. Gamble a little. Get married." He shrugged. "I figured why not. So we did."

"Any second thoughts?" she probed.

"Nope," he assured her. "Best thing I ever did."

Her phone rang and she grabbed it up.

"Hill."

"Carter," the voice at the other end replied. "My office. ASAP." Even with the quiver of age, her voice still held that edge of authority.

Maria thought of the work she had done already and decided that, with the early start she had gotten on her day, she could probably take off without too much problem. She'd have to run it by Nick, but didn't think he'd take issue.

Besides, the drive out to the home would allow her some time to focus on the other item on her mind.

Steve's proposal.

"Yes, ma'am. I need to secure the project I'm working on."

"Of course. Your convenience, Agent Hill. Must take care of business first."

"I will." Maria assured her.

"Oh, and would you mind bringing some of those toffees, dear? You know the ones I like."

"I do."

Ending the call, she looked to Nick.

"Peggy is in need of an emergency toffee delivery," she told him. "Would it be alright if I take a trip out there?"

"Good idea," he nodded. "I like to send someone out to check up on her every once in a while if I can't make it out there myself."

"I didn't realize you were that close," she answered.

He shrugged. "She may not always remember it, but she still has a lot of information tucked away in her brain that certain factions might be interested in. We have people keeping watch, but I like to keep watch on them, too. Besides, she's one of the few people who understands the position I'm in."

"See you tonight at dinner?" she asked.

The group had fallen into the habit of getting together for dinner at the tower every few weeks and that was scheduled to happen tonight.

"Char and I plan to be there," he told her. "I think she was picking up Max and Mia from school for Jen, then they were doing something."

Nodding, she took her leave. She made a quick stop at the British Emporium, selecting a package of the toffees requested as well as something to drink, then was on her way.

At the retirement home, she made a circuit of the grounds, alert for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, she proceeded inside, checked in at the nursing station, then headed for Peggy's room. She hoped that the woman would remember why she had asked her to come.

"Ah. Deputy Director Hill. Glad you made it. Everything going well back at HQ?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you'd tell me if it wasn't?"

"No, ma'am."

Peggy laughed. "Good for you. Did you bring me something?" she asked, pointing towards the bag Maria carried.

"I did," Maria told her, pulling out the tin of toffees. "I also brought something to wash them down with."

"Please tell me it's not tea. I'm English, so everyone always brings me tea. I have enough tea to last me a lifetime." She considered a moment. "Though, at my age, that's not much."

"You're going to outlive us all, Carter."

"God forbid," she protested. "So, what did you bring?"

Maria pulled out a bottle of scotch. "I checked with the nurses and they said that a moderate amount shouldn't interfere with any of your meds."

"A woman after my own heart," she grinned. "Look in the cupboard for some glasses."

She poured them each a glass and pulled up a chair.

"Nicky's keeping things under control?"

"As under control as things can be with SHIELD," Maria told her, grinning at Peggy's use of the nickname for her boss.

"And don't forget to tell him I asked about him," she added with her own grin.

They spent several minutes discussing world events and acquaintances they had in common.

"Steve was here the other day. Showed me some pictures from Phil's wedding. Looked like everyone had a good time."

"I think so," Maria told her.

"She's not one of us, is she?"

"Jen? No, she's not in the business. She's a civilian."

"You think it'll stick?"

Maria nodded. "I think so. They've been dating a while and so she's gotten a pretty good idea of what it's like to be in a relationship with a SHIELD operative. She and her kids are pretty independent and level headed."

"Good. Phil deserves good things. So does Steve," Peggy told her with a level gaze.

"Yes, he does," Maria agreed.

"And I think he's found it in you."

The other woman looked at her. She didn't reply, but her face reflected her uncertainty.

"Let me tell you about the man who showed up here a few years ago. He was so lost. Alone. He was looking for something to hold on to. I think maybe he was hoping I could be that. But I couldn't. He kept coming. Kept talking. And I kept listening. When the crisis hit and he was needed, he perked up. He had a purpose and a goal. Once the invasion was quashed, he was at loose ends again."

Maria nodded.

"Slowly, but surely, he started settling in. I knew he would. He's very adaptable. I noticed over time, he started talking more and more about you. About what you said, what you did. What the two of you did. And the more he talked about you, the more 'himself' he became. You helped him find his center. His meaning. Helped him remember who he is. I know you probably feel like he's done so much more for you than you've done for him, but take it from someone who's known him a whole lot longer. You've changed his life, Maria."

"As he has mine," the other woman admitted.

Peggy nodded. "Glad you admit it. Get any ideas from Coulson's wedding?"

Maria looked sharply at her.

"No, he didn't say anything. I just know Steve. These days, people live together. Move from partner to partner,. No commitments or ties. In our day, those things mattered. I doubt he's become 'modern' enough that he doesn't want to marry you."

"He does."

"Thought so." She studied the brunette. "But you're not sure. Feel like you're giving up your independence a bit? I know I struggled with that when Daniel and I started talking marriage."

Maria thought a moment, then shook her head. "No, that's not it." She sighed, frustrated. "I can't imagine living without him, now. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but there's just something missing. Something I need to get in place to be able to accept. And I can't seem to figure out what it is."

Now, it was Peggy's turn to sigh. When Maria looked at her, she smiled slightly.

"I may be way off base here. If I am, just write it off as the hubris of a senile old woman."

"Never," Maria answered. "I would never accuse you of hubris. I've never known you to profess pride that wasn't well deserved."

The older woman laughed. "I notice, you didn't protest the 'senile old woman' phrase."

Maria shrugged.

"I like that about you," she continued. "I am senile. It even says so in my medical file. 'Senile dementia.' I'm well aware of that. On my good days, anyway," she amended. "I really appreciate people who call it like it is."

"That I can do."

"What I was saying...If it's my blessing you're looking for, you have it. Steve and I had the beginnings of something very special, but we had that taken from us. I got another chance and found something wonderful. I want that for Steve, too. I think you can be that for him."

Maria sat, pondering Peggy's statement.

Approval.

That was it.

Not Peggy, but there was someone that she needed to talk to about this.

But who?

Peggy waited, watching while Maria relaxed and allowed her mind to sort through things.

Suddenly, her eyed widened and she sat up straight. She knew who she needed to talk to.

"You know what you need to do now, don't you?"

She jumped up, smiling as she reached over and carefully hugged the older woman.

"I do. I know exactly what I need to do. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Peggy replied, returning the hug. "I had better get an invitation to the wedding," she told her sternly.

"The very first one will be addressed to you and hand delivered by the bride or groom," she promised.

XXXXXXXXXX

She hoped she remembered how to get there. She had been there only once and it was several months ago, but she had a good memory and sense of direction. It wasn't long before she found herself parking the car and walking up to the small church.

It was just as she remembered. The tall, straight steeple. The doors opened in welcome. She smiled, remembering her last visit, then turned to the side of the building. Taking a deep breath, she opened the gate and entered the small cemetary.

Strolling through the gravesites, she glanced at the markers, remembering the stories Steve had told her. She stopped at the stone for the Barnes family, squatting to brush away dried leaves from the top.

"Thank you for being his family," she told them.

After a moment, she stood, continuing towards her goal, a simple granite marker. She sat cross-legged in front of it, listening to the birds overhead. Finally, she reached out, fingers lightly tracing the name and dates.

Sarah Rogers.

"Hello, Mrs. Rogers. My name is Maria Hill. I don't now if you remember me or not. I was here several months ago with Steve."

She smiled.

"He's an amazing man. But I'm sure you know that. He's so good and kind and smart and talented. And incredibly good looking. Mustn't forget that."

Her fingers went to work, nervously plucking blades of grass.

"And for some reason, he loves me and wants to marry me. I don't pretend to understand why he chose me with all the women who would love to be with him, but he has. And I want it, too. I love him and I want to spend my life with him."

She looked down at her hands and made an effort to still them.

"I know when he was growing up, you probably had dreams about the woman he would marry. What she would be like. She would be charming and sweet and good. And absolutely nothing like me."

She paused again. "I know I'm not what you would want for him. I know I don't deserve someone like him. But I'm the one he wants. The one he loves. And I love him. And I want to promise you that I always will and that I will do my very best to be a good wife to him. A good helpmeet."

Not knowing what else to say, she sat for several more minutes, feeling a peace settle around her. Finally, she stood to leave.

"Oh, and if you happen to see my mom, tell her I'm sorry. I know I've probably disappointed her, but I hope she's found some reasons to be proud of, too. Her name's Averi Hill."

She made her way out of the cemetery. She stepped out, turning to pull the gate closed behind her. When she turned back, she was shocked to find someone standing in front of her.

"These are for you," the little girl said, holding up a bundle wrapped in green florist paper.

The girl was about 6 years old. Her hair had probably started the day in two neat braids, but a day of play had left them fuzzy. Her brown eyes sparkled and her broad smile revealed missing top teeth. The dress she wore had once been a bright yellow, but was now faded from many washings.

"I think you're looking for someone else," she told the child.

She shook her head, braids flying. "Mommy's friends said to give them to the pretty lady at the gate," she told her.

Maria accepted the bundle as she looked around. She didn't notice anyone close, nor did anyone seem to be paying them any particular attention.

"Where is your mommy?" she asked.

When there was no answer, she looked down.

The girl was gone.

She started looking around frantically. The cemetary fence behind her meant that she had not gone that way and the space in front of her was open. There was no place she could have hidden. She started up the steps to the church as a man came out the door.

"Did you see a little girl go in there?" she asked him.

He shook his head, a look of concern on his face. "I didn't see anyone. Did you lose your little girl?"

"No," she assured him. "I don't know who she was. She was just here, then she wasn't."

"Ah."

She looked at him.

He nodded towards the cemetery. "There are those who claim some of our residents go for the occasional walk," he told her.

Maria shook her head.

"Did she do anything? Say anything?"

"Just gave me this," she told him, turning the bouquet so she could look at it.

And felt herself freeze. Unable to move. Unable to talk.

It was a bundle of simple wildflowers. The kind you could pick up at any supermarket checkout.

A mass of daisies greeted her. Bright, happy, yellow daisies.

Mixed among them were violets, ranging through the spectrum from palest violet to a rich, deep purple.

"Miss?" A hand touched her arm, drawing her attention. "Are you okay?" the man asked.

She finally looked up at him. "Do you believe in signs?" she asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, my boss is pretty big on signs," he told her. "Rainbow. Water to wine. Bringing the dead back to life." He noticed her curious look. "I'm the pastor here," he explained, pointing towards the church. "Of course, those are just the big ones. I think there are plenty of little ones every day that we don't bother to notice."

Maria breathed deeply of the flowery scent, then smiled at him. "I think you may be right." She stroked the petals of the flowers. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me, it seems I need to see a man about a marriage proposal," she told him.

He waved as she headed back to her car, bouquet clutched in her hand. During the drive back to the tower, she kept glancing at it, reassuring herself of what had just happened.

When she arrived in the garage, she grabbed the flowers and jumped out of the car. She smiled as she waited for the elevator and as it carried her up to the common area. When the doors opened, the dogs all raced over to greet her while Cat greeted her from his spot in the sunlight.

After petting and speaking to each of them, she looked around the room at the human occupants. Pepper waved from her spot on the sofa where she was on a call with her assistant. The other Avengers looked up from what they were doing and offered greetings.

"What's your poison, Hill?" Tony asked from his spot behind the bar.

"Maybe later," she told him. "Where's Steve?"

"I think he went into the kitchen looking for a snack," Nat commented.

Betty looked up, startled. "Doesn't he know we're going to be eating before long?"

"And he'll eat plenty then, too," Jane told her. "These guys have such rapid metabolisms that it's next to impossible to keep them full." She gave her fiancee a fond pat.

Steve walked out of the kitchen. His face lit up with a smile when he saw Maria standing there. She crossed to where he stood, setting her flowers down on a table. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his head lowering to claim her lips in a tender kiss.

After several moments, she broke the embrace. Taking a step back, she rested her hands on his chest and looked up at him with a tender smile.

"Yes."

He looked at her a moment, confusion on his face. Suddenly, his expression cleared and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Yes?"

She nodded.

He studied her, then suddenly turned and left the room.

Maria felt her stomach drop. The room had gone silent and everyone was watching her, questions clear on their faces.

Clearly, she had waited too long to give him an answer.

She cleared her throat and tried to force a casual smile. When then didn't work, she shrugged.

"I guess he changed his mind," she commented. She started backing back towards the elevator. "Turns out, I'm not going to be able to stay for dinner. Lots of work waiting for me back at the base."

It was a major act of willpower not to run to the elevator. She absolutely would not break down. She had known this was too good to be true. She would be thankful for what had been and would not mourn for what wasn't.

The doors closed and the care began to descend just as Steve came running back into the room. He looked around the room, brow knit.

"Maria?"

"She left," Pepper told him, pointing towards the elevator.

"Left?"

"Said something about you changing your mind?" Bruce commented.

"Changed my...?" He darted over and pressed the elevator button. After a couple of quick punches, he headed for the stairwell, pushing the door opened and starting to leap down the stairs.

The others looked at each other, no one really sure of what was going on.

"Service elevator!" Tony hollered, heading to the kitchen where the elevator used for groceries and household goods waited. They all piled in and closed the door.

"Where's Hill headed?" Tony asked.

"Parking garage," JARVIS answered.

"Get us there pronto," Stark told him.

"Yes, Sir."

When the doors opened, everyone spilled out, looking around. No one else was in sight.

Just then, the stairwell door opened and Steve burst into the garage, his breathing only slightly heavier than usual. He looked around.

"Maria?"

"Her car's still here," Darcy pointed out.

"Agent Hill is making use of the facilities," JARVIS told them.

As Steve started towards the door, it opened and the slender agent stepped out. She looked around at the group, remaining stiff as the supersoldier wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" he asked leaning down to look her in the eyes. "Why did you leave? I came back and you were gone."

"You came back," she explained, "After you left."

"I didn't exactly leave," he protested.

"You did," she disagreed. "I finally gave you an answer and you just turned and walked away."

He started to speak again, then stopped himself. "I guess I kind of did," he admitted. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean for it to look like that." He shuffled his feet in embarrassment. "I needed to go to my place and get something." He held up a small velvet box.

"I know I said I wouldn't pressure you. I was kind of looking at rings. I wasn't really planning to buy anything, just trying to get some ideas. When I found this, it was so right, I figured I'd put it away for a while. Then, at some point, I was going to do dinner on the roof, under the stars. Show you the ring so you'd now that I'm serious about this."

She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck as he lifted her off her feet.

"I love you so much, Steve Rogers," she whispered.

"And I love you, Maria Hill," he replied. He sat her down and lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Just so we're perfectly clear: You said 'yes,' right?"

"I said 'yes,'" she confirmed.

"And that was 'yes,' you'll marry me?"

She threw back her head and laughed, then placed her hands on either side of his face. "Yes, Steve, I want to marry you." Pulling his head down, she kissed him soundly.

Tony's voice finally broke the moment. "Feeling the pressure yet, Bruce? Clint?"

"About what?" Bruce asked.

"This marriage epidemic that's hit the Tower," he clarified. "Me and Pep. Agent and his lady. Thor and the doc. Now Cap and Hill."

"No," Clint replied. He looked ready to say more, but was stopped by a glare from Natasha.

Pepper elbowed him sharply. "Not your business, dear," she told him.

"Hey," Darcy exclaimed. "Do you have a ring in that box or not?" she asked, staring at Steve. "Because you need to get it on her so she can start showing it off to the rest of us."

He glanced at the box, then at Maria. "It's nothing really spectacular," he told her.

Meaning, she knew, nothing like the baubles that Pepper and Jane sported.

"I'm sure it's perfect," she replied.

He held up the box and opened the lid. It had a classic look, the platinum band ringed with tiny stones. In the center, a low mounted emerald cut diamond brilliantly reflected the light, a slightly smaller stone mounted to either side.

"If you don't like it, I can take it back," he told her. "We can choose something together."

She shook her head. "It's perfect, Steve."

He sighed with relief.

"Put it on her," Darcy prodded him. "The rest of us want to see it, too. At least, I do."

Steve smiled at his fiancee, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I haven't done this before. Where am I supposed to put it?"

"Left hand," the intern reminded him.

"Hers or mine?"

"Hers," she replied with a frustrated sigh. "Third finger, left hand."

He lifted Maria's hand and looked at it. "Is that the third finger from the outside of her hand or from the inside? And if it's from the inside, does the thumb count?"

Darcy growled and leaned around him to tap the appropriate finger. "This one. Right here."

He removed the band from it's box and gently slid it into position. Then, he lifted her hand to his lips and turned it over, placing a tender kiss in the palm of her hand.

She leaned close, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Steve finally has his answer. I hope it was worth the wait, even if it wasn't particularly a surprise. Thank you for taking the time to read. I would absolutely love to know what you thought.


	26. Family Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team celebrates like the family that they are.

Stroll 26

“All right. You'll have plenty of time for that later,” Darcy interrupted. “Time to show off that ring, Hill. You do know that a newly engaged woman has a legal obligation to start flashing it around to every other woman in the area. Particularly, those who have no immediate prospects of getting one of their own in the near future,” she said, reaching for Maria's hand.

“Legal obligation?” Maria asked.

Darcy shrugged. “I could be wrong. You can look it up later, but for now, you should probably let us look, just to be safe.”

With a shake of her head, Maria held out her hand for the other woman to grasp. Squealing with delight, she pulled it close, turning it this way and that as the examined the ring. 

“That is gorgeous,” she declared with a sigh. Jane, Betty, and Pepper crowded close, agreeing that it was a perfect choice as the men offered Steve their own congratulations. 

“Nat?” Darcy called to the assassin. “Did you see this beautiful ring?”

Rolling her eyes, the redhead stepped close and leaned over to look. After several moments, she shrugged. “It's a ring,” she stated.

When the young intern started to protest, Maria caught her eye and shook her head slightly. “Yeah. It's just a ring.”

“It's okay, I suppose.”

Maria knew her friend was happy for her, even if she didn't make the big public display. 

“What's okay?” a deep voice asked.

They all turned to find Nick and Phil had slipped into the garage without being noticed. 

“Maria's engagement ring,” Darcy told them. 

“Engagement ring?” Nick frowned.

“Yeah.” The young woman grabbed the Deputy Director's hand and pulled her over towards the two man. “Natasha says it's okay, but the rest of us think it's absolutely gorgeous. Don't you think so?” 

Before either man could respond they were interrupted by the arrival of another vehicle. The silver blue minivan slid into an empty slot and the sound of doors opening and closing echoed in the cavernous garage. 

“Dad!” a voice called. 

Phil lit up as he turned to greet the new arrivals. Max dashed towards him, wrapping his arms around him. On their post-wedding trip, the boy had shyly brought up the question of what to call his mother's new husband in light of their new relationship. He had shrugged when asked his preference, throwing out several ideas before his very casual suggestion of 'dad.' Mia had looked a little uncomfortable until they assured her that she could choose for herself.

It was decided that she would stick with 'Phil,' at least, for now.

Sandwiched between Jen and Charlotte, she smiled and nodded at something one of the older women said. She glanced at the gathered group, her gaze landing on Darcy, still holding Maria's hand out. Her eyes widened.

“Oh, my...Is that what I think it is?” she asked, running over to join them. The other two followed at a more sedate pace.

“That depends,” Steve commented, wrapping his arms around Maria from behind. “On what you think it is. If you think it's a hippopotamus, then, no, it's not what you think. On the other hand, if you think it's an engagement ring, then you're exactly right.”

Mia squealed with delight as she looked at the ring, then threw her arms around the couple. “That is so cool.” She stepped back to take another look at the ring. “Mom. Char. You have got to see this.”

“Congratulations,” Jen told them, smiling broadly as she stepped into her husband's embrace. After a welcoming kiss, she leaned past her daughter to examine the gift. She let out a low whistle, then smiled at the happy couple. “Stunning.”

Nick greeted Charlotte with a tender kiss and a hug. Then, she leveled a stern look at Maria, stepped forward, and held out her hand. The brunette placed her own hand in the other woman's and waited. Charlotte studied the ring for several moments, watching it glint in the light. 

“Very nice,” She looked up at Steve. “1920's vintage. Art deco.”

He nodded. “There's a jewelry store in my old neighborhood. Been run by the same family for several generations. The guy there now put out some feelers and helped me find just the right setting, then replaced the stones.” He looked at his fiancee. “He assured me that they're conflict free.”

Dr. Adair continued her study. “Appropriate.” Finally, she nodded. “You did well, Captain.”

“Thank you,” Steve answered with a smile.

“Just one more question.”

They waited. She looked around.

“Why are we standing around in the parking garage? I was promised food and drink and I don't see any down here?”

“Funny story, actually,” Darcy started to explain.

“That can wait until we're all upstairs where there IS food and drink,” Pepper interrupted. 

“You know, they may want to celebrate in private,” Betty interjected.

“Why would they want to do that?” Max asked. “It's more fun to be with your friends.”

“Yeah, friends are fun, but sometimes, it's nice to just have alone time with just one friend at a time, right?” Phil asked him.

“I guess,” the boy reluctantly agreed, though he didn't seem entirely convinced.

Steve looked at Maria, who shrugged. “We need to eat, anyway.”

“Which is not to say that we might not sneak out early,” Steve added.

The group moved upstairs and Tony had the staff pull out several bottles of champagne. 

“The good stuff,” he told them as the trays were passed around. As Jen's nod of consent, even Max and Mia were offered glasses. Everyone drank a toast to the happy couple, then drifted into small groups.

Maria sat on a barstool, sipping at her drink and watching their teammates relaxed, talking and laughing together. Steve stood next to her, his hand lightly stroking her back. She smiled at him, then pulled out her phone. She dialed while he watched curiously.

“Peggy Carter's room, please.”

He leaned close, listening as the call was routed to her room. 

“Carter.”

“Hi, Peggy. Maria Hill.”

“Maria.” Peggy's said affectionately. “I'm assuming you had that conversation we discussed with a certain young man?”

“I did.”

Steve leaned close. “She said 'yes.' Peggy.”

“Naturally. She's a smart woman.”

They both laughed. “Thanks, Peggy,” Maria told her. “For everything.”

“You're welcome, my dears. Now, go, celebrate. I'll be looking for that wedding invitation.”

“Yes, ma'am. As promised, you'll receive the first one,” Maria replied.

They said their goodbyes and Steve took the phone from her hand. “One more quick call,” he said, pulling up a number. She looked at it and nodded.

It rang several times before it was answered. 

“Pierce residence.”

“Hey, Dr. Pierce. Steve Rogers,” Steve replied.

“Who?”

“Steve Rogers,” he repeated. “From New York.”

“Who is it?” they heard Margaret in the background.

“Someone in New York?” he answered.

“You put your hearing aids in while I grab the extension,” she told him.

Steve grinned at Maria. 

“Hello?” Margaret said into the phone.

“Hi, Mrs. Pierce. It's Steve and Maria from New York.”

“It's the kids. From New York,” she hollered at her husband.

“That's what I told you,” he answered, picking up the phone again.

“And it's Margaret,” she told Steve.

“Yes, ma'am.”

Maria leaned close to the phone. “Don't worry. We don't need anything this time. We're just calling to see how you're doing.”

“We're good,” the other woman answered.

“Also wanted to ask. We know your last visit didn't go real well, but we wondered if you might be willing to come back sometime. Maybe for a special occasion?”

“Have to a pretty special one,” Hawkeye warned.

“A wedding might do it,” his wife answered.

“Is that the kind of occasion we're talking about?”

“Yes, sir,” Steve replied, the smile clear in his voice. “Patience and perseverance paid off.”

“That's wonderful. You two belong together. Just needed to wait for the time to be right,” the older woman assured them.

“Like I told you, son. The right one's worth the wait.”

“She certainly is,” Steve agreed, leaning over to kiss his fiancee.

“Just let us know when and we'll do out best to be there,” Margaret assured them.

“Will do.”

“Now, get off the phone and go celebrate. I'm sure you can think of something better to do than gab with a couple of old folks.”

Steve waggled his eyebrows. “I most certainly can.”

They said their goodbyes and Maria slipped her phone back in her pocket.

“Refill?”

Tony Stark stood in front of them, champagne bottle in hand. 

“Sure,” Steve said, holding out his glass.

“Just a little bit,” Maria agreed. 

He poured, then stood silently for a moment, looking down at his feet. He cleared his throat a couple of times, then looked up at them.

“I really hate having to admit I was wrong. Which is usually not a problem, because I very seldom am, but in this case...I was.” He shrugged. “I would never have imagined the two of you together, but somehow, you just work. So...congratulations...happy for you and all that other crap.”

He offered a hand to Steve, who reached out to shake it, then leaned forward kiss Maria's cheek. 

At the sound of a menacing growl, he froze. Katya stood next to Maria, ears forward and eyes locked on Tony as the rumbling continued. 

Tony met her gaze, then stood, putting some distance between himself and the agent.

The growling stopped and the big dog settled on her haunches. 

He leaned forward again, resting a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Katya quickly rose again, the growl becoming louder once more. 

He stepped back, and she quieted once more, though she remained alert.

He moved towards Maria, Katya growled.

Moved back, she stopped.

“For pete's sake, Cerberus, I thought we had reached a peace accord,” he responded with a frustrated sigh. “Live and let live?”

“She's just playing with you, Stark,” Maria told him. 

“No, she wants to play with my limbs after she rips them off,” he said. 

“It's okay, Tony,” Maria assured him. 

“No, it's personal,” he responded, eyes locked on the beast, as his mind went to work. After several moments, he turned, waving one of the servers over. He studied the tray of appetizers, finally selecting a wheat cracker topped with pate. 

“Here you go. Peace offering,” he showed the rottweiler, stooping to set it on the floor in front of her. Maria made a covert hand signal, letting the dog know it was okay to eat the offering. Before Tony was able to rise, she snapped it up. He frowned for a moment, then snagged several more of the treats. Placing them several inches apart, he jumped up quickly and leaned in, kissing Maria on the cheek. 

Katya swallowed the last treat, then looked up.

Tony stuck his tongue out at her, but retreated quickly when she loosed a low bark.

“Must mingle,” he declared, slipping away.

“That wasn't very nice,” Maria declared, looking over at the dog. 

“But it sure was funny,” Steve added, reaching over to pat the big, dark head. He could have sworn she was smiling at them. She turned and walked a few steps, then stopped and looked back at them. When neither of them moved, she walked back to them, butting her head aganst Maria's leg.

“What's that, Lassie? Timmy's stuck in the well?”

They looked over to find Phil standing next to them, a smile on his face.

“Who is Timmy? Or Lassie, for that matter,” Steve asked, confusion on his face. “Is this a SHIELD operation or an Avengers one?”

“Neither,” Phil replied, shaking his head. “It's an old movie/tv reference. After your time, before hers, I think. Lassie was this amazing dog and Timmy was her boy who seemed to keep ending up needing rescuing from something.”

“Okay,” Maria commented, giving him an odd look.

“I think she wants you to follow her,” he explained. 

“Don't know why he couldn't have just said that,” she commented

“Instead of getting us all worried about poor little Timmy,” Steve agreed, helping her off the stool.

She kissed him lightly, then started to follow the dog. After a few steps, Katya looked back, When she realized Steve wasn't following, she went back, gently grabbing his pants leg with her teeth.

“Guess Timmy needs both of you,” Phil joked.

Steve set his glass down on the bar, then joined his fiancee, following the big dog through the room. She stopped at the sliding door leading out to the deck and looked up at them. Shrugging, Maria slid the door opened and the animal wriggled through the opening. 

The couple followed, pausing a moment with their backs to the wall to allow their eyes to adjust to the lower light levels. 

Maria felt someone grab her wrist and pull her towards the shadows. She moved instinctively to fight back, stopping when she noted the bright red hair and pale skin.

“Nat,” she sighed. 

The red head pulled her to the side, glancing towards the door to make sure that none of the others could see them. Without a word, she grabbed the other woman and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“I am so happy for you,” she whispered, squeezing her.

Maria understood the need to protect her image.

“Thanks,” she whispered back.

After several moments, she released the embrace and stepped back. She lifted Maria's hand, studying the ring with a critical eye. Finally, she nodded.

“This really is gorgeous,” she told her friend with a smile.

“I'm pretty fond of it already,” the brunette admitted.

Natasha turned to face Steve. She leveled a legendary glare at him. Even though she was several inches shorter than him, she still gave the impression of looking down at him. Her eyes narrowed, she placed her index finger in the middle of his chest, pressing lightly.

He held her gaze, finally giving her a solemn nod. She responded with her own nod, then slipped her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. He hugged her back, acknowledging the affection as well as the warning she gave.

She finally released him, turned on her heel and walked back into the room. Steve pulled Maria into and embrace. 

“I guess she approves?”

“I think so,” she answered, pressing close to him and kissing him deeply.

“You know,” he said, coming up for air, “We could go ahead and slip downstairs. I don't think anyone would be particularly surprised if we were no shows for dinner.”

“True.”

As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly and they both laughed.

“However, we do need to eat. I have a feeling we'll be burning a whole lot of energy later tonight,” she added, squeezing his backside.

“That's the plan,” he agreed. 

After several minutes, they rejoined the party. 

Maria saw Charlotte standing next to the bar and went over to talk to her while Steve joined the small group made up of Nick, Phil, and Clint.

She hugged the other woman.

“I was so relieved to get your text this morning,” she told her. “Thank you for letting me know.”

“Didn't want you worrying,” Charlotte told her. 

“Good day, huh?”

“Let me think. I got a good report on my biopsy. Found a gorgeous beaded shawl at an antique bazaar along with several other pieces I couldn't resist. Got to spend the afternoon with Phil's lovely new family. Mia interviewed me for a paper she's doing on women in nontraditional jobs. Then, my amazing girl decides she's ready to commit to someone who realizes just how very amazing she is.” She nodded. “Yeah, I would say it's been a pretty good day. I think I'll wrap it up by having dinner with friends, about one more drink than I should, and convincing my husband to spend the night here so I can seduce him into my bed.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Maria told her with a laugh, looking over to the men. She noticed their serious expressions and frowned. “What's going on over there?” she pondered. 

Charlotte followed her gaze.

“Man talk.”

“Threatening him?”

“They care about you, sweetie,” the doctor reminded her, patting her arm. “They just want to make sure he doesn't hurt you.”

“He won't.” 

Before she could move in that direction, Charlotte put a hand on her arm again. “I'll straighten them out,” she assured her.

Across the room, Fury, Coulson, and Barton all stood facing the Captain. 

“Congratulations,” Nick told him, his face unreadable.

“Thank you, sir. I'm a very fortunate man.”

“Yes, you are,” Clint agreed.

Steve looked at them, then focused on Fury.

“My apologies, sir. I should have come to you first to ask your permission before I asked her.”

Nick shook his head. “She's a grown woman and she makes her own decisions. I'm of a mind that this is a good one.”

Steve smiled.

“But I will continue to watch closely and could always change my mind. And your duty assignment.”

“Siberia,” Phil reminded him.

“Antarctica,” Clint added.

“Nicholas. Philip. Clinton.” They all jumped at the sound of Charlotte's voice. She joined the group, giving each of the men a warning glare and she slipped her arm through her husband's. 

“I know you are not threatening this young man.”

The men all mumbled weak denials.

“That would be completely unnecessary,” she told them.

“I promise, I am never going to deliberately hurt her,” he said.

“Because this is Maria Hill and she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself.” She turned her glare to Steve. “And should he mess up badly, none of you will even find a trace of the good captain.”

Steve nodded. “True enough.”

The others agreed as Maria joined them, sliding under his arm. 

“Everything okay over here?” she asked.

“Just wishing him luck,” Phil told her.

Clint grinned. “He's certainly going to need it with you.”

She stuck out her tongue as Steve squeezed her. 

“That ring on her finger proves how lucky I am,” he told them.

“All kidding aside,” Nick told them, “You both understand how blessed you are to have found each other and to be together now.”

Phil grinned. “Especially considering that Cap was born a couple of generations before Maria.”

Everyone nodded.

“The two of you, more than most people out there, understand the value of what you have and how easily it could be lost. I know you'll both do your best to protect that.”

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

“Yes, sir,” the young woman told him. “We certainly will.”

Before the conversation could continue, Tony called out that dinner was ready and everyone moved to the dining area and settled into their seats. Plates were filled, compliments passed to the kitchen staff, and conversation turned to other matters.

Mia caught Maria's attention. “Have you given any thought to the wedding yet?” she asked.

Maria shook her head. “I'm still wrapping my head around the idea that I'm getting married.”

“Well, if you need any ideas, we've certainly had enough weddings planned among us lately. Everything from small and lovely a huge royal wedding.” She looked at the Furys. “What about you, Charlotte? What was your wedding like?”

“Wedding chapel in Atlantic City,” she answered.

“Or there's always the JP at city hall like we did,” Tasha contributed.

Several forks clattered on dishes and there was the sound of someone choking, then silence.

“I'm sorry, Nat. What did you say?” Pepper inquired.

The red head looked up. “City hall,” she repeated. “Big building. Courts. Judges. Marriages every bit as legal as one in a church.”

“You're married?” Tony choked out. “To Legolas?”

“To me,” Clint acknowledged. 

The others looked at each other as the duo smiled conspiritorially at each other.

“When did this happen?” Pepper asked.

Nat's brow furrowed. “Four years ago?” She glanced over at Maria.

Maria nodded. “Almost five now,” she agreed.

“Five years next month,” Charlotte added.

“And none of you ever bothered to mention this?” Tony asked.

Clint shrugged. “It never really came up.”

“Well, now that is has come up, congratulations to you as well,” Bruce told them with a smile.

The other murmured their agreement.

“How's your wedding planning going, Jane?” Betty inquired.

“Great,” she told them. “Frigga is taking care of everything.”

“Everything?” Pepper asked.

“With a little help from Darcy,” she amended. “There are certain expectations with it being a royal event and I don't really care too much, as long as we're married at the end of the day. They get my opinions on things like flowers and colors and Darcy knows me well enough to direct her away from anything I would completely hate. All I really need to do is show of up for dress fittings and then for the wedding itself.”

“Well, not quite all,” Darcy reminded her. “There's still the matter of your attendants.”

“Ah, yes,” Thor interrupted. “Eric has agreed to stand with me, as have Fanddral, Hogun, ant Volstagg. It is my hope that my Midgard brothers Stark, Clint, Bruce, and the good Captain will stand with me as well,” he said, looking at the other men.

“Of course, if they agree, Pepper, Natasha, Betty and Maria will have to stand with me,” Jane commented with a hopeful smile.

The couples in question looked at each other. After brief, quiet conversations, they all agreed. 

“Wonderful,” Thor boomed, hugging Jane.

“Good,” Darcy corrected. “But Jane's still short.” She looked at her boss. “You've got the four of them, me, and Sif. You still need two more.”

“I know.” She bit her lip and looked around the table. “Jen, I know we haven't really known each other very long, but we're both a part of this strange little family now. I would love it if you and Mia would finish out our wedding party.” She looked at them hopefully. “You'd get new dresses out of the deal if nothing else.”

“Really nice, Asgardian gowns, not ugly old bridesmaid dresses,” Darcy added.

“Fancy gowns that you'll still probably never have occasion to wear again,” Natasha commented.

“Not helpful, Nat,” the intern mumbled.

“Besides. You've got to kind of feel sorry for me, don't you?” Jane asked. “Spend so much time in my lab, I don't really have many friends I can ask.” She put on a sad face.

“You have always told us to include the outsiders,” Mia reminded her mother. She stopped, a concerned look on her face. “Thor's like, some kind of royalty, right?”

Jane nodded. 

“So, this wedding is a big deal?”

Another nod.

“You don't think people might have a problem with someone in the wedding party looking like this?” she asked, fingering the scars on her face.

“Absolutely not,” Thor assured her. “We are a warrior people. Battle scars are born proudly as reminders of the strength of the survivor.” He held her gaze. “There is no shame is showing that you were stronger than that which sought to harm you.”

“Well said,” Steve told him, squeezing Maria's hand. Though they had never really discussed it much, he had noticed that she had a tendency to stay well covered in public. 

Mia considered a moment, then nodded. “I think I like your people,” she told him, then turned to her mother. “Can we, mom?”

Jen looked to her husband. “What do you think, Phil?”

He looked a bit surprised to be asked, then smiled as he remembered that he was now a parent, too.

“I'd love seeing the two of you all decked out,” he told her.

“Thank you, Dr. Foster. We'd be honored,” Jen said.

“Jane,” the bride told her.

“Jane.”

Talk turned to other subjects and everyone relaxed, enjoying a good meal and catching up with what was going on in the lives of their teammates and friends. As the meal ended, the group started making their way back into the common area.

Steve leaned towards Maria. 

“Do you think we've put in enough of an appearance ?” he whispered, sliding his hand up her thigh.

“I don't think anyone would be surprised if we called it a night,” she told him, her lips meeting his in a promising kiss. 

He rose, taking her hand to help her from her chair. Looking around, they quietly headed towards the stairwell to head down to their level. They has almost made it to the door when a voice called out.

“Steve. Maria.” They turned to find Pepper heading towards them. She held out a bottle of champagne. “Thought you might like a little bubbly for your private celebration.”

“Thanks,” Steve told her, reaching out to take it.

She hugged him, then Maria. “And congratulations. I'm really happy for you both.”

Releasing her, she gently pushed them towards the door. 

“Go.”

They didn't need to be told twice and hurried down the several flights of stairs to their level. Hand in hand, they hurried down the hallway. He came to a stop, pushing her up against the wall, hungrily claiming her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, passionately returning his kiss.

“Your place or mine?” he mumbled against her mouth.

“Yes,” she mumbled back. 

He laughed. “That wasn't a 'yes' or 'no' question, sweetheart.”

“Either or,” she told him. “Doesn't matter, just need to pick one or I'll be tearing your clothes off right here in the hallway.”

He hand hands pulled the tail of his shirt from his pants, sliding her hands over the warm, bare skin.

“Whichever,” she said.

His hands went to her hips, guiding her to the door of her apartment. He set the champagne bottle on the table just inside the door as she pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor as her hands traced the familiar contours of his torso.

“I love you,” she told him.

“I love you, too,” he replied, his fingers seeking out the zipper of her uniform top.

And then, there were no more words spoken or needed as they left behind a trail of hastily discarded clothing heading back to the bedroom where their celebration became very private.


	27. A Private Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Maria move their engagement celebration to a more private venue.

Appetites temporarily satiated, Steve and Maria rested in each others arms. She held out her hand, admiring the ring.

"You really like it?" Steve asked, glancing at the ring, then at her face.

"It's beautiful and I love it," she assured him, rolling over to look at him. "But I really don't need a ring to know that you love me."

"I know," he answered, "But I wanted to get you something and this one just made me think of you for some reason." He grinned. "Besides, I want everyone to know you're off the market."

"Marking me as your property?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Partner," he corrected, "Not property."

"Partner," she repeated. "I like that."

"Me, too." He brushed hair from her face and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of his touch, his fingers caressing her skin.

He pulled her hand to his face, gently kissing her fingertips one by one. She opened her eyes, watching him with a soft smile. Both sighed in contentment as she snuggled in close.

"I guess you visited Peggy today," he commented. When she nodded, he continued. "Was that why you were finally able to say 'yes' to my proposal?"

"I suppose she played a part in it," she told him. She shifted around to look him in the eyes. "It was actually several things over the course of the day. First off was my conversation with Nick. We were talking about Charlotte and how relieved he was about her biopsy."

"Good news, I guess?"

She nodded. Though Charlotte had wanted to keep the scare quiet, she had told Maria that she could share the news with Steve.

"I know he's a praying man and I can certainly use all that I can get right now," she said.

"The best possible."

He smiled and hugged her.

"Anyway, he was telling me about how he had never planned to marry but now he couldn't imagine his life without her and how things just worked for them. Peggy called needing an emergency delivery of those toffees she loves so much."

"I just took her a tin when I was there last week," Steve said.

Maria nodded. "I thought I remembered seeing a receipt from the Emporium on your dresser. I figured it was as good an excuse as any to get me out there."

"What did she really want?"

"To talk. About SHELD. And Nick. And Phil. And his wedding."

"I was showing her some pictures when I was there. She seemed to enjoy looking at them. Got a good laugh out of seeing Nick in a tuxedo. Practically teared up at the shot of him and Charlotte dancing."

"They do make a pretty cute couple," Maria commented.

"That's what she said, too. About them. And Clint and Natasha. And Pepper and Tony. And Phil and Jen and the kids. And Bruce and Betty and Jane and Thor, even though she doesn't know them. We were her favorites, though," he told her with a grin.

"Yeah, she told me about the pictures. Asked me if we got any ideas."

"If we got any ideas?"

"About marriage," she clarified.

His eyes went wide. "I can't believe she would say that."

"Really? Peggy not speak her mind?"

"Honestly, Maria, I never said anything to her about us getting married."

She kissed his cheek. "I didn't think you did, Steve. She may be a retired spy, but she's still a spy. On her good days, she's as observant as ever. And she knows you. She knows your mores and values and that marriage is important to you."

He nodded, then looked at her curiously. "What did you say? When she asked about us getting married?"

"I told her that we had talked about it, but that I just couldn't commit to it yet for some reason."

"She didn't pressure you into saying 'yes,' did she? Because, as happy as I am, I want you to be absolutely sure you want this, too."

Maria smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Have I told you how much I love you, Steve Rogers?"

He kissed her back.

"No, she didn't pressure me. She asked a few questions. Tried to help me figure out what it was that was holding me back. She said one of her big concerns was about giving up some of her independence when she and Daniel started talking marriage."

"Did you know her husband?" Steve asked.

She shook her head. "She was widowed by the time I got to know her, but I've read about him in SHIELD records, Nick knew him and thinks highly of him, and I know their oldest son, Michael fairly well."

"How well?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

She laughed. "I'm not one of those women who finds jealousy cute. As I told you before, he's a liason between SHIELD and British intelligence, so we've worked together coordinating operations fairly often. He and his wife always insist on putting me up when I'm there, taking me to a cricket match."

"I wasn't jealous," he protested.

"Right. Anyway. I knew that wasn't my problem. You've always been supportive of my career and have never stood in the way of me doing what I needed to do."

"Your strength and fire are a big part of what drew me to you in the first place. It would be silly for me to try to change you," he told her.

"You'd be surprised at how often it happens," she told him with a shrug. "Then, she told me that if it was her blessing I needed, that we had it."

"Really?"

The agent nodded. "She said that she got her second chance and she wants that for you, too."

"And that was what you needed to hear?"

"Nope," she replied, earning a look of confusion. "But I finally realized whose blessing it was that I did need."

At his raised brow, she continued.

"Your mom's."

"My mom?"

She nodded again. "Maybe not exactly her blessing," she said thoughtfully. "But I needed to go and talk to her." She glanced over at him with an embarrassed smile. "I know. Sounds stupid."

"Not at all," he assured her. "A lot of people go to cemeteries to feel closer to those who've passed on."

"Yes, but usually it's people that they knew, not total strangers."

"Not necessarily. Mom took me to visit my dad's grave and I never met him."

"But you were related," she reminded him.

He shrugged. "I still don't think it's stupid. You felt the need to be there. To tell her something."

"I told her that I knew I probably wasn't the kind of woman she had imagined you marrying someday, but that you love me and want me as your wife and that I wanted that, too. And that even though I really don't know much about marriage or family life, that I was going to do my very best to be a good wife and partner for you."

"You told my mom all that?"

Maria nodded.

He leaned close and gently kissed her forehead. "Have I told you how much I love you, Maria Hill?"

"Yes, you have," she replied with a pleased smile. "I know you were close and if it were possible, it would be important to have her approval."

"You love me, Maria. Trust me. That would be enough for her."

"I hope so. Oh, and I also asked her to tell my mom that I'm sorry if I disappointed her and that I hope she's proud of me."

Steve pulled her close. "I'm sure she is. You've given her so much to be proud of, Maria."

"I hope so," she responded, returning his embrace.

After several minutes, he spoke again. "I'm assuming she gave her approval, since said yes?"

"As a matter of fact, she did. She sent me flowers."

She sat up suddenly, cursing. "Forgot the flowers," she muttered as the grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts out of her dresser.

"Flowers?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Flowers," she confirmed, heading out the door. In a few seconds, she returned to his bedside. She kissed him soundly, then looked him in the eye. "I'll be right back," she told him. At the doorway, she turned back with a cheeky grin. "See how easy that was?"

He grabbed a pillow to throw at her, but she was out the door before it hit.

She took the elevator back up to the communal floor. Most of the team had already turned in for the night. The lights had been dimmed and only Bruce and Betty remained, talking quietly on the sofa. They both looked up in surprise when Maria walked into the room.

"Did you need something, Commander Hill?" Bruce asked, rising to his feet.

"My flowers," she told him, looking around the room. She remembered having them when she came into the room.

Tony at the bar.

Pepper on a call.

Bruce, Betty, Thor and Jane talking.

Steve coming out of the kitchen.

She had crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"Was that the bundle you had when you came in earlier?" Betty asked.

"Green tissue paper? Yeah. That was it."

The scientist thought. "I think you laid them down on that table over there she said, pointing.

"That's what I thought, too," the agent sighed, looking at the empty table. "I suppose they probably got thrown away."

"The clean up crew is pretty efficient," Bruce agreed. "I didn't notice any flowers, but they may have just gotten moved somewhere."

"We can help you look," Betty offered.

Maria waved off her offer. "Thanks, but it's okay. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll let you get back to what you were doing."

"Which was absolutely nothing," Bruce muttered under his breath, running his fingers through his hair.

"It's okay," Betty assured him, taking his hand to lead him back to the sofa.

Leaving the couple to their conversation, Maria completed her search of the room, then proceeded to the bar, then the dining area.

Little evidence was left of the celebration, testifying to the efficiency of the Tower staff. Trash had been bagged up and dishes had been cleared from the dining area. There was no sign of the green tissue wrapped bundle.

She sighed and turned as she heard the kitchen door opening. Claire stepped out, neatly dressed in her usual uniform of black slacks and white shirt. She smiled at the agent.

"Good morning, Commander Hill. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was looking for flowers," she answered.

"Of course," the woman told her. "What do you need? We should be able to have them here within the hour. Maybe a little longer if it's something exotic."

Maria started to answer, then glanced at the clock. "You can get flowers delivered at two o'clock in the morning?" she asked.

Claire smiled at her. "Mr. Stark is a good man, but he has a bit of a habit of speaking before fully engaging his brain. It's not unusual to need a quick apology of some sort. We have emergency on call contracts with a florist, a chocolatier, a spirits distributor, and a jeweler, for the really big blunders."

"Interesting," Maria commented. "But I was actually looking for a bouquet I brought in with me earlier. It was just a bundle of wildflowers. I think I left it on a table in the main area. I figure that someone tossed them."

The other woman's face lit up. "Of course. I should have realized they were yours. They're the same sorts that you and the Captain have in the greenhouse." She gestured for the agent to follow her into the kitchen where the flowers sat on the countertop.

"They're much too lovely to throw away. I took the liberty of putting them in water." She started to pick them up, then frowned. "Let me find you a nicer vase. I thought the Mason jar was just right, but I can find something a little fancier."

Maria shook her head. "No, you're right, This is perfect." As she reached to pick it up, something brushed against her ankle she looked down to find Cat looking up at her.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, leaning over to scoop him up.

"We had chicken tonight," Claire reminded her with a laugh. "It's one of his favorites." She suddenly looked at the other woman. "I hope it's okay. I sometimes give him a bite or two and always make sure it's free of bones."

"It's fine, I just don't want him bothering you."

"He's no bother, ma'am." The older woman reached over and scratched the big, black head. "He and I get along just fine. Don't get me wrong. The pups are great. Especially Bucky. But I'm more of a cat person myself and was quite pleased to have him join the family." She smiled slightly. "It took a few days for him to realize I'm not easily intimidated, but we made our peace with each other."

Maria smiled at her. "Thanks. I'm glad to know that. I know that he gets along with the other animals, but I know he's a bit distant with most people and it's good to know there's someone else looking out for hm."

"Absolutely," the other woman assured her. "Will there be anything else?"

Maria put the cat down and picked up her flowers. "No. Thanks for taking care of these for me." She nudged him lightly with her foot. "Let's get back to our place and let Claire get to bed." Looking back to the other woman, she nodded again. "Good night."

"You, too, Commander. And congratulations to you and Captain Rogers. You make a lovely couple."

"Thanks," she replied before heading back to her apartment, Cat close underfoot.

When she opened door, she spied Steve sitting at the table. He had pulled on a pair of dark blue pajama pants but his chest remained bare, his hair still mussed from their earlier activities. A half full glass of milk sat next the sketch pad he was busily working away on. He looked up, his face breaking out into a wide smle when he saw her. He jumped up to take the vase from her, setting it on the table to study.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out the milk jug. After pouring herself a glass, she held it up. "Need a refill?" she asked him.

Her voice caught his attention and he looked up. "No, thanks. I'm good."

She straightned up the kitchen before joining him at the table. "What are you working on there?" she asked, nodding towards the sketch pad.

He slid the pad over where she could see the face of a woman. "My mom," he told her. "Talking about her reminded me that I don't have any pictures of her. We lost the few we had in the fire and it wasn't as simple to take more back then."

Maria carefully studied the face, nodding slightly. "She's very pretty. I think you have her smile."

He showed her that smile, then leaned over and hissed her cheek. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize her. After all, she gave you flowers."

"She didn't actually give them to me," she explained. "She had the little girl give them to me."

"Little girl?" he asked with a frown.

"About seven years old," she clarified. "No front teeth, long braids."

Steve picked up his sketch pad and flipped to a new page. "I think you're going to need to explain that a little bit more."

"I suppose so," she laughed. "Like I said, I went to the cemetery. I said 'hello' to the Barnses, then went over to your mom's gravesite. I told her that I love you and that I would do my best to be a good wife to you and all that. Then, I just sat there for a little while. Leaves rustling, birds chirping. All that 'relaxing' baloney everyone's always talking about."

"Clearly made an impression on you," he snorted.

"It was kind of peaceful," she admitted with a shrug. "After a few minutes, I got up to leave. I went out the gate and turned to make sure it latched properly. There was no one there. I swear, there wasn't. You know how aware I am of my surroundings."

Steve nodded.

"I turned around and this little girl was standing there, grinning up at me. She held out those flowers to me. I told her she had made a mistake, that she was looking for someone else. She shook her head and held them out and said that her mommy's friends said to give them to the lady at the gate. Even though I'm usually hesitant about accepting things from people I don't know, I took it, then looked around for someone who was watching her."

"Did you see anyone?" he asked.

"Not only was there no one there, when I looked back, she was gone. There was the fence behind me, so I know she didn't go that way and that area in front of the church is wide open. She couldn't have gotten out of my sight that fast."

"Maybe she went in the church?" Steve suggested.

She shook her head and proceeded to tell him about her conversation with the church pastor and his comment about the cemetery residents going for the occasional stroll.

He glanced at her. "You believe in ghosts?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Ghosts?"

"Right," he replied sarcastically. "Far less believable than alien beings. Norse gods come to life. Seventy years in suspended animation. Artificial Intelligence."

Maria shrugged. "Anyway. So I finally looked at the flowers. And I remembered you saying that daisies were your mom's favorites. Especially the yellow ones." She gave him a look from beneath lowered lashes. "It was almost like she was giving her blessing."

He grunted, his attention back on his sketch pad. He erased something, lightly traced a new line and studied the results. Using a fingertip, he gently smudged something and studied it a little longer. Finally, he nodded in satisfaction and placed the pad on the table in front of her.

When she looked at it, her eyes went wide.

"That's her! That's the little girl that gave me the flowers! Do you know her? Does she live in that area? Have you been back?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know her. Knew her. Back when we lived here. When she was alive."

Maria looked confused.

"That's Carly Barnes. Bucky's sister." He smiled at a memory. "She told me that if Bucky and I were brothers, that that meant I had to be her brother, too. I protested, but I really didn't mind. She was always trying to keep up with us. Not that it was hard to keep up with me in those days. She was bright and funny, and silly." He sighed heavily. "I wish I could have seen her."

She rested her hand on his. "Me, too."

After several more moments, he looked at her. "What did she say about the flowers? About who told her to give them to you?"

"She said her mommy's friend."

"Friend or friends?" he probed. "Singular or plural? Because when you were talking abut it earlier, I'm pretty sure you said friends plural."

Maria pondered for a moment. "I was pretty sure she said 'friends.' Maybe some of the other ladies from the old neighborhood?" she speculated.

"Or maybe, a new friend," he suggested, reaching out the gently touch one of the violets. He gave her a curious looks. "Didn't you say you thought your mom liked violets?"

The thought had crossed her mind, but she had dismissed it as stretching the bounds of believability. Now, she shook her head. "It's not like they even knew each other."

"Maybe they do now," he told her. "Maybe she's been watching over you and my mom's been watching over me and when we got together, they met. Had coffee and cake. Got to know each other." She was starting to smile, so he continued. "Swapped recipes. Joined a sewing circle with Aunt Liz."

"Do you really think she's been watching over me? And approves of me? Of us?"

He pulled one of the small purple flowers from the bunch and tucked it behind her ear. "I don't see how she could not approve of you, Maria Hill. You are one amazing woman."

Leaning close, he kissed her. It started soft and sweet, but quickly deepened as he pulled her onto his lap. His hands slid under her shirt, exploring the soft, warm skin he found there. She nibbled his lower lip, prompting him to open his mouth to welcome her probing tongue.

She pulled back suddenly and he looked at her, confused.

"Do you thing they're still watching?" she asked, inclining her head towards the flowers.

It took a moment for him to find his voice. "I doubt it. It's late. I'm sure they're in bed sound asleep like all proper ladies."

Her eyebrow went up.. "Meaning that those of us who are still up are not proper ladies?"

"I certainly hope not," he replied with a lecherous grin. "What I have in mind isn't at all ladylike."

"Steve. Sweetheart." She looked him in the eye. "I don't know how to break this to you, but your mom had sex at some point. Your presence is proof of that."

He shook his head. "Nope. Never."

"Are you claiming another immaculate conception?"

He shook his head again. "Stork. Cabbage patch. Something like that. My mom certainly never did any of that." Before she could reply, he gave her a stern look. "And, by the way, talking about a guy's mother is a definate mood killer."

"Then we'll have to come up with something else for you to thnk about. How about..."

"You?" he suggested, pullng her close again.

"In one of those calendar girl outfits?"

"What outfits?"

She pulled back. Had she used the wrong term?

"Pin up girl outfits?"

"Nope. Sorry." He shook his head.

She started to explain, then noticed the teasing glint in his eyes.

"Right. I'm sure none of the Howling Commandos had any of those types of pictures or magazines."

He shook his head again. "Just our bibles and pictures of a wife or sweetheart. Or mom."

"This isn't the time or place for the 'm' word," she reminded him.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, you wouldn't know what I was talking about if I said I was going to get a corset?" she asked, pulling him to his feet. "Cinching my waist in and pushing my breasts up?"

"Not sure that you're talking about. You may have to show me sometime."

"With a garter? Fishnet stockings?"

"Stockings made from fishnets? Really? I can't imagine that."

She laughed as she pulled hm towards the bedroom. "Your mouth says 'no', but other parts of your body say otherwise," she said, her eyes trailing down to the very obvious signs of his arousal."

"Maybe I have a little bit of an idea what you're talking about," he admitted, pulling her close. She pulled herself up to kiss him deeply and started pulling him towards the bedroom again.

He broke off the kiss and looked down at her. "By the way, I was kidding when I said that you not being ladylike."

She shrugged. "It's okay. I've never been a particularly girly girl. I always considered myself pretty much a tomboy."

"Maybe so, but you're still a lady. A bad ass, pistol packing, do-what-needs-to-be-done lady, but a lady no less. My lady." he told her seriously.

Maria sighed as she gazed up at him. "You always say the most wonderful things, Steve Rogers."

"Just saying what I feel," he told her. "Every word of it absolutely true."

She smiled and kissed him again as he pulled her close. His hands slipped under her shirt and he moaned as he pressed her against the wall. She laughed as his lips moved down her neck and his hands explored upwards.

"I may not have your way with words, Rogers, but I think I have an idea or two to on how to show you how I feel," she told him.

"Really? Do tell," he urged her.

She turned her head and started to whisper in his ear.

His eyes widened and he pulled back to look at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And then..." She pulled his head back to her mouth and whispered some more.

His response was a deep groan.

"Still think of me as a lady?" she asked with a lopsided grin.

He kissed her, then swept her up in his arms.

"My lady."

And then, there were no more words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter in the books. Thank you so much for gifting me with your time and attention. I hope you enjoyed it and would love to know what you thought (Pretty please?). 
> 
> I have new chapters of Risks and Complications started, though the next steps of Risks and this one are still a bit fuzzy. I'm always toying with a few little one shot ideas focused on the animal Tower residents from Stroll. Maybe a dumb idea, maybe not anything anyone would be interested in. Don't know what will come of it. May polish the first on up and run it up the flagpole. May finish it up and consign it to storage. 
> 
> Babbling again. Big surprise, huh? It's late and time to post and go to bed. 
> 
> Love my readers. You inspire me.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thor and Jane's wedding plans progress, Steve has a question for the Asgardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, dear readers. Hopefully, I still have readers. I so appreciate your patience with me. Things have been busy with the kids back in school and some changes at work and the allergy eye issues. I get stuff written in my head, but it just takes so long to get it into writing. 
> 
> My heartfelt thanks to those who took the time and energy to review. You make me so happy! I also appreciate the favorites and follows. It makes me feel loved.

In spite of the late night, most of the team members were up fairly early the next morning. They sipped at coffee and chatted quietly or skimmed through the news as the staff went about getting breakfast prepared and laid out.

"Great," Darcy announced, entering the room. "Everyone is here. Frigga will be dropping in shortly to look at attendant dresses for the wedding."

"Ohh. I can't wait to see my dress!" Tony exclaimed sarcastically.

"Really?" Frigga questioned, sweeping into the room. "Darcy and I had discussed options for the attendants. Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg will go with traditional Asgard formal wear while Eric expressed his preference for a..." She turned to Darcy. "What do you call it?"

"Tuxedo," the other woman supplied.

"Right. Tuxedo. We came up with the dress designs with the women in mind, but the idea was to have everyone in what they find most comfortable. I suppose if you would prefer a dress, through, that can be arranged."

"Of course, my friend," Thor hastened to assure him. "Whatever you wish."

"Though you would need to shave your legs if it's a short skirt," Jane teased.

"Or wax them. And possibly your chest and shoulders, depending on the neckline," Pepper added.

Tony stuck out his lip in a pout, irritated that no one took him the least bit seriously.

They knew him well. Finally, he shrugged. "Sounds like a lot of trouble. I guess I'll just go the tuxedo route, too."

"Good choice," Pepper told him.

"And the rest of your friends?" Frigga asked her son. "If they wish to wear dresses, we'll need to get their measurements."

All of the men quickly expressed their preference for traditional tuxedos.

"Since most of the other ladies also got dresses for the engagement party, we only need to get sizing for Jen and Mia," Darcy said, introducing the two Coulson ladies to Asgards queen.

Frigga greeted Jen with a nod and a smile, then turned her attention to Mia.

"What a lovely child," she declared, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not a child," the girl replied, lifting her chin. "I'm 14 years old and I'm in high school now."

Her mother gave her a horrified look. "Mia!"

The older woman gave her a reassuring smile, then turned back to Mia. "My apologies, dear. I meant no disrespect. With the average Asgard lifespan being so much longer than that of Midgard, I tend to use the term quite liberally in regards to your people. I also forget that the term is often not appreciated. Even among the young of my people."

"I don't mind being called a child," Nick called from across the room.

Frigga smiled at him, then turned back to the girl. "But you do. And I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"It's okay," Mia replied. "I probably overreacted a little, too. I'm just tired of being told that I'm too young to do what I want to do," she said, glaring at her mother.

"A party with a bunch of teenagers that we don't know at someone's house whose parents may or may not be there?"

"Kelsey is going and you know her," the girl protested.

"That's up to her parents. Your going is up to Phil and I and it's not happening. End of discussion," Jen answered.

"I'm sure you're old enough to pick out your dress," Darcy told her.

"Didn't Jane already pick out the dresses?"

The bride to be shook her head. "We settled on the basics, but decided to let everyone pick the specifics for themselves. Length. Sleeve length. Color."

Darcy pulled out her tablet and started showing them the various options. "We figured that everyone has their own taste and feels more comfortable in different styles, so why make everyone dress exactly the same?"

"As a warrior, Sif has chosen the shorter style to allow freedom of movement," Frigga told them, looking towards Natasha and Maria. "Would that be your preference as well?"

Everyone gathered close, discussing the options they were being given.

"That would be fine," Maria agreed.

"As long as I have room for weapons," the assassin added.

"Of course. Do you wish them concealed or visible?"

"Probably some of each," Nat decided.

"Really?" Darcy asked. "Weapons? At a wedding?"

The two agents looked at each other, then shrugged. "It's the life we live," Maria explained. "It's better to have something and not need it than the other way around."

"So, you agent types are always armed?"

"Either on them or close at hand," Jen affirmed.

"Always? Even when you're..." The intern glanced to Mia. "Sleeping."

"Even when we're...sleeping."

Mia rolled her eyes.

"And you're okay with that?"

The cellist shrugged. "Like Maria said. It's the life they live. When Phil and I got serious, he had me and the kids take a firearms safety course so we'd know how to handle them. That helped ease my mind on the subject. And he's always very careful."

While the women continued their discussion, Steve caught Thor's attention and nodded his head towards the door to the deck. He nodded, spoke quietly to his fiancee, and stepped out into the quickly warming morning air. Steve smiled at Maria, then followed.

He found the alien god leaning against the wall looking out over the city. Taking up a position next to him, he breathed deeply, picking out the familiar smells of the city. They two stood that way for several minutes. Finally, Steve spoke.

"Your mother said something about Asgardians having a lifespan so much longer than the average human. Is that something you've thought about much?"

After a moment, the other man replied. "You mean, have I thought about the fact that I will probably outlive the woman I love by many years, if not centuries? That I shall likely watch her grow old and die? That I will also likely bury any children we produce together?"

The sky had darkened as he turned to face the other man, his expression equally dark as thunder rumbled menacingly. "I am not so stupid or naïve as some here believe, Captain. I am well aware of the differences between my beloved and I."

Steve lifted his hands in a placating motion. "Of course you are. I didn't mean to imply otherwise. Please forgive me. I suppose I stated my question poorly. What I should have asked was if you've thought about how to deal with that idea."

The clouds quickly cleared and Thor lowered his head briefly. "No, my friend. It is I who should apologize. While I am an alien in this world and unfamiliar with some traditions and cultural norms, I have long observed what goes on around me and have learned quite a bit. Some, though, continue to assume me clueless and in need of having the obvious pointed out to me."

"I understand."

"I know you do. Probably better than any of the others, since you are in a very similar position, my friend. That is why I offered the apology. The matter has indeed weighed heavy on my mind and you were the target of my frustration."

"Apology accepted," Steve told him, offering his hand.. "Though, in all fairness, it's usually Tony who acts like we don't understand modern culture and you DO sometimes encourage it."

"I do not."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "The whole bit with the dress just now?"

Thor shook his hand and laughed. "Guilty. But it's fun to see him struggle for the words."

"Yeah, it is."

The Asgardian turned serious again. "The serum you received. It will extend your lifespan?"

Steve nodded. "Probably not as long as yours, but that is one of the likely side effects. I was the first successful trial, so there's not any precedence, but that's what they think. Aging is bascially a breakdown of the body, and my body heals those. I'm already well passed the normal human life span, but much of that was spent frozen in the ice."

"In itself, a testament to the resiliency of your body."

"I suppose." Steve turned his gaze back to the city. "I knew when I volunteered for the program that the increased life span was one of the things they were aiming for, but I guess I never really understood what that would mean. Outliving those that I love. Friends. A wife."

Thor nodded. "True. While I will likely mourn many of my Midgardian comrades, those of Asgard will remain by my side." He looked to the other man. "You would be welcomed in my home, in my family."

"Thank you," Steve replied. "But my responsibilities are here. On Earth."

"Then I will return and share those responsibilities with you. I may not be of your world, but my love and appreciation of it are great nonetheless. And my offer will always stand."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do," Thor reiterated, resting a hand on his shoulder. "As for your question...how I deal with it?"

Steve nodded.

"I simply choose to treasure every moment we do have together. We may have only a short time, from my perspective, but I will store every memory as the precious gift it is. Even when she's gone from my life, those will remain."

The super soldier nodded again.

"Also, I keep mindful that what is probable or likely is still not guaranteed."

That earned his a questioning glance.

"Like you, I am powerful, but I am not invincible. I am a warrior and face many enemies. Some are very powerful. It is still possible that she could be the one left to mourn. I could fall in battle or to some illness. Or something unforeseen. Just because the average lifespan is long does not guarantee that I will live the full spectrum."

He turned to face Steve fully. "Any more than you are promised. As you stated, you are the first of your kind, and the serum may not work as they planned."

"Or may have a time limit," the other man agreed.

"Be grateful for every moment you have, big or small. The formal banquets, the quiet times alone. Simply watching her sleep."

Steve laughed. "She's woken up a time or two and found me doing that. Says it's creepy."

Thor smiled. "My lady has voiced that opinion as well. But hold those thoughts in your heart. Celebrate them. Cherish them."

Steve gave it a few moments thought, then nodded. "Good advice, my friend. I will try to keep that in mind in the future."

"Sometimes, it helps," the Asgardian told him, patting him on the back. "Somewhat."

The two returned to the common room. The wedding discussion was still going on, the ladies discussing the merits of the various options, the men wisely agreeing agreeing with whatever was said. All eyes turned to them.

"Is all well?" Frigga asked her son.

"It is," he assured her. "The Captain's lady," he nodded towards Maria, "Has recently accepted his offer of marriage and we were simply discussing the agony of the wait."

Jane grinned. "If they're in a hurry, I suppose we could always make ours a double wedding," she offered.

"No, thanks," Maria replied quickly. When Steve cocked his head at her, she rushed to clarify. "We wouldn't want to detract focus from the two of you," she told Jane. "You've been waiting and planning for this day for months and it should be all about you."

"And your day about you," Frigga added.

"Besides, we just officially got engaged last night and really haven't gotten a chance to start talking about what we want in a wedding yet," Steve added.

As conversation returned to the event at hand, Maria continued to watch Steve. After several minutes, she moved to his side, taking his hand and pulling him over to a small cozy alcove. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"Is everything really okay?" she asked. "Because the two of you looked pretty serious out there and I'm pretty sure I heard some thunder rumbling. You don't have to tell me what it was about, but I need to be sure nothing's going on that's going to interfere with team operations."

He shook his head with a reassuring smile, then leaned down to kiss her. "No, we're good. Just discussing one of the unpleasant realities of being different. The drawbacks of that long average lifespan Thor's mother spoke of."

"Of watching those you love grow old and die?"

He nodded. "You've thought about that, too?"

"Yeah. I have."

"Does it bother you?" he asked, stroking her face with the back of his hand.

She shrugged. "There's not really anything we can do about it. I'll grow old with all that entails. Wrinkles. Gray hair. Menopause. Incontinence. You'll probably do so much more slowly. You'll be mistaken for my son, then my grandson. Or some fortune hunting gigolo. Assuming I get to grow old."

"You have a fortune?" he teased.

"I'm the richest woman in the world," she replied seriously, pressing her lips to his.

He sighed as she pulled back, resting her head on his chest.

"Of course, as Thor reminded me, nothing is for sure. Just because the serum should increase my lifespan doesn't mean it will. It could suddenly fail. Dr. Erskine could have built in some sort of expiration date. I could die in battle. There are so many things that could happen."

"To either of us. Any of us," she replied. "I was thinking about that the other night. About how much this oddball bunch has come to mean to me and how easily any of them could be taken. And how much it would hurt."

Steve nodded.

"But I also realized that, as terrifying as that is, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You wouldn't give up the relationships to spare the pain?"

"No, I wouldn't. You?"

He let his gaze travel over the assembled group, finally coming to rest on her face. "No. No, I wouldn't. I will treasure the time we have, whether it's many years or only a few days. And that's why I want get married as soon as possible."

"I know you do," she whispered.

"But you're not ready yet."

She shook her head. "Not yet. I'm still adjusting to the idea of being engaged. The idea of getting married may take a few more days."

"I know," he replied, hugging her close. "And we'll wait. Just know that I'm ready whenever you are."

"Soon," she promised. "Soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter done. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I've not felt really comfortable writing Thor for some reason, but finally decided to jump in and give it a try. It seems to me that he and Steve really have quite a bit in common and would understand each other in ways other couldn't. I hope he doesn't come across to badly. Please let me know. I always love getting feedback.


End file.
